Justice for the land of the Samurai
by leonardo18anime
Summary: After escaping from the Big Mom pirates,the Sanji rescue team end up crossing some mysterious fog where they are teleported to the DC Universe. Now Luffy and the crew have to try make an alliance with the Justice League in order to help the situation at Wano and defeat Kaifo once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-Theses characters don´t belong to me, and yes to DC comics and Eiinchiro Oda. All the rights are from them not me.

**Summary- After escape the big Mom Pirates the straw hats end up in a weird portal and appear into the waters of the Dc Universe were they bump heads with the Justice some heated arguments they decided work together to Wano to help the pirates to defeat Kaido;**

A few days after the 1.5 billion bounty discovery.

Luffy and his crew were sailing with no problems. The coordinates given by Kinemon were sure helpful for Nami because these waters were sure a mystery to of the crew were just relaxing Sanji was cooking some meals,Chopper was separating some medicine,Carrot was sniffing Robin flowers,brook was checking the perimeter for any enemy ships in case some of Big Mom ships was near.

While they were not under attack. Luffy was just sitting the front of the Sunny still smiling like there is no tomorrow because of his new couldn´t believe the valor. 1.5 billion berries. In his mind he just said one thin.

"I did it. I finaly surpass Ace."Said Luffy all happy looking at the sky.

The fact that he was now almost double of his brother Portagas D. Ace was enough for him to be so crew was not in the chill mood that he was having,Nami and Chopper were actually super scared now,Luffy with this bounty will attract more Marines more bounty hunters and more trouble.

"Don´t be so happy with that. It means more trouble for us."Said Nami all sad.

"Relax Nami we can defeat any kind of weird guys."Said Luffy.

''You are easy to say,you beat two Yonko commander. "Said her with an angry expression.

"But you guys and Jinbe defeated Big mom."Said him.

"A weaker Big Mom,if she was full of Sanji cake when the attack started will would be dead."Said her.

"Stop be so paranoid. Hey Sanji, I am hungry."Said Luffy wanting some food.

"You just eat a few hours ago."Said him.

"But I´m still hungry."Said Luffy whining.

" will wait for dinner like everybody else you bootless pit of a captain."Said Sanji all grumpy but then he start to grow a weird smile.

''Sanji-kun,why are you so happy ?"Asked Nami,

"I just think what I am going to say to moss head after showing off my bounty, finally the world sees that I am way better than that stupid swordsman."Said Sanji just imagining Zoro reaction about his new bounty.

''I think you are pretty cool Sanji."Said Chopper.

"Thanks Chopper."Said Sanji.

Suddenly the air around the ship star to change and goes into a blue sky into a grey and cloudy one.

"Nami-san what´s going on ?"Asked Sanji.

"I don´t know. According to my previsions this clime change was not supposed to happen. "Said Nami looking at the log pose.

"So is the weather now different ?"Asked Carott

"I guess so carrot. "Said Chopper.

After this whole weird clime, the straw hats now see a fog way mysterious that only said ´´Stay Out´´,the whole crew new that it was not to go there, however a certain boy in a straw hat was thinking different.

"Man this seas are awesome guys how about we go around here to explore for today and then go to wano."Said Luffy with star in his eyes.

"Why are you even thinking of that ? We need to reach Wano as soon as possible. "Said Nami

"But Nami this look cool and I feel that we are going to be at Wano to long."Said Luffy all excited.

"Don't you wanna meet some Samurais."Asked Sanji.

"Yeah but I hope they are cool as Kinemon."Said Luffy imagining the samurais.

The situation were they where was already bad enough. Later the fog starts to get worst to the point that was just grey left and right.

"This fog is increasing. "Said Nami in fear.

"This sea is scary."Said Chopper hiding behind Sanji

"Don´t say that Cho-bro or I will also get scared."Said Carott hiding together with him.

"Nami-swan is this a natural thing of this waters ?"Asked Sanji now worried.

"I don´t know but I don´t like this. Where Zoro when I need him to cut this."Said Nami all nervous.

"Brook can´t you do that ?"Asked Luffy to the musicion on the top of the ship.

"I am sorry Luffy-san but my swords skills are not at this level."Said Brook

"Ok not panic maybe this would be just a natural fog and then we will be on our way safe and sound.'Said Nami starting to sweat in fear because she did not predict this.

The fog kept increasing and increasing to the point that they could not longer see the ocean around Sanji rescue team was still navigating but what they didn´t know was that once that fog had consume the Thousand Sunny the ship was no long in the New World waters.

**Bermuda Triangle. DC World**

The Sunny was now free of fog but something seen kind was the first one to see this.

"Everybody I don´t know if we should take this as even worst news." Said Nami trebling looking at the Log pose with a horror expression.

"What it is Nami."Asked Luffy

'The fog is gone but look at the eternal Log pose." Said Nami looking at the wrist.

"Is not moving."Said her and the entire crew got nervous with that.

"How is this possible ?"Said Chopper.

"We are not in the same waters."Said Nami looking paranoiac.

"What."Said most of the crew.

"I don´t know how to put in to words but…I feel a complete different energy in this sea."Said Luffy

"Come to think I also feel it."Said Sanji.

"You too Sanji ?''Asked Chopper

"Must be a Haki thing. "Said Nami

"Hey Brook do you feel something different in these waters ?"Asked Chopper

"No Chopper-san,I am still not in the same level of user as Sanji-san or the captain."Said the squeleton.

Then suddenly Luffy start to run to the front of the sunny and looks in the waters like there is something there.

"Huh."Said Luffy all confused.

'What it is Luffy-kun ?''Asked Carott.

"There is something in the water.I think maybe a fishermen. "Said Luffy

"Fisherman aren´t they all ok with humans."Said Carott

"From the island yes,but who knows what kind lunatics Hody or Arlong inspired." Said Nami looking at a map.

Deep in the sea. Atlantic troops.

5 figures look from a safe distance the large ship that appear in these waters. The area around the Bermuda triangle is already a mess to begin with but now when appear problems is other level. The league dealt with sea menaces before like Atlanteans monster and rebellious ocean people but this seen a bit odd.

"Jackson what do you think ?"Asked Dolphin

"I don´t know. At first, I thought it was a party ship but then I saw what looked like a silly Jolly Roger. I think they are real pirates."Said Aqualad.

"I can only see six people aboard and by the looks like this ship could carry about 100 people so why only this ?" Said Garth.

"Tempest you are the senior what should we do ?"Asked Lagoon Boy.

"This is might be a form of threat. I will inform king Arthur. In the meantime try to sneak up and confirm if they are enemy."Said Tempest looking at Aqualad,Dolphin and Lagoon boy as the research team.

"Yes sir."Said the troops.

**Sunny**

The crew looked at a map that Nami had of the new world to make sure that they had some kind of clue of where they promise Kinemon,the minks and the rest of the crew to arrive at Wano after getting Sanji. Now was not the time to get lost at some random sea.

"I really don´t like ."Said Nami all nervous.

"Don´t be so nervous Nami." Said Carott

"Brook any side of land."Asked Chopper seeing the musician at the top of the ship try to see any land.

"No miss Nami but I will sure to inform. I may not have eyes but I am not totally ." Said Brook looking through a lunette.

"Urhg this sucks. I hate being lost with no lands, this is not what I imagined. "Said Luffy all sad.

''What do you think that every part of the seas is full of monsters to battle ?"Said Nami with angry voice.

" I don´t see any sea king anywhere Sanji do you..."Said Luffy noticing the waters were way to calm.

"Now you do make a should be swimming in this waters."Said Sanji smoking a cigarette.

"Do you think there is some fishman ?" Asked Carott looking at the waters.

"I don´t know. I just hope Jinbei is ok."Said Luffy thinking about his new crewmate.

The atleantean team consist of Aqualad,Dolphin and Lagoon boy entered in the back of the Sunny and start looking around for clues until Garth and the reinforcement appear. So far they see is that the ship was advance by the modern technology but not in the same level of alien or Atlantean technology.

"Man this some weird ship."Said Lagoon boy

"So far nothing suspicious. "Said Dolphin

"But let´s not judge everything by the first 5 minutes we need at least some reason about this ship and it´s purposes on…"Said Aqualad giving order but then their stealth mission was ruined thanks to a white rabbit.

"Luffy-sama I heard some voices here and…"Said Carott going to the ship main room to see what noise was that,but then encounter three suspicious people that she never seen before. The three look at her in confusion because you don´t see a rabbit girl human side this days, not even metahumans could reach this level.

Carrot stood there confused and blinked.

" ."Said Lagoon boy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH."Scream Carott

"Carott what´s wrong ?"Said Nami.

"There are invaders fisherman in the ship!"Said her.

"Fisherman ?"Said Aqualad confused.

"Is that how they call us now ?"Said Lagoon boy

"Hey better than guild head."Said Dolphin remembering Garth nickname.

While the Atlanteans are discussing the rest of the straw hat team arrived at the main room of the ship.

"Who is here ?''Said Luffy looking at the new intruders.

The Atlantean team only blink and try to process what they saw in front of them. There was a boy with a straw hat, a young woman with long orange hair and a blonde with hair covering one of his eyes. But then their minds got more baffled when they saw what it looked like a tiny and furred animal that could talk just like the bunny girl. And to top everything off there was a large skeleton walking around like it was alive and with a giant afro of all things.

''Whoa there is more than one of those animal people on board."Said Lagoon boy

"Is that skeleton ?"Said Aqualad with all confused.

"Maybe some of them know magic or some form of sorcery. "Said explanation could make a lot sense, some powerful warlocks and sorcery are know to resurrect the dead.

"Did you say magic ?Said Luffy with star in his eyes.

"Luffy this is not the time to be all curios."Said Nami smacking the captain on his head.

"Sorry."Said Luffy all sad.

"I had to say that mermaid is a beauty. Hello there.."Said Sanji start to flirt with Dolphin

"Uh."Said the white haired woman all confused.

Aqualad start to get to frustrated with the ways that the blonde was giving to his comrade and friend such vulgar ways.

"Takes your hands of her"Said Jackson blasting Sanji.

"Sanji."Said most of the crew all shocked.

"Dude what the hell." Said Lagoon boy

"Ok,so you guys are not allies with Jinbei so get off my Gomu no jet pistol"Said Luffy delivering one attack. It didn´t hit any of the Atlantean but the shock wave was enough to make them off balance.

"Did he just stretch ?"Said Dolphin all confused. She had heard of people that can stretch, there were famous heroes like Plastic man and Elongated man but she had never seen one in person.

"I will handle this Dolphin."Said Aqualad take his swords that stated to glow.

"He uses some weird -san I can take him;"Said Carott seeing the situation. The swords of the man in orange seen to transmit some form of electrical attack so she would be perfect to counter attack.

The mink girl jumps and with her electro she was able to hold of Kaldur sword.

"Good Carrot."Said Luffy smiling

"What that heel."Said Kaldur actually having difficulty to hold the the bunny girl.

"Eletrical Luna."Said Carott activating her lectro and shocking the Atlatean man.

"Kaldur."Said Dolphin in horror.

"Hey what don´t you pick someone of your own size."Said Lagoon boy now in his bigger form to attack the intruders.

"He got bigger."Said Nami and chopper super scared.

"Scared."Said Carott also in fishman was not as scared as big mom but it never know.

"Nah we see guys bigger than you."Said Luffy seeing this guys was a show off.

"Oh yeah."Said Lagoon boy punching luffy in the face and sending him to a wall.

"Luffy."Scream Nami and Chopper

"Ok brat you mess with my captain you got a foot in your face."Said Sanji stepping in to fight.

"Wait this is your boss ?"Said Lagoon boy all confused.

Sanji then start to run fast that Laggon boy couldn´t see.

"Collier." Said Sanji sending a powerful kick to the young hero face.

"Argh."Said Lagoon boy now going back to his normal form but with a broken teeth's and blood in his face.

"La´agaan!"Said both Aqualad and Dolphin.

"What is the commotion here ?"Said Brook showing of with his sword.

"The skeleton is the meaning of this"Said Aqualad confused to that.

"Dark magic probably. "Said Dolphin trying to give a probably explanation.

Brook then checks Dolphin in her costume.

"Oh my what a beautiful young there I´m brook can I see your panties ?"Said Brook with his usual question.

"What."Said Dolphin all red in embaressed.

"This is not the moment to ask for that."Said Nami punching Brook in the skull.

"How much until back up ?"Said Dolphin in the most confused state that she has ever been before.

"5 minutes "Said Kaldur holding on Carrot attacks.

"Brook,Chopper help them."Said Nami pointing to Luffy that was still stuck on the wall.

"Aye."Said the two.

Chopper then grow to his human form and help his captain get in feet.

"Man I feel like a whale hit me with its tale."Said Luffy all dizzy

"Can you still fight?" Said didn´t need to ask but it was best to make sure.

Luffy only gave his usual smile and told his doctor.

"Yes."Said him.

"Look out here comes the skeleton. "Said Dolphin to aqualad.

"Urgh."Said Kaldur now holding his own against the skeleton that had a sword,but unlike the bunny girl he didn´t see to produce eeletricity.

"So, you also use a sword fishman. I would have to raise my eyebrow at that but I don´t have any eyebrows, Yohoho."Said Brook

"Shut up."Said Aqualad.

Aquald was holding the best that he could but the skeleton despite having no muscle was surprisingly strong. That's until he got an had been learning atlatean sorcery with Garth and others, maybe her magic could work.

"Dolphin use a tranquilize spell hold the animals hybrids."Said Aqualad

"Sure Kaldur."Said Dolphin and she stated to chanted something in a weird language.

"Cho-bro what is this ?"Asked Carott not getting what the girl in white haired was doing

"I don´t…'Said Chopper but before he could answer he and Carott immediately found a sleep.

"Chopper,carott."Said Luffy worried to his friend.

"It uses on the others."Said Kaldur.

"Alright."Said Dolphin now chanting the spell faster so it could work immediately.

"What are…."Said Nami and then in a second her,Luffy,Sanji and Brook fall asleep.

"They are all in sleep."Said Lagoon boy now getting back had his face all damaged thanks to sanji kick.

"Yuck,yes."Said Dolphin with a relied signed that this weird thing was over.

"Lagoon boy, report to Garth that we took care of the situation but we need medical treatment."Said Aqualad.

"Ok."Said Lagoon boy starting to do the communication.

**A Few minutes**

Tempest and a group of Atlanteans soldiers appear on the deck of the sunny inspecting the place. So far this was just an odd ship, but these people were not of the ordinary they managed to leave some damage in Aqulad and his group. They tied up the knock out team, consisting of two man, a woman, two human looking animals and a skeleton. What in the world was that?

"What should we do ?"Asked Aqualad to his superior.

"Put in some underwater prison until they wake up."Said Garth

"This will not be necessary. "Said another voice but this one was different. It was the voice of their king.

"King Orin."Said most of the team bowing before him.

Aquaman takes a closer look at Aquald.

"Are you ok Jackson ?"Asked him.

"Yes my group suffer some damage, but thanks to Dolphin we managed to put them to sleep."Said him giving the report.

'We were save because of sorcery and not because of our own strength. "Said Lagoon boy feeling down.

"Easy there Lagoon boy,I believed that you fought well. But you are still young so keep training."Said Aquaman

"Yes my king."Said Lagoon boy better now emotionless.

"Who is apparently the leader of this band of pirates."Said Aquaman.

"My king how do you know that they are pirates ?"Said Dolphin confused.

"Did none of you notice the Jolly Roger ?"Said Aquaman pointing at the straw hat jolly roger.

"Wait is that a Jolly Roger! I thought it was some kind party symbol. "Said Aquald all baffled.

"Well by the looks of the skull and the hat,I believe….this kid."Said Aquaman looking at Luffy who was snoring like a pig.

"Me..at."Said him in his dream.

"How ?"Said Aqualad all dumbfound he didn´t wanna believed that this kid was actually the owner of this huge ship.

"I don´t know but somehow I feel weird energy coming from appear that this is something way bigger to deal with."Said Aquaman looking at Luffy all weird.

"What do you mean my King."Asked Dolphin.

"I need to call the league."Said Aquaman.

He then starts to walk on the Sunny deck just looking around. The grass, the trees, this was nothing common for him.

"Keep an eye on them and watch the ship."Said him picking his communicator.

"Yes sir."Said all the troops.

Aquaman then dial the Justice League communicator to contact someone about this.

"Justice League this is Aquaman speaking. "Said Aquaman.

And all of the members who was in duty in mountain of justice had to be him.

"Yes Aquaman this is Batman,over."Said the dark Knight.

Aquaman only signed this was not gonna be easy.

"Hey wouldn´t believe what my soldiers discovered circling near the Bermuda triangle. "Said Aquaman.

"Try me.''Said Batman interested.


	2. The league meet a straw hat

**Ok, I am sorry if the last chapter was really rushed and a bit disappointed, but I really didnt have a good idea on how to get the straw hats to meet with the Justice Aquaman and his kingdom were like the most obvious thing for them to meet first. Also, I saw the problems from the last chapter and how Dolphin easily put the pirates down but remember they are not used to fight against sorcery.**

**I promise the remaining chapters will make more sense and follow a straight line. Now here the next one.**

Mountain of Justice

**(Designee just like the Young Justice cartoon in the first season. This is not just the Young Justice style because there are going to be a lot of JLU references in the future and other comics.)**

After Aquaman report given by the communication. Batman decides to call all the members of the Justice League at the moment to investigate this mysterious pirate crew that sundley appears.

The justice league members(Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Hal Jordan, Jon Stewart,Red Tornado, Captain Atom, Green Arrow, Shazam, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Aquaman, DR FATE, Zatanna, Black Lightning, and Vixen ) were arriving and going to the main room. Most were skeptical about what the situation was,Aquaman apparently report some weird ship with unusual people aboard. At first, it seems like nothing but after thinking a lit bit, it was best to best discussed between the league members.

Superman and Wonder Woman were the first to arrive as usual to meet up with Batman.

"Good morning."Said Superman talking to his companions

"Morning."Said Wonder Woman,while Batman just nodded.

"So the main members are coming ?"Asked Wonder Woman

"Yes, I said that this information is something that the entire league should be present to hear."Said Batman,

"What about the reserves ?"Asked Superman.

(Note: The reserves will be heroes like-Huntress, Question, Plastic Man, Dr Midnite,Firestorm, and others more.)

"I send them emails with details explanations. I wanna the main people here to discuss this."Said Batman very serious.

"What Aquaman found is certainly unusual."Said him,Batman,Wonder Woman and Aquamna were the only ones that knew about the mysterious ship and its league will discover later.

"Even back at Paradise Island we would see gigantic ships with warriors, but nothing like this."Said Wonder Woman.

"Where are the people ?"Asked Superman.

"Knocked out thanks to some Atlantean speel."Said Batman, showing videos of the straw hat crew all knocked out and all in cells.

"We have to wake up some of them to question."Said Superman pointing the obvious choice.

"Also I asked for the team to research for any kind of suspicious activities on this ship."Said Batman

"And what did they found ?''Asked Wonder Woman

"I will discuss this when the other arrives."Said Batmna

Teleportals

Most of the main team was arriving and as soon as Shazam enter being the last one, the current roster of the Justice League was completed. All the member sited on their chair and start the discussion.

"Alright we are all here."Said Superman and the discussion began..

"Come on what is the issue here ?"Asked the flash

"Aquaman you have the chair."Said Batman to the Atlantean.

"Yesterday my troops found near the Bermuda triangles something unusual. "Said Aquaman.

"But the Bermuda triangles arent known for the unusual. "Said Black Lightning.

''Yes what was this time? A giant squid, something wicked that need sorcery ?"Asked Green Arrow.

"No it was this."Said Aquaman and then a hologram of the thousand appear.

The league was speechless of this image.

"What ?"Asked Dr fae

"Can someone explain what this is ?"Said Hawkman.

"Is that lion?" Said Black Canary.

"I dont know but I wish wasnt starring at me."Said Hawkagirl all creep out.

"So what Arthur you found a weird look party ship. Are having something on that thing ?"Asked Green Arrow who found the ship kind funny,

"No actually, is different situation. We believe this ship is occupied by pirates."Said Superman.

"Pirates,you must be kidding."Said Jon Stewart.

"No I am actually attack my troops but no damage was taken, Dolphin at least could make put them to sleep so we could move forward."Said Aquaman all serious.

"Ok,taking that aside the ship,what else was found ?"Asked Captain Atom.

"Six people and they are not of the ordinary."Said Aquaman.

"Please we had seen some weird things now that the league goes to other space."Said Hal Jordan.

"I am also curious to see what exactly this kind ship is." Said Martian Manhunter.

"Not only the ship had a large amount of weapons. The wood that is made of is incredibly thought is not like any material that I have ever seen. Also not only had a turbine engine of a tremendous size but we also found six mini docks inside. "Said Aquaman explaining what he found on the ship.

"What were there ?"Asked Hawkamn all curious and angry.

"A weird type of jet ski with a horse face. A mini boat. A submarine in the form of a shark. A giant motorcycle and a tank."Said him listing the items, that made the heroes all confused.

"What about the six dock ?"Asked Zatanna.

"We only found an inflatable pool.''Said Aquaman and that just confuse the heroes even more.

"Who puts a pool in the same place that you put a tank."Asked Black lightning. That really didnt make sense.

"Are the owner of this ship dangerous. Should we send them to Arkham or some other prison. ?'Asked Black Canary.

" I think they are not from here."Said, Batman. That line got the league's attention.

"What do you mean bats ?"Asked the Flash.

"Interdimensional portals."Said Batman showing the Bermuda triangle and explaining his possible theory. Alternative dimensions were possible and sometimes constant trouble for the league.

"So people from another dimension."Said Doctor Fate actually had been sensing something off at the atmosphere.

" Bermuda triangles is known for its mystery and the disappearance of ships and planes that dare to pass by."Said Aquaman.

" who was aboard ?"Asked Vixen.

''First, we have this one."Said Superman showing a hologram of Luffy. The league only question that picture.

"Who is this kid ?"Asked Captain Atom

"Someone very dangerous."Said Batman and then he pulls off to show Luffy new wanted his new current bounty of…

"1.5 Billion."Said most of the league in shock.

"Batman that cant be correct."Said Black Canary all confused.

"Yeah, dude looks like someone that would hurt a fly." Said Shazam

"Apparently this is Monkey ,captain of the so-called Straw Hat Pirates."Said Superman.

"Ok not very smart on the name but the kid maybe fixed on his hat."Said Green arrow.

"But you have any kind prove there."Asked Hal Jordan wanting an explanation.

"Yes we found this newspaper of their homeworld in the ship."Said Batman showing off the newspaper.

"The world economic journal."Said Jon Stewart reading the title.

"Here it talks about an event call the various king of nations to gather together for a week of discussion and other relations."Said Batman showing off the main topics.

"So basically their version of the United Nations."Said Vixen

"Could it be."Said Hawkgirl

"Ok and how this kid enters the picture ?''Asked the Flash

Batman then takes a deep breath and starts to read the Luffy topic in the paper.

"Here it says Straw Hat Luffy the upcoming sensation: Only been a pirate for 2 years, one of the members of the Worst Generation , captain of the Straw Hat pirates had done the impossible. He went to stop the wedding held by one of the four emperors Charlotte Lilin aka Big Mom. The chaos of the party was started thanks to the pirate. Also, the young pirates fought and won two battles against two Yonko commanders. Charlotte Cracker of 860 million berries and Charlotte Katakuri of 1billion and 57 million berries. It also has been revealed that he has seven powerful pirates crew under his sway, combing the authority of a captain with 5,000 followers. Also the notoriety of brotherhood with both PORTAGAS D.ACE) ,AND the N.2 of the Revolutionaries,SABO .Thanks to the extreme charisma and leadership to assume impromptu command over the formidable trio of the Army of the German, the sun pirates and the fire tank pirates, the calculated strategic brilliance to execute in the queen castle, also with his victory of two big officers of her crew, it results in a big victory for Straw Hat. The fifth emperor has arrived..

The league was bit shaken with Batman kid was responsible for that much trouble and?

"Are you sure this is article is about the same guy ?"Said Green Arrow still a bit confused.

"Yes."Said Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman like it was the most definite they havent seen Luffy in action but they couldnt let this pass.

"So young and with this much power."Said Zatanna.

"He must be a ferocious dictator for all we know."Said Hawkman all angry.

"What about the others that were with him ?"Asked Red Tornado.

"Not that much that I couldnt find in the ship."Said Aquaman.

Batman then shows off a picture of Nami bounty.

"Wow."Said Green Arrow surprised by that beauty.

"Oliver."Said Black Canary smacking him on the head.

"Man." Said Shazam also finding nami beautiful.

"Cat Burglar Nami.66 million it said that she is a navigator and a wheater expert."

"Well, she is no Wheater Wizard."Said Flash making a joke.

Batman then shows off Sanji bounty.

"Black Leg Sanji. Bounty 330 million berries."

"He is not as high as the captain level but still a treat."Said Black lightning the number was bigger that means it was trouble.

"What is his position on this crew ?"Asked Hawkgirl

"In the newspaper, it said that he is one of the Straw Hat commanders but also the cook."Said batman last part caught the league by surprise.

"A cook that strong ?"Questioned Captain Atom.

"He must be a master in some form of martial arts if his nickname is Black Leg."Said Black Canary, That was a good argument.

"Next one."Said Batmna showing off the picture of Chopper and woman of the league found him cute.

"Oh, he is adorable."Said Vixen.

"Yeah like a plushie come to life."Said Zatanna.

"His name is Tony Tony Chopper . Not much about him in the newspaper, only that stated that he is the crew pet." Said Batman.

"Ok" Said Shazam trying to wrap his head on what Chopper was.

"Also we found that he was wanted poster."Said Batmna

"This cute thing has a bounty ?"Said Hal laughing.

"How much ?"Asked captain atom

"100."Said, Superman

"100 million !"Said the flash in schock

"No just a hundred."Said Batman calming everybody

"Oh."Said the flash

"Why I feel sorry for him ?"Said Green Arrow.

"Next one is humming swordman Brook musician and with a bounty of 83 million."

"This looks more like a concert poster than a wanted one."Said Jon stewart.

"Also we found another individual."Said Batman showing off a picture of Carott.

"Whoa, a literal bunny girl."Said Shazam all excited.

"Who is that ?'Asked Hawkman.

"We don't know. She was not mentioned in any of the papers, or has a wanted poster."Said Wonder Woman

"Maybe she is new."Pointed Vixen

''That is a possiblilyt."Said Wonder Woman

"We found the picture of the rest of the crew."Said Batmna showing the rest of the bounties.

Pirate Hunter Zoro.320 Million

"This guy looks to be someone on the top there."Said Captain Atom.

Demon Child Nico Robin.130 million

"That one seen interesting." Said Wonder Woman looking at the picture of Robin and questioning the use of the nickname demon child.

God Usopp.200 million

"Man this picture is awful."Said Hawkgirl.

"He calls himself a God. What a low."Said Hawkman.

"Someone should teach him some manners."Said Wonder Woman.

Iron Man Franky .94 million

" They have a giant robot at their command."Said Green Arrow surprised by that.

"Is just me or this guy have like the weirdest crew in history."Said Jon stewart.

After that League enters in conversation about the crew they were dangerous or someone was going with the conclusion that they were heartless pirates if they got that amount in their head, they didnt believe conversation turn to a new situation when Superman spoke.

"So Batman where is this crew ?"Asked Superman

"In cells in the jail of the right now we need to question the leader."Said Batmna

"Why he would like to talk to you ?"Asked Black lighting

"Because I have this in possession."Said Batman picking something inside his cape, and that something was….

"The straw hat."Said Vixen

"If this is the object that he value so much he will do anything for it."Said Batman putting the hat on the table.

"This is blackmail."Said The flash

''This is batman we are talking about probably had done this five times before he got in here."Said Green arrow pointing the obvious.

"Superman is this thing safe ?"Asked Zatanna

"Yes, I checked and also analyze in the thing is safe, but also has some weird paper that he put there for some reason."Said Superman.

"This kid is such a weirdo."Said Captain atom.

Green Arrow then takes the hat and gives a closer look.

"Oliver, what are you doing ?"Asked Black Canary.

"Checking if this thing fits. What do you think ?"Said Green Arrow putting the hat on.

"You look like a fool." Said Canary holding her laugh.

"Alright, what the next stop ?"Asked Red Tornado

"Lets bring him."Said Batman all serious.

"Alright."Said Wonder woman approving, and later the rest of the founding members agreed with that decision.

Batman then press some button in the control room and then the whole place shapes and then appears the cell of Luffy, he was being held by bars and yet a magnetic field very the moment the straw hat captain was in the floor of his cell snoring and dreaming

SNORE,snore,Snore .Huh meat"

The league members just looked as confused as ever.

"Are you sure this is the right guy ?"Asked Hal Jordan.

Batman than presses a button and a loud alarm sound occurs that wakes Luffy on the spot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH."Scream the sounds goes off he remembers his last fishman attack the crew and after that everything went dark.

"What going on? Nami, Sanji where are…"Said Luffy but he stoped when he saw the Justice League.

"Hello there Monkey D, Luffy Said Martian Manhunter.

"Who are you guys ?"Asked Luffy a bit confused

"We are the justice league and we…"Said Superman but he was cut by Luffy chipperness

"YOU ALL LOOK SO COOL."Said him

"HUH."Said the league all confused.

"What that…"Said Black Canary didnt expect that attitude.

"Are guys hero ?"Asked Luffy

"Yes."Said Martian Manhunter

"SO cool. I love heroes but I dont wanna be one."

"Why not ?"Asked Wonder Woman

"You guys had to follow all those rules and also share all the food in the table including meat."Said Luffy with a smile.

The league only got more confused with that argument.

"What in the world is he talking."Said Black Lighting more lost than ever.

Superman then steps forward and decides to speak for the league.

"Monkey , I am understood you are confused at are in a safe place, I am superman of the justice league and we just wanna talk."Said him

"Ok."Said Luffy very thoughts those guys seen nice so decide to go along.

"That is it ok ?"Asked Hal Jordan.

"Well, you guys seem cool. You dont look like the marines orthoses, other pirates."

"What he is…"Said Captain Atom al confused

"But hey can I eat something before…"Said Luffy wanting to put on his hat but he saw that it wasnt on his head on his he started to panic.

"Where is it? Where."Asked Luffy looking at the funny thing was that it was a plain cell with no bunker or toiler so there wasnt a place to hide the hat.

"What are you doing ?"Asked Wonder Woman.

"My hat? Where is my hat ?"Scream Luffy almost like he was having a panic attack.

"Is right here."Said Green Arrow holding the thing.

"Oh thank."Said Luffy going to stretch and pick up the hat but his hand was blocked by the barrier.

Clang

"What ?."Said Luffy confused.

"Did he stretch ?"Asked Flash

"Hey what is going on ?"Saiid Luffy putting his hand on the barrier not understing what was happening.

"You are under arrested until our questioning is over."Said Batman on the front of everyone.

"Whoa, who are you ?"Asked Luffy a bit excited and curious at the same time

"Answer me. What are your motives? Why are you here ?"Asked Batman

"My motives. I wanna be king of the pirates."Said Luffy like it was the simple thing that he could for the heroes it was more like confusion.

"Did he just said that with all seriousness ?"Said Hawkgirl not getting this kid motive.

"And we were going to Wano when suddenly this mysterious fog appears and we encounter a bunch of cruel fisherman."Said Luffy remembering his last memories.

"Those Fishman were my soldiers that you and your bunch of lackeys try to kill."Said Aquaman.

"What we dont kill Them. We just kick their ass.''Said Luffy all pissed that someone calls his Nakamas lackies.

"That still could leave some damage ?"Said Aquaman

"Hey, where my ship and my friends ?"Said Luffy now angry and starting to punch the barrier with no success.

"They are ship in one the mountain justice dock, and your friends are…"Said Superman wanting to make things better, but Batman start to escalate.

"Under vigilance."Said Batman all dark.

"You arrested them."Said Luffy gritting his teeth.

''If you dont help you all be send to prison and your ship destroy."Said, Batman

"Batman this is not time to be all bad cop."Said Hal Jordan kind tired of this whole routine that the Dark Knight does.

"No, lets do this. Maybe we can bring more information about his criminal activity." Said Hawkamn.

"Let me go.''Said Luffy using his power on the barrier with no felt it was as powerful as Bartolomeo barrier but was stil a tough league saw him like a wild animal in a cage.

"Give up kid this barrier is made of very tough like a diamond you have to be a superhuman to break out."Said Red Tornado pointing out the facts.

"Let me and friends go!''Scream Luffy all pissed league was starting to get worried, he went from a peaceful kid to a very pissed off one.

"Not until you answer to us. " Said, Batman

Luffy takes a few steps on his cell, clutches his fist, armed them with haki and holds all his strength.

"I SAID LET US GO."Scream Luffy with a very powerfull haki shock was very powerfull that made the room tremble a bit much to the heroes got worst when Luffy actually manages to break the barrier.

CRAAAAASH

"Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Carott, Brook. I AM COMING."Scream Luffy looking around like a crazy justice League were all just shock with what just happened.

''How did he do that ?"Asked Martian Manhunter.

"I thought he could only stretch like the elastic guys we have."Said the Flash

"It seens he is very different from ours."Said Wonder Woman

"Put the mountain justice under alert ?"Said Aquaman.

The command voice was activated and the entire base was under alert and Luffy was the primary target.

"Are the young team here today ?"Asked Hawkman.

"Yes, Nightwing and Starfire are guiding them."Said Jon Stewart

''I will contact them to catch him."Said Red Tornado sending a message to the young ones.

"I got this."Said Green arrow said and he shot some arrows at pirate captain only looked a bit annoyed since he caught every single arrow very easily with no problem.

"Kid got good reflexes."Said Green Arrow a bit impressed and Luffy toss the arrows in the ground.

"Thanks, archy guy but I have to meet us with my friends, "Said Luffy stretching and grabbing his hat back from Oliver head.

"What."Said Green Arrow confused.

"My hat is safe."Said Luffy putting the hat back in his head.

"He sure loves that thing."Said Green arrow a bit curious about this hat obsession.

"Let me handle this Green Arrow."Said Black Canary stepping forward and almost everyone backed off, knowing what was about to happen.

"Who are you ?"Asked Luffy

"Black Canary sweetheart."Said her with a smile and she released the canary cry straight into Luffy, that scream was painful.

"Argh.''Said Luffy in pain, he wanted to fall in pain but he did his best to hold the torture.

"Good job pretty bird now just a little bit until he goes down."Said Green Arrow like it was something easy, but Luffy had much endurance.

The scream was not as bad as the one of Big mom but was still really was really bad. Luffy was having a hard time thanks to that screaming lady, but then he remember the ear plus that Bege gave to him were in his put them on and he felt better

"Now I got you screaming Lady."Said Luffy stretching his arms to the back of the room.

"What…"Said Black Canary stoping her scream.

"Gomu Gomu no bazooka."Said Luffy deleviring a powerfull blow, Canary wasnt hited by that but it was enough to power to put some of the league members of balance.

"Canary.' Said Vixen and Zatanna worried.

'I will live. Dont worry about me, we have to stop him."Said the blonde woman having trouble standing up.

The league at this point was all mad at pretty much attack the league and start destroying his of the heroes were being careful beceuse they still have no idea what he could do.

"You are now in serious trouble kid."Said Black lighting

"What."Said Luffy not hearing a thing because of the ear plugs.

'I said you are…"Said Balck Lighting again but Luffy cut him out.

"I cant hear are you saying.Im what…in a restaurant or…"Said Luffy not hearing a thing and making up what he was League was starting to get annoyed.

"This kid is a fricking idiot."Said Hawkman.

"What ?"Asked Luffy still not hearing.

"Are you deaf ?"Asked Green arrow all pissed.

"Huh."

"ARE YOU…"Scream Green arrow but this time Luffy remove his plugs.

"Oh sorry I was with ear go, bye."Said Luffy starting to running off but the hawk couple stayed on his front.

"You are not passing brat."Said Hawkgirl with a maze while the winged man had a sword.

"Whoa, you guys are from skypie like connis ?"Asked Luffy.

"Skypia ? We are from Thanargan we will show no mercy on you."Said Hawkaman trying to knock Luffy.

The rubber kid manage to dodges those attacks thanks to his haki, now improved felt that theses people were strong, so he had to be careful he was still pretty beaten after fighting Katakuri.

"Just try.' Said Luffy with an activate gear second and disappear thanks to his speed.

"He is fast ?"Said Hawkgirl surprised by that.

"Yeah but Im faster."Said the flash punching luffy in mid-run.

"Whoa, who are you ?"Said Luffy still pink and with vapor looking at the hero in red and yellow.

"Im the flash kid."Said The Flash, distracting him while Hawkman swings his maze at Luffy hitting him at the back.

"Ouch."Said Luffy in was too busy trying to keep up with all those guys that the same time. He forgot to activate his haki that blow was strong, it didnt take too much to Luffy go back to his feet and start running again.

"You cant keep up with me.Im the fast man alive." Said the flash running in circles at Luffy's position.

Luffy seeing this challage just laugh.

" Ok, so I will not fight you."Said Luffy crossing his arm.

"Yeah, this is not…"Said The flash thinking that he had Luffy put his foot on front and the Flash ends up falling for that trick and fall over the face in the ground.

"Argh."Said The Flash in pain

"Flash."Said Superman worried

"Really, Barry."Said Hal Jordan helping him get back up

"I swear I didn't see his foot."Said Barry all humiliated.

Luffy thought that he had enough time to run but he was soon blocked by Wonder Woman.

"Stop right there pirate, "Said her raising her sword.

"Ah who are you ?"Asked Luffy in battle position.

"Im Diana of Themyschuira. DAaugher of Hypolita, princes of the amazons and…"Said Diana giving her usual introduction but Luffy cut her off.

"Wait Amazon. I have been to Amazon lily and I never saw you .Man Hancock and her sister are gonna be mad at you for this."Said Luffy all angry at Diana

"Who is this Hancock that you speak of ?"Asked Diana

"She is the queen of the Amazons."Said Luffy and that peak Diana's attention. Otherworld amazons, she needs to remember that later when they interrogate him.

"Maybe where you here we are a mighty warrior."Said Diana raising her sword.

Luffy activating armament haki in his two arms start to hold the sword. It was tough Luff was strong, Wonder Woman was stronger because Luffy could feel her weird sword affecting his armament haki and he starts to be pushed back

"_Dawn she is strong._"Thought Luffy

"Diana keep him busy."Said, Superman.

Wonder woman still put more strength into her sword in an effort to pin Luffy to the ground. The straw hat pirate still was giving his all, he needed to think of a situation to escape.

"Look I just wanna my see friends and that's all. You guys wanna fight so I will."Said Luffy gritting his teeth and holding back.

"Zatanna can you trap him ?"Asked Batman to the magician.

"Sure. Nosirp fo latem."Said Zatanna and a bunch of scrap metal fallouts of the computer and other parts of the room, making a prison to Woman left her combat position so Luffy could be arrested.

"Uh."Said Luffy trapped in a huge cube made of metal.

"Good job Zatanna. I just didnt imagine a bunch of our tech will be destroyed for that."Said Wonder Woman cathing her tought on her fight,Luffy was strong but she stronger, I guess she wanna how much could he handle.

"That a small price to pay.''Said was defiantly paying for that damage.

Most of the league members try to catch there was just one person but he causes a huge mess.

"We need to figure out a way too weak him ?"Said Martian Manhunter

"But how we dont nothing about his nature or his world."Said Captain Atom.

"Batman ?"Asked Superman to his fellow founding member

"Is best we wake the other so we can negociate with s the best we best can do right now is trying to pacifism for…." Said Batman but before he could finish the metal cube started to shake like there was a violent animal inside of it.

"Argh."Said Luffy ripping off his prison-like it was paper clay, grated he had used armament to do so.

"That was a half a ton of metal pile on him."Said Zatanna in pure shock.

''Where are my friends ?"Asked Luffy

''Hal, Jon."Said The Flash to both green Lanterns who kind understood what to one prison could hold luffy, maybe this one could.

"On it."Said the two using their ring to make an emerald bubble to contain the pirate.

"What."Said Luffy seeing that he was trapped in another prison, but this one was all green for some readon.

"Why we didnt that before ?"Asked Black Canary all irritated that all this could have been solved if the green lanterns had done that in the first place.

"We got you now kid," Said Hal Jordan all victorious

"Let me out of and my friends need to go to Wano."Said Luffy still punching the emerald bubble.

"Wano ?"Said Wonder Woman confused by that name

"Mr. Luffy calm. We are not your enimes."Said Superman trying to give the teen some peace.

"We just don't wanna see you hurting anyone or yourself."Said Jon Stewart.

"Oh yeah so why do you arrest my friends and me if we havent done anything."Said Luffy all angry at the league.

"Because you are wanted criminal with a huge amount on your head."Said Batman holding off Luffy bounty.

"Hey I am a pirate, this is supposed to happen."Said Luffy not understanding the problem.

"SO you are not somewhat scared of this amount ?"Asked Green Arrow

"No. I am proud of."Said Luffy still not getting the deal of that conversation

"_He one of those._"Thought most of the league members.

"You are in our custody until we and especially I say so. You are not going anywhere, sailing and your crew are in the custody of the Justice League."Said Batman looking down at Luffy.

"Hey shut weird bat guy."Said Luff still punching his prison.

"Its batman."

Luffy keeps punching the green lantern league watched all that in amused, he still had all that energy despite all the the tings he pulled out in the last they were sure that Luffy might be a threat.

"Give up kiddo this bubble is made of our will impossible for you to break free of this one."Said Hal Jordan with a victory smile.

Luffy upon hearing the words Will and energy grow a Chesire smile.

"Will power. Huh."Said Luffy now laughing, making the heroes a bit shaken.

"What is so funny ?"Asked Jon Stewart

"They might have enough will to lock me. But can the rest of you stand ?"Said Lufy activating his conquerors haki huge wave of will energy was going off Luffy, the league was shaken by all that room, not the entire mountain start to shook by that power.

"Aaah."Said the most of the Luffy in confusion of what was going on.

"Aaaaahhhh."Scream Luffy trying to releases as much as he can to break the green lantern prison.

"What is going on ?"Said Superman all was not being affected by that power but he could feel something.

"Zatanna, Fate is that ?"Asked Batman

"No, it is not magic its…him." Said Fate all perplexed by that great amount of mystical force,h just keep staring at complete fear.

"Jordan!"Said Jon seeing that the barrier was starting to glitch off.

"Our rings."Said Hal seeing that the rings were starting to was enough to the barrier disappear and Luffy being free, ending his show-off of conquerors.

"Great Im for the mess."Said Luffy with a smile running the heroes that were either in stock or somewhat weaken (Green Arrow, Black Lightning, Zatanna)

"What just happen."Said Wonder Woman in complete fear.

"I cant get up."Said Green Arrow while Canary give him some help.

"Did he hurt anyone ?"Asked Red Tornado

"No, if anything he only weaken us."Said captain atom standing up.

"What was that.."Asked Dr. Fate still all his year as the vessel to Nabu he never saw this level of power nothing being magical or somewhat different.

"Joon are you ok ?"Asked Superman seeing the green martian looking like he had the biggest headache ever.

"I never sense this amount of will before. It was like a huge shock wave accumulated and ready to hit like a shockwave. In all my years as a telepath I never, since this format of power."Said Joon very seriously.

"We need to catch him before he goes…"Said Aquaman preparing his trident before Hawkaman cuts him.

"He is going to pass the training room."Said him ready to hunt for Luffy

" Red Tornado, Captain Atom help those who are having problems to rest of us will go after him."Said Batman looking at the few heroes that could run.

"Affirmative Batman."Said Captain Atom.

"I also would like to participate but assisted our wound comrades is important."Said Red Tornado.

"What we do now ?"Asked Canary

"Who can still run goes after him? "Asked Vixen.

Before anyone could decide what do next Batman start to leave the room.

"Where are you going ?"Asked Superman helping Zatanna.

"Get the rest of his crew who can stand. Who wants to go with me ?"Asked his commentary Martian Manhunter and Black Lightning decided to give a more peaceful version than the gritty way of the Dark Knight.

**Luffy side**

Luffy was seriously confused at the moment. A bunch of cool-looking super heroes lock him and threatened him to send him and his friend to liked heroes but he never knew they could be so many douches especially that Bat dude, he was soo cool but so really hoped that his friend were ok and not hurt or anything else.

"Stop right there."Said an angry female voice and Luffy saw who was.

Luffy saw the bird guy, two green dress man, a dark-skinned woman in orange clothes and a dude in red and yellow go after him.

"Where is my crew ?"Asked him all angry.

"Chill out the guy. You are gonna see them."Said Shazam preparing his lighting bolts.

" Ok. Where is my ship ?"Said Luffy changing the subject to his second most important question.

"Enough with the talk."Said Hawkman wanting to smash luffy head.

He almost did, but Luffy caught his attack with was enough time for Shazam punch luffy.

"Urgh."

"Nice going Hawkman."Said Shazam praising his friend.

"Strength of a gorilla."Said Vixen jumping toward luffy.

Even after being punch by a strong hero as Shazam, Luffy was quick enough to catch on the woman's attack.

"Man you are strong."Said Luffy praising vixen.

"How can handle such a strong animal ?"Asked her.

'I used to be thrown at the jungle all the time when I was a kid."Said Luffy remembering the wild animals that he fought when he was a kid.

Luffy manages to outmatch Vixen and throw her into a corner.

"Vixen !"Said Jon.

"Sorry about that but I got go." Said Luffy going back to running away.

"He is just one kid and we are the Justice League and he is getting ahead ?"Asked Hawkgirl all baffled by was possibly the most humiliating day for the whole team.

Luffy ran as fast as he some point he lost track of the heroes, it was good at the moment but he knew that theses wouldnt rest until they get him.

"_Boy, those guys are dangerous. I need to find my nakamas and fast. I am still not fully restore thanks to Katakuri."_

"He is near the training room."Said Hal Jordan, the heroes had managed to catch up with him despite Luffy speed.

"Oh, you guys again."Said Luffy all annoyed

"What did you do to our rings ?"Asked Jon demanding answers, the rings were still manufacting because of the haki but they still work.

"I did not my fault you guys dont have a strong will."Said Luffy.

'We dont have a strong will !"Scream Jon in pure angry trying to hit Luffy who manage to dogged most of the attack.

"Whoa, Jon."Said Vixen surprised by the outburst of the green lantern.

"Sorry I went overheard."Said Jon feeling a bit embaresed.

''Thats was close."Said Luffy catching his hat after this then see a huge signed over the stones of the mountain.

"What is that ?"Asked him reading the signed.

"Training be where they are there.''Said Luffy imagined that this was some sort of prison.

"Brat that is…." Said Hawakan but before he could finish Luffy was already gone.

**Training room**

Luffy enters the room with an expectation to see his crew burst out the door like a mad man and start shouting.

"Sanji, Nami where are the other we are being attacked by…"Said Luffy but instead of his crew he saw a bunch of people in heroes to deal with.

**Note: The training room is similar to the one in Young Justice, just to keep in mind.**

The heroes present there were the young members of the league: Nightwing, Starfire, Red Robin, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl (Cassandra), spoiler, static, blue beetle, super boy, supergirl, lagoon boy, halo, Miss Martian, Artemis, Red Arrow, Rocket.

"Oh, crap."Said Luffy seeing that he got the attention of everyone there who was already in battle position.

"Who is this guy ?"Asked Rocket

"He is the leader of a mysterious crew that Jackson and his team were spying.''Said Nightwing getting ready.

'And the guy who did this to me.'"Said Lagoon boy pointing to his cast of damage.

"Oh come on you again. I just wanna get my friends and set sail."Said Luffy annoyed by that Fishman.

'Sorry dude you are not walking away from here."Said Red Arrow shotting in Luffy direction that he managed to doged.

"Red Robin, Spoiler now."Said Nightwing to the other Batman protegees.

"I hope you like batrangs."Said Red Robin throwing his R shaped shureking at Luffy.

"That's all."Said Luffy with a glee smile that he managed to catch every single one weapon.

"How did he.." Said Spoiler in shock, Tim almost never misses his target.

"Oh wait for the vivre card."Said Luffy searching for the piece of paper on his hat.

"What."Asked Nightwing so confused that he just stood there.

Luffy picks the paper and saw that was starting to move again so it was a sign that his friend were ok.

"Its GUYS I AM COMING."Scream Luffy

"I am not letting you pass."Said Starfire shooting at Luffy who dodged alongside everyone else.

Despite being hunt down by the hero, he could restist to express how cool they were.

"Whoa, you are so cool."Said Luffy with stars on his eyes looking at Starfire.

"Thanks but you are here for questioning, so you have to go with us."Said Kori all serious.

"No way."Said Luffy with a smile.

"Wonder girl, Super Girl, Halo."Said her to the other female members of the group.

"Sure."Said Cassandra ready to kick ass.

"Sorry for this but.."Said Halo preparing her attack.

The yellow aura attack of Halo and the face to face attack from Wonder Girl were thought to pass Luffy with the amount of experience that he had managed to dodged every single one of them while holding the card.

"He dodged."Said Wonder Girl in confusion, as well as Halo.

"I am not letting a criminal as you escape from here."Said Supergirl flying to Luffy pirate just stood there waiting for the blonde girl attack.

"Kara be careful with your strength."Said Superboy

"Is ok Conner, I know what I…? "Said Supergirl punching Luffy in the head and in instead the head was not there.

"Oh my god."Said Nightwing at panic, as well most of the heroes there.

"Great supergirl decapitated the villain."Said Robin all cold.

"What are you talking about ?"Said Luffy with his stretching neck.

"What."Said Superboy seeing that the guy could stretch like Plastic Man or Enlogatemen Man.

"You are a strong girl, I could even feel I know to deal with this level of strength."Said Luffy putting haki on his forehead and doing Gomu Gomu no bell.

"Duck."Said Wonder Girl to his team head hit a wall but the impact was strong enough to shake the room.

After that blow, Luffy stretches back to normal.

"Man these guys are weird."Said Luffy checking the vivre card on his card was already moving and while he was running he got confronted by static and Blue beetle.

"Sorry bro you are not leaving here."Said Static charging up

"Si, you cant do everything as pleased."Said Blue beetle with his Latino accent and preparing his blast cannons.

"Hey, I am a pirate. I do what I want."Said Luffy clutching his fist and ready to statement left most of the younger heroes confused.

"Did he just said, pirate ?" Said Raven

"Oh yeah sure." Said Kid Flash all joke.

"Where are your parrot ?" Said Beast boy changing into a green parrot

"Look I dont any problems. I just wanna my friends."Said Luffy

"Listen Monk…"Said Miss Martian trying to make some peaceful argument but Luffy cuts her wanted to reach to his hand.

(Her designed is Young Justice season 3)

"Just call me Luffy."Said Luffy.

"Ok, Luffy. It will better if you come along with us." Said Miss Martian

"She is right, you can count on dont wanna cause any problem with you."Said Nightwing trying to make the pirate more gave a notion for most of the sidekicks take a step back, but still be ready for everything.

"I dont believe."Said Luffy very serious recusing the martian handS

"What."Said Miss Martian Martian confused.

"Heroes always follow the rules even the most boring ones.I am not being fooled by your cool gadgets or your cool costumes. I am getting my friends and we are going to Wano."Said him all direct and ready for what was ready to come.

"Wano ?"Asked Raven in confusion.

"Ok, that's enough to put him to sleep."Said Red Arrow to the electric that announces most of the heroes stayed back.

"Sorry man but I kind like here."Said Static generates a huge amount of electricity and hitting was going on for almost 5 seconds,most normal people wouldnt live enough to pass 2 seconds.

"Thats enough static! We dont wanna put him into neural damage."Said Starfire.

"Is ok I been practicing and…"Said Static all coky but when he discharged a little bit, Luffy was there looking pretty bored.

"So are you doing anything ?"Said him too much the surprise of everyone in the room.

"How? I electrocute you with tons of power, how are you up ?''Asked Static all confused;

"Oh, you use electricity. I am made of rubber."Said Luffy stretching his cheeck

"WHAT."Said Static with his jaw droped to the ground. (Imagine him doing the Eneru face)

"Dude now that is unlucky.''Said Bluee Beetle looking at his friend's reaction.

"I got this you losers."Said Robin getting his sword ready

"Robin wait."Said Red Robin trying to stop the younger member.

"I strike you down pirate of.."Said Robin ready to strike Luffy down, but the captain holds Damian by the hood.

"Hey who is the squirt ?"Asked Luffy

"Put me down right now."Said Damian feeling humiliated.

"Well ok."Said luffy throwing the young assassin like nothing. Supergil catches Robin and now everybody could return to fight luffy.

"Alright, that was a little fun."Said Red Arrow with a laugh.

"Ok everyone jumps on him."Said Rocket announcing and the younger team jump in the direction of the pirate.

Luffy now saw that was the time to run haki was out and he was still pretty of them could fly and shoot energy, he manged to dodged but still had thoses strong guys with martial art had another fast guy like that flash got a few punches in the jaw and the torso, it wasnt that painfull but still left that whole powerhouse show, Luffy decides to leave because the vivre card start move again.

"Well, I need to go."Said Luffy all serious.

"There he is."Said Hawkman with some of the rest of the Justice League members that were after Luffy.

The captain looks at both sides and there were so many heroes after him.

"Crap cant you guys just leave me alone."Said Luffy pretty annoyed.

"After all this, you are lucky if you are going to see your ship again."Said Hal Jordan making a giant bat.

"WAIT" Scream Luffy at all the heroes holding his hands like making everyone to stop to charge at him.

"What."Said Hawkgirl confused at that.

Luffy use this time to check the direction of the vivre card that starts to move

"Oh is gaving me the direction.."Said Luffy all happy.

"What in the world ?"Asked Halo seeing that Luffy was looking at some plain paper for nothing.

"Over up guys, Im coming."Said Luffy jumping over the justice league and ready to leave this place.

"I dont think so."Said Nightwing with Red Robin, Spoiler and Robin ready to fight

"You are kinda stuck now."Said Red Roin

"Oh yeah."Said Luffy with a grin.

Nightwing trying to strike Luffy with his Escrimas but the pirates using armament haki on his arms managed to block Robin trying to impale Luffy with his staff, the pirate catch the staff with his teeth much for the shock of everyone, he used this opportunity to spin his head many times so he could use a helicopter-style attack, hitting spoiler and robin in that weird attack he spit out Tim staff and runs off.

"Good reflexes."Said Tim's kind impress about Luffy's way of fighting.

"Quick thinking."Said Superboy with most of the flying heroes (Supergirl, Miss Martian, the hawk couple, Rocket, Halo)

"Jet pistol."Said Luffy firing a very powerful punch at Superboy blow made most of the heroes go to the ground.

"Ok, he is strong."Said Conner brushing off the punch.

"Dont worry. Help is coming."Said Beast Boy becoming an elephant and ready to stamp luffy.

"Oh, a green elefant."Said Luffy with stars in his eyes.

"Sorry, you seem cool but I have a job to do."Said Beast boy trying to be scary, to no try to attack but Luffy lifts beast Boy like it was prove that he was stronger than a normal person.

" do you wanna join my crew ?"Asked Luffy with interest

"You can hold how about a whale ?"Asked Best Boy with a smirk.

That statement made everyone pale.

"Beast Boy dont this is…"Said Raven but it was too was already becoming a huge managed to run away from that mess.

"Oh, my bad."Said Best boy turning back to normal and receiving a bunch of mean glares.

"Where did those animals keep appearing ?"Asked Luffy getting up, only to be encounter to Raven.

"Stop right there."Said the goth.

" you remind a lot of my friend Robin."Said Luffy with a smile.

Raven eyes then start to glow and she held her hand in Luffy direction

"Hey what are you doing."Asked him

''Seein your true desire pirate ?''Said her.

"Let me see.."Said Raven looking at Luffy feeling and the moment Raven saw the true intention of him and she got a look of confusion and not understanding.

"Raven is something wrong ?"Asked Starfire to the goth, while in mid-air.

"I dont know what is all this but I need to Second."Said Luffy preparing his

"Did he just pummel his leg ?"Said Blue beetle confused.

Luffy using his now more fast form was now so fast, that the naked eye could track me.

"Whoa he is fast."Said Artemis

"Not mus me."Said Kid Flash running into Luffys with his super-speed and now seeing Luffy running in the justice halls.

"I got…."Said Kid Flash ready to grab Luffy

"Get off."Said Luffy punching Kid Flash in the teen speedster was in the heroes find him, the speedster was already near healed thanks to his super metabolism.

"Nice job there."Said Artemis with a smirk

"Oh shut up Artemis."Said Wally all irritated.

Nightwing looks at his team and saw that nobody was that he took a deep breath in frustration.

"Dick are you alright ?"Asked Starfire.

"Yeah. I got to admit, he looked like a normal person but he sure is strong."Said Nightwing remembering his fight with Luffy.

"Plus he had very good could predict our attacks and moves."Said Red Robin.

In a matter of seconds, many members of the Justice League were there and start to talk to the young team.

"Where did he go ?"Asked The Flash

"He is looking for his crew."Said Red Robin

"Where are they ?"Asked Spoiler.

"Batman and other Justice League members are going to bring them out so we can calm him."Said Wonder Woman after checking on Cassie.

"How come, one guy, cause so much damage into the frecking Justice league headquarters."Said Beast Boy all in disbelieved.

"One that is worth more than a billion in reward."Said Hal Jordan to the young ones, and that shut many people. That alone was something fearsome.

"Ok, that is a point."Said Nightwing with a smile.

**Justice League hold cells**

Nami was opening her eyes for what appears to be in she remember that since the sunny passed that mysterious mist they had to entered some different remember that the long pose was not working and then some weird Fishman appear and knocked them out.

"Excuse me are you up ?"Asked Black Lighting scaring Nami.

"Who are you ?"Asked her in panic, she didnt found the clime staff or any was defenseless.

"Black Lightining.Im a member of justice league "

"Justice League ?"Said Nami never heard of these people.

"Long story,but to cut the chase your captain is creation a havoc looking for you guys.''

"Are you going to arrest us ?"Asked her seeing that she was in not a usual cell,but you never know.

" I just, wanna talk to see how can we end this problem peaceful."Said Black lightning and then another person start to appear.

"What are..Said Nami now new guy was more scary,since he didnt look human.

"Hello miss Nami.Im Joon Jonz better know as Martian Manhunter."Said him and Nami was now trembling in fear.

"You are scared."Said Martian Manhunter.

"Of course. I never meet a…martian."Said Nami trying to a little more calm.

"It is ok to be nervous. I do not bring harm,but your captain is causing problems looking for you and your friends."

"Luffy tends to jump ahead and break stuff instead of thinking."Said Nami with annoyance,of course her captain would do something like that.

"The rest of the crew is up and you need to come with us."Said him giving his hand as a sign of peace.

Nami hesitated, these people didnt look like Marines or cipher, but she still didnt trust them,but if anything the crew would better make façade for the time being.

"If we make Luffy calm, you are not going to double-cross us? If you do is gonna be worst."Said her trying to be the dominant one.

"I promise."Said the martian very honest

"Alright."Said Nami accepting Joon hand and leaving the cell.

"Im good thanks."Said Nami trying to be then spotted the rest of the team handing around near some other main importance was that they were all fine so that was a relief.

"Nami."Said Chopper and Carrot all happy.

"Nami-swann."Said Sanji with his hurricane of love format.

"You guys are ok."Said Nami with a huge smile

"Yeah Lightining-san and Manhunter-san wake us up and told us about Luffy-sama."Said Carott pointing at the two heroes.

"Looks like he is at again."Said Sanji all irritated that the captain was causing destruction for no reason.

" THE day one of us get captured,is not gonna be a stealth mission."Said Nami with a scoff.

"You got that ."Said Brook laughing.

Martian Manhunter and Black Lightning on see the scene with curiosity.

"Do they seen dangerous ?"Said Black Lightining.

"I only feel good vibrations and energy coming from them."Said the martian.

After the crew talked about what happen they diretected their attention to the heroes.

"Ok so where is Luffy ?"Asked Nami.

"He is walking non stop by the halls of Justice."Said Martian Manhunter

"Halls of justice ?"Asked Chopper in confusion.

"You are all in Mount Justice headquarters of the Justice League of America."Said Martian Manhunter.

"Justice League. You mean as superheroes."Said Chopper all chipper and happy.

"Sure little guy."Said Black Lighting with a laugh.

When the crew heard the word heroes,they imagined what the captain had to say.

"Let me Luffy told you guys about sharing meat."Said Nami

"What did he mean by that ?"Asked Black Lightining still confused by that statement

"We tell later."Said Sanji

'You have a lot to tell us."Said a mysterious voice that was reveled to be batman stepping out of the shadow, scaring Nami,Chopper,Carott and Brook

"Argh."Said the four screaming

"Who is this scary sir ?"Asked Carott

"Batman lets try to be gentil first."Said Black Lightining

"Look we dont know what Luffy did but we can talk about."Said Sanji now fully irritated..

"Yeah even if we have to….pay for it."Said Nami saying the last part with hated paying for damages.

"It is ok to spend money Nami." Said Brook."

"Not for me."Said her.

The talk got interrupted when a blue red gust of wind hit was revealed to be superman standing. The pirates all have their jaw drop when he showed up.

"He is going to the port."Said Superman.

"Is that good news ?"Asked Nami now shaking in fear of that guy

"Is where the ship is at.'"Said Batman.

**Luffy**

The straw hat captain was running like for what appear to be like a heroes wouldnt stop chasing there were almost like 20 of them chasing of them were flying,while others were just throwing stuff at him.

Luffy tried his best to not hurt them at a critical point. After all, he liked heroes,but he didnt wanna be put to need to go to Wano,he promised Kinemon,Momo and the minks to take out Kaido.

"Come on guys."Said Luffy looking very got a little better when he saw a familiar lion face.

"Oh."Said Luffy with a huge smile running in the direction of his ship

"He is going to the docks.""Said Red Robin and a crowd of heroes was running to catch him.

"What is in there ?"Asked Kid Flash

"His ship."Said Jackson showing up to the group alongside Dolphin.

"Jackson."Said Miss Martian glad that his friend was doing

"How are doing ?"Asked Superboy

"I and Dolphin just came from the infirmary."Said him.

"What is going on ?"Asked Dolphin

"The straw hat pirate is causing destruction.''Said Artemis

"No kidding."Said Aqualad with no shock face,with the amount of trouble that Luffy caused everyone it was really no surprised that it got this way.

Luffy in a matter of seconds race trough the docks and jumps so high so he could hug the sunny fact that his ship was save was enough to make him happy.

" SUNNY you are ok. I missed you;Dont worry as soon I got everyone we will set sail."Said Luffy in while he was having an emotional moment the heroes showed up.

"Now that is a special ship."Said Supergirl all weird out by the ship.

" You can do whatever with me but dont lay a finger on the Sunny."Said Luffy on the top of the lion head proclaiming things like someone that was tired of that game.

"Monkey .We are here, to talk."Said Wonder Woman stepping forward.

"What."Asked most of the teenager confused that a founding member was trying to handle this little battle possible.

"Diana what are you…"Asked Wonder girl but Diana shush her.

"Stay down Cassie."Said the amazon.

Before any things could be said,Black Lightning,Martian Manhunter,Superman and Batman showed.

"It appears that we put you in a is ok to be worried you are a pirate captain that care deep about his crew.''Said, Superman.

''Of course they are my Nakamas."Said Luffy all angry

" HERE they are safe and sound."Said Superman showing the straw hats all free from their cells,but still in constant watch.

"Guys."Said Luffy all happy and relieve to seen everyone.

"Luffy."Said the crew.

"I was so on on lets get abord the Sunny and go."Said Luffy ready to set sail.

"Huh Luffy this is gonna hold."Said Nami trying to sound less scared and trying to get Luffy attention.

"What."Said Luffy confused.

"Just talk with the heroes Luffy and they let us go."Said Sanji being the only one not scared of the heroes.

"Is that true Uncle Joon ?"Asked Miss Martian in whispers.

"Partially was the best way to convince them.''

"Well you guys are safe that means they are nice people."Said Luffy and it looks like things finally moved before he could go down he spoted something that needs his attention

"Wait Luffy what are you doing ?"Asked Chopper seeing Luffy still on the ship

"Putting the flag on. IT has to be on the top."Said Luffy with the straw hat jolly roger in his hand and ready to put it back.

The heroes only looked at that in confusion.

"You are doing this here ?"Asked Batman all pissed

"Where did you come from ?"Said Chopper and Nami all scared of this guy.

"Batman what are you…"Asked Wonder woman but batman cuts her.

"This is the Mountain Justice and not some pirate are heroes of justice,you are the complete opposite of what we fight for."Said him.

"So because I am a pirate I can put my flag on top just because this is a hero base.I dont care what you say bat-dude I am putting the flag back and you are not stopping me."Said Luffy all direct to the dark didnt sound good for many people.

"Kid had some balls to challage batman."Said Green arrow with a smirk.

"Captain Atom."

"Yes Batman."

"Burn that flag."Said Batman all serious

"What."Said almost everyone in shock.

"You cant do this."Said Nami now paranoid, if that happen Luffy would destroy everything around them.

"Batman this is a little overboard."Said Black Canary

"Listen to me,you wanna Luffy calm now that's your you burn the flag…"Said Sanji trying to grab batman but he was being hold by a bunch of heroes.

"We are going to be sent to prison."Said Nami in tears alongside Chopper and brook

"It seems to be the ."Said Brook.

"I never been to a hero is it like ? Can any of you tell me ?"Asked Carott for the heroes present and they didn't know what to say to her.

"Huh…"

"Batman I suggest you take another option."Said Red Tornado

"Yeah sure that we can beat this kid,but he is a hell of a fighter.''Said Green Arrow.

"Bruce we need him to tell what is going on.I know that he is a pirate but I honestly dont see nothing of evil on him."Said Wonder Woman looking at Luffy

"Me too."Said, Superman.

"Maybe he is a good actor."Said Batman refusing to trust Luffy

"He cant lie!"Scream Nami,Sanji and Chopper

"Hey silver guy what is going on ?"Asked Luffy looking at captain atom

"Monkey we the Justice League are willing to cooperate with you and discuss about your actions in a more diplomatic WAy. If you just let the flag down and come with us,we will help you."Said Captain Atom being very serious.

"That's sound nice and my friends seen a little less scared."Said Luffy looking at the crew that was doing the best they could to look less terrified.

"Well he is going with the flow."Said Nami all relied on

"But I need put the flag must be."Said Luffy still wanting to do what he wanted.

"What."Said the League all with that he was still very stubborn

'Boy. I dont know if he is super dumb or super stubborn."Said Hal Jordan

"Cant you tell him not to do it ?"Asked Nightwing to the pirates

"We can he had his mindset is pretty much to ride is something that involves his ship so is pretty much pointless discuss."Said Sanji with a smile

"You seen to be pretty relax with this."Said Nightwing.

"We have been with him for 2 years. If anything we just shrug or hit him."Said Nami

"Isnt him your boss ?"AskedBeast boy.

"He doesnt act like a he is one. But he is the one that brings us together."Said Chopper and all the heroes just listen to the testimony of the crw

"Captain Atom."

'Yes, Batman."

"Prepare one of an atomic the flag is put on,I want you to burn it."Said Batman and the atomic hero was indead ready to an attack

"Whoa Bat that seen a little…"Said Flash a bit scared on how serious this was getting.

"If he wants is going to listen to us."Said, Batman

"Another one very stubborn."Said Shazam

"Hey what did you say burn my flag."Said Luffy now pissed.

"If you put your pirate flag on this area I will be forced to take off."Said batman very serious.

"What.I will beat you if do that."Said Luffy

"Captain atom."Said, Batman

"Sure."Said the military hero pointing at Luffy who was now climbing the mast

"Bat…"Said Flash wanting that Batman stoped to make the situation worse but a glare from him stop the speedster.

"Is this true ?"Asked Sanji all irritated with this Bat guy all paranoic.

"I dont know, he likes to produce fear in the hearts of criminal,I guess he cant penetrate that one."Said Nifhrwing explaining his mentor was somewhat impressed by Luffy determination.

Speaking of the captain,he finally reached the top of the mast and shows off the straw hat jolly might be silly but Luffy showed like it was something sacred.

"You see this."Said him poiting.

"Skulls,bones and hat get it."Said Green Arrow

"This flag means a lot more than just the symbol of my pirate mark is not something that you can fly as a joke!"Said Luffy shouting out

"What!"Said the heroes all confuse with Luffy explanation

"You are crazy straw hat."Said Vixen.

"Agreed." Said Zatanna

"We are members of team of a pirate around is not gonna do any favors."Said Black Canary.

"ALthought having a pirate in team would be awesome." Said Green arrow

"Agreed." Said Flash

"Boys." Said Black Canary silencing the two,like she was a mother."

"Cant you people.." Asked Wonder Woman to the crew but they all had confident smile.

''Luffy made his point already lady."Sais Nami a little angry but happy that her captain was

"Yeah we cant have the captain change his mind."Said Sanji

"Is theses kind moments he can be really inspired."Said Chopper

" LUFFY-san can be a little off space most of the time,but he still the man that I decided to follow."Said Brook

"Luffy sama is so cool,with this."Said Carott

"Man, they really seen to love that guy."Said Jon stewart.

Seeing that the crew was not going to help,the heroes knew that was teir turn to take and Captain atom were still very focus on luffy putting the flag.

"Be ready."Said Batmna

"Yes Batman."Said Captain words made everyone very tense and scared.

"Bruce."Said Wonder Woman.

"You think you can destroy my flag.?"Said Luffy protecting his flag

"DO IT NOW."Scream Batman ordering the atomic hero

"Yes."Said Captain atom actually shotting at luffy direction.

The league was in shcok by actually was aiming at Luffy,the blast from captain atom could shred every particle in someone body.

"Oh my god."Said Superman

"Captain Atom,no."Said Wonder woman but it was too late,the blast already hit luffy.

Booom.

Everyone in the room was just in pure schock and fear for that.

"Cap what did you do ?'Asked Shazam

"I was falling order and…oh my god"Said Captain atom realizing what he has done.

"The kid got a direct hit."Said Green Arrow

"You just killed him."Said Hal Jordan

"Wait a minute."Said Sanji looking at a figure behind all that smoke

It was Luffy wih a few burns and he was still alive and the flash was not damaged.

"What!"Screamed every hero.

"I told you.I will not let you guys destroy my flag."Said Luffy

"He was hit the right front."Said Black Canary

"That's a normal person would survive that level of radiation."Said Zatanna

"Luffy is not is the man that is gonna become king of the pirates."Said Nami

"He really is that idea."Said Superman now interested in what this king of the pirate was.

"I made a vow when I put this flag. We made this me and my crew would pledge our life so dont treat this as joke when you are a pirate."Said Luffy

At this point, most of the heroes were Luffy decides to go even further

"THIS ISNT SOMETHING THAT YOU CAN BREAK DOWN AND LAUGHT AT!"

"Alright you can put it on."Said Batman

"What."Said all the heroes in pure was actually bending his own rules

"Really thanks."Said Luffy now happy.

"You are really a person of view and I kind respect,BUT I warn you,one more slip and we take you out."Said, Batman.

"Being positive for once hein bats."Said the flash still in disbelief.

"Good just a moment."Said a few moments he puts the flag back to the mast.

"There."Said Luffy all proud.

"It's a silly flag but he treats like his treasure."Said Hawkman.

"Thats luffy for you."Said Chopper

"Ok done. I am going down."Said Luffy ready to go down but..

"Oops."Said Luffy sloping on the mast and falling in the water.

Blurgh

"THAT IDIOT."Scream Nami and Sanji all angry and before they know the two jump in the water.

"What is going on ?"Asked Wonder Woman al

"Did they need to jump to the water."Asked Aquamna

"Actually they need."Said Brook

"Yeah he cant swin." Said Chopper all embarrassed.

"WHAT!"Scream all the heroes to the top of their that and this kid couldnt mad creature was him ?

**Finally sorry if the chapter is a bit longer, I didnt expect all this. I guess I had to much to tell in one 2 more and we go to Wano.I know the structure is not very good and bit confusing but you can follow the story and the action of the like a comic book crossover that gets too much you next time.**

**I will edit the rest later. I am tired at the moment. FUCK THIS SITE DOC System. If someone please help me with this,I getting insanse with keeps cutting my hard work for nothing. I just downloaded library office, maybe that could work.**


	3. A message

Hey everybody. First of all, thanks for all the feedback, favorites and follows. The fact that are many people wanting me to continue this story makes me happy.

But ok I know the problem with the story. I read the chapter, and while I could follow it's a kind of a mess. Just like the DCEU in the beginning. I put too much into one chapter. I could have separated like one chapter is the league discussing the straw hats and the other one is Luffy rampage. I am not the best writer, but I have some problems with the website because the doc system has a problem in saving, he deletes some words because he believes its spam or a virus. I am trying to learn how to fix up for the future. Usually, the way I write is on Word, then I upload the chapter to doc management, I edit the chops that were cut, but even that is not all done. So, a few hours later I use the app of fanfic and I fix everything to be readable. I know is not the best way, but it is the only that works for me.

The main fact of the chapter was Batman wanting to know everything about Luffy and the crew's intention. Even if Batman try to act nice, he would put them in Arkham and then later put a disguise to investigate more, just like he did with the second Rosarch. The fact that Luffy is so easy to trick with cool gadgets, he would be put in a cell in seconds. Could that hold him? No, but with the league presence, the different arguments could be played out.

I promise the next chapter will be a bit more coherent and easier to follow. Also, not that huge. I deeply thanks everyone that enjoy this story. I will be working on a new chapter later.

Thanks for the support, Leonardo18anime.


	4. Explaining the situation

After both Sanji and Nami drag Luffy back from the water. He was still laughing of his unlucky split while everyone else was looking at him all serious and judging.

"Boy that was close." Said Luffy all goofy.

"One day we will let you drown." Said Nami with a angry tone.

"She´s right." Said Sanji smoking a cigarette.

The League was just thinking on how to start a conversation after that scene. Honestly it wasn´t easy.

"Ah sorry for interrupt this weird moment but…" Said Black canary but Green arrow cut her.

"HOW THAT HELL YOU CAN´T SWIN?" Scream Oliver all baffled.

"You are a pirate kid. That should the first thing to learn." Said Jon stewart.

"Ah no. You guys got wrong. I know how to swim, but I can´t anymore because I´m a devil fruit user." Said Luffy.

"Devil fruit user?" Said most of the league confused.

"What with those faces? Of course, you guys know what a devil fruit user is?" Said Luffy.

"No." Said most of the league and that made the pirates all nervous.

"What! That can´t be!" Said Sanji.

"They must be on isolated island." Said Brook pointing a possibility.

"Just like Zou?" Asked Carrot.

"Your case is a little different carrot." Said Chopper with a laugh.

The League once again watch the pirates goofing off and didn´t know how to approach the next subject.

"Superman." Said Wonder Woman to one of the founding league members.

"Well I believe we can discuss this in a better room." Said Superman with a joyful laugh.

"Agreed." Said Luffy looking at Superman.

"Need a hand captain Luffy." Said Superman handing a hand to help luffy get back up.

"Sure." Said him grabbing the hero hand.

**Justice League main room**

The Justice league plus the younger team were all crammed into the main area of Mountain Justice were the league discuss their main topics. While the members were sited in their chair, the younger team were standing with some members being alongside their original partner. The straw hats all got seats and were now able to talk.

"Man this place is cool." Said Luffy.

"Agreed." Said Chopper looking around.

"Don´t act like this right now. They are all looking at us." Said Nami feeling all nervous. It a bunch of menacing and scaring people with some cool costume all looking at them. Her blood was freezing in fear.

"Relax Nami-swan. I am here everything will be fine." Said Sanji with hearts in his eyes. However his tone changed once he spotted heroines like Wonder Woman, Zatanna, Vixen, etc..

"_Oooooh theses woman are such beauties. Each one is a goddess on their own right, and those clothes…."_ Thought him while his nose was bleeding.

"Urgh." Said most of the heroines in disgust.

"I never seen a hero like this before. I always tough that Duke Dogstorm was the only hero possible.'' Said Carott looking at the heroes.

"Excuse but can I get something to drink." Ask Brook

The League was just as confused as some people reading a long text.

"What in the world did we got here?" Asked Captain Atom.

"I don´t know?" Said Shazam.

"I´ve seen diverse type of mystical creatures, but this people are the first one that make me question reality." Said Dr fate

"Me too fate." Said Zatanna.

"Alright let´s get down to business." Said Aquaman wanting answers.

Batman show up in front of the straw hats. Scaring everyone but Luffy.

"Talk, now." Said Batman.

"Yes batman, luffy speak." Said Nami shaking in pure fear.

"What…" Asked Lufy all confused.

"We know about you Monkey D. Luffy, thanks to this." Said Batman holding the newspaper.

"Oh the newspaper. Yeah pretty cool huh ?" Said Luffy looking at his article with a smile.

"You sure like the attention hein kid.'' Said Hal Jordan.

"Oh I don't mind that, but come on my bounty increase this is something incredible." Said Luffy pointing at his newest bounty like it was an honor.

"Luffy, shut up." Said Chopper in pure tears.

"Alright we are going to fully open with all of you. Because this is something way bigger. After we explain who we are, we want some explanation. Is that ok?" Asked Superman

"Oh sure. Go ahead" Said Luffy all normal like it was no big deal.

"You are not in your world anymore." Said Superman and the pirates started to laugh.

"Ha Ha ha." Laugh the group. The league was feeling a bit odd for that.

"Good one Mr. Superman." Said Brook cleaning a laughing tear in his eye.

"Oh man." Said Flash feeling bad for them.

"But really what is the real deal?'' Asked Sanji

"You are not in your world anymore." Said Superman one more time and this time it didn´t sound like a joke.

"That can be right. Nami tell them." Said Luffy to his navigator.

"Well…" Said Nami feeling out of place but then she had a look of horror when she saw the Log pose.

"Nami-swan what´s wrong?" Asked Sanji.

"The Log pose is not moving anymore for a while, that is not normal. Ever since we….passed that fog."

"Wait what is that in her pulse?" Asked Supergirl.

"Is that a watch?" Asked Wonder girl.

"Cat burglar." Said Batman.

"Don´t call me that." Said Nami all irritated.

"What is that in your possession?' Asked Batman.

"That is a log pose." Said her.

"A log pose?" Question Hawkgirl

"Yeah it is a compass that help navigator. It points into the direction of an island that its near." Said Nami explaining the compass like watch.

"Really that is interesting." Said Black Canary

"Ok what is going on? I am getting nervous." Said Chopper nervous.

"Me too. Hold me Chopper." Said Brook hugging Chopper.

"I´m scared too." Said Carott also hugging the two boys in fear. The league was completely lost with theses random acts.

"Ok let´s not panic, we need a concrete confirmation that we are a different world." Said Nami wanting some confirmation.

"Yeah we need something like a map or.." Said luffy and the Batman show holograms of the various maps of Earth.

"What is that?'' Asked Nami with her jaw dropped.

"Maps of our world." Said Batman.

"Nami?" Asked Luffy wanting a confirmation from Nami. But the navigator was stil in shock for what she saw.

"That can´t be. This wrong. They don´t have many our ways or oceans. Where are Paradise? The Red line? The four Blues? Where is the New World? None of this is on my maps." Said Nami looking at the hologram maps.

"Man, she knows a lot about navigation." Said Hal Jordan

"Well she is listed as navigator." Said Vixen.

"I thought that was just a fake position." Said Shazam.

"Nami-swan are you sure?" Asked Sanji. He knew that Nami was the best person to know about maps and navigation.

"I can´t explain this. None of my maps have this stuff on them." Said Nami now paled for this revelation. The League was now feeling bad for them.

"By the way we look over all the maps found in your ship." Said Aquaman showing a cart full of maps.

"Hey carefully with that!" Said Nami all angry. That was her life work and she didn´t want to lost because of some weird group.

"Man, who makes all this stuff." Asked Green Arrow.

"I do." Said Nami all angry. That impressed everyone.

"You do all that by yourself." Said Black Canary in surprise.

"Well duh I´m a navigator. That´s my job.'" Said Nami.

"Nami are they serious. Are we in another world? What we do? Should we run? Should we eat? I don´t know what do." Said Luffy all frenetic and crazy.

"Be quiet dumbass." Said Nami hitting Luffy.

"_Ok he lost cool every second."_ Thought most of the heroes. A few hours ago Luffy was wrecking their place and now he is being beaten by his own subordinates.

"Luffy calm down we will explain the rest of you." Said Superman trying to calm the situation. The pirate group was now starting to be paranoiac.

"Ok. But who are you people in general? Because you are all pretty cool." Asked Luffy.

The Justice League now smile and now let one of their greatest members do the introductions.

"We are a part of team of superheroes that protect the Earth and most other places of the galaxy. We are the Justice League of America." Said Superman reviling holograms of the thousands of heroes that habit this Earth. Many that are members of the Justice League or just allies,

"So cool." Said Luffy, Chopper and Carrot.

"What…" Said Nami know trembling in fear and Sanji finish for her.

"Is going on." Said Sanji sweating.

"Why I feel so weak next to them." Said Brook looking at the heroes looking ashamed.

'Oh, you guys are protectors of the planets. That´s so cool. Tell me more." Said Luffy getting the idea of the League position pretty fast actually.

"Yeah, keep going." Said Carott all excited.

'_They act like kids_" Thought superman with a smile.

"We are all superheroes. We the justice league act as the main team of defends of Justice, while the younger team." Said Wonder Woman pointing at the younger team at the other side of the room.

"Which is us." Said Nightwing.

'Nice to meet you guys." Said Chopper waving at the younger heroes.

"You too….uh." Said Red Robin trying to remember the name of that creature.

"Chopper." Said the reindeer introduction himself.

'Right Chopper." Said Tim with a smile.

"Is training to be the next generation of heroes for the years to come. The main founders of this organization were me, Superman. Last son of Krypton, man of steel, defender of metropolis.." Said Superman explaining his position and powers. That was enough to impressed Luffy, Chopper and Carott. While terrifying Nami, Brook and Sanji. That could possibly be the most powerful person that they ever meet.

"Superman is so cool." Said Luffy

"Yeah." Said Chopper and Carott.

"That is wonder Woman. An Amazon, champion of the goods, the define spirit of truth and one of the most powerful beings in the universe." Said Superman introducing the Amazon.

"Is a pleasure meet a powerful pirate as yourself Monkey ."

'You too wondy." Said Luffy being so calm and shaking Wonder Woman hand.

"And a beauty that this man has nerve seen before." Said Sanj looking at Wonder Woman.

"What." Said Wonder Woman confused to this man charms.

"This guy is loser." Said Hawkman and many of the male heroes agreed with him.

"Maybe Diana have pity on him." Said Black Canary.

"Is alright my dear man. We will make sure that you and your friends are safe in our hands." Said Wonder Woman petting Sanji in the head.

"I am dead and go to heaven." Said Sanji all red but before he could continue Nami hit him.

"Stop with that! You are humiliating us more than lUffy ,and that is saying something." Said Nami all pissed.

'Ouch." Said some of the male heroes.

"I like this girl." Said Black Canary, Vixen, Hawkgirl and most of the young heroines of the team.

"This is Hal Jodan the superhero knows as Green Lantern. He is part of an intergalactic team called the Green Lantern corps. Most of his power come from his will. With his ring he can make anything of his will."

"Check it out." Said Hal making some object such as a boat, some animals and other stuff."

"Cool! Do more stuff. Like meat." Said Lufy.

"Later, rubber kid." Said Hal with a smile.

"Aquaman, king of the seas. He is able to command sea life and rule over the 7 seas." Said Superman introducing aquamna who only grunt to the pirates.

"That's cool. But I am the one who is gonna be the one with most free on the seas." Said Luffy adjusting his hat.

"Will see kid." Said Aquaman.

"Martian Manhunter. He is an extraterrestrial from the planet Mars. He is super strong, has a powerful telepathic power and is loyal to the case of peace."

"Is a pleasure met you all in a more simple way." Said Martian Manhunter. Although he was looking normal, but he was still nervous around Luffy, he still could sense the immense amount of will spirit coming from him.

"Uncle Jon. Are you…" Said Miss Martian looking at her uncle who was shaking?

"I´m fine Megan." Said Martian Manhunter

"Flash the fastest man alive. He is able to run across the entire world with no problem. Thanks to his access to the speed force."

"Nice to meet actual pirates." Said the Flash actually interest in the pirates.

"You seen really cool lighting guy. So how fast are..." Asked Lufy and in a blink of an eye Flash stole Luffy hat.

"Like this." Said Flash wearing his hat.

'Wow he is fast." Said Sanji impressed by the display of power.

"Faster man alive." Said Flash returning Luffy hat.

"This was so cool. Do more stuff like this." Said luffy with stars in his eyes.

'Later kid." Said Flash laughing. Luffy was actually a funny guy.

"and Finally, batman. Worlds greatest detective, the man with thousand plans. Sure, he doesn't have any power, but the League will be lost without him." Said Superman introducing the Dark Knight who was just sitting in his chair and with a scary face. However, Luffy didn´t spot that.

"He is cool. Hey, are you a giant bat or something?'' Asked Luffy all interested in the dark mysterious hero. The Justice League just had a few laughs in their faces, Luffy really didn´t get the scary vibe that Batman was posing, but his crew was.

"Luffy stop bothering him. He seen like the most scary person here." Said Nami.

"Can I use your cape?" Asked Luffy looking at the long dark cape of Batman.

"No." Said Batman.

'Kid sure has no fear. Talking face to face with batman." Said Green Arrow.

"From what happen just today, I believe he is not human." Said Red Tornado.

"We also have all these spectacular heroes that later joined us, but we are all the founding members." Said Superman showing images of many other heroes that are members of the league.

"And these young's ones are the future generation of heroes. All trained by many of us, as first sidekick and later becoming their own persona of heroism." Said Wonder Woman showing off the younger Team.

"We already met; I have to admit you fight really good by someone that goes head first into action." Said Nightwing as the voice of the whole group.

'That's ok. You are also a pretty cool fighter, I wanna meet you guys later, all of you seen so cool." Said Luffy with a smile.

"He is kind nice." Said Beast boy.

"Alright we explain ourselves." Said Hal Jordan.

"Now its your turn." Said Batman straight. Luffy didn´t find that a threat and more as a honest question.

'Well I´m Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat pirate and these…'' Said Luffy but Captain Atom cuts him.

"We know each one of you crewmembers, except for her." Said Captain Atom pointing to Carrot.

"Me." Said Carrot confused.

'Oh, carrot is not one my nakama." Said Luffy.

"You use the word Nakama instead of crewmate?" Asked Green Arrow that understood a little bit of Japanese and knew what the word ´´Nakama´´ meant.

"Yeah, they are my friends and I´m not gonna treat them bad just because I´m the captain. I valorized everyone aboard." Said Luffy being totally honest. That's why he was letting Nami and Sanji beat him, because he literally don´t think of himself too high on the crew.

"He is so humble." Said Wonder Woman with a smile.

"She was part of our team to rescue Sanji from his wedding." Said Luffy explaining Carrot position on his team. That last part confused some people.

'Were you forced into married someone?" Asked Jon Stewart confused.

'Kind of. Is a long story, we will explain later?" Said Sanji gritting.

"Ok." Said the African American Green Lantern.

"You are acting way different from the beginning. Why the sudden change?" Asked Batman interrogating Luffy.

''I thought you guys were trying to arrest us or trying to kill us." Said Luffy

'We do not kill." Said Aquaman.

"Some of us have a different version of that." Said Batman remembering some heroes who actually crossed the line of taking a life.

'But you are a criminal and a very wanted one in your world." Said Red Tornado pointing at the earlier facts.

"Yeah I know I´m a pirate. That's the whole point, who wants to be a pirate and have no bounty? That is kind sad." Said Luffy

'Kid might have a point." Said Green Arrow understanding the view of Luffy.

"Are you sure green Arrow?' Asked Superman.

"If you are an outlaw of his type, you wanna create as much confusion as possible. Many people of high authority are not gonna like you but that's whole point of the game." Said Green Arrow kind remembering Robin Hood methods to gain fame with the law.

"Ok now going back to a topic. You mention something ´´Devil Fruit´´ what is a devil fruit?" Asked Hawkgirl.

"Well since this is not our world we might as well explain. Chopper you are the doctor so you should give the details." Said Luffy giving the way for the doctor reindeer.

'You are doctor?" Asked Shazam.

"Yeah." Said Chopper all proud.

'But the newspaper said you are a pet." Said Zatanna.

That alone really left Chopper mad.

"I´M NOT A PET. I AM THE DOCTOR OF THE CREW, DAWMIT." Scream him with a temper tauter.

'" So why do you have a bounty of only 100?" Asked Dr Fate.

"They never seen me fight." Said Chopper feeling all down.

'_Poor guy."_ Thought most of the heroes.

'Cheer up Chopper, one day you are going to get there." Said Luffy patting Chopper at his head.

"Thanks, Luffy." Said Chopper feeling a little better.

"Going back to the main discussion. What are devil fruits?" Asked Batman.

"Devil fruits are mystical fruits that are all over our world. When consumed it can granther the user a special ability. We have in total of 4 devil fruit user in the crew. Luffy." Said Chopper.

"I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi. So I became a rubber man." Said Luffy stretching his cheeks.

"Your power is just rubber?" Asked Hawkman all confused and baffled.

"Yeah, what you guys thought it was?" Asked Luffy.

'I don´t know. You were all over the place;'' Said the Flash

"That's explain why his head was still attached when I punched him." Said Supergirl remembering the punch that she gave to Luffy.

"But this doesn't plain your super strength." Said Superman a bit confused.

"Well I just trained really hard to get this power;" Said Luffy just showing off his muscles.

"Maybe in his world superhuman fees are possible." Said Wonder Woman giving the most obvious explanation.

'That's is a possibility." Said Superman agreeing.

"Yeah and I have the human-human fruit?' Said Chopper.

"Human human fruit?" Questioned Vixen.

"You see I was a simple reindeer when one day I ate this devil fruit that was one a tree."

"This fruit grown one trees." Asked Dr Fate interested in theses fruits.

"Kind, you see when the previous user die the fruit is reincarnate to the nearest fruit or tree available were it waits to be eaten again, there only one type of power for fruit. But there is one thing that all devil fruit have in common."

"And what is it?' Asked Black Canary

"It taste terrible." Said Luffy, Chopper and Brook with a yuck sound. The league and the younger had a sweat in their heads.

"Yeah it taste like rotten fruit." Said Luffy showing off his tong.

"Thanks for the information Luffy.'' Said Superman with a confuse laugh

"What's more you have? Like can you eat a bunch of devil fruits to gain all sort of powers?' Asked Green Arrow now interested in those powerful fruits.

"Oh no you must not eat more than one devil fruit." Said Brook.

"Why not?" Asked Batman.

"You see if you eat two devil fruit…" Said Chopper.

"Your body explodes." Said Luffy finishing his explanation. That actually got the League surprised.

"Ouch." Said Shazam.

"Also, you can´t swim anymore, hence why Luffy was struggling in the water." Said Chopper explain why Luffy was not able to swim back at the port.

'Yeah my bad." Said Luffy with a sorry face.

"So is either amazing power or losing the ability to swim." Said Wonder Woman now understanding the dilemma of consuming the Devil Fruits.

"Yes, I know but there is a bunch of pirates that are users. Tell me if you guys had the opportunity you would eat?" Asked Luffy. The League now was generously intrigued.

"Well…" Said Green Arrow. If he could he would like to have those crazy powers, but swim is an ability that he wouldn´t like to lose.

That got the league good. Of course, most of them had already incredible strength and power. But the way that the pirates speak is almost like theses fruits gives you unlimited power. Well they got their fair share of people who want unlimited power and usually didn´t end good for them.

Chopper saw that they were busy with this question. So, he decide to move on to Brook.

"Well brook here is our only other member with a devil fruit." Said Chopper.

'Yes, I ate the revive revive fruit. It allow me to have an extra life, Yohohoho."

"What did you say an extra life." Asked Zatanna in shock alongside many heroes.

"Man, this fruit could really be helpful for us, with so many who had died before." Said Supermna.

"Agreed." Said Batman.

'But the side effect is that you become a skeleton." Asked Rocket

"Oh no my dear the thing is when I die, my soul return to the world but my body was not there. My old ship sailed away and it took me a year to found and when I finally did I was nothing more than pure bones."

"And an afro." Said Jon Stewart;

'" Oh yes at least my most beautiful part was intact. It make me cry in tears, even though I don´t have eyes. Yohohoho.

'"This guy is funny." Said Beast Boy

"Maybe you can join him, all you need to be pure bones." Said Raven all cold.

"Don´t we have a guy who is a pure skeleton?" Asked Wonder Girl.

"Yes, that asshole director bones." Said Nightwing

"I wonder what he is up to." Asked Superboy.

"And you there?" Asked Red Tornado pointing at the mink girl.

"Yes." Said Carrot.

"Are you a devil fruit user too? The bunny bunny fruit." Asked Black Canary.

"No, I was born this way sir." Said Carott. She didn't eat a devil fruit like Pekoms, all she had was Pedro training.

'What." Said many heroes confused.

"Well you see Carrot here is part of race called Minks. They are people with animal feature, there is a whole tribe of different animals' peoples of all kind genres and species.'' Said Nami.

"That's kind interesting to learn." Said Nightwing interested in theses people culture.

"A place of all kind animal people, that´s my place." Said Beast Boy interest in this Mink place.

'Sure dude." Said Blue Beetle.

"Yeah we all live in Zunisha. The most perfect place." Said Carott feeling homesick

"Oh, you are talking about the Elephant." Said Luffy.

"What elephant?'' Asked Jon Stewart.

"Ok you all. This next one you are not going to believe." Said Sanji trying to go explain Zou.

"Sir we are the Justice League, we dealt with many kinds of invasion from other planets to titans from other dimensions. What possible could be so absurd to us?" Said Captain Atom.

''Alright. Zunisha is a giant elephant that walks on the ocean. And on top of that is the whole mink tribe that´s been there for centuries." Said Luffy remembering the giant Elephant that him and his team encounter.

The Justice League more confused than never, except for Batman who had the same expression.

"Did you say ´´Giant elephant that walks in the ocean.'" Asked Hal Jordan trying to comprehend that explanation.

"He is right sir. Zunisha is the name of our saint elephant that carry of us." Said Carrot.

"Did we go into the rabbit whole?" Asked Zatanna

"No sweetie we are still in our world." Said Vixen

"Ok, so what about this Zou. What can you said Carrot." Asked Wonder Woman

"Well Wonder-chan. The tribe is protect by two terms of groups. By day is Duke Dogstorm and his musketeer with I am a part of, and by night is Master Cat Viper and the guardians of the forest." Said Carott explaining how her society in Zou works. She even picked a pen and paper and drew Master Cat Viper and Duke Dogstorm. Of course, with her art style, it was kind difficult to understand.

'I see." Said Wonder Woman trying to understand.

"Basically, her tribe is run by two people. One is a giant dog and the other a giant cat." Explained Sanji.

"Isn´t this kind bad? Don´t they fight? "Asked Black Canary

"With them is very confusing. One minute they are fighting, the other they are cheering like if they were best friends. At this point you just accepted." Said Chopper remembering those two bickering like children.

"Alright." Said Black Canary.

"So, you are a musketeer." Said Batman. He understood Carrot explanation, so he puts the pieces together.

"Yeah-gara."

"Gara?" Said most of the heroes confused.

"Is a common way that mink tends to speak." Said Nami.

"Interesting." Said Martian Manhunter

"You know how to hold a sword? Because Jackson over there told me that you were able to electrocute his team." Said Aquaman confused on how the Bunny girl manage to handle one of his best warriors.

"Yeah that's still didn´t make sense to us." Said Jackson in the Younger Team.

"We are ok. If you wonder." Said Dolphin to the Mink girl, just for concern.

'Oh great." Said Carrot with a smile.

"_She is so cute."_ Thought most of the teens.

"So what's was that electricity thing?'' Question Aquamna.

"That was my electro." Said Carott. Puzzling the heroes.

'Electro, like this." Asked Static showing off some of his power.

"Aaaah how can you do that? Answer me or you will suffer in the name of the Duke of Zou." Asked Carrot jumping up and down full of questions for the young electric hero.

'Relax this is just my power. I go by static shock. What about you, how can you do this?'' Said Static showing off more of his power.

"Oh, the fur that us mink has are very powerful it granther us the ability to conduit electricity. Most of us are master with that.' Said Carrot explaining her power.

"And when there is a full moon is worst." Said Nami remembering on how scary and powerful Carrot was in the full moon.

"What do you mean?" Asked Black Lightning.

"We will tell later." Said her.

"Well that´s answers our question about your race Carrot. But now we have more questions like…" Said Superman talking until Martian Manhunter cut him off.

"About your powers yes. But what about…" Explained Martian Manhunter until Batman finnaly ends the question.

"Are devil fruit in classification?" Asked Batman.

"Oh yes. There is Paramecia, which is Luffy, Brook and another crew member of us Robin type. It allow the user to have a power that affect their enforcement and can perform all kind things." Explained Chopper and the league was just listening and the computer taking notes.

"We see. And there is some sort drawn back?" Asked Red Tornado.

'Well. Once you train a lot you get used to the attacks." Said Luffy. Yes, he had his fruit for a long time, but he knew he couldn't stretch forever.

'I see, is almost how we deal with the metahumans." Said Dr Fate.

'Precisely." Said Captain atom

"There is Zoan type which I. That's allow the user to transform to creature, either an animal, a fish and so forward." Explained Chopper.

"Once again you came ahead Gar." Said Starfire to the green boy. Beast boy had the advantage of becoming every type of animal and he didn´t need a devil fruit of some sort.

"What can I say star? I know my main game." Said Beast Boy feeling awesome.

"I have to say you were pretty good there in the fight green guy." Said Luffy.

"Thanks, Luffy, by the way the name is Beast Boy." Said Beast Boy.

"Nice to meet you." Said Luffy with a smile.

"Boys can you save the talk for later." Said Black Canary.

'We have most import things to discuss." Said Captain Atom.

"More, this is boring." Said Luffy looking bored.

"_How is this guy a captain?"_ Thought most of the league.

"And finally, there is Logia. It is the most powerful type. It allow the user to become the element that the fruit has. It is also really useful against long attack, since your body becomes the element shots and stabs are pretty much useless against.'

Now the league was intrigued. A power that gives you the ability to become an element, with the right amount of imagination and training the user could become unstoppable. Now that the issue with the fruits was resolve, there was still one thing left.

"Ok but what about that strange wave of energy that I felt. The one that knocked out many members of the League. I never seen a feature like this Luffy." Said Martian Manhunter all curious and startled. That wave of energy was something that he never experience before, even in Mars.

"Oh, that's was Haki." Said Luffy

"Haki?" Asked most of the league.

'Is that a devil furit thing?" Asked Shazam.

"No, but I guess is ok to him to explain this one, since he is the most trained." Said Nami. She really haven´t increased her haki so its was better for the captain to explain.

"Luffy what is haki?" Asked Superman.

"Well I'm not good with explanations." Said Luffy fixing his hat.

"_No kidding."_ Thought most of the heroes.

"But according to my teacher Rayleight…haki is a kind a force that is in present in every living being." Said Luffy trying to find the best words to explain this power.

'You mean every person could acess to this." Asked Black Canary now interested in this subject.

"Oh yeah even an animal can do it, but is super hard it took me almost two years to master the three types." Said Luffy

"Types." Asked Vixen.

"Once again Luffy is more appropriate to talk about this subject." Said Sanji.

"Well there is observation haki which can make me sense almost everything around me and have some abilities in preparation. Its kinds make me all aware of the danger surround me, that's how I was able to dodge most of your attacks and also catch those arrow." Said Luffy remembering in catching Green Arrow tricks.

"You mean any one can learn this sort of trick kid." Said Green Arrow now interested. If he learned this Haki thing it could increase his shots.

"Yeah. Me, Sanji, Brook, Zoro and Usopp have this level of haki. Is really cool the way I can catch all those bullets with no problems" Said Luffy.

"A sense of approximation?" Said Red Tornado.

"With the proper training.' Said Wonder Woman now fully interested in this concept of Haki.

"It could be a great way of fighting crime. Only using your senses and make every right counter attack." Said Zatanna also interested in learning haki.

'_Every movement."_ Thought Batman.

In a blink of an eye, he prepare a bat rang and throw into Luffy direction. The Bat rang was sharp and its almost dificutl to see.

"Batman!'' Said Superman in horror.

"Luffy carefully." Said Nami afraid of whatever Batman had thrown.

Luffy however just catch the Bat rang with no problem, even before Superman or the Flash could even react.

"_He catch so easily."_ Thought Batman studying Luffy haki.

'Wow this is so cool. Is shape I liked it. Looks like a bat and is so sharp." Said Luffy observing the Batrang with starts in his eyes. While everyone was still tense for Batman sudden attack.

'Luffy don't treat this like a toy?" Asked Nami all nervous.

"Can I keep this?" Asked Luffy

"Sure." Said Batman all cold. But Luffy didn't mind.

'Yeah. Check out Chopper." Said Luffy showing off the Batrang.

"So cool." Said Chopper looking at the Batrang.

"_He is so childish."_ Thought Wonder Woman with a smile. Luffy was strong but he had the mind of a young kid.

"Alright you can continue to explain." Said Batman.

"Where was I?" Asked Luffy putting the Batrang in his pocket.

"You talked about observation; you should explain armament." Said Sanji.

"Oh yeah. So." Said Luffy transforming his black into the dark shell of Armament Haki.

"His arm went all black." Said Hawkman surprised.

"What in the world?" Asked Flash and Luffy use his new looking arm to rip apart a part of the table of the Justice league. It looked like he break solid steal like it was nothing.

"What is that?" Asked Hawkgirl shocked.

"This is haki pretty much all gathered up and forming some kind protection. It is really good to fight devil fruit users, now they can´t talk on how cool they are.'' Said Luffy while his arm return to normal.

"That's not all. We also learn that you can put haki in your gear." Said Sanji.

"What?" Asked Green Arrow interested.

"Can you explain that?" Asked Black Canary

'Oh yeah. I don´t know a whole about this but Zoro might. I saw him gather haki in his swords to do all kind cool attacks." Said Luffy remembering Zoro embracing his swords with Armament Haki.

'You are saying that you can put haki in your fighting tools? "Asked Nightwing all interest, that would be a really good thing to learn and mastered.

"I guess so. But I prefer fighting hand to hand combat." Said Luffy clutching his fists.

'More like jump in front of danger." Said Nami still angry at the captain actions during the Tea Party.

"Yeah Luffy. Stop doing that." Said Chopper angry.

"No." Said Luffy picking his nose and with not a care in the word.

"_Alright he is like a child."_ Thought almost every one of the heroes.

"That´s still doesn´t explain that great energy that I receive. Could please explain this one." Said Martian Manhunter super confused.

"Oh, that's conquerors haki." Said Luffy.

"Conquerors?" Question Joon

"Is a kind rare part of Haki. It allow me to release a huge amount of will power that can makes those who have not enough energy to stand." Said Luffy explaining the most powerful haki. That explanation left many of members of the justice League very nervous and scared. If that was something that anyone could reach, is good to keep it a secret.

"So that´s explain how he was able to break the rings barrier." Said Hal. Only will power could shatter the green barrier.

"Because he was realizing will power in pure energy." Said Jon Stewart.

"And those who couldn´t stand earlier." Said Black Lighting remembering people

"Are not strong enough." Said Vixen.

The Younger team was looking at the main team. They were all realy shaken by that and looked like they didn´t have the answers.

'Man, I never seen the League all nervous." Said Superboy. He even saw Superman scared.

"Well this Haki thing must be really powerful." Said Wonder Girl.

"Raven can you sense something on him?" Asked Starfire.

"Yes, he has extremely powerful energy. It is not the same way as me, but it is a very scary one." Said Raven sensing Luffy aura.

"If the goth girl look terrified…" Said Blue Beetle.

"it means he is dangerous" Said Robin.

"Can you obtain this conquerors by training?'' Asked Batman wanting to know everything about Haki.

"Kind and no." Answered Luffy

"What." Said Batman now pissed.

"Gives us a straight answer luffy." Said Green Arrow.

'Calm down Arrow." Said Hal Jordan.

Luffy saw a bunch of impatient faces looking at him. The crew also saw that and found it terrifying. Nami decide to still keep peace between them and the league so she decide to explain the rest.

"Wati don´t be angry. The thing is, Conquerors is pretty rare, only a few select people in our world is able to access. Luffy need to get brutal training with a master of Haki to be fully control. Of us, Luffy is the only one that can use this power." Said her remembering what Luffy had describe about Rayleigh teaching.

"If you were able to awake that means you are strong." Said Hawkman,.

'You bet I am. I love a good brawl.' Said Luffy clutching his knuckles.

"Really. So what is your main goal to become stronger?" Asked Captain Atom.

'I am in my quest to become king of the pirates." Said Luffy and some of the league members laugh at him.

'What is so funny?" Asked Luffy.

"You said that so straight like it´s a big deal." Said Black Canary holding her laugh.

'But it is." Said Luffy.

"In your world there is more pirates?" Asked Aquaman.

"There is like millions of pirates running around and some of them are pretty strong." Said Sanji.

"So how does someone accomplish this tittle?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"Easy. Finding the One Piece." Said Luffy

"One Piece?" Asked Superman.

"What is that?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"A treasure left by the original kinf of the pirates Gold Roger. He said who find is theirs." Said Luffy explaining what the kind of the pirates said.

"Sounds reasonable." Said Jon Stewart.

"How long people hadn´t been try to find this treasure." Asked the Flash.

"22 years." Said Luffy

"That's a long time." Said Green Arrow.

'Hey is not a easy thing. The treasure is located all the way in the New World, we sailed all the way from the East Blue to get there." Said Luffy remembering starting from the Goa Kingdom to the New World.

'Huh luffy."' Said Chopper seeing the League members a bit confused.

'They don´t know the geography of our world." Said Nami.

"What do you mean?" Asked Luffy poking at Nami.

"They don´t understood you dumbass.' Said Nami punching luffy again.

'Ouch." Said Luffy in pain.

"_He kepp losing his cool."_ Thought most of the Younger Team and the Justice League.

"Well Luffy is possible you can tell a little bit about your journey and your quest to find the One Piece?" Asked Superman. Honestly, he was interested in this story about in a world full of pirates. What was like the king of the pirate's treasure?

"Really! Ok, so I heard that the one Piece is hidden in an island of the new world." Said Luffy

"What is this New World?" Asked Zatanna.

"In our World there is something called the Grand Line. Is kind the straight pattern where you travel. It is divided thanks to the Red Line, and once you passed that you have to go through fisherman Island." Said Nami explaining their geography.

'What is fisherman Island?'' Asked Aquamna intrigued by that name...

"Where the fisherman and mermaid live." Said Luffy.

"That seen very similar to Atlantis. Tell me do this island have a king?" Asked Aquman.

'Yeah his name is Neptune.' Said Luffy remeberign the big king.

"Neptume as in the god of the ocean." Said Wonder Woman.

"Well is your god also a really haired white-haired dude who rides on a whale." Asked Brook. That explanation leave the Justice League with so many confuses thoughts.

"Well…a bit or less." Said Aquamna feeling weird out.

"Oh, so this place seen kind similar to ours." Said Chopper with a smile.

"No Chopper is still really different." Said Sanji.

"Ok continue once you passed fisherman island what happen?" Asked Batman

"Well he were just sailing around and then we got a message signal. Someone was being attack by a samurai." Said Luffy remembering receiving the contact.

"A samurai!" Said most of the League surprised.

"Whoa we just went throw to samurai." Said Wonder Girl.

"And it thought I heard everything in this line of business." Said Red Robin

"So, what the deal with the samurai." Asked Black Canary.

"Oh, it is really big del. You see where we come from the samurai are incredible strong warrior from the land of Wano." Said Luffy.

"Wano." Said Superman.

'That's the place that he was talking about." Said Raven.

"What is this Wano?" Asked Wonder Woman.

'Possibly the biggest challenge we have ever faced so far." Said Nami.

"Luffy if you could please can you continue to explain the rest of your story." Asked Superman.

"Sure superman. Let´s see…" Said Luffy trying to remember everything.

"Well once we heard this call we had to help, also I really wanted to meet a samurai that's is just so cool to ignore." Said Luffy.

"Luffy is right." Said Chopper, who was also excited to meet a samurai.

"_They are like little kids.''_ Thought most of the female's heroes.

"_Is kind adorable."_ Thought Black Canary.

"Well considered he has the strength to challenge us, this is kind silly." Said Hawkgirl.

"We follow the signal and that got us into the island of Punk Hazard." Said Luffy

'What is this place?" Asked Martian Manhunter.

'It was an empty island that got famous recently in our world because of a fight of two admirals." Said Nami remembering Jinbei speech about the fight between the two-navy man.

"What was the big deal about it?" Asked Black Lightning.

"They were both logia users." Said Sanji and that got the attention of the League.

'Yeah. One was ice and his name is Aokji and the other was lava which is named Akainu." Said Nami.

"Crist that sound like a disaster." Said Vixen, just imagining of the disaster that thoses fruits could do.

"We heard they fought for many days and Akainu sound victorious." Said Nami, that name alone made Luffy grit his teeth.

"Luffy calm down." Said Chooper seeing Luffy angry.

"The island suffer a really bad weather condition. Half is frozen like the artic and the other is hot then a desert." Said Sanji remembering that weird division.

"That's messed up." Said Shazam.

"Once we got inside, we meet some new people that become some our greatest friends." Said Luffy now more calm.

'Who?" Asked Batman.

"Kinemon, momo and Traffy.''

"What." Quested most of the League.

"Two of them are people are from Wano. The other is pirate that Luffy made an alliance." Said Chopper.

"Is the pirate name Trafalgar Law. The ´´surgeon of Death´´ with a bounty of 500 million." Said Batman remembering another article on the newspaper talking about Luffy and the heart pirates captain.

"Yeah that's Traffy. He and I are pirate friends." Said Luffy with a smile.

'That not how alliance work." Said Green Arrow with a sweat in his head.

"Man, he keeps me worrying every second." Said Black Canary.

"It would be really good to see what is going on in his head." Said Hal Jordan.

That phrase actually gave an idea to Martian Manhunter.

"Perhaps we could." Said Martian Manhunter.

"Uncle Joon." Said Miss Martian a little confused.

"Is ok Megaan." Said him to her.

"Martin Manhunter is there something that you would like to share?" Asked Superman.

"Yes. For you see, Martian telepathy is one of the most advance in the universe so much so that we can project the memories of someone into dozens of peoples head." Said him.

'And with my help I can assist in that." Said Miss Martian also stepping forward to help.

"Megan." Said Superboy concern.

"Is ok Conner. This only it will result in some extreme headaches." Said her with a smile.

"Monkey D. Luffy will you allow to have me and Megan search in your memories for the recent events that you talk about so we can understood you and your companions better. I promise with my life that this is painless and not serious. I am not a fond of hurting others." Said Martian Manhunter walking towards Luffy and his crew and offering his hand.

"I also can conjure some spell to help with the memories." Said Dr Fate

"They are going to mess around with Luffy head." Said Chopper understanding their plan.

'Is this really possible! Heroes are scary" Said Carott trying to hide under the table.

"Calm down Carott." Said Brook.

"Well Luffy is a simple-minded guy. There is no horrible act that he committed. I just hope they don't 'find anything embarrassing about us." Said Nami kind understanding that plan. Luffy has done bad things, but hey those were necessary.

'You guys are going to enter my head." Asked Luffy.

"Techanily yes but you…" Said Martian Manhunter however before he could finish Luffy cuts him of.

"WHOA THAT'S SOUND COOL. DO IT." Said Luffy wanting to see his memories.

"_He really don´t understand the situation."_ Thought Captain Atom seeing how dumb that kid was.

"Wait if you guys wanna know the full story shouldn´t you also check my crew memories." Said Luffy pointing at his friends.

"That's a good point. Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian." Said Batman.

"Right." Said the two-green skin aliens.

"What." Said the whole group scared.

"Wait a minute what are you..." Asked Nami, however Martian Manhunter explained the situation for her.

"We promise that this is harmless. We wouldn´t dream to harm people." Said him

Nami looked at the big muscular green man and took a deep breath.

"Ok we believe in you." Said her.

'If Nami-swan says so I also go aboard with that." Said Sanji. The rest of the group also agreed.

"Ok here it goes." Said Martian Manhunter touching the forehead of Luffy, while Miss Martian worked on her telepathy and Dr. Fate prepares a spell.

"Luffy are ok?" Asked Chopper.

"Yes, chopper I don´t feel…." Said Luffy and soon enough all these memories were showed.

**And it ends here. Originally, I had this and the next chapter as one, but I thought it would become too long. Next chapter is memories of some of the events that happen in the New World saga and soon enough we are sailing to Wano with Justice League Members. Which ones. Stay tune for the next chapter.**


	5. Memories and Promises

And them memories. Thousands of memories (mostly him eating) were being shown. East Blue, Alabasta, Skypia, Ennies Lobbies, Thriller Bark, Sabody, Impel Down, Marineford, Fishman island until finally, it arrived into the memories of Punk Hazard.

The heroes saw like a brief scene of Luffy adventures and they had many questions involving so much of the stuff they saw. Corruption, the evil genius, malevolous pirates, the death of the pirate called Ace (which Luffy refused to see again). They would leave their question for later since it was a different world and they only knew most information thanks to the straw hats.

They saw a very cold place, where the winter has seen to be strong and the worst.

"This is Punk Hazard ?" Asked Superman seeing the snowy place.

"Yes. I went with Robin, Usopp, and Zoro. They took the straw to see who go with me." Said Luffy remembering that scene, so it also played. Zoro and Robin looking forward while Usopp looks miserable.

"Me and the rest of the crew. Where capture and throw in cells of a facility own by the guy who lives there for a time. Ceaser Clown." Said Sanji.

"Who is this guy?" Asked Hawkman.

'A piece of shit.'' Said Nami all angry remembering that asshole.

'Wow, language." Said Captain Atom.

"I don´t care. This is our memories you see what a scumbag that trash is." Said Nami all irritated.

"Man. He really pissed her off." Said Shazam a bit afraid of Nami.

"So, while Luffy and his group were busy at dealing with the cold. We meet Kinemon." Said Chopper seeing in the memories.

The League saw the straw hats in some kind prison and suddenly they came across…a head.

"Uh…" Said Green Arrow all confused.

"Why he is just a head?" Asked Hawkgirl

"Oh, he told us that he ran into Traffy so he got cut up." Said Luffy with a laugh

"What is this Trafalgar Law power?" Asked Batman.

"Is amazing. He barely explain to us, but he can pretty much do an entire operation without the use of medical equipment." Said Chopper with stars in his eyes. Every time he asked Trafalgar Law to demonstrate his power he just goes away. Much to Chopper sadness.

"What." Said most of the hero in surprise.

"Yeah I saw traffy cut people up and they never bleed. He does this room thing and then people are being chopped off." Said Luffy remembering the times he fought alongside Law. Like in the auction house where Law cuts a bunch of marines in half.

"This is insanely dangerous." Said Dr Fate

"We will discuss this later." Said Superman to the league.

"Alright what next?" Asked the Flash.

"So Kinemon was searching for his ´´son´´ Momosuke. Thanks to Franky he managed to escape and them we meet them." Said Nami remembering what happen next.

The next thing to appear, was a room full of giant kids.

"Kids." Asked Wonder Woman.

"Wow giant's kids." Said Beast Boy.

The League then saw Nami converting her face in rage.

"What's wrong Nami?" Asked Black Canary

"I still haven´t forgiven that scumbag for that." Said Nami.

"Ok what did this Ceaser Clow did?" Asked Black Lightning.

Images of Ceaser and the candy were show in the memories

"That asshole was feeding kids with something called NHC10." Said Chopper remembering the candy and the results that he found.

"What is that?" Asked Superman seeing what looked like a regular candy.

"Is a stimulant drug very addictive, if the user stop receiving for a while. Well…" Said Nami remembering seeing those kids being driven mad for the absence of the drug of Ceaser.

Images of the kids suffering, crying, spitting blood and going on rampages were showed thanks to Nami memories. The heroes were heartbroken by that.

"Oh good." Said Black Lightning.

'Those poor kids." Said Zatanna.

"So, this guy's pretty much drug a bunch of giants kids? Why?" Asked Green Arrow pissed at this Ceaser Clown.

"He was planning into turned into giants. He gave this drug like it was candy so they stay more for his experiments." Said Chopper.

They all saw images of Ceaser laughing and being a total jackass to the kids, just for his own amusing.

"Ok you were right. He is a piece of shit." Said Wonder Girl.

"Cassie." Said Halo shocked that her friend would use such bad words.

'' Can we see him more closely?" Asked Batman now wanting more answers.

Images of Ceaser appeared. In his true form, voice, and style.

"Shrororo." Said Ceaser laugh.

"What in the world?" Asked Shazam seeing the weird man, reindeer, gas thing floating around.

"Why he looks like that?" Asked Red Tornado.

"He ate a devil fruit that makes him control chemical gas." Said Luffy.

That alone made the league flitch nervous. Able to control chemical gas. In the wrong hands, that could lead to the death of many.

"Ok. Now, this is dangerous." Said Vixen now shocked.

"When we learned about his plan, we decided to protect the kids and bring them to their parents. That was the right thing to do." Said Nami with a smile totally proudly of her action.

That surprised the League. They saw that they weren´t bad pirates, but they were actually genially good people.

"What…" Asked Luffy weird out by the league sudden face.

"Nothing we were…" Said Superman speaking while Wonder Woman finishes for him.

"Just taken back by your good heart." Said her with a smile.

"Why? That's what anyone would have done?" Said Luffy all sincere. That really surprised the league.

"Alright, continuing. After that our parties got separated again, Luffy found Momo and we found the rest of the crew plus Kinemon body." Said Sanji.

"Oh, there's Kin." Said Luffy pointing out the tall samurai from Wano.

"Talk about legit Samurai." Said Green Arrow.

"What about that little dragon?" Asked Shazam seeing a little pink dragon.

"Oh, that's Momo." Said Luffy.

"Let me guess Devil fruit.' Said Hawkman with his arms crossed.

"Yep. At first, he was annoying in trying to bite me but then we make our difference. We both wanted to kick Ceaser ass." Said Luffy.

"A solution that we can all agree." Said Aquaman in his rare moment of humor.

"While this was going, me, moss head, Brook and Kinemon had to deal with that clown ´´pet´´." Said Sanji showing memories of his happy times stuck in Nami body, but his happy moments were cut off by Smiley's appearance. The league was surprised by that monster's appearance.

"Wow. Sanji what's that?'' Asked

"Apparently a huge amount toxin that somehow got a fruit that turns into a salamander. I wish I didn´t encounter that thing." Said Sanji all disgusted.

"Is that a big salamander of slime?" Asked Captain Atom with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes and is pretty much deadly as it looks." Said Sanji showing off his memories of Slimey toxics. The smells, the toxic touch and the deadly walk which that thing did.

"Jesus." Said Black Canary in horror.

"We managed to escape, and we learned the samurai main power." Said Brook

"Firefox style." Said Luffy and Chopper all excited. They all saw Kinemon with his swords cutting down the flames given by Slimey. The League was a stunt by the samurai powers. The fact that he was able to cut fire was sure an indication that he was powerful.

"Did he cut the flames?" Asked Martian Manhunter in shock.

"Yeah, Kin can do that." Said Luffy

"Impressive. Is that his devil fruit?" Asked Superman.

"Oh no. That is just his skill and power, but he does have a devil fruit." Said Luffy

'Really, what is?" Asked the Flash

"He can make clothes." Said Nami all simple. The League was just confused by that.

"And…" Asked Green Arrow wanting more explanation.

'That's it." Said Luffy.

"You telling me that this guy devil fruit can only make clothes? And he can cut fire all by himself ?!" Asked Hawkman all irritated by that. A human could cut fire with only training while his incredible devil fruit could only make mere clothes.

"What the main problem? I don´t see it." Said Luffy looking at the league.

'" Their world is a madhouse," Said Hal Jordan with a huge headache.

'Ok. While we were escaping me and Luffy meet up with Trafalgar Law and.." Said Nami.

"We made the alliance." Said Luffy completing the sentence.

Memories of the Surgeon of Death appear. Their time making the alliance to take down Kaido and showing to the world a huge combination of powers.

"Your pirate alliance." Said Batman looking at Law. He figures that he wasn´t as gullible as Luffy was.

'Yes, me and Traffy become pirate friends. So, we can take off the Yonkos." Said luffy all excited.

'Yeah that is a question that is good to bring up. In that newspaper they called you the fifth yonko. What is that?" Asked Aquaman curiously.

''In our world, the Yonko are the most powerful pirates. The ones that are most close to become the king of the pirates. They have countries and islands under the fist, hundreds of followers and power beyond hope." Explained Nami. The League only listen very carefully to that information. Theses Yonko has seen like bad news, the ways that the Straw Hats were speaking was almost as if they were referring to The News Gods or some intergalactic force.

"Who are they?" Asked Superman all serious.

"We encounter one. Charlote Lilin aka Big Mom, who is gonna appear later." Said Nami remembering of that horrible woman, but the images were not yet showed to the League.

"Alright." Said, Batman

''Marshal D Teach , Blackbeard." Said Chopper. Just saying his name made luffy clutch his fist.

'Figueres there is someone with that name." Said the flash.

"Red-Haired Shanks." Said Nami

"And finally, the king of Beast Kaido." Said Sanji

"King of Beast?' Question Jon Stewart

"I don´t like the sound of that." Said Zatana

"Straw Hat why did you decide to join Trafalgar Law?" Asked Batman.

'Why not? Have a pirate alliance seen to be fun. Plus, traffy could help me with my idea." Said Luffy

'What idea?" Asked Aquaman.

"See if I am going to become the king of the pirates…. I need to beat the other four yonko." Said Luffy explaining his plan to become King of the pirates. The League had various sort of reactions to this plan.

"So, your plan is to battle up these four gigantic pirates;" Said Black Canary all weird out to say the least.

"Yes, me and my friends will face those jerks and then find the One Piece." Sai Luffy all excited. That made Sanji and Nami facepalm of his declaration, it made them look so ridiculous.

''He sounds way to confidante." Said Captain Atom.

"Are you recording this?" Asked Wonder Woman to Batman, who was staying way to quiet during this meeting.

"Yes, every word." Said him all dark.

"So, what happens next?" Asked Hal Jordan

"We try to capture Ceaser but we failed. Then we learned that he was the employer of someone way worst." Said Luffy all grumpy. He remembers the experimental where Ceaser use a bit of his drug in an apple and it turned into a devil

"What." Said Superman and some of the other Justice League members and members of the Younger team were in horror. That could only be….

"Yes. Turns out the whole drug was just a side project, Ceaser had another plan in mind… an artificial devil fruit." Said Chopper remembering of Ceaser trying to copy Dr. Vegapunk experiment. The only successful artificial devil fruit was eaten by Momo.

"Artificial." Said Batman with an intriguing voice.

"For what Trafalgar told us. Is the possibility to make a fruit of any kind into a devil fruit and guarantee some kind power." Said Chopper.

"My good." Said Black Canary in horror. If those things got in the hands of an army of supervillains it could be a real problem for the league.

"If this lands on someone's hands it could be a catastrophe." Said Captain Atom also having the same thoughts.

'Don't worry about it. Luffy blows up his lab so his research is gone." Said Nami with a smile. Images of Luffy, Traffy, and Smoker destroying the lab were a show. Sure, there was collateral damage, but it was for the better good.

"I know this your world, but I am getting nervous just to think of what happen there." Said Zatanna trembling.

"Who was the boss of the operation?" Asked Batman. If Ceaser was an employee than who was the boss.

"Another pirate called…Donquixote Doflamingo." Said Sanji. Then images of the infamous pirates appear. Always smiling and with his purple sunglasses.

"Mingo." Said Luffy all angry.

'Is this guy for real?" Asked Green arrow with a raised eyebrow. Doflamingo looked really silly to be considered a bad guy.

"Dress as a flamingo. We would see some looser villain do this but.." Said Shazam with a smile but Nami cut then.

"Don´t overlook this guy because of his outfit. He is a bloodthirsty monster." Scream Nami. She saw Doflamingo once and it was one the scariest moments of her life.

"What is he devil fruit?" Asked Superman.

"Strings." Said Sanji

"What." Said Batman intrigued.

"You heard me. Strings as sharp as the biggest knives the kitchen." Said Sanji.

Images appeared of Doflamingo using his devil fruit. Cutting people in dresserosa, flying in the sky thanks to the clouds. The way he attacks and laughs of the carnage that he caused. The man was a maniac that could be a buffy of the joker.

"Dear god.' Said Superman seeing the warlord actions.

"Oh my…" Said Red Robin infuriated.

"I am never pissing off a flamingo ever again." Said Static Shock afraid of the guy alongside Blue Beetle.

"These people keep getting worst by the second" Said Wonder Woman

"Well after we learn that me and my friends managed to escape from Ceaser. So while I was going to kick his ass I got stop by a harpy." Said Luffy

"Did you say Harpy?" Asked Hawkman.

'Yes." Said Luffy remembering the green-haired harpy monet.

"Dude. That's so hot Harpy." Said Beast Boy

"Shut up." Said Raven punching the green boy.

"Who is this?'" Asked Black Canary.

"That's Ceaser assistant. She is also a snow woman and a really scary one." Said Luffy

"Wait, wait, wait. She can control snow ?" Asked Dr Fate.

"Yes." Said Luffy and images of Luffy fighting monet appeared. She made a huge amount of snow appeared of nowhere. Luffy trying to punch hear and nothing working. The last thing that appears was Luffy being buried under a huge amount of snow.

"Ok, this is getting so confusing. Your devil fruits are really broken, you told us that there is someone that can control ice and now there is someone that can make snow." Said Jon Stewart wanting something coherinting.

"Jon calm down." Said Hawkgirl

"I´m sorry. Is just…" Said Jon losing his cool

"It is frustrating we get it. But we need to hear this story." Said Hawkamna also feeling tired but he needs to keep hearing."

"Continue please." Said Wonder Woman.

"So, I managed to escape that harpy girl, and I was told Zoro took care of her. There I finally managed to find Ceaser." Said luffy remembering the time he punched Ceaser right in the face.

"You hit right in the face." Said Hal Jordan surprised by the speed and strength of Luffy.

'Nice." Said Green Arrow seeing that bastard of Ceaser seeing punched in the fae.

"He keeps missing some punches." Said Vixen seeing Ceaser dodging some attacks

"Ceaser is a logia. Only his armament haki could pitch his defense." Said Chopper.

'After that, I just kick his ass." Said Luffy remembering the finishing move.

"Gomu Gomu no Grizzuly Magnu" Said Luffy doing his giant attack in Gear 3. After that Ceaser Clown was defeated.

"You did a good job there kid." Said Aquaman with a smile.

"Thanks." Said Luffy with his goofy grin.

"So, we took Ceaser as our prisoner, mostly because that was Traffy plan." Said Luffy remembering putting Ceaser on his ship. While Kinemon and Momo also were aboard.

"Why?'' Asked Dr. Fate intrigued.

"Traffy wanted to defeat Mingo and without Ceaser, he wouldn´t be able to counterattack." Said Luffy trying to remember Law plan but with some difficulties.

"I get it. Ceaser was the maker of the artificial fruits and without him, his operation falls apart." Said, Batman.

"After that, we left the kids with the marines and went to Doflamingo kingdom of Dresserosa." Said Sanji remembering entering Dresserosa. The heroes were fascinated with the place. It looks big, charming and full of…toys.

"It looks like Spain." Said the Flash.

'What is Spain?" Asked Luffy

"A country of our world." Said Wonder Woman.

"Really. That's way cool." Said Luffy wondering if there are more islands of his world similar to places on their world.

"Since this place was huge, we separated into groups to help in the situation." Said Sanji, he was in the initial team before he was sent back to the Sunny.

The League saw what appear to be a very similar island. However, there was one thing off.

"What is with those toys?" Asked Hal Jordan seeing a bunch of toys walking around Dresserosa. It looked like a Fairy tale, but something seen weired.

'Oh yeah, Usopp explained that to me." Said Luffy feeling a little sad, but glad that was not the case anymore

"What is the deal?" Asked Superman.

'Is a devil fruit. Mingo had somebody in his crew that could turn people into toys for a long time." Said Luffy. Shocking his crew, The Justice League and the younger team. Most by the fact that those toys were all over the place.

"By the goods." Said Wonder Woman all sad.

"They also explain to me that they erases people's memories. SO, if you become a toy…" Said Luffy remembering Robin and Usopp's explanation. That made the league angrier. Doflamingo was a goddamn monster.

"Bastard." Said Hawkman all angry wanting to bash someone head.

'Look at how many toys." Said Superboy in horror.

"Those poor people." Said Miss Martian all sad, but Conner comforts her.

'I understood more because I met a soldier who was the leader of a rebellion." Said Luffy remembering the little soldier of one leg that was Rebecca father.

"Rebellion?" Said Red Tornado intrigued.

"We will explain later. The point also was outside of delivering Ceaser they were also going to destroy a factory that was in Dresserosa." Said Sanji remembering Law plan.

"Yeah. Also, Kin mentions that one of his friends was there as a prisoner." Said Luffy remembering Kin request

"What is his name?" Asked Captain Atom.

"Kanjuro." Said Luffy and images of the pale samurai from Wano appear.

"That's too much coincidence if you ask me." Said Batman with some suspicion.

"I don´t know. After all that I expect bigfoot to appear.'' Said the Flash with a laugh

"Let's not start to lose sense here people." Said Black Lightning trying to not have a heached.

"Jeez, you guys take this way too serious." Said Luffy seeing the league with serious face and thinking way hard.

"OF COURSE, WE TAKE." Scream most of the League irritated. Just for that comment, Nami punched Luffy.

"Luffy! Just continue. Our memories are still being shown." Said Nami

'Oh ok. So, we enter the kingdom and there was a coliseum tournament happen there. We discovered that the main prize was….my big brother ace devil fruit." Said Luffy with a sad smile. The League remembers one of the notes about devil fruit was that when a person with Devil Fruit die, the fruit got reincarnated. So that meant Luffy brother was…

"Oh." Said most of the League with some sad face.

'We are sorry for your lost." Said Superman trying to comfort Luffy, but the Straw Hat captain just smile and continue.

'That's ok. After hearing that I singed to the tournament but I couldn´t put my name so I went as Luffy." Said Luffy with a smile. The league and younger team all sweat drop after hearing that statement.

'That's your name." Said Green Arrow all annoyed.

"Oh, wait I didn´t put that." Said Luffy remembering right. He was going to put ´´Luffy´´ but then Frank hit him and then he put Lucy

"It shows there ´´Lucy´´." Said Black Canary seeing the name tag.

"How original." Said Hawkgirl with sarcasm.

'I´m still happy that I went to this tournament. I meet so many good people who became my friends." Said Luffy remembering so many moments of the tournaments. All his new friends and allies that he made there.

Images of Cavendish, Bartolomeo, Sai, Don Chinjao, Boo, Rebecca, Leo, Hardjuin, Ideo, Orlumbus, Blue Gilly, Abdullah, Jeet, Viola, King Elizabello II, Dagama, Mocy, King Rinku, Kyros and so many others.

The League was analyzed and intrigued by Luffy friends. Most of them look weird, but it appear it was the normal for their world. They saw many interesting abilities. Cavendish speed and swords kill, Bartolomeo barriers, Sai kicks, Leo agility, Orlumbus commando, Ideo explosions, Hardjuin determinacy and so many others conquests.

"They see interesting." Said Superman with a smile.

"Look at those little things." Said Wonder Girl with a high school glee. Most of the girls of the Younger Team were fascinated with the Tontatta, while the guys were just weird out.

"Aaah. They are so adorable." Said Starfire seeing the Tontatta. Raven was all quiet seeing the Tontatta but secretly she thought they were so adorable.

"Oh, raven you…" Said Miss Martian with a laugh but Raven interfere.

"Don´t you dare." Said Raven with a very dark tone of voice. Almost demonic.

"Who are these guys?" Asked Nami whispering to her crewmates.

"I have no idea." Said Chopper, Brook, Carott and Sanji.

"However, I need to get out there after what I saw." Said Luffy remembering one of the break points that happen at Dresserosa.

"Hey is the doflamingo guy." Said Flash seeing Doflamingo in the streets.

"And Trafalgar Law." Said Batman seeing Law all beat up.

"You piss me off Law." Said the memories of Doflamingo shooting Law repetly.

Bang Bang Bang

The Heroes as well the Straw hat were in horror for that scene. Doflamingo was now commenting murder in broad daylight and shooting Law like a wild animal.

"TRAFFFY" Screamed the memories of Luffy in seeing his friend being killed.

"Oh my. Is he…?" Said Wonder Woman in horror. However, Luffy quickly answered for the League.

"No Traffy survives. He was in really shape bad, but he has so really tough attitude." Said Luffy all calm.

"Man, they weren´t kidding about being superhuman." Said Black Lightwing cleaning some sweat from his forehead.

"I need to leave, but the problem I couldn't let somebody get Ace Devil fruit. However, I reunited with…" Said Luffy all happy remembering his encounter with Sabo.

"Who is that?" Asked Superman

'That's my other brother Sabo." Said Luffy

"Other brother!" Said most of the League in shock.

"Yeah, he also only told us recently. Kind something big to left out." Said Nami with a tired expression. She remembers reading that Sabo was the second in command of the Revolutionary Army. Luffy´s family sure is a chaotic one.

"Hey, I thought he was dead for years. But he wasn't…" Said Luffy starting to have a sab cry moment but then Nami hits him in the head.

"This isn´t time for cry.' Said Nami all serious.

"Sorry.'' Said Luffy with a goofy grin while the Justice League only sweat. Every minute with those peoples was like be at a mad house.

"Ok.'' Said Black Canary

"What happens next?" Asked Aquaman.

"After that, I need to leave and help my friends with a rebellion against Mingo and his crew." Said Luffy remembering him, Zoro and the rest of the Coliseum going after the executive members of the Crew.

"What did you people do?" Asked Superman

'We fought" Said Luffy remembering the mass of a war that happens in Dresserosa.

It appeared Zoro cutting Pica in many pieces. Cavendish cutting thousands of soldiers in seconds, Bartolomeo protecting everyone with his barriers, Sai and Chinjao using the Happo Navy attacks. In the mid of all that was Luffy facing of Doflamingo.

"You two really are fighting like two powerhouses." Said Hal Jordan seeing Luffy fighting at full strength and ferocity against Doflamingo.

"Yeah. Like Big Blue and another Kryptonian menace." Said Green Arrow.

"What are they talking about?'' Thought Carott.

"It was difficult. Me and my friends were all very tired after that. We managed to defeat someone like him and then escape, all worked in our favor." Said Luffy remembering the last moments of his fight. He and Mingo clashing with conquerors, the use of Gear 4, losing for a while until recharge and saving Viola to be killed by a manipulated Rebecca.

The League was just shocked by how much Luffy had endured. If were they, it would probably took out a lot of energy and stamina. It would be like when a great plan from the Legion of Doom happens, they need to relax before the next big event.

The final images were showed. Luffy and Doflamingo were in the air, surrounded by a weird string birdcage. Luffy was in his bounce man form again and Doflamingo had made more strings with the help of his awakening. Even with that power, Luffy manage to beat it."

"KING KONG GUN!" Scream the memories of Luffy

The Heroes saw Luffy punched Doflamingo so hard that he sent the villain to the dept of his own island. Almost breaking Dresserosa in half. It was a truly epic thing to say the least. The saw Luffy there just watching theses memories of his feet like it was nothing like it was common for him.

"Luffy you…" Said Superman other impressed, but Luffy stopped him with a sign.

"Don´t need to speak about it. I need to do it. Mingo had messed up that place and destroyed the lives of many people. My breaking point was what he did with the toy soldier, after that I promised to kick his ass to Rebecca. And I did." Said Luffy clutching his first.

"You killed him. Nobody of normal form could survive that punch." Said Aquaman all pissed.

'Read the papers. The bastard is in jail." Said Sanji pointing out what happens.

'What! No, that can´t…" Said Shazam in disbelief. However, Batman read the article once again.

"Is true. He was sent to a prison called Impel Down." Said, Batman.

'So, he is still alive. Good, at least we know that you are not one to kill." Said Red Tornado.

"No. I never kill. I hate Mingo, but I will go that far." Said Luffy super serious for once.

"Good to know." Said Wonder Woman with a smile.

"We are not finished." Said Nami being serious.

"Yeah so this our cue. While most of the crew were busy with Doflamingo we went to the island of Zou." Said Chopper remembering the setting to Zou.

'That's where I live." Said Carott all happy.

'Yeah Carrot." Said Chopper with a laugh.

"Ok, how is this…island?" Asked Vixen. However, her and most of the league got with no words when they saw the giant ancient elephant

'Is that an elephant?" Asked Black Canary shaken by that enormous animal.

"Can you believe that?" Asked Nightwing all in horror.

"Now that is an elephant." Said Robin in a rare moment of horror.

'I can´t believe there is a thing like that walking in the ocean.'' Said Kaldur all horrified of a giant animal like that walking in the ocean.

"If ever stepped into Atlantis. It would be a disaster.'' Said Dolphin.

"Yeah. You guys thought it was a joke." Asked Chopper seeing the League jaw dropped expression.

"Is that an elephant?" Asked Jon Stewart all in disbelief.

"How…" He asked the Flash rubbing his eyes multiple times to see if it was real.

"Why?" Asked Dr. Fate.

"Is that thing alive?" Asked Zatanna.

"Well, Zunisha is the protector of our country for centuries. So I guess, yes." Said Carott answering like it was the simplest answer ever.

"I need a drink." Said Captain Atom rubbing his head.

"Ok buddy, after this we all need something strong." Said Black Lightning also needing a cold drink.

"Got that right.'' Said the military hero.

"So, we climbed the animal, thanks to Kanjuro drawing and we found this…" Said Luffy remembering seeing the Zou florets in wreck.

"What happens there?'' Asked Wonder Woman.

"Jack happen." Said Carott all angry

"Who is Jack?'' Asked Hawkgirl. Carott changes her expression of angry to sad.

"He is one of the main men of the beast pirates. Operated by the Yonko Kaido." Said Nami. The League now got curious, mostly because it involved those Yonko personalities.

"Apparently they went there looking for someone Wano. Raizou the Ninja." Said Sanji.

'Ninja." Said all the ninjas all in surprise. First samurai and now a ninja

'Yeah. You guys I can´t wait for Raizo to show up. He is awesome, he does Jutsu, smoke bombs." Said Luffy making a lot of shinobi poses.

"So, is he a true ninja?" Asked Red Robin is interested.

"Yeah." Said Luffy with stars in his eyes.

"We Minks have a royal code of protecting our friends. Raizou-sama was a close friend of both Duke Dogstorm and Master Cat viper so we chained him to safe place and guard him with our life." Said Carrot remembering the words that Duke Dogstorm gave her and the other Musketeer as soon they chained Raizo.

"Carrot." Said Wonder Woman kind impressed by the young rabbit girl bravery.

"I didn´t expect this." Said Black Canary

Just the thought of Jack, its trigged Carrot memories. When Jack and his men strapped her and the other minks and tortured them for days nonstop.

"I swear I don´t know who this guy his." Scream Carrot being tortured with swords by many pleasure pirates of Kaido.

"Oh my god." Said Hal Jordan in shock. That was just medieval torture.

The League saw what the beast pirates did to the Minks and they got so many feelings about this situation.

"Your poor creature." Said Hawkgirl feeling sorry for Carrot . At this point, Nami and Brook were confronting her.

"They wouldn´t leave. Even with both Duke and Master flighted him non-stop and he wouldn't leave. He managed to arrest us and…" Said Carott remembering seeing her Duke being strapped on the pole and interrogated.

"Tell me where the Ninja from Wano is." Said Jack hitting Dogstorm.

'I don´t know who you are talking about." Said the Duke coffing blood.

"Men." Said Jack addressing his people

"Yes Jack-sama." Said the pleasure ready to torture Dogstorm.

"AAAARGH." Scream the big dog in pain.

The League were with horror expression upon seeing those scenes. No wonder Carrot looked so sad right now, anybody would lose his mind if they were in this environment.

"Duke Dogstorm lost an arm and Master Cat Viper lost a leg.'' Said Carrot remembering seeing the strongest men of Zou now without some limits.

"We came after Jack and his troop has left. We immediately attend to their aim.'' Said Chopper.

"We also took Ceaser with us. Apparently they use a lethal gas made by him so he forced to make an antitido." Said Brook.

"That's good thinking." Said, Batman

"I remember helping those poor creatures." Said Sanji having some memories.

"I made more soup." Said Sanji making some food for the minks.

"Yeah." Scream the Mink tribe all happy and especially the Mink girls

"I miss those cute mink girls." Said Sanji with a sad smile.

"Ew." Said Blue Beetle disgusted by that scene.

"Everything was fine. Until…" Said Nami remembering that everything was fine until Bege appeared.

'Who is that?" Asked Shazam looking at the pirate mobster.

"Capone Bege. An infamous pirate who rises to power the same time as Luffy." Said Chopper remembering Shakky description of the Supernovas, which Bege was a part of it.

'Dude looks like a stereotypical mob" Said Green Arrow with a smirk.

"SO, he and his crew capture us and took us, hostage." Said Brook.

"Why?" Asked Red Tornado

"Because of me." Said Sanji being serious.

'Alright, theses is gonna get more confusing." Said Nami telling the league to brace themselves.

'After this, we believe anything." Said Superman being sincere.

'Ok. Bege was there representing the other Yonko big mom. He needs to catch me to…marry one of her daughters." Said Sanji still struggling to say the last part. Even if Pudding save them, he hated that the Germa played with him. Also, for some reason, he can´t remember saying goodbye to Pudding after delivering the cake.

'What is his problem?" Asked Hakwman seeing Sanji face.

'Sanji doesn´t like his family." Said Chopper.

"They are not my family. They are garbage that can burn in hell." Said Sanji.

"Wow man chill out." Said Green Arrow seeing the cook way of speaking.

"I´m sorry about that. Sanji-kun family is an infamous army of assassin." Said Nami being honest.

"What." Said some of the heroes in shock to hear that revelation

"in our world. There is a military branch called Germa 66 operated by Sanji-kun father. We thought they were only a rumor but apparently not." Said Nami, that information was still fresh to her mind.

"Why are you with them?" Said Batman all cold

'Because I´m the failure of a son. I have humanity." Said Sanji being honest all grumpy.

'What." Said Robin in the back with the Younger team. He was quiet but this time he wanting to listen the rest of this story.

"My bastard of a father wanted to create super android sons, completed with no emotions and obeying his commando. I have three older sibling and one younger. They are all emotionless killing machines." Said Sanji all cold and ruthless. Memories of the Vinsmoke sibling appeared with their Germa suits and their power.

The heroes had their fair share of the super-powered army. Made by villains, factions and sometimes the Government. The Germa looked like a Japanese superhero team because the nerve expects a murderous team be so colorful.

The justice league was just thinking of how much threats the pirate's world had. First of course pirates, also sometimes their government that seen to be corrupted and dictated. Every information that they head they would take notes and achieved. Damien was silent but he felt a shock sense of sympathy for Sanji. His mother had original plans for the perfect child so she had him made suffer genetic modification so he could be ´´the perfect child of the bat´´. He doesn´t remember how many of ´´himself´´ were lost during the test.

"How did you…" Asked Batman wanting to know if Sanji also had the actions of his siblings before he could continue the cook cuts him off.

"My mom took some medication to prevent this." Said Sanji

"Oh…" Said Batman showing some sign of sympathy

"Is ok. I move on." Said Sanji with a smile looking at his friends alongside him

"So, what happens?" Asked Jon Stewart.

"Well, my shit father thought I will be of good use. So, he decides to set me up with a marriage of one Big Mom daughters." Said Sanji remembering the deal that Judge told him.

"Why she got this name Big Mom?" Asked Shazam

"She has over 88 kids." Said Sanji remembering his sister explanation over the Yonko.

"What!" Said almost of the members of the league in the horror of that answer. That sound more like an animal and not like an human.

"now that's a big mama." Said Hal Jordan with a comment.

"Hey look it's her" Said Luffy pointing out her memory. The Justice League saw their second vision of Yonko (They saw Whitebeard but Luffy hadn´t explained to them yet). And needless to say, they were horrified by the giant pink-haired woman.

"Oh." Said Superman in surprise in seeing the hulking woman running in Totaland.

'Jesus." Said Black Lightning

"Dear god that's horrifying." Said Zatanna with a chill in her spine.

"Kill it. Kill it with fire." Said Shazam.

The Younger Team was also horrified by the look of Big Mom. Not only the fact that she was a giant with an ugly face but according to the pirates she was a giant threat."

"Ok. Now, this is ugly." Said Red Robin actually disgusted.

"You said it." Said Spoiler

"She is like a giant old lady." Said Rocket.

"By the size, she looks like she spends most of her days eating." Said Nightwing analyzing the woman.

'I can sense a murder intention in those eyes. Is she strong?'' Asked Wonder Woman.

"Yes, Wonder Woman-sama she is pretty strong. I fought her and barely got out." Said Brook and images of Brook fight appeared. They saw Big mom using both Zeus and Prometheus, with that fight they have no idea what kind of devil fruit she had but guess they will learn later. Also, they were also impressed that Brook, a skeleton faced a giant threat and got out alive.

'You did good Brook." Said Luffy giving a thumbs up.

'Thanks captain." Said Brook

"When Luffy shows up. We gather ourselves to some shocking revelation.' Said Nami going back to the discussion in Zou, after the Minks state to be allies.

"What was it?' Asked Captain Atom.

'WE FOUND OUT HOW TO FIND THE ONE PIECE." Scream Luffy all excited.

"WHAT." Scream all the league in shock. They had been talking about this King of the Pirates and this treasure of all treasure since their discussion started. Now Luffy pretty much scream out loud the reveal

"LUFFY!" Scream Nami, Sanji, Brook, and Chopper all scared for Luffy to give the location of the One Piece. Carrot just stood there confused, because she didn´t even know what a ´´One Piece´´ meant.

"You don´t need to shout out this." Said, Batman.

"We need." Said all the straw Hat still punishing Luffy for spilling the beans. But they thought for a minute and really didn't see a bunch of heroes try to become King of the pirates.

"So, you guys figure out a way?" Asked Superman

"Tell us." Said Wonder Woman quite curious.

"Alright. So, there is this huge block of stone with some weird scripture call Poneglyfs. They were made in secret to apparently tell the real history of the world." Said Nami remembering Robin's explanation.

"Real history?" Asked Aquaman with a raised eyebrow.

'Our government is corrupt. Very corrupt and they will kill and destroy anyone who knows the true. However, these blocks contain the real history of how the world was made. They have agents that act as ´´the true justice´´ to make sure everything goes their way." Said Sanji all cold.

The League stood there in silence, they know Government isn´t all honest and happy. One of the main reasons why the League is not associated with the Government is because they fear they tell them who is an ´´enemy´´. Something not very unrealistic. The way Sanji spoke it sound that their government was ten times worse than of their world, and this an Earth that elected Lex Luthor for president for a while.

"Oh yeah. Pigeon guy and his friends. Bunch of assholes." Said Luffy remembering Cp9 and images of Ennis Lobb appear with Spandam giving the what means ´´Real Justice´´ in that reality.

"And I thought pirates were bad." Said Aquaman all pissed at those basters.

'We are the exception.' Said Nami with a smile.

'Ok. Back to this poneglyfis." Said Batman wanting to hear the rest.

"Oh yeah. The catch is…written in a way very difficult to read." Said NAMI

"But we do have someone who can read that;" Said Chopper all Happy.

'Robin-chan." Said Sanji with heart eyes just remembering Robin.

"Demon child Nico robin." Said Red Tornado.

"Don't call Robin-chan a demon." Scream Sanji all pissed at the android.

"So, there is this poneglfy that is red and tell the location the island where the one-piece is at." Said Nami remembering the explanation that Cat and Dog gave.

'The problem is that there are 4 of those stones." Said Chopper

'There are four treasures?" Asked Black Lighting in surprised

'I thought the same thing." Said Luffy with a laugh

'No. Is a map." Said Batman figuring out that that meant.

"Batman is right. So, one of these stones is in Zou, one is with big mom, one with Kaido and the other one we have one idea." Said Nami remembering the locations of the Road Poneglyfis.

"So, what were the next steps?" Asked the Flash

'We went to rescue Sanji but also took a copy of the ponelgfy." Said Chopper.

"Yes, brook is with them." Said Carrot remembering Brook showing the poneglyfis.

"And I´m still with." Said Brook all confident.

"How so? We check on the ship there is no stone." Asked Superman confused.

"Oh, no Superman-sama. Since this is an important piece of paper, I decided to guard this information on the trustiest place on the crew." Said Brook all proud.

"Where?" Asked Batman

"In myself. Said Brook opening his skull

Crank

"Argh." Said some league members and younger members disgusted of that action as Brook take of the sketches of his body.

'Don´t do that in front of people!" Said Nami punching Brook

'Sorry." Said Brook with a sweatdrop.

"There you are." Said Chopper and the League just stood there looking at the weird scribbles.

"Aaah the poneglyfys are safe." Said Luffy all happy

"Can we…?" Asked Superman wanting to check those writing.

'Please be careful. We almost die trying to get those." Said Nami with nervous sweat.

The League were all looking at the weird language with so many difficult to understand. Even those with incredible knowledge like Dr Fate, Shazam, Batman and Wonder Woman couldn´t read it.

"I can´t understand." Said, Batman.

'Me neither." Said Wonder Woman. And she was a person that learned diverse languages during her thousand years of life.

"I can read thousands of aliens languages, but I can´t discover what is written." Said Superman genially intrigued.

"Zatanna can you…?" Asked Dr Fate to his fellow mystical companion

'Is not gonna work. My spells can´t always translate the ancient language. And by the looks, the people who write try their best to try to to hide it." Said Zatanna looking at the sketches.

'That's why Robin has a big role in our crew." Said Luffy with a proud smile

"Yeah without Robin we couldn´t go anywhere." Said CHOPPER.

"Can we take some pictures?" Asked Superman wanting to study more the poneglyfis later.

"Luffy…" Said Nami kind nervous.

'Is ok. We are not trying to become king of the pirates." Said Superman with a smile calming the pirates.

"Good, because that's my goal." Said Luffy all proud.

"Sure." Said Superman laughing at Luffy attitude.

"Alright, what next?" Asked Wonder Woman wanting to know the rest.

"After we discovered that we discovered the truth about Kinemon and Momo." Said Nami.

"Yeah turns out they were not father and son." Said Luffy.

"What?" Said the League seeing images of both Kinemon and Momo together.

"But they kind look alike." Said Black Canary with a sweatdrop.

"Yes, so the truth is… Momo is the son of the rightful shogun of Wano, Kozuki Oden meaning that his name is Momonuske Oden." Said Nami remembering Kinemon explanation. That honestly got all the heroes by surprise.

"And Kinemon?'' Asked Martian Manhunter.

"He is a loyal subnitrate of Momo father, in other words, he is loyal Momo." Said Nami remembering Kinemon words.

"So is this Oden the real person that rules over Wano?" Asked Batman now wanting to know more.

"Not anymore." Said Nami all sad alongside the group.

"What do you…" Asked Wonder Woman wanting to know more but Luffy went straight to the point.

"Oden is dead. He is was killed by the current Shogun of Wano and Kaido." Said Luffy all cold. The league was shocked by that answer.

"According to Kinemon. They made sure that Wano was closed because the dream of Momo father was to open the borders of the country so the whole country could be explored." Said Luffy

"That's is a noble goal." Said Aquaman intrigued by that goal.

"So that is your mission. Open a closed country full of samurai?" Asked Batman all dubious.

"Yes, we know is a little dangerous, but our friends are trustworthy." Said Luffy full of confidence in his choice.

'You seen confidante about it." Said, Batman.

'Of course, I am this the way I do things." Said Luffy all proud.

"We noticed." Said most of the League

"So you were all going to Wano?" Asked Hawkman figuring out.

"Yes, we split into groups. We went pick Sanji, the rest of my crew alongside Kin and Traffy went to Wano and Cat went look for more allies." Said Luffy explaining kin strategy. Images of his team appeared right before they left Zou. With Pedro and Pekoms.

"Who is that leopard?" Asked Jon Stewart.

"That's a jaguar." Said Vixen

"How can you…" Asked Jon Stewart, but Vixen point to her totem in her bracelet.

"Oh yeah. Bone copy." Said Jon with a smile.

'That's Pedro, he is one the Master Cat Viper strongest warrior." Said Carrot with a cheerful smile of just seeing Pedro face again.

"Where is…" Asked Superman wanting to know Pedro whereabout. But the crew face said enough.

"I´m sorry." Said, Superman.

"Pedro sacrifice for us. And the worst thing the guy he tries to kill survive." Said Carrot all sad, remembering Perospero surviving being exploded in the face.

"We don´t like killing. But your friend's sacrifice was something very noble." Said Wonder Woman seeing he Jaguar sacrifice.

"So, we went to Big Mom country. It was sweet." Said Luffy remembering entering the county of the yonko.

"Literally." Said Nami also remembering the candy city.

'Man, this look good." Said Shazam all giggly seeing all that candy

"I´m having teeth problems just by looking." Said Captain Atom clutching his jaw.

"Is like the house of Hansel and Gretel become a whole city." Said Zatanna.

"And the witch is the mayor." Said Black Canary.

"We found the girl that Sanji was supposed to marry and first we liked her." Said Chopper remembering the group meeting Pudding in that café.

'Ah, pudding-chan." Said Sanji all in heart eyes.

"She seen very sweet." Said Green Arrow with a smile.

"She is faking it." Said Batman all direct getting the League by surprise.

"Totally." Said Nami all serious too.

"Yeah, she is a good actress. She fouls all of us." Said Luffy all angry that Pudding was a bad person.

"After that, we went looking for Sanji. We slipt and end up in a creepy-ass woods." Said Nami remembering entering the Seducing Wood of Whole Cake Island. The thing that surprised and creeped out the league…was all the faces in almost every tree.

"You will never leave. You will never leave." Repeat the trees singing.

"Ok, this is totally creepy." Said Black Lighting

"Why those things have faces?" Asked Zatanna all creped out.

"They are called homing. Created by big mom devil fruit the soul soul fruit." Said Nami remembering Pound explanation.

Now the heroes were scared. A fruit that makes you control souls. That's a very dangerous and powerful ability, the possibility and horrors that could make is out of the question.

"This…" Said Wonder Woman fully in horror just imaging what Big Mom do with mortal souls

"Now this is scary. How come your navy or I don´t know who else has power go and take on her?" Asked Green Arrow.

"Fight a Yonko. Are you suicidal? She has over millions of followers, legions and other sort of hidden things. She could kill anyone in her path, and her strongest warrior are her children." Said Sanji being rational

"Yes you mean…the 88 children?" Said Black Canary trying to say the last part with normal face but failing. Just imaging giving birth to 88 kids, your body will be a mess, and she couldn't have kids, but she knew how giving birth might be,

"Dear god this sound horrifying." Said Zatanna getting sick just thinking about.

"We fought one the wood. Names Cracker." Said Nami remembering the huge biscuit pirate.

"What is that?" Asked Shazam looking at a tall brown giant with many arms.

"Don´t worry this is an armor." Said Luffy

"An armor?" Said Hawkman confused.

"Yes. The jerk said to have high pain tolerance, so he covers himself in his biscuit armor." Said Luffy. However, the last part of his sentence made the league confused. That man fights with…Biscuts?"

"You mean his power is to make biscuit?" Asked Black Lighting conduced

"How is making Biscuit a problem?' Asked Green Arrow with a laugh.

"When you can make those things, it sure is…" Said Luffy remembering breaking cracker armor revealing the real one.

"So that's how he looks like?" Said Red Robin looking at the tenth son of Big Mom

"Kind weird I might say." Said Spoiler with a curios face.

'What is the deal with that fire in his hair?" Asked Rocket seeing the weird hair combination

"Maybe style?" Asked Wonder Girl

'No, I get it." Said Beast Boy.

"What is it Gar?." Asked Halo

"Because he is a…firecracker." Said Beast Boy with a laugh, while everybody just grunt of the horrible pun.

'Oh man." Said Static Shock annoyed.

"Shut up." Said Blue Bettle .

'What it was funny." Said Beast Boy with a smile.

"Your definition of funny is really sad.'' Said Raven with a cold voice.

"Oh, give a break Raven.'' Said Beat Boy with a sweat in his head.

The League saw Luffy fighting Cracker endless army of biscuit soldiers. For what appeared to be an eternity.

"We fought the whole night. It was a routine I poured rain, Luffy eats those things and then he made more." Said Nami remembering making her moves to make the Biscuit easier to break.

"You eat those things?'' Asked Flash with a confused expression

'Yeah. They were not bad, but it was hard to keep going." Said Luffy remembering eating all those soldiers.

The Justice League saw Luffy eating dozens upon dozens of armies biscuits. Pretty much becoming a huge balloon man. Needless to say, it was a kind disgusting to see.

"You look like it's about to explode." Said Captain atom kind confused on how Luffy anatomy works.

"After a while, he tried to pierce and then…" Said Luffy remembering Cracker using his sword to pierce Luffy. However, the huge amount of food eaten by Luffy was enough to form a Gear 4 tank man. When Cracker attacked, Luffy belly was big enough to trap Cracker and then sent him the Cannonball style.

"Cannonball." Said Luffy shooting Cracker out of the woods like he was a canon.

"Ouch." Said most of the league in shock of that move. They also saw crackers being launched like a human ball.

"That´s must hurt." Said Black Lighting.

"Didn´t he say that he has a low pain tolerance." Said Black Canary remembering that note about Cracker. The all seen Cracker being hit by tree upon tree thanks to Luffy attack.

"Yeah, he ain´t fine." Said Shazam.

"Then we found Sanji. We fought, we got capture by Big Mom, but we escape thanks to Jinbei." Said Luffy remembering his argument and battle with Sanji. Refusing to eat anything that wasn´t made by him, facing off an army of Big mom pirates. Be put on the jail, then Jinbei appearing in the last second to save him and Nami.

"Who is Jinbei?" Asked Batman.

"Our new crewmember." Said Luffy all happy. Then images of the karate Fishman appeared in the memories making the league intrigued by his appearance.

"What is he?'' Asked Aquaman.

"Is a Fishman and a very badass one." Said Chopper all excited that now Jinbei is now his Nakama.

"After we escape, I found Sanji and we reconcile." Said Luffy smiling.

"Sure, we did pal." Said Sanji patting Luffy back.

"So, it turns out, Bege had a plan to kill big mom and he wanted us aboard." Said Nami. That got the League by surprise and they want to ask what happen but Nami cuts them

"Before you ask it fails, she still alive." Said Nami all irritated. That still made the league a little less nervous, but still worried.

"Hey, tell me if she was in your world you would beat." Asked Luffy looking at the League

"After what you said yes." Said, Superman. After hearing what Big Mom does to people with her power, she is no person to cooperate with. They would have to fight.

"We might even put her in the source wall." Said Wonder Woman looking at the size of the giant.

"What is that?" Asked Carrot.

"A huge wall at the end of the universe that makes sure to imprisoned everyone." Said Superman explaining the great prison. While Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Carrot, and Brook were terrified of just thinking of this place. Luffy was so curious.

'Cool can we go there?" Asked him

"Not at the moment." Said Wonder Woman

"Oh." Said Luffy all sad.

"What was the gangster plan?" Asked Jon Stewart

"At the wedding, she has like a picture of an old lady that is special to her. The plan was to break the picture to make her weak and then Bege and his crew would launch some chemical bombs at her." Said Sanji.

"That's sound extreme." Said the Flash

"How did she survive?'' Asked Vixen curious on how a giant woman survives being attacked by bombs

"She screamed so loud that it managed to destroy the bombs." Said Nami remembering that horror of a powerful scream. The League couldn't hear the shriek that was happening but, just looking by the surround it sounded like one of the worst things imaginable.

'Man, that's a runner up for my canary cry." Said Black Canary in horror and with a hint of humor.

"Yeah, it failed. That asshole Ceaser was told to do one job and it failed.'' Said Nami all grumpy

"Wait the mad scientist?" Question Green Arrow.

"Yeah, Bege capture him and hand over to big mom. That asshole got his heart took out, so he was pretty much begging to not die." Said Nami all grumpy.

More scenes from the Wedding/Tea Party were showed. Luffy jumping off the cake with dozens of clones and the real one announcing himself (at this point the League embraces the fact that Luffy doesn't do small things). The fight with many of Big mom kids, but one the main players appeared.

"That's when I meet him." Said Luffy all serious. It was time for Charlotte Katakuri.

"Who is the scary guy?" Asked Shazam in surprise. Overall so far, all the villains of Big Mom all had a very goofy look. But this one had a horrifying and scary look. All heroes were intense position when he appeared.

"Charlotte Katakuri." Said Luffy all serious.

"What is his power?'' Asked Batman wanting information.

"Mochi." Said Luffy. That got the League by surprise.

"Mochi? The Japanese sweet." Said the Flash with a laugh.

"How can Mochi be dangerous?'' Asked Green Arrow.

"I think this will change your mind." Said Martian Manhunter seeing the next memories.

Images of the fight between Luffy and Katakuri were shown. Katakuri was fast, strong, smart and a good user of both his devil fruit and haki. When they saw the fight, the League caught what Luffy suggests. Thanks to Mochi elasticity and the vantage that it nerves run out of a user, Katakuri was able to transform dessert into a deadly weapon. One that kicked LUffy major ass.

"Arght" "Ouch" "AAAAH"

"Ok point taken." Said the Flash now tensed from this fight.

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman. Were all staring in horror by that manpower and ability.

'Yeah, Jinbe called him a special Paramecia and it was hard. See that." Said Luffy pointing out a scene where he try to punch Katakuri, however it just passed around him.

"It shows that he knew every time I was going to lend a punch." Said Luffy showing a point of intelligence. The League were in surprised by that remark.

"How did you survive Luffy?" Asked Chopper all terrified.

"He sounds scary." Said Carrot also terrifying.

'I kept fighting and fighting." Said Luffy showing memories of what to be hours of him and Katakuri brawling. Luffy managed some hits but Katakuri was really a far superior fighter.

"Man, it sound rough." Said Captain Atom watching the fight.

"Like two gladiators fighting to the death." Said Wonder Woman sounded impressed by the fight.

"Oh, I remember that part." Said Luffy seeing the scene were Katakuri transformed the ground into Mochi

"What is he doing?" Asked Dr Fate.

'He and Mingo had something called Awakening. It makes your surround transforming in the thing your devil fruit can do. I still don't know how I can make these things into Rubber." Said Luffy looking around and thinking. For what appear was the most difficult thing to Luffy do.

"I think is better you to not think so hard about that." Said Nami with sweat drop

"Oh man. He is gonna burry you in that?" Asked Green Arrow.

"Yep." Said Luffy remembering being covered by tons of Mochi and then just darkness..

"I almost die." Said Luffy with a laugh.

'You said that so casual that is kind scary." Said Zatanna looking worried at Luffy

"I got out of there by the usual way. I eat it.'" Said Luffy remembering eating his way out of his prison.

"How original.' Said Black Lighting.

'When I got out. He thought I was done, so I decide to eat for a while. I broke his house and…" Said Luffy remembering what happened when he saw the little house that Katakuri made out during their fight and that's when he discovered the secret of the Sweet Commander.

"And what was Luffy?' Asked Vixen.

'I gonna ask for you all to not laugh him." Said Luffy being really serious this time.

'Huh." Said the League confused by Luffy request.

'What do you mean Luffy ?" Asked Hal Jordan confused.

"Just don´t laugh off his mouth." Said Luffy looking around everyone

"What are you…" Asked Nami and then everyone just frozen in what they saw. That Katakuri without his scarf had a really large mouth and sharp teeth. And right now, he was eating donuts like a sweet lover. It was really surreal, and kind broke the images of the guy they were present.

"Uh, Donuts. Donuts." Said Katakuri shoving many donuts in his mouth while drinking some tea.

"What that hell.'' That's was the thought of almost everyone in the room. While some wanting to laugh but at luffy request they were holding. However, beast Boy lets out a giggle.

"Ha." Said him. And that's was enough to Luffy

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LAUGH AT HIM" Scream Luffy at the top of his lounges scaring everyone. Some of the heroes were even in battle position.

"Luffy calm down." Said Nami super nervous

"Chill out man. Didn´t he try to kill you?" Asked Beast Boy confused.

"What. Can´t I have respect for my opponent?'' Said Luffy serious and that got a surprised look from everyone. Before this madness continues Nightwing step in front.

'Sorry for that Luffy. Beast Boy, for that you are going in patrol for 3 nights and so lunch breaks." Said the Leader of the Yonfer group

'Oh man." Said Beast Boy all sad. More work for him.

'Good." Said Luffy satisfied. The League was looking at him with more conflict thoughts than before now.

"He may sound stupid. But he is an honorable man.'' Thought Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman.

"Sorry for that guys. Where was I? Oh yeah me and Katakuri fighting. That was really crazy, he was the first 1 billion bounty man that I ever fought.'' Said Luffy remembering more of his fight.

"How long did your fight last?" Asked Jon Stewart. The fight looked like it was lasting hours

'13 hours." Said Luffy. That got everyone by surprised. Luffy handled that guy for 13 hours straight.

'You are way more durable than it looks." Said Wonder Woman praising Luffy

"Thanks." Said Luffy

"SO, you defeat him?" Asked Superman and then images of Luffy on snake man and Katakuri without his shirt collide. Luffy and him fall, but then they got back and in the Katakuri fall on his back.

"Yeah. I did and we were ready to sail. Sanji took care of Big Mom and Jinbei had to take care of some conflict with his previous crew, but he promised me to meet us in Wano." Said Luffy remembering his deal with Jinbei.

'And we got here." Said Nami with a look of ´´that's the end of the story so far´´;

The Justice League were now student back by this crazy story. Luffy and his crew seen generously good people and the memories were the solid proof of that. Now that situation was really serious, a closed country dominated by a tiranic pirate. They were really trying to horror the rightful shogun wishes and they appear of only meet them for a few weeks. All the heroes looked at each other and come to the right conclusion. The all looked at each with the same looked and after a few talks between then telepathic they got into one conclusion

"You are all free to go." Said Superman surprising the Younger Team and the pirates.

"Really.' Said Luffy all happy.

"Yes, you are good hearten people who wants to do good things. We are only holding you for some boring statement." Said Hal Jordan.

"You are right we need to keep sailing right now. If the winds is good, we might get there by tomorrow." Said Nami looking at her Long Pose and smiling because they could leave this place and go to Wano.

'That's sound good." Said Wonder Woman with a smile

Luffy looks around the heroes just observing with interest. They sound really cool and after hearing about them and their incredible feet he got a crazy idea.

"I got it. Why don´t you guys come to help us." Said Luffy all direct like usual

"WHAT!" Said the straw hats scared that Luffy got that idea.

"What?" Said most of the League confused by that question.

"Luffy shut up." Said Nami all nervous and closing Luffy mouth. But Luffy got free to speak again.

"No this is perfect. With you guys we are sure to help Momo and Kin." Said Luffy all happy and jumping on the League table looking at the Justice League with a big smile in his face.

"Luffy this is..." Said Superman wanting to say something but Batman cuts him

"Of course not. This is not a League businesses and it's not our home." Said Batman all cold and rude.

"But…" Said Luffy wanting to say more but Batman was persistent.

"No." Said Batman

"I refuse your answer." Said Luffy going near Batman and being serious. But looked like two kids arguing.

"Ok. Who of those two are more childish?" Thought Black Canary

'Come on. We need help, we already have allies but with you guys, we could really go further. You guys are heroes, you said you help people, so help them" Said Luffy with a smile. The League was no picked on a dilemma. After hearing about all of this, they wanted to help but there was so many things holding them. Luffy was strong but a little help never hurt anyone, even if Batman never said.

"We don´t…." Said Wonder Woman trying to say a excuse but Luffy was persistent.

"Please, please." Said Luffy being like a little kid.

"Would bug off." Said Sanji kicking Luffy to shut him.

"Sorry for our captain. We are just going to the Sunny and leave.'' Said Nami trying to not cause more trouble.

"No. Stay for the night, you can sleep in the rooms that we install.'' Said Black Canary looking at the time.

"Can you give us a moment. Nightwing can you..." Asked Superman to the league of the younger team.

"Sure, follow me and I guide to your room." Said Nightwing inviting the pirates to come with them. They follow the former sidekick and his team to the other room living only the League.

"Hey, do you have any food here. I´m starving." Said Luffy

"Yes, we have." Said Red Robin with a laugh

"Good, then I am cooking.'' Said Sanji lighting a cigarette.

"Awesome Sanji in the meantime I want to know your guy's powers. What does this do ?' Asked Luffy grabbing on Blue Bettle armor. The alien armor immedicably wanted to kill Luffy

"Hey back off dude." Said Blue Beetle all nervous.

After the group leaves, the Justice League set and discuss for what should they do. Should they go with Luffy and help them? Or stay behind.

"So, what you think?" Asked Superman

"Well he lives in a crazy world." Said Captain Atom.

"But their mission. There is a closed country ruled by a dictator and they are out to kill thousands." Said Wonder Woman. What she saw, she could let it pass. This Kaido king of the beast should be the force that even gods are aware of.

'What can we do?'' Asked Hawkman.

After that commentary, many heroes were quiet but then Superman. The world greatest hero spoke of.

"I wanna help them." Said him seriously. And when he is serious, it is no joke.

"Me too." Said Wonder Woman also volunteering.

"You said that if you wanna team up with those pirates, you will need to travel to their world." Said Red Tornando pointing out the main problem,

"I might want to go. That sound like an adventure of a lifetime." Said Black Canary

'If pretty bird is going, put me on too." Said Green Arrow with a smile

"Me too." Said Zatanna wanting to help.

"I wanna participate on this war.' Said Hawkman clutching his first. Many were offering until Jon Stewart spoke up.

"People. Remember we have our own problems in this world. We can´t just let the entire justice League out. What if Darkseid decide to show up for some reason." Said him and many people were taken back. That's was good amount. They are going to see who is leaving.

"You right." Said Hal. After many discussions, everyone looked at Batman with wonder for what he had to say.

"What about you?" Asked Hawkgirl to the dark Knight.

Batman just took a look at his team and answered.

"I am not blind of seeing people suffering. However, this is totally of our plans." Said Batman.

"Batman please if we send a party of at least 5 people that is gonna be enough." Said the Flash.

"Who is able to go?' Asked Batman

"I will." Said Superman

'Me too." Said Wonder Woman.

"I also would like to go. Most because I wanna see their world." Said the Flash all excited.

"I said that I want the adventure." Said Black Canary

"And I want to go with you." Said Green Arrow.

"I need more reports on interdimensional worlds. I will explain to the guardians." Said Hal Jordan. And then the last person in the world assist.

"I will assist." Said Batman. Leaving the League in shock. After that, the League made the official selection of the team for Wano."

"So is Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Green Arrow, and Black Canary." Said Captain Atom looking at the list of the members that will go.

"Great so let´s assume a plan and then go back to those pirates." Said the Flash all excited. It said that he has to live Iris, but it is just for a while.

"Are you still sure this is the right choice?" Asked Hawkgirl to many of her colleagues.

"What Luffy said was right. We are heroes we save people, let´s save those people." Said Green Arrow.

"You really sound corny Oliver." Said Black Canary with a laugh.

"But what about our towns? We can´t just leave them." Asked Hal Jordan.

"We can talk with the younger team about it. Maybe this wouldn´t take too much time." Said Wonder Woman thinking of a solution.

"So, what do you think Batman?" Asked Superman.

'I am going to be in constable watch. I will put bugs in their ship later.I still don´t trust him after all that." Said Batman only going to help the people and not because of the pirates.

'Fine be paranoiac as you want." Said Superman with a laugh.

"So, it´s official." Said Hal looking at the League agreeing to assist Pirates in a war.

"We really went over the top this time." Said Green Arrow laughing alongside his best friend.

**Younger Team**

Luffy and his crew were telling some story about their adventures for the sidekicks. While Sanji cooked a feast for everyone. They were really impressed and somewhat disbelief of all those crazy stuffs. But Luffy was still a funny guy.

"You really punched a god in the face?" Asked Wonder Girl with a shock surprised look.

"Yes." Said Luffy with his mouth full of meat. Making some sidekicks laughing.

'He was not a god. He was just a lunatic with a very powerful fruit.'' Said Nami remembering Eneru crazy ideas.

"That's still count on my book." Said Luffy.

"I have to say those noodles are amazing." Said Rocket eating.

"Yes, Sanji food is the best." Said Luffy.

"And my bones, sure love this warm milk." Said Brook

"You are an interesting creature to look at it. Even if you don´t have flesh." Said Starfire.

"You are not what I was expecting of a talking skeleton." Said Raven not impressed with Brook.

"My salad is amazing." Said Carrot.

"I agree with you." Said Spoiler also eating a salad alongside the Mink.

"Is my pleasure feeding some powerful people. Including some cute heroines." Said Sanji with heart eyes looking at some of the heroines with her cute costumes.

'He is hopeless." Thought most of the man.

"Can I have some more please?'' Asked Starfire.

"Yes Starfire-chan." Said Sanji

"Hey, do you want some food?'' Asked Luffy with a mouth full offering food to Robin.

"No, I don´t want food from you. "Said Robin all pissed eating alone.

"What is his problem?'' Asked Luffy

"Robin doesn't like being defeated and you public humiliated him." Said Read Robin with a laugh.

"It was really funny. By the way thanks man for these vegan noodles." Said Beat Boy.

'No problem. There no limit to my cooking." Said Sanji with a smile. And after the commentary, they were greeted by some members of the Justice League

"Hey, you guys are back." Said Luffy all happy to see the big heroes again.

"Listen, sorry for luffy he can really be…' Said Nami preparing the apologies but Superman cut her.

"No, what he said was right." Said Superman

'What." Scream everyone except Luffy

"We are coming with you guys to help open Wano." Said Wonder Woman with a smile.

"WHAT!" Scream more people. The Sanji team pretty much fall on their back when they heard that news. While the sidekicks were frozen.

"Alright new crewmembers." Said Luffy in joy.

"We are allies you lunatic." Said Green Arrow.

"Superman is that true?' Asked Supergirl.

"Yes. Me, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern, Flash, Green Arrow, and Black Canary are going to assist the Straw Hats." Said him

"This is grateful." Said Luffy all excited that heroes are going to assist him in his battle with Kaido.

'Wonder Woman and Black Canary in our ships. Dreams come true." Said Sanji all love style.

"Alright. Now we are Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Heroes-Samurai alliance." Said Luffy

"That's a long name." Said Martian Manhunter.

"We work on it later." Said Chopper with a laugh

'First, we need more supply for an addition of 7 people on your crew. I already did my part." Said Batman showing images of robots putting many boxes of supplies in the Sunny for the additional team.

"Thanks, Batman." Said Luffy all excited to have heroes in his crew.

"I´m not gonna sleep fine in the Sunny." Said Nami all nervous. Having those people that could destroy cities next to her, was certainly a nightmare.

"Boy, I can´t wait for the others to see this." Said Lufyf all excited to the League meet his friends.

"He really is excited." Said Miss Martian with a laugh

"I hope nothing bad happens." Said Luffy

'Luffy. We are already dealing with a Yonko. What could possibly be worse?" Asked Nami.

**Bermuda Triangle**

The sea was quiet for a while. Since that interflow between Aquaman forces and a mysterious pirate crew, everything was quiet. Until now.

Showing off to the surface was a metal helmet with two red eyes and a scuba diver suit. The villain knows as Black Manta saw the battle from a distance and after exploring the area, he decides to constant some other forces.

"This is Luthor. It better be good." Said Lex Luthor

"Luthor this is Black Manta. I got some information for you." Said Black Manta.

"Where are you?" Asked Luthor now with interests. He was in his office in Metropolis doing some work to kill time.

'Bermuda triangles. I saw a mysterious ship appear and enter in battle with the Atlantean troops." Said Black Manta

'Do you have visual?'' Asked Luthor with interest.

"Yes." Said him

'Send to me." Said Luthor.

Lex looked for what appeared to be battleship made of wood. The design was odd, but he could feel the power inside. What left in those deep realms was nothing of the usual. He wanted to learn more.

"What's next?" Aske Black Manta.

"We call the others. The Legion of Doom is gonna discuss this situation tomorrow." Said Lex going to send this image and message to his allies.

''Understood. Black Manta out." Said the scuba assassin leaving his communication.

Luthor was still looking at the ship with interest. It was both interesting and ridiculous at the same time. It really messes with him and now those Justice League members are going to get involved. He needs to act

"What in the multiverse are you?" Asked Luthor looking at the Sunny while poring some whiskey

**Done. Sorry if this is a long one, but I need to put some much information in just one chapter. So yeah those were the heroes that I choose, I believe them to be good options and balance out the super-powered and the non-powered ones. And yes, the Legion of Doom are going to be also around. See ya. Next chapter for what they plan for the League and the pirates.**


	6. Going to Wano

**Luthor Corp**

The CEO of one of the biggest company of the world was busy doing a presentation to head of various international companies about a new way to transport oil utilizing Lex corp tech.

"And that's why gentleman this idea will increase our profit on 200% and gives zero collateral damage to mother nature," Said Lex Luthor finishing his speech and receiving much praise from his associates

"Amazing."

'Genius."

'Bravo, mister Luthor."

'Please. I´m just one man. My hard work employers are the one that makes this project a possibility." Said, Lex

"We will send the contracts later today if is that ok." Said one of the investors

'Yes. But I will have a later meeting today so I will only give many of you feedback tomorrow." Said, Lex

"Alright."

"Have a safe day. All of you." Said Lex saying goodbye to the vast majority of people. After the meeting was done somebody knocks on his door.

Knock Knock.

"Come in." Said Lex. And then Mercy his bodyguard appears.

"Mister Luthor." Said Mercy with a white suit and her trade sunglass.

"Ah, Mercy is good to see you, my dear." Said Lex with a smile.

"The helicopter is ready." Said her.

"Excellent right on time. Eve!" Said Lex shouting to his secretary.

"Yes, mister Luthor." Said the very awkward woman.

"Hold my calls and cancels all of my meetings. I am going to a personal meeting of my own." Said Lex very direct and cold.

"Yes, sir." Said Eve obeying her boss, most thanks to her crush on him.

"Otis.'' Said Lex referring to the dumb security guard that he trusts to guard his office. For some reason Lex likes his presence.

''Yes, mister Luthor.'' Said the very tall, muscular, and dumb guard.

"If you see any intruders coming into my building you know what do to.'' Said Lex.

"Yeah beat them up.'' Said Otis crackling his knuckles and laughing.

"Very good Otis.'' Said Lex with a smile

"Yes, Mister Luthor.'' Said Otis answering his boss and then going back to watch tv

'Let's go Mercy.'' Said Lex to his bodyguard.

"Yes."' Said Mercy following Lex.

The duo reached the top of LexCorp where a helicopter was present. Mercy was going to pilot while Lex was only the passenger.

"Do you have the coordinate?" Asked Lex.

"Yes, sir. We will arrive there in a maximum of an hour." Said Mercy looking at the timer. But for Lex that wasn't enough.

"Make it half an hour." Said Lex pretty much demanding

'Yes, sir." Said Mercy. It wasn't possible to arrive at the base in half an hour, but for Lex Luthor, she will do anything.

**Meanwhile at The Legion Doom**

**Come on I had to do that!**

Many of the world's greatest supervillains were all joining the secret hideout in the dark depths of an amazon forest. The way each one finds to get there is silly to the average. The Legion of doom (Previous called Secret Society of Supervillains) were all meeting to discuss a serious situation given by Luthor himself. Many didn´t have any idea of what could be. But if was Luthor that was saying it, then it must be important. It was an essential meeting with all the chair members of the legion if any of them would dare miss this Luthor will have their head and give the position to somebody else.

While they were coming most of them were discussing things around.

"Can anyone remember why we put this place in a godman swamp?" Asked Merly

"I guess to not cause attention.'' Said Cheetah

"Hey Manta, remember me?" Said Captain cold waving his hand for the scuba villain.

"No." Said Black Manta completely ignoring the Flash villain.

"We help save the world from the worst guys and he wouldn't say hello. Scudder, why do I have to come here?" Said Cold all frustrated. He hated going to the meeting of the legion of Doom. He is a bank thief; he doesn't care about taking over the world. But then Mirror master contacts him via a pocket mirror(because the rogues are always listening to the meetings that their leader goes).

"We need a Rogue to represent us. And since you are our leader who better than you Snart." Said Mirror Master in the tiny mirror.

Captain Cold only grunts of that.

"I tell you if weren´t for the benefits, I would get out here." Said Captain cold is all frustrated.

"Move kid." Said Deathstroke shoving Captain Cold aside almost making the ice villain fall.

"Nice to see you too Slade." Said Snart with hatred. Guys like Deathstroke didn't respect anyone unless there was a check involved.

Most of his frustration was gone when a weird green/purple rocket arrived at the legion of Doom swamp. There was a symbol of a card in the rocket. All the villains got frustrated because he had arrived earlier.

Bump.

"Oh, great he came." Said Snart all irritated and going inside quickly.

"Honey I´m home." Said the Joker stepping out of his rocket.

"Argh." Said most of the villains that were outside. Joker was either super scary or super annoying.

"Oh, what a pleasant day it is. To meet with my good old buddies of the Legion of Doom. Because we know what happens if you had excluded me." Said him tossing a very blood pipe into the ground. Probably someone that he had to deal with in the morning.

"We know Joker. Even Luthor is not dumb to waste a wild crazy card like you to conquer the world." Said Scarecrow.

"If isn´t Jonathan Crane my old pal from Gotham. So, do you have any problem with the harvest later?" Asked Joker making his ´´funny´´ commentary.

"Urhg." Said Scarecrwo all irritated. He couldn't even toss his fear gas into the Joker. Apparently the laughing gas and his toxin weren't too much different.

Later in the day, all the members of the Legion of Doom (Joker, Talia Al Ghul, Black Manta, Gorilla Grodd, Black Adam, Captain Cold, Deathstroke, Bane, Vandal Savage, Merly, Reverse-Flash ´´Eobard Twane´´, Cheetah, Giganta, Ridler, Solomon Grundy, Sinestro, Metallo, Ocean Master and Scarecrow ) were all present with exception of Luthor.

''Were that the hell is the bald head!'' Asked Deathstroke irritated.

"Yeah. We all have plans, we have lives.'' Said the Riddler.

"Oh please. Most of those plans are escaping jail." Said Giganta with a laugh. Riddler only grunts irritated at the Wonder Woman villain.

"Why do you think Luthor convoke a huge gathering of members?'' Asked Black Adam

"He doesn't do that unless it is something big and by the looks…'' Said Vandal Savage, while Bane finished for him

"It is huge.'' Said, Bane

"I hope. Because the leaguer of assassins doesn´t like to wait. If my father and he were so close business partners I would have defect years ago.'' Said Talia all cold.

"Oh, miss spoiled assassin is sad.'' Said Joker mocking the assassin. In response, she throws a sharp knife in his direction, but he dodges.

'One more thing clown and is your head.'' Said her all cold. Talia was deadly as she was beautiful.

'Please even if your old man couldn't beat me. He still mad over the chess match that we had on my vacation." Said Joker now mocking Ra´as.

"If you dare mock him..' Said Talia taking picking a knife bigger than her head.

'Are you gonna cry. Is daddy gonna by you a pony.'' Said Joker still mocking the Al Ghul.

"I own stallions that can kill a man with their hooves alone. So yes I am proud of my ponies.'' Said her all cold.

The villains didn't know if that a joke or seriousness. Only the Joker was laughing while the rest was confused.

"Sometimes this place is a mad house.'' Said Captain cold all tired.

"Tell me about." Said Metallo.

The situation got worst when Sinestro starts to glow in yellow, mostly due to his impatience.

"Where that hell is Luthor. I didn't fly all over galaxies to come over here for…'' Said Sinestro but before he could finish Lex and Mercy appears.

"Calm down Sinestro. You all now I love a good entrance.'' Said the Leader of the Legion of Doom arriving.

"There you are.'' Said Sinestro going back to his seat.

"You are late Luthor;'' Said Reverse Flash

'I know. Someone couldn't arrive on time'' Said Luhtor with a hate glare to Mercy who didn't show any emotion in her face.

'I will be whipping myself for the lateness.'' Said her all cold like she didn't even care.

"Do that for two hours.'' Said Luthor.

'As your wish.'' Said Mercy leaving the room. Many members were either carrying for that statement or very confused.

'She is not gonna do that? Right.'' Asked Metallo. But the sound of a whip hitting human flesh could be heard from the other side of the room. Mercy was indeed without her main top of the white suit and in only in pants whipping herself.

Whip Whip Whip

Most of the villains were confused by that. Some of them even look at Grood if he was responsible for that.

"Don´t look at me. Sometimes humans' minds are more primitive than the dumbest of apes.'' Said the Gorilla with a laugh.

"Alright, we have all the current roster here.'' Said Luthor seeing that all the current 20 members of the Legion of Doom (including him) were present

"Yeah and no bagels? Come on Lex where is your class for your members.'' Said Joker making another commenter. Merly was actually so done with the clown antics that he shot an arrow to his should.

"Argh.'' Said the Joker in pain.

"Would you shut up?'' Asked Merly irritated. As Joker remove the arrow from his shoulder with no problem, but also not carrying for the wound.

'Thank you Merly'' Said Luthor

"So Luthor what is the emergency?'' Asked Vandal Savage.

'Black Manta you have the chair.'' Said Luthor referring to the scuba dive villain.

Black Manta stayed up and soon the light of the room went out, so he could show some pictures.

"Approximately two days ago I was searching for treasures near the Bermuda Triangle when suddenly I spotted this.'' Said Manta reveling pictures of the Thousand Sunny. Most to say the Legion was confused by that ship.

'What is that?'' Asked Giganta.

"A lion. The supposed king of the animals'' Said Cheetah with a laugh

"Is a ship and huge one.'' Said, Ocean Master.

'So, it appears the Bermuda Triangle binged us something, not of this world.'' Said Vandal analyzing this ship. He live thousands of years; he saw every type of ship created by mankind and that one was something that he never saw.

'That's my point. Just by looking at it, you can see that this ship looking nothing a like the usual the navy use in war.'' Said Manta showing more closed up pictures of the Sunny.

'And it is made of wood. If it can support that weight, we have to praise who designed.'' Said Black Adam finding the structure of the ship kind impressive

"SO, what Luthor. Manta finds out a weird looking ship and that's why you call all of us. For this?'' Asked Captain Cold confused. After his argument Ocean Master slams on the table full of wrath.

"Watch your tone! This could be a menace for the seven seas. If this ship has any kind of power that could destroy the marine life I will not allow.'' Said Ocean Master all angry.

"Great a whale lover.'' Said Joker looking annoyed at Ocean master phrase.''

"Later this ship was attacked by Atlantean troops. Led by Jackson" Said Manta showing a picture of his son and his team invading the ship.

"Oh isn´t him the new aqualad?" Asked Scarecrow.

'Yeah. The other one decides to become a wizard or something." Said Deathstroke remeberign his deals with the teen titans in the beginning and fighting the first aqualad.

"They were imminently defeated;" Said Manta showing pictures of the Atalante troupes appending the ship and taking away.

'So, they weren´t as strong as we assumed?" Asked Bane.

"Rugthg.'' Said Solomon Grundy.

'No. They were defeated by the use of magic.'' Said Black Manta. That cheap trick was an annoyance to the end.

"Always that.'' Said, Black Adam.

"Aquaman and his soldier took the ship away. After that, I haven't seen much.'' Said Manta finishing his presentation.

"Why didn´t you follow them?" Asked Deathstroke.

'I may despite aquaman. But I am not an idiot on going on myself. What I would get is some Atlantean blood in my hands and then I will be knocked out. Attempting as that is, I prefer giving all this new'' Said Black Manta

"What's next?" Asked Talia.

'I went to the Bermuda triangles and soon finding myself on other waters.'' Said Manta showing a video of him swimming to the other of the Bermuda triangle, now swimming in the waters of the New word.

"You what?' Asked Sinestro confused.

'Speak out treasure hunter. What do you mean, other water?' Asked the Ridler.

"I swam all over this world but as soon I passed that fog, I sense that the water had changed. It was nothing that I never have seen before.'' Said Black Manta continuing to show footage of his Ventura. Now the interest of the villains was showed when Black Manta encounter a large sea king.

"What are those?'' Asked Merly confused.

"Those are not Atlantean creatures. They are not in description with all of the aquatic species.'' Said Ocean Master shaking. He had studied every single marine life on Earth and those creatures were not of his knowledge.

"I tried to fight one.'' Said Black Manta

"Why?" Asked Reverse Flash.

'When you see a new species, you need to know its strength.'' Said Black Manta.

"Fair enough.'' Said Bane.

While there weren't many footages of Black Manta against the sea King, the villain put his signature harpoon on the table of the meeting. The villains were surprised by the state of the weapon.

"My harpoons, knives, and lasers were not enough. I was almost eaten by those monsters. Whatever is after that fog is not from this world.'' Said Manta.

Now that Black Manta finished his report, all the members of the Legion were interested. Whatever happened after the fog not only caught the Justice League's attention but also leads to some mysterious mythical world.

"So, what is the plan Luthor?'' Asked Bane.

Luthor gave a devilish smile. That means that he already came up with a plan.

"Ocean master is better you sent some of your soldiers in this position." Said Luthor.

"For how long?' Asked Ocean Master.

'At least a day. If we see the Justice league near, we might take action. Whatever is after that fog could be world dominating power. And I not letting pass.'' Said him.

"Well-spoken Luthro.'' Said Talia.

'Thank you miss Al Ghul.''

"I will assist. If there is any aquatic fight, I wanna have blood on my hands.'' Said Black Manta.

"Sure.'' Said Luthor. Manta would also assist in the fights, so it better not discard good assistance.

'_Manta sure is a weird one.''_ Thought Captain cold.

After that Ocean Master and Black Manta leave the meeting room.

"OK. So, while does two are waiting for something to happen. What we do Luthor?'' Asked Giganta.

"I don´t know figure it out.'' Said Luthor leaving most of the villains to check if Mercy was still whipping herself.

"Ok.'' Said the Joker relaxing on putting his legs on the table.

Most of the villains were now just checking phones and pretty much past time until a report from Ocean Master or Black Manta. Until them. They wait.

**Kent resident**

As a family man, Clark Kent had already informed his wife Lois and his son Jon about his mission. It could take a little time, being superman was not an easy job but he always manages to balance it out for the sake of his family. He told both Lois and Jon about the Straw hats pirates and the situation about Wano and the Samurai. While Lois found amusing, Jon thought it was awesome.'

"Can I meet one of the pirate's dad? Please.'' Asked Jon.

'Sorry, buddy. Right we are in a hurray we are set to leave tomorrow morning and you have school.'' Said Superman patting his son in the head.

'Oh, come on. Damien meets them and sure he wouldn't tell me.'' Said Jon all grumpy. He knows how the Wayne kid thinks.

"Here some pictures.'' Said Superman showing some pictures that he took with his phone. There were of Luffy, the rest of the crew and a dinner that Sanji made for everyone.

"They look cool.'' Said Jon all excited. This Luffy guy seen really cool.

''They seen interesting.'' Said Lois.

"They are Lois. I saw their memories; their world is not a happy one, but they are trying to bring the best even if they are pirates.'' Said Superman being honest. The straw hats were freedom fighters, they bring justice in their own way by taking down corrupted people.

'Pirates doing good. That's new.'' Said Lois.

She saw an old backpack on the floor (probably one that he used back in Smallville), with some clothes, glasses and a picture of the family.

"So, you came here to pick some stuff before you leave." Said Lois kind sad.

''Yes. But also, to give this.'' Said Superman taking from his cape a piece of paper.

'A piece of paper?" Said Lois confused.

'Not any kind piece of paper.'' Said Superman holding his vivre card.

He remembers last night when he and his team were asking for the Straw hats about the power of this paper.

**Flashback**

While Superman and his team were inspecting the ship to be familiar with it, they overhead a conversation between Luffy and his friend.

"luffy do you still have the Vivre card that we made in Zou?" Asked Nami, catching the attention of the heroes. Luffy then took of the paper from his hat.

"Yes. Soon we will be reunited with the whole crew, is gonna be awesome.'' Said Luffy all animated.

'What is that in your hand?' Asked the Flash and the heroes walk by the location of Luffy. They also saw Nami tangerine trees.

'Oh hey. Tangerines.'' Said Black Canary.

'Want some?'' Asked Luffy.

"Please.'' Said Canary. Luffy picks one of the tangerines and tosses aside.

'Catch.'' Said Luffy tossing.

'Thanks.'' Said Canary catching and eating.

'Planting fruits in a ship. Now, this is a good way to combat scurvy.'' Said Green arrow.

"Luffy what is that in your hands?" Asked Superman.

"Oh, it as Vivre card.' Said Luffy showing the paper.

"Vivre card?" Asked most of the heroes (except for batman) geniously confused.

"Explain it now.'' Said Batman being direct. Scaring Nami of course.

'Do it Luffy.'' Said Nami afraid of the Dark Knight, while Luffy just thought he was cool.

"_He is scary!"_ Thought Chopper, Brook, and Carrot on the other side of the ship seeing Batman. While Sanji was cooking.

"Oh, it is a kind special of paper that could only be found in the New World. Is made from part of someone's fingernail which is then made into paper. Did I said right?'' Said Luffy

'Yes.'' Said Nami still afraid.

'So is a disgusting paper?' Asked Green Lantern

"No. This is important. When you torn a piece of the paper it will point out to the person which was made and move it.'' Said Nami

'Really.'' Said Wonder Woman intrigued.

"Yes. Check it out.'' Said Luffy putting the vivre card on the floor, and it started to move on its own. That really surprised the heroes because it was something that they never seen before.

"It is moving.'' Said, Superman

"By the goods.'' Said Wonder Woman amazed.

'This is incredible.'' Said Flash excited.

'And the best part is, no matter how far away the user is the paper will move and reach the person which was made.'' Said Luffy.

'Wait. You are not in your world and its moving.'' Said Green arrow confused.

'Yeah isn't cool. We will reach our friends in no time.'' Said Luffy just happy.

Maybe the card was that powerful that could reach other worlds and still find its owner.

"Oh yeah, another thing is that if you are mortal danger the piece of paper will burn out.'' Said Nami remembering the tip that Lola gave her.

"Really. Now that is convenient.'' Said Black Canary.

Superman saw this paper in amazement. Now that he was a family man he wanted to make sure that his family could know where to find him at any cost. So, he had an idea.

"Can you make one for me?'' Asked Superman surprising everyone except Luffy.

'Sure. I think Nami can handle.'' Said Luffy.

"Huh yeah.'' Said Nami all nervous by doing a vivre card for freaking superman.

"How long does it take?" Asked Batman all serious.

'And an hour.'' Said Nami sweating in fear.

"Do it.'' Said Batman all serious.

"I also would like it one please.'' Said Green Lantern

"Me too.' Said Wonder Woman.

"Same here.'' Said Flash

"I need one those.'' Said Green Arrow.

Nami now was very nervous to see those heroes asking for Vivre cards. That's too much work for a short time that they were, and she was not getting paid. But it she didn't suffer Batman punishments, then she needs to do it.

"Right, right coming. Boys will help me with this.'' Said Nami with a sweet voice to Luffy, Chopper, and Brook.

"Huh.'' Said the trio confused and with a look that they didn't wanna do it. But Nami changed their minds quickly.

'I'm not getting paid here! So, you will all help make theses dawn things. Got it." Said her all angry.

''Yes man.'' Said the three going to Usopp workshop to make the cards.

"Wow, she can be scary.'' Said Flash with a laugh

"We know she is a scary woman.'' Said Green Arrow with a smirk. After that Black Canary gives him a punch in the arm.

"ouch.'' Said the archer in pain.

'Watch your tongue Ollie.'' Said, Dinah

"Sorry about that bud.'' Said Green Lantern laughing at his best friend.

'A paper that can move until finding their user. That's impressive.'' Said Wonder Woman.

''Yes. If it what's they tell is true, it can blow out our communication system.'' Said Batman

'Plus, that can tell when we are in dangerous. This will come in handy.'' Said Flash.

'Speaking of tracker. Did you put any on the ship?" Asked Superman to batman.

'Yes, and every single one of them. Luffy actually have some mini trackers inside of him.'' Said Batman shocking the league

'You put trackers inside his body?" Asked Black Canary angry at Batman for doing that.

'Not exactly.'' Said, Batman.

'So, what happens? Asked Green Arrow.

'I left some on the main hall table. He thought it was chocolate and ate it.'' Said Batman making the heroes astounded. Luffy was just…wow.

'How is still alive?' Asked Black Canary.

"I don't know.'' Said, Batman.

**Present**

"So, you see. This paper will tell me where I am.'' Said Superman after explaining the true behind the vivre card.

"It is really moving.'' Said Lois amazed by that.

'This so cool dad. Can I have one?' Asked Jon holding also a vivre card.

'I can make one for you later. But at the moment promise me to not lost this paper.'' Said, Superman

"I promise.'' Said Jon all seriously holding this paper like it was a gift.

"Thanks Jon.'' Said Superman smiling at his son.

'Clark.'' Said Lois to her husband.

"I know that I got lost in space so many times and the league had difficulty to find me. Now with this, not anymore.'' Said Lois with genius concern for her husband safety. Those missions always mad her worried, but now the Vivre card will make this easier.

''I always comeback. Thanks to you and Jon.'' Said Clark kissing her wife.

"Go, you silly boy scout. Go save a samurai country.'' Said Lois with a laugh.

"If we do save, I can show you and Jon around.'' Said Clark.

'Really. Thanks, dad. This way I can be a superboy samurai. Hiyaa.'' Said Jon making some poses.

"Calm there kid Bushido." Said Lois with a laugh.

'Sorry.'' Said Jon with a blush.

"I will miss you all. But I will always be near you.'' Said Clark picking his backpack.

'Go save those people.'' Said Lois being strict as ever.

"Kick their ass dad.'' Said Jon all excited.

"I will.'' Said Clark changing into his Superman costume.

"I love you two.'' Said, Superman.

"And we love you too.'' Said Lois with Jon at her side. Soon Clark vanished going to the Thousand Sunny.

**Batcave**

After a gathering of all his sidekick and close friends. Bruce had gathered all of his main sources of information (Alfred, Dr Leslie, and Lucius Fox) while also his sidekick (Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Robin, Batgirl, Orphan, Spoiler and Signal) to explain the situation. Nightwing, Red Robin, Robin, and Spoiler already knew about the whole pirate's situation. While at first it was seen as a joke, Bruce maintained his serious dark expression like it was a matter of life or death. After all that he explain the card.

"So, this card will tell where you are?" Asked Signal

'Really this pice paper?'' Asked Red hood still not believing.

"Yes'' Said Batman just nodding.

"I better put this on a safe place.'' Said Red Robin putting the card in his wallet.

"Are you sure this paper is safe.'' Asked Orphan.

"Just put on the table.'' Said Batman. All the people do that and saw that it was moving.

'Is moving.'' Said Nightwing shocked. Alongside most of the Bat Family

"Wow.'' Said Spoiler.

"Ok now, this is incredible.'' Said Batgirl

'Not only that but also this.'' Said Batman holding a batrang.

"Master Bruce what are you…'' Asked Alfred but before he could finish, Batman stabs himself with a Batarang.

'Argh'.' Said Batman crying in pain causing everyone to grasp in horror

"Dear god Batman.'' Said Nightwing stopping him from going on.

"He is already insane'' Said Red Hood confused.

"Look at the card.'' Said, Batman.

Those who paid attention saw that now the cards were burning the top. That was really weird.

"The top is burning.'' Said Batgirl generously scared.

"Yes, no matter what if my life is in danger the card will tell you. If the paper is almost burned out that means I am dead.'' Said Batman trying to hold his bleeding.

"But you are not at the moment. Now sit there.'' Said Leslie all angry at Bruce.

"Yes, doctor.'' Said Batman sitting on a chair while the doctor treated his wound.

"You know for a smart man; you make so many dumb decisions.'' Said Damian.

"I got to admit. After seeing millions of tracking technology being destroyed by your crime fighting duties, is good to see that mere paper is gonna help us out more.'' Said Lucius fox observing the paper.

"But we shouldn´t discard technology, Mister Fox. We still need it.'' Said Batgirl.

"Batgirl is right.'' Affirms Nightwing.

After Dr. Leslie finishes her treatment, Batman picked a backpack and a suitcase possibly full of the necessities that he needs for his trip.

'So, you are leaving now?'' Asked Alfred.

"Yes. I may not like them, but I can´t accept that. I saw a corrupt government acting himself as gods among people, we may not fight them, but this will be a great victory.'' Said, Batman. He only saw glimpses of some of the actions of the World Government and he already was furious.

"Yes, who imagined Batman a pirate.'' Said, Red Hood.

"Shut up Jason.'' Said, Orphan.

"The point is. No matter what happen to me. You can find me, and if I am in the danger this will tell of all you. So, don't throw that away like garbage.'' Said Batman pointing to the vivre card that each member of the Bat family now holds.

They all looked at this paper with a sad smile on their faces.

"We will not let this happen.'' Said Red Robin.

"This is gonna be with me all the time.'' Said Signal

"Me too.'' Said Red Hood putting the card inside his helmet.

"Is good to see this.' Said Batman looking at his sidekicks all protecting his card.

"Sir.'' Said Alfred all concerned holding the moving card that pointed to Batman.

"Alfred, I know you hate me doing this. But this for the greater good, and with this.'' Said Batman trying to calm down his butler.

Bruce takes off his cowl and look at Alfred in the eyes.

"You can find me anywhere in the world. According to them, it will not stop moving until it reaches their person.'' Said Bruce.

"I will guard with my life.'' Said Alfred in tears. This paper would make his life a lot easier now since he could find where Master Bruce was and if he was alive.

"Oh.'' Said Bruce hugging Alfred.

"Group hug.'' Said Batgirl and then most of the team (except Jason, Cassandra, and Damian) joined in.

Suddenly Signal remember something offhanded.

"Hey I just remember. Did you gave one for her?" Asked Signal refereeing to Catwoman.

"Yes.' Said, Batman. His answer made everyone confused, if that the case why wasn't Selina there.

'And where is her? I thought she will be present to say goodbye.'' Asked Nightwing

"We had an argument. She wanted to go along, I said no, and she ran away.'' Said Batman remeberign Selina screaming.

"Classic of her.'' Said Red Robin.

"Bruce?" Said Dr Leslie trying to comfort the hero, but he brushes off.

'Is ok Doctor. As long she is safe, I am happy.'' Said Bruce looking above.

Meanwhile somewhere in Gotham. Selina KYLE aka catwoman (costume style pre-new 52 with the short hair and googles) was resting near a huge Neon signed after a success jewelry robbery. While normally she will be happy with her new jewels but this time it was different. Her sometimes boyfriend somethings pain the ass Batman said that he will out of the tow for a few days and his network of sidekicks will be running the place. While she was confused, he explained his reason and that got Selina worried, she wanted to go along but he denied saying it was too dangerous. He also gave a weird card that could point wherever he was in the word. She took this piece of paper out of her blouson and see it moving. She could track him down and try to argue, but what is the point if anything he would knock her again to make sure she didn´t fight. He was a brute man and she loved him for that.

"If you don't come back in a few days, I will save your ass from this one.'' Said her looking at his Vivre card.

**Paradise Island**

Diana had explained to her mother Hypolita about the situation. While the queen of the amazons and the other warrior were shocked by that idea. Diana made sure that this solution was the best.

"This paper will help me out mother. No matter where I am, it will always tell you where to find me.'' Said Diana holding the Vivre card to Hypolita.

"Can I see it?'' Asked Hypolita.

"Yes.'' Said Wonder Woman giving the queen the vivre card.

While Hypolita was skeptical at first, she saw that his card was really moving and going toward her daughter.

"Will these pirates be trustworthy?'' Asked Hypolita all cold.

"Yes. Even the captain of the crew Monkey D. Luffy offered to come along to speak in his behalf to a mission but I structed him not come.'' Said Diana.

'Good. I don't wanna a nasty pirate in Paradise Island.'' Said Hypolita all serious. Amazons and Pirates have a bloody history.

"But queen he is not evil. He is a good and funny person.'' Said Wonder Girl speaking at the side with the other amazons' warriors.

"Cassie shut up.'' Said Donna Troy the previous wonder girl and Troia.

"Sorry, Donna.'' Said Cassie blush in embarrassment while the other amazons stare at her.

"No matter his intention I still don´t trust pirates. Always tried to steal our goods and supplies, thank the gods the amazons are stronger.'' Said Hypolita remembering the pirates that she fought in her youth.

"He said there were amazons in his world.'' Said Diana. This time, she caught the attention of the warriors.

"Otherworld amazons?'' Asked Antiope all curious.

"And what he told about it?'' Askes Hypolita.

'He said that they were his friends and she helped him out when he needs it.'' Said Diana pretty much shocking the Amazonian tribe. That's was the version Diana received from Luffy, she still have no idea about the difference between her amazons and the Kuja Pirates.

"How could.'' Said Antiope in horror.

'Amazons helping a pirate.'' Said Donna in shock

"Mother, please. There is a country full of innocent people that are in the command over a horrible pirate overlord. If I don´t bring peace among this mission I would be able to call myself a ´´heroine´´. Said Diana pretty much kneeling in front of her own mother. Hypolita thought for a second and looked at her daughter.

"Do you trust these pirates?'' Asked her.

"Yes. I believe in them and in my friends.'' Said Diana.

"What do you all say?'' Said Hypolita looking at the heavens for an answer of the gods.

All the mythological Greek gods (Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite the whole bunch except Hades and Ares) were all listening to this request. They had a smile in their face and gave a sign of approval. So it was official, Diana was going on the mission.

"Even the gods allowed to take the mission.'' Said Artemis in shock that all the gods were approving of something like this.

"Even Athena.'' Said Donna looking at the goddess that most helped out Wonder Woman.

"Even my gramps accepted.'' Said Cassie with a smile seeing Zeus approving the mission.

'Very well. You might go.'' Said Hypolita giving a wicked smile at Diana.

"Thank you, mother." Said Wonder Woman.

'" But if this paper ever starts to shirking, we will show those malevolent pirates what we real amazons are made of.'' Said Hypolita all mighty and powerful. After that a bunch of Amazonian warriors lifts their weapons in a battle cry.

"Yeah'' Scream most of the Amazons. Diana could only smile of her sister's determination.

"Hell yeah. We will kick butt.'' Said Wonder Girl all excited.

"Cassie.' Said Troia all embarrassed.

'Let the kid have the fun Troia.'' Said Artemis with a lugh

"You are the one that encourages her Artemis.'' Said Donna.

"My sisters, thank you all.'' Said Diana with a single tear as she leaves Paradise Island.

**Star Lab**

Oliver and Dinah had just explained his team (Roy Haper, Digger, Felicity, Speedy, Wild Dog) about their decision, Artemis was also present, but she already knew about the two hero's decision.

"So, go to a world of powerful pirates to save a country full of…samurais? Did I got that right?" Said Digger trying to say that sentence with seriousness and failing.

'Yes, Digger.'' Said, Oliver

"I got a say this would be a killer story.'' Said Digger with a laugh.

'Same here.'' Said Felicity with a smile. Honestly, she would love to meet those pirates

"Are sure about that Oliver. This seen a little…'' Said Roy still a little uncertain about this.

"Roy after listened to that mad story I had the urge to jump ahead. This sounds crazy but I am up to the challenge.'' Said Green Arrow with a smirk on his face. This would be the adventure of a lifetime.

'Same here. The straw hats are gonna need some really good assistance in this battle. But if we need some help, we will use the communicator.'' Said Black Canary holding a communicator

'Do you think is gonna work there Canary?" Asked Speedy.

"Batman is installing some connection and computers on that ship. We hope it would work.'' Said Canary.

"Let us come too. We can be of great help.'' Said Wild Dog

"Yeah.'' Said Felicity trying to act tough

"We can assistant the pirates.'' Said Artemis

"Yeah. And maybe I can learn to use a sword.'' Said Digger.

"Really Digger?" Asked Felicity

''I´m joking.'' Said Digger laughing. But truly he would like to know how to use a sword.

Before they could try even more Green Arrow decide to step in. As the leader of this group, he needs to show some big and emotional speech.

"Listen, guys, we appreciate the offer, but we need people to stay behind and watch over Star City while we are both outsides. Who knows if Merly, Clock King or Damian Darhk decide to strike.'' Said Green Arrow pointing out the main factors.

"You are right.'' Said Digger

"Lian is gonna miss you two." Said Roy

"We will bring her a gift from the pirate world. Maybe a skull full of jewels.'' Said Oliver.

"She will scared and breathless.'' Said Roy just imagining his daughter's reaction at a skull in front of her.

"Yeah. That's is the typical present of Uncle ollie.'' Said Oliver.

"Promise me. That you two will be careful.'' Said Artemis.

"For what I hear Luffy is kind of crazy person to jump into battle. So, he is gonna try to have all the fights.'' Said Black Canary giving her impression of Luffy

"Dude sounds like a nutjob.'' Said Wild dog.

"He sure is.'' Said both Canary and Arrow together.

Now it was time to go and they had their stuff ready to go.

"Have a safe trip you two.'' Said Digger giving a goodbye handshake.

"Come back alive.'' Said Felicity hugging canary alongside Artemis and Speedy.

"We will come back. We promise.'' Said Black Canary to her team.

"Let's go pretty bird. The sea is calling.' Said Green arrow.

"Really Oliver!" Said Roy with a laugh.

"Ha. I am still the best." Said Green Arrow laughing in victory as he and Canary were living their hideout to Mountain Justice.

**Oa**

Hal and Jon had returned to the main headquarters of the Green lantern corps. They had requested a meeting with the guardians about the situation. Also, the other human green Lanterns (Guy Gadner, Kyle Ren, Simon Bahz, and Jessica Cruz) were also present.

The duo gave the explanation of Hal suddenly mission. The Guardians were outright furious about one of the Green Lanterns to leave their position in guardian their sectors, but Jordan gave an explanation.

"I will be sent to a new world. With different systems and powers than the ones that we currently have.'' Said Hal to the guardians.

"But for what you describe, you will be send to explore just a few sections of this planet. Not even their universe.'' Said Appa Ali Apsa. The leader of the Guardians.

"Your job as a green lantern is to protect the universe and you want us to give you a license to leave?'' Asked Sayd.

"Yes.'' Said Hal with a shrug and that cause the Guardians to argue.

The situation got better when Jon Stewart decide to speak up.

'Guardian, please. While Jordan is gonna be out I have a counter solution.'' Said Jon. That caught the guardian's attention, Stewart was known to be a good leader and a good strategist.

"Very well. What are your plan lantern Stewart?" Said Ganthet

Jon then describes his plan to the guardians. While Hal was out, he and a few other Laterns will be having a double patrol of the sector 2814. The Sinestro Corps were still on the loose but strangely their leader was very absent at the moment. The Red lanterns were still causing chaos through the universe. While Larfleeze was probably in some dump of a planet clamming that all the belongings there are in his possession. The Indigo tribe, the Blue Lanterns, and the Star Sapphires were still very peaceful so nothing major. After a heated argument and the demonstrations of the Vivre card which would allow the guardians to have a constant eye for Hal, it came to one conclusion.

"Alright, Lantern Jodan you are dismissing of your duties as a lantern. And you will be able to use your ring." Said Appa.

"Oh thanks.'' Said Hal all happy, but this sentiment was cut short.

"But we will give you a limit of a month to complete your mission with the Justice League. After that you will be sent back to your duties and not able to go to earth for almost a year.'' Said Appis saying the conditions that Hal would have to go for leaving his post.

"_That's what I got to open my mouth.''_ Thought Hal in sadness. He already misses so much stuff on Earth because of the corps and now this.

'Also, this device will be of extreme use. If you think you can escape our judgment, we will find you and take upon our judgment.'' Said Ganthet looking in fascination at the card. Never in his immortal life, he saw something like this.

'I understand guardians.'' Said Hal.

"You are dismissed. If I were you I would recharge your ring and also your battery, you gonna need all the energy you need.'' Said Sayd

"Thanks.'' Said Hal floating out of the guardian post and got near his fellow humans' lanterns.

"Well, it could be worst.'' Said Jon. He did the best he could to make the guardians happy.

"Man. Not be able to return to Earth for almost a year. You know my brother keeps inviting me to his family dinners and I can´t make it because I am in the other side of the galaxy.'' Said Hal all frustrated, he was glad to be able to assist on the mission but after all this, he was stuck in space.

"Well Jordan you pissed of the Blue man something royal.'' Said Guy with a smirk.

"Shut up Gardner.'' Said Hal not in the mood for Gardner lines.

"Why didn´t you gave this request to one of us. We are not in charge of most of the sector. Why it has to be you Jodan?" Asked Kyle Rayner.

"Is kind a thing of being a founding member of the League Rayner. Most things go to you even if you have little connection with the team anymore.'' Said Hal.

"I heard Green Arrow is also coming. Maybe he will cheer you up a little bit.'' Said Jessica with a smile.

"Stuck on a boat with Oliver is not as pleasant as it might be.'' Said Hal with a laugh

"But you be stuck with a hot redhead babe. Oh man, I wish I had this opportunity.'' Said Gardner making a green projection of Nami with his ring.

"Gardner.'' Said Jessica embarrassed by that behavior.

"Sorry Cruz. But I couldn´t resist. I love me some redheads.'' Said Gadner still looking at Nami breast.

'Disgusting.'' Said Simon.

"Are you certain about this Hal? You even gave this…weird paper to the guardian.'' Said Kyle holding the vivre card.

Hal made sure to give a piece of the paper for each of the human's lanterns and the other lanterns that he could trust.

"This paper will help search for me. And in case I am mortally wounded you will also know.'' Said Hal pointing to the tip of the paper.

"Hey, you have another piece of paper.'' Said Simon seeing Hal with a second piece of paper.

"Who are you going to give this one?'' Said Jon.

"Before I go, I need to make a stop. At Ferris Aircraft.'' Said Hal a little sad to say the last part.

"Oh.'' Said all the lanterns. Now they know that Hal needs to tell Carol Feris aka Star Saphira about his mission. On the day that he goes away.

"Do you think Carol is gonna be ok with you being out again?' Asked Kyle. Because he knows how Carol is when she is angry. She is not a red lantern, but she can be very scary.

"Well she is good for the time being, so it is worth a shot. If anything, this paper is gonna start burn soon.'' Said Hal with a sarcastic laugh

"Ha. Go and be a buccaneer Jordan.'' Said Guy giving a light punch on Hal's shoulder

"Thanks, guys I will miss you all.'' Said Hal looking at his friends as he flies away from OA.

**Central City **

Barry was in his house with his wife Iris, Wally, Joe, and Jay Garrick to inform about his situation. He explained the league plan and the importance of the vivre card to all of them. In the end, they all agree to let him go along.

"This is nothing like the speed force. I will back I promise.'' Said Barry.

'I know you will Barry. You always do.'' Said Iris hugging him.

"Just be careful there ok.'' Said Joe

"Alright.'' Said Barry with a smile.

'I got say after years of fighting crime I never imagined hearing a story like this.'' Said Jay Garrick the original flash with a laugh.

"Really Jay. Pirates from another world with superpowers wants to help open a country full of samurais. Even in your line of business that seen a little normal.'' Said Wally remembering the whole conversation on Mountain Justice with the Straw Hats.

"If I tell Joan about this, she will say that I begin drinking with Wildcat.'' Said Jay

"No Jay this is serious. You would believe what Lufy and his guys can do. He could defeat powers with his will power alone.'' Said Barry.

'Yeah and he was so fast that he was able to put a foot in front of me.'' Said Wally making the whole room laugh.

"Ok, that must be funny.'' Said Joe

"Not for me.'' Said Barry feeling embarrassed

"Ok, Barry. I let you go and will keep this paper with me.'' Said Iris pointing at the vivre card in her hand.

"I know this will be difficult to keep track of me, because of my speed but I think we can manage something out.'' Said Barry. He still doesn't know how the card works. But if it can point at him and search for him and then follow out.

"I will take this piece to the JSA headquarters so my people can study and maybe give hand.'' Said Jay.

"If you need assistance we come.' Said Joe giving a thumbs up.

''Good luck Barry.'' Said Iris giving a last kiss on her husband before he could go.

"I will and Jay.'' Said Barry.

"Yeah.''

"Good luck. Now you are the only Flash in the world.'' Said Barry.

"I know. See ya Barry;' Said Jay running to the Justice Society headquarters

**JSA headquarters**

In less than a minute, Jay Garrick arrives at his team headquarters in New York. The first official superhero team of the world is still very active and with an incredibly large roster to say the least. The current member of the Justice Society (Him, Alan Scott, the original Hawkman Carter Hall, Doctor Mid-Nite, the second Hourman, Liberty Bell, Mister Terrific, Power Girl, Wildcat, Stargirl, Magog, Jakeen Thunder and his genie, Lightning, Mister America, Werecat, Cyclone, Citzen Steel, Damage, Judo Master, Sandman, Amazing Man, Atom Smasher and King Chimera) was probably the biggest that he had ever saw. He didn´t know how Ma Hunkle kept everyone there in check.

"I´m back.'' Said Jay and then a bunch of his teammates appeared.

"The flash is here.'' Said Alan scott.

'Great.'' Said Wildcat as him and the rest of the Jsa come to their leader full of question.

"Whoa calm down.'' Said Jay with a laugh.

'I´m sorry flash. But after hearing the news that the league gave to us how can we not be excited. Pirates from another world battling a huge threat. How can this not be epic/" Said Cyclone full of excitement. She wanted to go, but the team didn't allow her.

"Being explained to us by a teenage girl. That's all.'' Said King Chimera with sarcasm.

'Chimera.'' Said Power girl irritated. Honestly, she can't stand the sorcerer.

"I´m just saying.'' Said him

'So, the red speedster going?" Asked Widlcat

"Yes, he is.'' Said Jay confirming.

"Good. I also heard that Hal is coming along.'' Said Alan thinking of the young lantern.

"Plus, Superman. If he is the team, they really got a chance.'' Said Power Girl. If there is one thing that made her calm about this mission was that Superman was coming.

"Batman, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, and Green Arrow are coming along. Boy theses pirates scored big.'' Said Citizen Steel all impressed.

"I know. Who would imagine that a bunch of criminals from another world could be so persuasive?'' Said Lightning. She heard what her father told about theses pirates and she thought he was crazy.

'According to the Flash, they are good people. And the captain Monkey D. Luffy is a legitime good person. A little extreme but still a good person.'' Said Jay explaining luffy to his team.

"Ha Monkey is in his name.'' Said Damage laughing while Judo master giving an elbow punch

"ouch. Come Judomaster.'' Said Damage irritated. If he didn't had the hots for her.

"Also, he gave me this?" Said Jay showing the vivre card to the entire team. Who were confused as hell

"A paper?'' Asked Stargirl.

"Not just any paper. They called this a vivre card.'' Said Jay

"A vivre card?'' Asked Doctor Mid-nite

"What that hell does this does?'' Asked Werecat

"Language young man. Observe.'' Said Jay putting the piece of paper on the floor and then it's started to move on its own.

"Is moving.'' Said Cyclone hysterical while the team looked amazed at that.

"What.'' Said most of the team.

"Is it magic?" Asked Magog.

'No, this magic. While kind fascinating.'' Said Mister Terrific observing the paper.

"According to him, this is a special card done in the world of the pirates. This is the card of the flash, which means this paper will lead me wherever in the world he is. No matter this distance or the problem.'' Said Jay

"Wow.''" Said Hourman alongside his wife Liberty Bell.

"Jay this is great.'' Said Liberty Bell all excited.

"May I?" Asked Mister Terrific wanted to observe closely the paper.

'Yes, sure Michael.'' Said Jay letting his friend to study the paper.

'Fascinating. Something that looks some primitive is the best way of localization.'' Said Mister Terrific all curious to know how this mechanism works.

"He also said that if the paper start to burn off that means he is in deep trouble.'' Said Jay and the last part made everyone more curious about the pirates.

"A tracker and life support. This paper is their cellphone.'' Said Wildcat with a laugh

'You are almost there Wildcat.'' Said Jay with a smile at his old friend.

''So, when are they going?'' Asked Mister America

"Later. They are just stocking the ship and for what I hear their captain has kind the appetited.'' Said Jay

"Is kind amusing that this kid is a pirate captain.'' Said Jakeem thunder all in disbelief.

"You know you could be a captain with just a few words Jakeem.'' Said the genie thunderbolt.

"I know Johnny. But I don´t think chicks dig pirates.'' Said Jakeem

'Really that's your biggest concern?" Said Stargirl rolling her eyes at him

'Hey. I want to impress them.'' Said Jakeem with a smile.

'You are superhero kid.'' Said Power Girl.

"Whatever.'' Said Jakeem with a goofy smile to Lightning. Who only rolls her eyes and instead focus on Mister America.

"Well since the JLA is already in good hands we might as well move along. The JSA might need to fill out their slots while they are away in the sea.'' Said Power Girl.

"Correct Karen.'' Said Alan Scott.

"Well let's go to the meeting room.'' Said Atom Smasher making a suggestion

"Yeah, it is time for the selection of missions.'' Said Amazing man.

While everyone was walking to the meeting room, Mister Terrific was still in the same position that he was when he picked the paper up. He was mumbling to himself and making notes.

"Mister Terrific are you coming?" Asked Jay.

"Oh yeah. I´m just….'' Said Mister Terrific still wanting to look on the vivre card.

'You can keep the paper.' Said Jay with a smile. He knows that Michael is trustworthy.

"oh, thank you.'' Said Mister Terrific with a smile.

"Honestly. For a skeptic he sure likes to see the supernatural." Said Wildcat, which made most of the team laugh.

**JLA Satellite**

All the other reserve members were only talking and gossiping about the mission of the Justice League. All the reserve members got the message and they were all going to receive a double mission to compensate for the absence of their heavy hitters.

"I can´t believe that they are going off.'' Said Fire waling alongside ice. She almost speaks Portuguese in that sentence on how surreal that was.

"Still it looks a little too unreal to me.'' Said Ice alongside her best fired.

"Do you think that we should have suggested ourselves.'' Said Shining knight near Vigilante.

"No. We don´t have much combat in seas.'' Said Vigilante holding his cowboy hat.

"I heard that they are not even bringing Aquaman with them.'' Said Gypsy alongside Rocket Red.

'By the looks, they are going to be on an island for most of the time. So, I understand the situation.'' Said the Russian superhero.

'Can you believe that Canary and Arrow are going off to. I honestly think that is his plan to a romantic cruise.'' Said Huntress rolling her eyes out.

"Might be. He is rich but he very tight when it comes to money.'' Said the question making a commentary.

"Like you are any different Q.'' Said Huntress rolling her eyes out.

"I don´t go outside and you know why...'' Said the question a little shy.

The gold and blue duo of Booster Gold and the Blue Beetle ted Kord walk to the room also arguing about the League mission.

"Man, booster can you believe this. A place full of powerful pirates and we can´t go along.'' Said Blue Beetle all irritated.

"Tell me about. I heard there is a big treasure that can grant any wish in the world. If I had that I might think about retirement.'' Said Booster all irritated.

"I don´t think your fans or the justice league would like that sir.'' Said Skeets floating near Booster.

"I agree with skeets.'' Said Ted.

"Hey, I am not saying that If I had the treasure I would bail out of here. I am just saying that once I retire it would be good to have a retirement plan.'' Said Booster trying to escape a scouting.

"Right.'' Said both Skeets and Ted.

More heroes were around and only gossiping about the mission

"When they are leaving?" Asked Firestorm.

"I think about now.'' Said Metamorph making a watch in his pulse.

"I hope Barry likes the experience to sail with pirates.''

"I think he will Ralph.'' Said Sue Dibny. While she wasn't a superhero, she was asked to join the league in request of Ralph.

'Can you all be quiet I´m trying to drink.'' Said Detective Chimp with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Who invited the Chip?'' Asked the female Doctor Light

'Well since we are from the mystical part of the League. We were also requested to appear when I say request we were forced.'' Said Constantine with a cigarette in his mouth.

'Zatanna threaten you again?'' Said Blue Devil

"You bet your ass she did.'' Said John irritated. Zatara was the only being that he couldn't fight back

"Man, I got say. I was out for a few days in space fixing the satellite and I miss this opportunity. I really would like to join in.'' Said Cyborg all sad.

"I know Cyborg. But we need you here, without you we are totally lost cybernetically.'' Said the Atom in full size giving a pet talk to the teen android.

"Yeah. Tell which is the password again.'' Said Booster Gold holding his phone.

"Really Booster.'' Said Fire rolling her eyes.

**Announcement From Superman.**

That the message that appeared on the scream of many monitors of the Satelite.

"Here we go.'' Said Blue Devil and then Superman's face appeared.

"Fellow heroes from planet Earth. As you all know me, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, The Flash, Green Arrow and Black Canary are out to assist the Straw Hat pirates into open the Country of Wano of the tyrannic rule of the pirate Kaido. While we are outside of this world, we would like that all of you work as hard as you can to assist while we are out of this world.'' Said Superman. While he was giving his speech, Luffy was behind him and looking at the camera. Without the hero noticing.

"What…'' Said Blue Devil seeing the straw-hat captain.

''It is important we all still act as we all do. As bringer of justice to the wrongdoing. As heroes is important, we do the greater good.'' Said Superman giving the rest of his speech while Luffy looks at the camera and did silly faces just because he thought it was funny.

All the heroes looked at that confused out of their minds. And detail, that messages were also being sent to the other major superheroes teams, such as the main JLA, the JSA, and the younger team. And all were seeing Luffy making faces.

'Is that the captain?" Asked Detective Chimp nearly drunk.

'He is really doing this?" Said Huntress all in disbelief.

'Is this a joke so the big guys can go to vacation?'' Asked Blue Beetle.

"As we are in another world, we are going to bring our principles of justice to their land and deliver….'' Said Superman continuing to do his speech when he finally senses something odd behind him. Luffy was still made faces to the camera and Superman only looked at the teen other confused.

"Oh hi.'' Said Luffy smiling.

Not even a second in, the straw hats that were present jump into their captain and started to beat him up.

"You really don´t know how to be quiet?" Said Nami punching Luffy in the face.

"You ruined a powerful speech.'' Said Chopper in human form pounding Luffy even more.

'I wanna heard superman-domo inspiring speech.'' Said Brook doing karate chops in

"That's was mean Luffy'' Said Carrot all angry as she bites Luffy in the face.

''Maybe some kicks might have your brain working.'' Said Sanji kicking Luffy very hard in the face.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh'' Scream Luffy in pain as his crew keep beating him up. And the worst part…that was still being shown to every hero in the planet.

"_What.'_ Thought most heroes that were with their jaws dropped for that scene.

Superman who was present in the same room as the Straw Hats only gives a chuckle and continuing his speech.

"Yes. From the looks, you all had a glimpse of the Straw Hat crew. While they are…expressive they are truly good people. I trust my life with them, and I hope to fulfill their mission. Me and the rest of the team wish you all good luck. May the justice League always be there to help someone. Have good night and goodbye.'' Said Superman ending the transition.

"He really is theatrical.'' Said Booster with a laugh.

**Later**

Mountain justice Harbor part of the mountain.

While Superman had just put the communication equipment down, he walks toward his group that were just watching the rest of the Straw Hats beating Luffy.

'I got say this is gonna be weird.'' Said Hal Jordan observing this scene

"Is that considered a motim?'' Asked The Flash

"From what Nami said this is to ´´keep him in check´´.'' Said Black Canary

"Can we hit him?' Asked Green Arrow.

"I´m doing this.'' Said Batman, he wouldn't let this opportunity pas.

"Of course, you are.'' Said Wonder Woman with a chuckle.

After Luffy learned his ´´lesson´´ the Straw Hats were heading to the ship.

'Hey, are you guys ready?" Asked Sanji

"Yeah, we all are. Our stuff in him the ship.'' Said Hal Jordan.

They all saw Chopper caring a very bloody and beaten up Luffy to the ship.

'He is gonna be ok?" Asked Wonder Woman.

'Yeah. Soon he will be all energetic in a few minutes.'' Said Nami answering the Amazonian.

"And with me here none of you will be sick.''" Said Chopper

"While thanking you doctor Chopper.'' Said Black Canary patting Chopper in the head.

As soon as the Justice League (still in their uniforms) step on the ship, Luffy was already better.

"Let's go. I wanna arrived at Wano soon.'' Said Luffy all energetic.

"_Well, he healed quickly.''_ Thought most of the League with sweat drops.

"So how are we going to arrive at this Bermuda Triangle? We don't know these waters." Asked Brook, because by the explanation that the League gave this place sounded a lot like the Florian Triangle.

"We will give a hand...'' Said Superman.

As soon the Sunny leaves the harbor of Mountain Justice and started to sail, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green lantern all fly to the back of the ship.

"What that.'' Said Nami all scared.

"Hold your horses.'' Said Green Arrow with a smirk.

Soon the Thousand Sunny was flying the air thanks to the power of the Superheroes. Since they are in a hurry; they need to get to the Bermuda Triangle and fast.

"Cool. They are making Sunny fly.'' Said Luffy all excited.

"This is scary.'' Said Brook trying to close his eyes, if he did has eyes.

"I am not looking down.'' Said both Chopper and Carott all scared.

"I can hold your hand if you want Nami-swan.'' Said Sanji.

"No way.'' Said Nami holding to the mast like if her life depends on it.

"They sure are lively.'' Said Flash with a laugh.

"Boredom is one thing that we are not suffer here.'' Said Black Canary observing the sea above them.

A few minutes later the three flying heroes had reached a certain area of the ocean that was according to Aquaman force's first encounter with the Straw Hat pirates.

'This seen good.' Said Superman seeing a good amount of distance between the waters and the fog of the Triangle.

'" Yes Kal.'' Said Wonder Woman

The superheroes put the ship back into the waters. Now back at sea the pirates felt like home again.

"Good.' Said most of the straw hats all calm now. But not even a second passing they were already receiving order from Batman

"Nami we are on the place that you guys enter. This is the Bermuda Triangles. You see that fog there.'' Said Batman talking to the navigator

"Yes.'' Said Nami

"Let's go straight.'' Said Batman instructing her.

"Right. Go straight Choper you got it.'' Said Nami as Chopper was on the wheel.

While the Sunny was navigating peacefully in the waters, they weren't noticing that in the fog two individuals were hiding. Members of the Legion of Doom, just waiting in the water for something to happen.

"There they are.'' Said Ocean Master,

"Superman, Batman, and many others.'' Said Black Manta.

"Let's follow them a little bit.'' Said, Ocean Master.

"Agreed." Said Black Manta and the two follow the pirate ship with no problem. However, there was a big challenge for both sides.

'This fog is impossible.'' Said Green Arrow not able to see anything around.

'Don´t worry keep straight.'' Said Superman using his supervision to see ahead.

"Right.'' Said Chopper still going straight.

"I think we are almost there.'' Said Luffy sensing something different.

And sure was, as soon they were able to pass the fog the felt a different way of energy surrounding them. This one was more familiar, as so the ocean that they were sailing.

**NEW WORLD**

"What happen.'' Asked Carrot.

"I guess we pass the barrier of the Bermuda Triangle.'' Said Wonder Woman seeing her surround. This water and this ocean felt different, almost like not of this world.

'SO that's mean.'' Said Luffy in hope. Just like most of the crew.

"You are back in your world.'' Said Superman giving the thumbs up.

'Yeah.'' Scream Luffy and the gang all happy and cheerful.

"We are back in our wolrd." Said Brook

"Yeah, our world is good.'' Said Chopper.

"We need celebrate. Sanji makes some meat for everyone.'' Said Luffy.

"Of course. I can wait to Wonder-chan and Canary-chan taste my cooking.'' Said Sanji looking with heart eyes to both Wonder Woman and Black Canary as he ran to the kitchen.

"This guy is a lost cause.'' Said Green Arrow with a laugh.

'Yeah. He reminds of you when you were single.'' Said Flash.

"Screw you, Barry.'' Said Green Arrow.

'Nami what's the situation?'' Asked Superman to the navigator.

"If we keep following the Long Pose, we might arrive there in Wano by tomorrow morning.'' Said Nami with a proud smile. For the first time in a while, everything was going well.

'Alright. Prepare Kaido, because me and the Justice League are going to kick your ass. You will see.'' Said Luffy going to the lion head of the Sunny and shouting very loud.

"Does he shout often?'' Asked Green lantern.

"All the time.'' Said Nami with a tired expression.

'In the meantime, you guys can relax. There no sun but you can chill here.'' Said Chopper trying to make their guest comfortable.

'Is ok. We might take a break because after this will be nonstop.'' Said the Flash sitting on the grass of the sunny.

"Agreed.'' Said Black Canary leaning on the deck.

While everyone was relaxing, Superman suddenly got serious for a moment.

'You are alright Superman.'' Asked Green Lantern

"I thought I heard Black Manta.' Said Superman. He had heard the sound of the scuba diving hero mechanical and cold voice.

'" What. Here.'' Asked Green Arrow confused and worried. Manta is known for swimming all over the world.

"Well, the creepers is fun of the sea.'' Said the Flash with a bad feeling.

"Can you find him?" Asked Wonder Woman.

Superman uses his supervision on the ocean to find anything, but with the amount of weird creatures that swim over and the fact that those waters had more salt than a regular one, that cause a difficult challenge

'No. I must imagine things.'' Said Superman putting a hand on his head.

However, Batman was having none of that.

"Keep an eye in the sea. Go to the lion and stay put.'' Said Batman giving advice

"Sure.'' Said Superman heading to the lion head where Luffy was there looking over the sea.

'What are you going to do?'' Asked Green Lantern to the Dark Knight.

'Make plans. If we left everything under him…" Said Batman seeing Luffy picking his nose.

'We might need a huge backup.'' Said Green Lantern also thinking that this was the best idea.

"I can´t believe heroes are with us.'' Said Carrot whispering to Chopper seeing he heroes just walking on the Ship like it was their home.

'Yeah, this way defeating Kaido is gonna be easy.'' Said Chopper all happy.

**Legion of Doom**

All the villains except Ocean Master and Black Manta were having arguments before it turned into a battle to the death again. Luthor was just observing how the world's greatest villains acted like children in front of his eyes while he took a sip of tea. This madness stopped when a communication of Black Manta appears.

"Hey, its bucket head kids.'' Said Joker.

"Silence.'' Said most of the villains.

"Manta. What the situation.'' Asked Luthor.

'Big. I saw Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, the flash, Green Lantern, and Green Arrow all aboard that weird ship.'' Said Black Manta choking most of the villains present.

"What.''

'They all decide to leave?' Said Metallo.

"What we are waiting for. Let's go cause chaos.'' Said Captain Cold holding his gun ready to do some robbery.

'Calm down captain Cold. Proceed.'' Said Luthor focusing his attention to Black Manta.

"I think they are allying with the ones in that ship. For the looks, they are allying with pirates.'' Said Manta giving his report, which confuses the hell out of the villains.

Everyone in the room was just confused and not knowing what to do next.

'What do you say Luthor.'' Asked Manta to do their supposed leader.

Lex gave a deep breath and then took a sip of water

'The Justice League would not act unless it was something serious. Whatever those pirates told them is something big and probably there is something of great power that is being played. Something of unlimited power.'' Said Luthor deducing all the factors that were being put on the table. All the villain's nod in understatement, the JLA will not ally with outside sources unless the job was big. Luthor then got a big smile, one that he usually had when reached or discovered something of absolute power.

"I don´t like this." Said Captain Cold.

'That's the face of man-hungry with power." Said Vandal Savage.

"This is sexy.'' Said Giganta.

"Luthor what is the plan?'' Asked Bane.

"It is seen that the Justice League is gonna need a lot more than a few members to help out whatever mission they are. Whatever they are going, there is power. Power of all of us."' Said Luthor giving his partners a side of the option.

"You wanna go after them. Shouldn´t we just go into the city and causes havoc. Bane, what do you think?" Asked Scarecrow. Bane was as much physiological as Luthor.

"While is great that Gotham doesn't have the Bat protection, is a network of pupils probably patrolling the streets. I got admit I am very interested in what kind of hidden mission he is under.'' Said, Bane.

"Me too'' Said the joker giggling.

'_Helping pirates. Since when you become a lunatic Bruce? You should know better.''_ Thought Talia all confused and anger that Bruce took a decision like this.

"So, what is next Luthor.'' Asked Black Adam.

"Gather your main material. I am requesting a big submarine to fit all of us and travel in style. The legion of Doom is seeking the power that the Justice league is after. If turns out to be useless we will go back and take over the world while they are out. I say this motion passed.'' Said Luthor

"Aye.'' Said all the members of the league approving this plan.

It was settled, the Legion of Doom were going after whatever the League was after, or whoever they were fighting.

"Good. Now be here late at night. We will leave at nine pm.'' Said Luthor all serious leaving the meeting room to make some phone calls.

The villains all were dumbfounded by this. They agree on to be on a submarine to follow the justice League into another world. That's was seriously over the top.

"Oh, field trip with the gang. I am packing my summer shorts.'' Said the joker laughing.

**So yeah, this the end of this chapter. Next, we will finally be getting off to start the Wano arc and the league is gonna meet a special little girl.**

**Yeah, the Legion of doom is gonna be around and spoilers, they will ally with Kaido and Orochi. This is the far I´m telling. I know this seen a large roster but this is are the villains that I liked the most.**

**Also, if you are wondering while the big Justice Society Exposition there. That's because it was something just for me, the JSA especially the one in Geoff Johns run is my favorite superheroes team of all time. I love them and that large than life team. **

**This chapter was more Dc than One piece, but I guaranteed that next time will be more One piece related. I hope you are all safe and see you next time.**


	7. Welcome to Wano

**A THOUSAND APOLOGIES FOR THE DELAYS!**

**Long story. Last month got sick (not COVID), had to go back home in Brazil, and got interrupted. I try to update all my stories at least once a month. So here it is.**

**Hey guys so before this chapter I am going to announce something. I am messing with some stuff of the One Piece continuity, not much but I am doing this. For starts I am going to chance Kiku sex, I know Kiku is a male but women at heart but that's doesn't work for me. Instead,, I´m doing this, Okiku first was Kikunojo a boy with his brother Izu and then after Oden left with the Whitebeard crew alongside Izo, Cat Viper, and Dogstorm, he heard about this doctor in Wano that's was doing a procedure that can turn a man into women. He does the surgery, the Scabbards founded about thinking was a trap and then Kiku is born. So yeah, she is gonna be full transgender, I prefer this way. And she gonna be in the next chapter so keep an eye for it. **

**Another point in my story. Nami knows about Momunoske grasp on her body. The only reason she is letting him touch her is because once this is over, she is gonna charge him 1 billion berries for all the times he took a bath with her and Robin, plus sleeping in her bed. I really dislike that brat. Ok let's continue.**

The Sanji rescue team plus the League members that volunteer to go to Wano were so far pretty good in sailing around. The heroes were all in their uniforms because they felt more safe in that way, while the pirates were all relaxing. Batman was with Nami checking the route for Wano thanks to the maps that she had in stock. Wonder Woman was at the top of the Sunny to check to the perimeter ahead. Superman and Green Lantern were checking out the other sides in case of something in the water. While Flash, Black Canary, and Green Arrow were relaxing in the Sunny thanks to some rice balls that Sanji made. While the chef was preparing meals and Carrot and Chopper were checking the supplies and finally Brook was trying to make contact.

''I got say this is kind good.'' Said Black Canary eating some rice ball.

''Yeah. It´s like a picnic on a boat.'' Said Green Arrow

''I agree with you ollie. There things in life that you have to enjoy, even sailing in a ship with a weird lion shape flower head.'' Said Flash eating ten rice balls.

''I know but this kinda cools too.'' Said Green Arrow

''Here some more.'' Said Black Canary giving more rice ball to the Flash

''Thanks.'' Said him eating everything very fast.

''Ught you eat almost like Luffy.'' Said Sanji seeing how the speedster eats.

''Sorry my super speeds make my metabolism go faster. I order to keep myself in check I am constantly eating.'' Said Flash all embarrassed in front of Sanji.

''Really.'' Said Sanji curious on how that metabolism worked.

''Yes.'' Said Flash all red.

''Now that is a challenge.'' Said Sanji thinking if he could cook enough to maintain Flash appetite.

''What is he saying?'' Asked Flash to his follow heroes who only shrug

Superman was looking at the west part of the Sea. He had to admit this world was quite interesting, he seen upon kilometers and kilometers of ocean and spotted a few lands. He also saw so many giant sea creatures that would give Aquaman a headache. While he was busy doing his watch, something approaches him.

''Hey, Superman.'' Said Luffy getting near the man of steel.

''Luffy. What…' Said Superman confused but Luffy cuts him by putting a rice ball right in front his face.

''Rice Ball.'' Said Luffy totally clueless of the action that he did. He wasn't trying to be rude or anything, he was just acting all out.

''Sure.'' Said Superman accepting the offer. He took a bite and he got to admit it was pretty good.

''_Ugh, this is pretty good. I have to ask for the recipe.''_ Thought him. Maybe Lois and Jon would enjoy those.

''I really appreciate you guys coming along. This way we can take down Kaido pretty quickly.'' Said Luffy with a smile.

That actually worried Superman who thought Luffy was acting all relaxed for this kind mission.

''Now Luffy is not because I and the League are here your mission will be done quickly. We don't know what is waiting for us there. You even told us that you people don't know Wano.'' Said Superman putting out his facts.

''Yeah, I know.'' Said Luffy with a laugh as he went to the head of the Sunny.

''He is such peculiar.' Thought Superman observing the pirate captain.

''Here comes so lunch.' Said Sanji now carrying a tray with steaks, pasta, fish and drinks.

''Oh great I was starting to get hungry.'' Said Black Canary seeing all these food.

''My pleasure is mine Canary-chan.'' Said Sanji all red.

''Hey Wonder Woman, do you want some food?" Asked Flash to the Amazonian.

''I appreciate the gesture, but I prefer to finish my lookout first.'' Said her still on the Mest.

''Alright.'' Said Flash.

''I´´ll save some food for you too Wondy-chan.'' Said Sanji

''Man, this guy is pretty much a lovesick.'' Said Green Arrow with a sweat in his head.

''But apparently he is one of the strongest members of the crew.'' Said Green Lantern now eating some food.

''Hey, Sanji.'' Said Flash getting near the cook.

''Yes Flash.''

''Can you tell more about this Kinemon and Momonuske. Are they cool?'' Asked the speedster.

''Yeah, they are cool people. Kin is a little weird but who isn't. While Momo…'' Said Sanji remembering the little kid.

''What's wrong?'' Asked Flash seeing Sanji face change to a kind annoyed one.

''Ok listen to me. It is too late for Nami-swan and Robin-chan, but for what is best in the world don't leave that brat get near Canary-chan and Wondy-chan.'' Said Sanji sounding so serious.

''Why are you talking so seriously? Isn't he a 8 year old?' Asked Green Arrow confused.

''Yeah, a very ´´curious´´ 8-year-old.'' Said Sanji emphasizing the curious part.

''What do you mean.'' Asked the Flash

''The little shit use his age and cuteness to trick the woman of our crew to give him bath. And he knows what he is doing because he gives a little demonic face. I swear I gonna kick the crap of him someday.'' Said Sanji remembering that brat face once he gets off the shower with Robin.

''Oh, so he is a little pervert.'' Said Green Lantern getting the idea alongside his fellow heroes.

''Yeah.'' Said Sanji.

''don't worry man. I don't know about your female crewmembers. But if he try get his little hands on my pretty bird. Let's just say his balls aren't gonna drop once he get to puberty.'' Said Green Arrow looking at his arrow.

Flash only gulps and Green Lantern laugh at that

''Little too far ein Ollie.'' Said Green Lantern

''If was Carol with her Star Sapphire outfit?'' Asked Oliver to his best friend. When Carol put on that outfit, it is kind ´´reviling´´.

Hal only imagined an eight old pervert touching his girlfriend breast while mocking him.

''I put Killowog to chase him down.'' Said him with a laugh.

''Nice job their guys.'' Said Flash with a sweat.

''What are you all talking about?" Asked Black Canary

''About Monuseke. And how we are going to present ourselves to him.'' Said Green Arrow with a sweet smile that Dinah loves.

''that's nice guys.'' Said her.

'Hey superman, Luffy. Lunch.'' Said Sanji calling out the two.

''Yes, Sanji.'' Said Luffy jumping of the lion and already eating.

''But you already ate.'' Said Superman confused.

''Our captain has what people call a botelees pit of stomach.'' Said Sanji with a laugh

''Come on supey. This is good.'' Said Luffy with a full mouth. At this point, Chopper and Carrot had returned to the main deck of the ship.

''Alright.'' Said Superman only laughing of the captain goofiness.

While everyone ate Nami and Batman arrived possibly with news.

''Hey everyone.'' Said Nami

''Nami, Batman any news?'' Asked the Flash.

''No unfortunate.'' Said Nami she try to find the best root, but all the others were very dangerous. Only the one that Kinemon gave her was the safeties.

''Luffy-domo did you try to contact our allies with the transponder snail.'' Said Brook giving the snail back to Luffy

''No. Let me try again.'' Said Luffy

''Oh yeah. You guys have a snail as mains of communication.'' Said Green Arrow seeing the little thing.

''This gets weird by the second.'' Said, Superman.

''Hey guys are you there. It's me Luffy. Is anybody there? Kin, Zoro, Momo, Robin, Franky, Kanjuro, Raizo. Anyone'' Said Luffy shouting at the snail but nothing had appeared.

''Crap.'' Said Lufy all annoyed.

''No luck there?'' Said Chopper all sad in seeing Luffy angry

''Why do need contact them?' Asked Green Lantern

''Kinemon warm us that to enter in Wano is a big challenge. He told me to contact him once we get near Wano.'' Said Nami explaining what Kinemon told her before they left Zou.

What nobody noticed was that a giant octopus had come aboard of the Thousand Sunny.

''I understand but… how this wheatear is sure getting stronger.'' Said Green Arrow seeing how the wind was stronger and almost messing his hair up.

''The water is getting bigger and the wind more powerful? Said Carrot seeing the surround.

''Why we didn't call Aquaman?'' Asked the Flash

''because he has a kingdom to rule over.'' Said, Batman.

''couldn't Mera look for him while he was away?'' Asked the flash.

''Look let's not get into an argument of which of your hero buddies should have come along. You seven are enough. The most important thing at the moment is to find Wano.'' Said Nami all stressed out. They been worried about this mission since they got into the New World so its is finally time to end it.

''You right Nami.'' Said Black Canary. She likes that kind of attitude.

''So what we should do?" Asked Superman to his team. But Luffy already shout out his plan.

''let's go straight ahead.'' Said him.

Everyone looks ahead and saw what looked like a storm from a horror movie.

''For the looks Luffy that seems a little dangerous.'' Said Green Lantern.

''Why are you guys being so negative. All of us are pretty strong, this wheatear is nothing.'' Said him and another giant wave hit the Sunny.

''Here we go again. The captain putting us in danger.'' Said Nami irritated, while Carrot, Brook, and Chopper were all in fear.

''Is this frequent?' Asked Black Canary

''All the time.'' Said the Straw hat member unison.

''Fellow heroes and allies.'' Said Wonder Woman going down.

''Wonder Woman what is it?' Asked Superman.

''I see a huge mountain up ahead.'' Said her.

''A mountain in the middle of the ocean?' Asked Nami.

''Must be Wano.'' Said Brook

''So, what we are waiting for! Let's go.'' Said Luffy waiting to go straight ahead.

''But Luffy sama. Look at this condition. If we don't get cautions, we might get In problem. I say we should wait until the wheatear get better.'' Said Brook seeing the weather.

''No. We are going straight ahead just like he said.'' Said Batman surprising everyone and scaring the pirates.

''Why is he taking Luffy side?'' Thought the Straw Hat in horror.

''Batman what are you thinking?" Asked Green Arrow. They felt like they were in the middle of a hurricane movie.

''Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern. Go above the ship and lift her so we can pass this bad ocean waters.'' Said Batman.

''Oh, so we are flying to Wano?'' Asked Carrot

''I guess so. But this will be easier than sailing around these unknown waters. Am I right'' Said Nami thinking this was a good way to avoid the waves. While everyone agreed they heard a weird sound.

Yoooh Pon

The crew and allies all turn the back to the origin of the sound, and they found a giant octopus beating his own for head for no reason. But they all have a weird thought in their mind.

''What!" Scream everyone except Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman.

'" Were did this Octopus come from?' Asked Nami

''I guess he sneak aboard.'' Said Luffy.

''How he is sneak aboard with Superman here?" Asked Green Arrow

''I guess I didn't expect that.'' Said Superman surprised that he didn't caught that sound.

''What are we waiting for it? Toss into the ocean?' Said Batman pretty much demanding to get rid of the octopus.

''We are not going to eat him?' Asked Luffy

''No!" Said everyone. While they were arguing they felt a weird sound under the ship.

''Wait did you all feel that?' Asked Wonder Woman.

''What…'' Said Black Canary.

Her phrase was cut when suddenly a giant carp jumps out of the water. Everyone was amazed by the size of the fish.

''Was that a freaking carp?' Asked Green Lantern

''A giant carp no less.'' Said The Flash.

''But those fishes are from river water.'' Said Chopper

''Look at the ocean!?' Said Nami and everyone was amazed on what they saw.

''is crystal and clean. Like a river.'' Said Wonder Woman

''River.'' Said Batman looking odd at the water.

''Green Lantern pick a sample of that water.'' Said Batman

''Alright.'' Said Hal making a bucket to pick a sample of the water.

''what are you going to do?' Asked Green Arrow.

Batman took a sip of the water to confirm his theory

''Is not salty. This is not ocean water anymore.'' Said him.

''What! You're re telling me that we passed the ocean and we are now in a river.'' Said the Flash stunted.

''that's doesn't make sense even after everything we pass through.'' Said Nami

''Oh boy. Those fishes look scary.'' Said Chopper seeing the carps getting closer.

''I wonder.'' Said Luffy looking at the fish.

''What Luffy?' Asked Nami

''Does Carps taste good?' Asked him too much of the disbelief of everyone.

''Really at this time.'' Said Black Canary in anger. And for whatever reason Sanji decides to give an explanation.

''Yeah if you cut them and soak in water you can make delicious Sashimi and if you cut them with Miso you can make braised carp stew.'' Said the chef give some recipes.

''Do you always have a recipe in your head?" Asked Hal confused.

''If you keep talking, I am also eating that carp.'' Said Flash getting hungry.

''This is no time to talk about how to cook carp. We need to make sure the ship passed this water. Now Luffy what do you…'' Asked Wonder Woman to see the pirate gone.

''Luffy?" Asked Nami also looking for her captain.

To everyone shock. Luffy was with a carp swimming and battling out.

''Hey guys. Let's cook this giant fish as a reunion party with others and also celebrate our new alliance with the heroes.'' Said him having fun.

''How did he get there so fast?' Asked Green Lantern in shock.

''Lookout…'' Said Carrot seeing a wave hitting everyone and soaking their clothes and uniform.

''Guys he is not stopping.' Said Chopper.

''He is like that…' Asked Superman wondering, and the pirates answer without a beat

''All the time.'' Said Nami, Sanji, Chopper, and Brook.

''Should we...'' Asked Flash wondering for Luffy safety but Sanji finished his sentence.

''He does this stuff constantly and he always turn out fine. Now we need to protect the ship.'' Said Sanji.

To everyone's confusion, the octopus was still on the sunny and still making noises.

''What's the deal with this octopus?'' Asked Nami

''I don't know.'' Said Wonder Woman looking the strange creature.

''Wave coming.'' Said Chopper seeing a giant wave

''I got this.'' Said Black Canary using her Canary Cry.

The incredible scream was able to destroy the wave with no problem.

''What was that?" Asked Chopper in shock alongside Carrot.

''My power Canary Cry. It make me create incredible sonic scream.'' Said the heroine.

''Soo cool.'' Said both Chopper and Carrot amazed.

''Here it comes the flash.'' Said the flash making cyclones from his hand to stop the massive waves.

''Superman, Green Lantern'' Said Wonder woman operating the helmsman of the ship.

''on it.'' Said the two.

Superman using his super-breath freeze some of the massive waves while Green Lantern was making green shields to protect the Sunny.

''Is like we begin attacked by the world's greatest lake.'' Said Green Arrow.

''Is just me or this thing remain of that painting. Does anyone remember the name?'' Said the flash seeing that this situation sound familiar.

''The great wave off Kanagawa. Made by Katsushika Hokusai, a great piece of art.'' Said, Batman.

''Thanks, bats, for your artistic reference now do you have something in that belt that can actually help us?'' Said Green Arrow angry.

Batman only scoffs of Oliver remark. He picked a freeze pill from his belt and toss on incoming waves so it could hit the ship. He then proceeds to work at the Ship Sail so the Sunny could get all the air to impulses its speed.

''Like that.'' Said him like it was nothing.

All the pirates (except Sanji and Nami) were amazed at that.

''Batman-sama is so cool.'' Said Carrot with stars in her eyes.

''I want his autograph.' Said Chopper in tears.

''I will be honored to make a song about him.'' Said Brook.

''Can you all stop obsessing over him and help protect the ship.'' Said Nami all angry.

''Superman should we lift the ship now?' Asked Green Lantern because the storm was getting bigger.

''No with the wave height it could hit us midflight and we could drop it.'' Said Superman worried.

''We are right here. Don't make us scared.''' Scream Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Carrot in fear.

''Look.'' Said Brook picking something up.

''What is it Brook?'' Asked Nami.

''The carps there all in a line. Like they are going to the same direction.'' Said the musician and everyone saw it was true what he was saying.

''But where would they…'' Asked Wonder Woman who stopped speaking after seeing something impossible.

Everyone was with their jaw dropped upon seeing what the princess was looking at.

''What…' Said Black Canary in horror.

''No way.'' Said Green Arrow in disbelief.

Everyone saw the carps going up a waterfall.

''They are climbing a waterfall.'' Scream Nami in horror.

''How are we supposed to get there? We are going to sink.'' Said Chopper.

''A water flow while going downstream. What kind of messed up world is that?' Asked Black Canary.

Batman upon seeing that had come to one conclusion

''Nami do you think?" Asked him to the navigator.

''Yes, Batman. Since this is all freshwater there must be a huge water reservoir at the top. That must mean that Wano is there.'' Said Nami pointing at the top

''Everyone we reach Wano.'' Said Chopper all happy in hearing Nami proclamation.

''Really.'' Said the group all happy. Only one problem.

''We have to climb the waterfall?' Asked the Flash

''Yes.'' Said, Batman

''And how you supposed we do that world greatest detective?' Said Green Arrow.

Before an argument could start Luffy returned.

''Guys.'' Said the straw-Hat pirate returning.

''Luffy.'' Said, everyone.

''You´re back.'' Said Superman relived.

''Those fish are tough I could hold them for much longer.'' Said him all tired.

''Not the time to talk about fish. We need to figure out how to climb that waterfall.'' Said Nami

''Oh, don't worry I got it.' Said Luffy stretching his arms to a couple of carps swimming nearby.

'Hum.'' Said the heroes and pirates confused.

''Everyone holds right there.''' Said Luffy actually holding the carps to guide the Sunny.

''Now is up to you carps.'' Said Luffy with a smile that his plan worked.

''This is smart actually the carps will help us go up with no problem.'' Said Flash getting Luffy's plan.

''Yeah but for persuasions Superman, Wonder Woman go to the bottom of the ship and hold.'' Said, Batman

''Right.'' Said the two heroes.

''Luffy can you keep holding the carps?'' Asked Batman

''Sure bats.'' Said Luffy with confirmation grim.

''Then we are fine.'' Said Batman.

''Hear that everyone we are going to Wano.'' Said Luffy shouting to everyone who got very excited.

While Luffy was holding in the two carps to make sure that the Sunny reach its destination. Batman felt something odd like this was too easy.

Upon a few minutes, the group reached the top.

''We did it.'' Said Luffy all happy now freeing the carps.

''Alright kid.' Said Green Arrow happy

''Now we can just sail with no…' Said Nami relaxed but that feeling only lasted a few seconds.

''Why are we spinning.'' Asked Black Canary feeling a dizzy sensation.

Everyone looked upon the front of the Sunny and saw the problem.

''It can't be.'' Said Chopper in fear.

''A whirlpool.'' Said Sanji in horror.

''Oh, come on.'' Said Green Lantern annoyed it is like the universe was against them.

''What we do?' Asked Green Arrow.

Luffy without missing a bit had an idea.

''We are near the land. Sanji get off the ship with the others.'' Said Luffy referring to everybody else.

''Alright Nami-swan, Carott-chan come with me.'' Said Sanji picking the two girls.

''don't forget about us?' Said Brook and Chopper.

''What about you Luffy?" Asked Nami.

'''I will protect the Sunny and put him somewhere safe.'' Said Luffy

''We will be with him.'' Said, Superman.

They all saw the heroes with determined faces, like they will protect this ship with their lives.

''But…'' Said Nami.

''No Nami go ahead and find your crewmembers we will stay with Luffy.' Said, Superman.

''Alright, Superman. Brook, Chopper come on.'' Said Sanji.

''Right.'' Said the do.

''now I need a boost to my sped.' Said Sanji. The waves might hit him while doing Sky Walk.

''Go on my stomach Sanji we will catch on later.'' Said Luffy making the Gomu Gomu ballon to give speed.

''See you all ahead.'' Said Sanji and the rest of the Pirates leaving the Sunny. Leaving only Luffy and the Justice League.

''Great now how are stopping this?' Asked Green Lantern annoyed. The storm was getting bigger and bigger.

''Green Lantern make a sphere big enough to contain the entire ship and fly us to the shore.'' Said Batman giving plan

''This is gonna cost a lot of will power but ok.'' Said Hal all bumped.

''Good lantern as soon you do this, we can reach the other as quickly…'' Said Luffy getting ready to jump into action but before he could do it.

Yooooo

The Octopus that was still on the ship grabbed Luffy from behind and wasn't letting go.

''Hey let me go.' Said Luffy annoyed.

''What.'' Said the heroes confused of what was going on.

''Why is this octopus still here?' Asked Black Canary

''Let me go you weird octopus.'' Said Luffy now with the octopus covering his face.

''Somebody helps him.'' Said Wonder Woman.

''don't worry Luffy I…' Said Flash getting ready to help. However, the octopus jumped right in front of his face.

'Aaaarhg get off my face.'' Said The flash disgusted by that. Never in his life, he had to deal with an octopus in his face.

''Barry.'' Said Green Lantern worried.

''don't worry flash I got this. Gomu Gomu no bullet'' Said Luffy ready to hit the octopus.

Punch

But instead hit the Flash in the face. The octopus jumped off The Flash the moment he saw the fist.

''Oops sorry.' Said Luffy with a smile. Flash got a mild bruise that was getting healed quickly.

Yooooooo

The Octopus in revenge jumped at Luffy again

''Oh, come on. Let me go already'' Said Luffy annoyed.

To the League that Octopus was getting out of his way.

''Alright I have enough with this thing make our trip…'' Said Black Canary ready to make sushi out of this octopus.

The animal upon seeing a threat coming immediately went to attack the blonde.

''Hey get of…. urgh…not here. STAY OUT OF HERE!" Said Black Canary feeling the tentacle grabbing on her chest.

"That's it we are having octopus for dinner. Pretty bird stand still I will make kebab of this thing.'' Said Green Arrow pulling out some arrow to hit that bastard Octopus.

''If you are doing, I want some.'' Said Luffy.

''Ollie please his tentacles are grasping on…'' Said Dinah all read.

But before he could target the octopus the Sunny got hit by something in the water.

''What...' Said Superman confused.

''Huh.'' Thought Batman not liking the situation.

Before anything could get worst. Another wave hit the Sunny, but this time was worst. It dragged Luffy, Black Canary and the Flash to the water.

Splash

''oh no.'' Said Superman in horror.

''Barry.'' Said Green Lantern

''Dinah.'' Said Green Arrow in horror ready to jump in the water.

''Luffy.'' Said, Superman

''Green Arrow no.'' Said Batman grabbing Oliver.

''Let me go you idiot.''

''Green Lantern you, Green Arrow and me will guard the ship. Superman, Wonder Woman get them.'' Said Batman making the orders.

''Right'' Said everyone

And that was the case. Superman and Wonder woman got Luffy and the others out of the water quickly, while Batman and the two green heroes protect the Thousand Sunny of the Whirlpool. After they got everyone out of water they decide to focus.

''Here we go.'' Said Green Arrow happy to see everyone out of the water.

''Now we can focus on…'' Said Batman trying to come up with the next move when suddenly.

''WAVE!" Scream Green Lantern in horror.

A giant wave hit everyone and the thousand Sunny. Even Superman and Wonder woman were taken away by the giant wave and sent a little back. Luffy and the members of the Justice League only float as the water drag them to the near part of land.

**Kuri beach**

The heroes and Luffy all end up in the beach. They all looked tired and all covered with seawater. People like Superman and Wonder woman were fine thanks to their super bodies, but the rest were not so shiny. Even Batman was not feeling well.

''Is everyone alive?" Asked Superman seeing his comrades/ friends all feeling down.

''Yes.'' Said Batman.

''Affirmative.'' Said Black Canary

''Not this again.'' Said Green Arrow washed up in an island again.

''Cheer up buddy.'' Said Green Lanter patting his friend on the back.

''All of our members are here.'' Said Batman making a headcount.

''Where Luffy?' Asked Flash

''Aaaaah.'' Scream a voice which belongs to Luffy.

The heroes saw the pirate captain running in the beach with a crab pinching his nose.

''Take it off. Take it off.'' Said Luffy in pain.

''Here.'' Said Wonder Woman taking of the crap and tossing back to the water.

''Thanks.'' Said Luffy rubbing his nose.

''Is this Wano?" Asked the Flash seeing the beach

''Not much what I expected.'' Said Green Arrow.

''This is just a beach. We need to go forward.'' Said, Superman.

''Oh, hey the Sunny is all good.' Said Luffy seeing his ship all fine

''We managed to be carried out before it hit the rocks.'' Said Wonder Woman remembering her and Superman carrying the Sunny in the mid storm

''Thanks, Wondie.'' Said Luffy all happy

''Alright. Regroup.'' Said Batman seeing everyone there.

''So, what we do?" Asked the Flash

''Sanji and the others went ahead. Its logical that we go forward.'' Said Luffy remembering Sanji team leaving

''Yeah but what about….' Said Superman however he was interrupted by some weird sound

KIIIIO KIIIOO

The sound was of a giant creature constantly hitting the Thousand Sunny. It looked a giant yellow dragon/dog.

''Hey, stop doing that to my ship" Said Luffy all angry.

''Grrrr.'' Said the dog/dragon growling at him.

''What that hell is this thing?'' Asked Green Arrow

''Is a dog? No is a pig.'' Said Luffy with the first thoughts that come to his mind.

''Where do you see pig in this thing?" Asked Black Canary.

''I think I saw those things before in the Japanese culture. But I can't remember.'' Said Green Lantern.

''Should we fight?" Asked The Flash.

''Wait.'' Said Superman hearing a new creature approaching.

''What…'' Asked Luffy and everyone saw something new.

A giant Babbo carrying a massive sword.

''By the goods.'' Said Wonder Woman never seeing a giant creature during her immortal life.

''A giant baboon holding a sword. This must be Wano.'' Said Luffy

''I am dreaming or there really is a giant ape holding a sword.'' Said Green Arrow preparing his gear.

''Focus Green Arrow.' Said Batman preparing a taser batrang.

''Right'' Said Green Arrow.

The Justice League and Luffy was ready to combat.

''Here they come.'' Said Luffy reach to attack. But instead to go for the heroes the animals attack each other.

''Huh.'' Said everyone confused upon seeing that.

''What are they doing?' Asked Green lantern

''I guess they are having a wild beast match. In this case we only be interrupting.'' Said Luffy now more relaxed.

''Agreed Luffy.'' Said Wonder Woman sensing the rivalry of the two beasts.

''So, we are gonna lets these things loose?'' Asked Green Lantern

''Well they appear far from people. So why not? As long they don't hit the ship, we are fine.'' Said Luffy

''Alright. What's next?' Asked Wonder Woman.

''How are gonna find the others?'' Asked Black Canary,

''Oh yeah, the Vivre card. Do you guys have it?'' Asked Luffy remembering the Vivre card.

''Yes, we do.'' Said all the heroes holding their card.

''Great because I think I lost mine in the water. So, I guess we just have to follow the card to Nami and the others.'' Said Luffy with a smile.

''That sounds like a plan.'' Said Superman now more optimism that Luffy was now making sense.

''First, we need to hide the ship. If this country is control by the enemies, we must be cautious.'' Said Batman.

''Right so me and Diana will fly over and…'' Said Superman but before he could finished he stopped because he heard something.

''Supes what wrong?'' Asked Green Arrow.

''There is someone coming?' Said Luffy confirming with the man of Steel.

''Wait how can you tell Luffy?' Asked Black Canary

''Observation haki.'' Said Luffy with a grim.

They had forgot about that incredible ability that the people of this world can possess. Some of them wanted to learn on how to use it, but for the time they had to stick to the mission.

Jungles of Kuri

Two random soldiers of the Beast Pirates were running toward the beaches with a hostage that was in a bag. They spotted 8 people and a pirate ship, so naturally they were thinking to eliminated them. But they need the approval of their headliner

''Headliner we spotted intruders?" Said a random beast pirate riding on a giant lizard.

''How many?" Asked the headliner.

''8.''

''Knock them down for questioning.'' Said the headliner giving order

''Right.'' Said the beast pirate all malevolent.

''Please let me go.'' Said a small child voice coming from a bag.

''Shut up you vile brat. We deal with you later.'' Said the other beast pirate hitting the bag.

Once they were in a good position, they were ready to take a shot at these people.

''Ok nice and…'' Said the beast pirate looking at his target when suddenly he only saw a big red S.

''Hello there gentleman.' Said Superman standing right in front of the beast pirates.

''Huh'. Said the man in shock to see someone with that attitude.

Superman then proceeded to use his super-breath to blow these pests away.

''Aaaah.'' Said the beast pirates being fly away. One got knocked out when he reached the ground the other still had consciousness.

''Superman dodge.'' Said Luffy preparing a punch

''huh.'' Said Superman confused. He dodges and saw that Luffy was aiming at the Lizard.

''Yeah I hit the lizard.'' Said Luffy all happy.

''_Who are these people? Devil fruit users?"_ Thought the Beast pirate looking for his gun.

''Looking for those.'' Said the Flash holding all of their pistols.

''Uh...'' Said the beast pirate grabbing his pocketknife only to see an arrow being pointed at him.

''I wouldn't try that pal.'' Said Green arrow with a smirk

''You are surround give up.'' Said Batman all pissed.

The Beast pirate then started to smirk.

''Oh yeah. You think you have the best of me? Baboo kill these peoples.'' Said him ordering the giant beast.

Rooar

The Babbo was ready to chop down the heroes and the straw-hat pirate

''I shall put this beast down.'' Said Wonder Woman

''No wondie.'' Said Luffy calmly walking toward the beast.

''What.'' Said Wonder Woman confused.

Roooar

''Shut up.'' Said Luffy with enough Haki to make the beast scared.

''There you go.'' Said Luffy all happy

''What! Baboo attacks them.'' Said the beast pirate in shock to see a giant beast being scared of a little guy?

''What happened. What did Luffy do?' Asked Green Lantern

''He showed who is the superior beast.'' Said Wonder Woman.

''Oh no I just use my haki.'' Said luffy with a goofy smile.

''Man, I need to learn this.'' Said Green Arrow.

They all saw that the beast pirate was trying to sneak away but it was stopped by Batman

''Where you going?" Asked him all dark grabbing the pirate by the collar.

''Uh.''

''You are member of Kaido crew right? Now tell us where we are.'' Said Batman tossing the beast pirate in the ground.

''I not telling you all a dawn thing. Wait until I contact headliner Hawkins. You all will be begging for your…'' Said the beast pirate that was cut of his speech by someone knocking him from behind.

BANG

''Flash we need him conscious.'' Said Superman.

''That wasn't me.'' Said the flash confused he didn't knock the pirate down.

Then they all saw a young girl with purple hair and a kimono holding a piece of wood.

''Huh.'' Said the Justice League member and Luffy confused when he drops her weapon and hold her arms in the air.

''Wait.'' Said her.

''Uh is this a way of greeting?'' Asked Green Arrow

''What are you doing?" Asked Batman.

''I´m surrendering. This is the pose that you do when surrendering.'' Said her.

''Uh..'' That was the reaction of everyone confused by that.

''We have nothing do with him. You´re fine.' Said Luffy

''Really. Oh good.'' Said the girl who is called Tama now more relieved.

''Child were you inside that bag.'' Asked Wonder Woman seeing a bag open that the beast pirates were carrying.

''Yeah, they caught me because I said something forbidden. I asked Komachiyo to protect me from the Baboo.'' Said Tama pointing at the yellow creature

''Komachiyo.'' Asked Green Arrow confused at that name.

''That thing is your pet.'' Said The Flash.

''Yeah and can I be excused for a minute?'' Asked Tama.

''Sure'' Said Luffy.

''She is just a child and they wanted to kill her?" Said Superman seeing on how extreme Kaido and his man were.

''Why do I feel this is the least of our problems.'' Said Wonder Woman.

''Mil-let-dumpling.'' Said Tama taking out some kind sweet (Dango) from her cheeks.

''What. She pooped out her cheek off.'' Said Luffy creeped out by that.

''No she just…'' Said Wonder Woman trying to understand that kind power.

''What did she did?' Asked The Flash

''I don't know what is real anymore in this world.'' Said Green Arrow

They sundeley saw Tama go very close to the giant baboo

''Wait she is going near the Baboo.'' Said Superman worried.

''Child stop.'' Said Wonder Woman going to catch her

''AAAAAH.'' Scream Tama in fear of the giant animal.

''Why did you do that?' Asked Green Arrow preparing his attacks.

''Yaah.'' Said Tama tossing a dango at the Baboo's mouth.

''Now I shall put this beast down.'' Said Wonder Woman picking her sword.

''No. Please.'' Said Tama pleading the amazon.

''What?' Said Wonder Woman confused.

''Stop.' Said Tama to the Baboo who immediately obeyed her.

''Uh.'' Said the league confused at that.

''Shake.'' Said Tama to the animal who did what she said.

''I did it!" Said Tama in victory

''She tamed the animal.'' Said Black Canary amazed of this little kid power.

''Child what did you do?" Asked Wonder Woman.

''Oh, I use my ability to tame the baboo to obey me. Finally, after so long I have this voracious creature at my side.'' Said her.

''What is you name little girl?' Asked Green Arrow

''My name is Otama. But you can call me Tama.''

''Hello there Tama. I´m Wonder Woman, this are Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Luffy.'

''Nice to meet you all.' Said Tama bowing.

''So tama difficult life here?" Asked Luffy seeing the jungle.

''Yeah. These man from Kaido crew keeping messing things up, if you guys haven't show up I might lose my home.'' Said her all sad.

''Oh I´m sorry.'' Said, Superman.

''that's ok they are defeated for now.'' Said Tama.

''Alright.'' Said Luffy giving a thumbs up.

''Oh yeah. Please let me make it up for all of you.'' Said Tama which caught everyone (except Luffy by surprised)

''Oh, you don't need Tama.'' Said Black Canary.

''No, I insist you all saved my life. This is the minimum that I should do?" Said Tama.

''Do you have any food?" Asked Luffy

''Luffy!" Scream Superman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary and the flash all feeling embarrassed. They all lived as heroes but never asking for something back.

''Of course, this will best way to make it up.'' Said Tama very insistent.

''Sorry for him Tama you don't need.'' Said Superman feeling embarrassed by Luffy demand.

''No superman. I need it to make it up. Otherwise I will carrying shame and regret for the rest of my life.'' Said Tama very seriously.

The League got taken back on how serious a little girl was to make it up for the heroes.

''Wow.'' Said Black Canary stunned.

''You are not stopping until we let you treat us right?" Asked Batman.

''I guess.'' Said Tama.

''Ok Tama. We accepted your offer.'' Said, Superman. Maybe Tama will give something small nothing of big value.

''Great.' Said Tama feeling very happy.

Minutes Later

After Superman and Wonder Woman put the Thousand Sunny into a safe place that no person in the ground could spot it the group head it with Tama. The different thing was Luffy, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Batman were riding the wild beast. Luffy, Flash and Batman riding on the giant baboo now named Hihimaru while Tama, Green Arrow and Black Canary were riding on the back of Komachiyo. Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern were all floating in the air.

''Man, how can you live in this jungle?' Asked Black Canary holding Tama in her lap.

''You get used to.'' Said Tama.

''Hey Tama, do you see many pirates?" Asked Luffy

''Sometimes. There are pirates that I like and pirates that I don't like. But you are all good in my point of view.'' Said her.

''Hey, does anybody live around here?' Asked Green Arrow seeing the surround.

''Oh no they all gone away.'' Said Tama.

''What.'' Asked the couple of heroes.

''No is just me and my master.'' Said Tama.

''You have a master. For what?'' Asked Wonder Woman.

''He had a past a stealth master.'' Said Tama

''And what this have to do with you?"' Asked Black Canary

''When I grew up I wanna be a bewitch Kunoichi. So that's why I need to remain quiet.'' Said Tama.

''Right.'' Said Luffy with a smile liking that answer.

''We arrived.'' Said Tama pointing at her little house.

''Oh it seen nice.'' Said Green Lantern.

''Come in inside.'' Said Tama running inside.

Inside of Tama house

The house was very small and not in a good shape. There were broken wood, wet paper everywhere and a few good spaces. Tama and her master probably weren't very fortunate.

''Make yourself home.'' Said Tama going to the kitchen.

''Thanks.'' Said Superman feeling odd.

The League and Luffy were all sitting on the floor. Batman was the only one up as he was analyzing the vegetation outside.

''What are we doing here?" Asked The Flash not understanding the situation.

''Yeah why are tagging along with this little girl? We need to meet with others. We are wasting time.'' Asked Green Arrow. Nothing against Tama but they have bigger worries to deal with.

''Hey Tama, said she wants to make for it. So, we let her treat us. Is the minimum that we can do…'' Said Luffy

''But…'' Said The Flash ready to talk but Batman cut him out.

''Also, we need information about the region. Since she lives here is good to ask.'' Said Batman popping out again.

''Alright Batman.'' Said Superman aggreging with his colleague decision.

'''What wrong Ollie?'' Asked Black Canary seeing Oliver face.

''This.'' Said Oliver pointing at a creature who was also a pot.

(Yeah I forgot the name of the animal)

''Oooh cool.'' Said Luffy seeing the creature. It could be a object who ate a devil fruit.

''Is that a raccoon? Dog?'' Asked Oliver.

''I don't know but don't touch.'' Said Black Canary

''Here it is.'' Said Tama heading back from the kitchen.

''See guys Tama cook something.' Said Luffy pointing at the little girl.

''Oh great. Is…'' Said Black Canary seeing a bowl full of rice.

''Rice.'' Said her a little confused.

''And?' Asked Green Arrow confused.

''And what? '' Asked Tama completely clueless

''This is pure rice.'' Said Green arrow.

''In Japanese culture pure rice is considered a meal.'' Said Batman eating his rice.

''Ok but how is that gonna feed somebody.'' Asked Green Lantern.

''Oh, this was good.'' Said Luffy finishing his bowl.

''Yeah you're right.'' Said the flash doing the same thing.

''You guys eat fast.'' Said Tama in shock.

''What about you Tama? Where is your bowl?" Asked Superman seeing only eight bowls.

''Oh no I already ate.'' Said her very quick on her answer.

''Are sure?"' Asked Superman sensing something off.

'Supes what's wrong.'' Asked Green Arrow.

''Can….'' Said Luffy wanting to eat green arrow rice.

''No.'' Said Green Arrow eating the food as fast as he could.

''Ollie.'' Said Black Canary embarrassed by her partner manners.

''Uh can you excuse. I have to go to the restroom.'' Said Tama with a cheap smile and running in the back.

''Is your house you make the rules.'' Said Luffy.

''Thanks.'' Said Tama leaving the living room.

''What a good girl.'' Said Wonder Woman.

''Yeah totally sweetie.'' Said The Flash.

''Superman what wrong?'' Asked Luffy seeing Superman with a worried look.

''Nothing is just I took a look of Tama body to see if she was healthy and..'' Said Superman but before he could finish a new person arrived at the living room. A big man, with wings and a weird mask with a long nose.

''Who is there!' Said him

'" What that hell.'' Said Green Lantern confused. He did not expect to see that.

''Oh my Uso….wait you're not my friend.'' Said Luffy seeing that it wasn't Usopp.

''Batman why didn't you warn us about this guy?' Asked Green Lantern.

''Please he doesn't pose a threat.'' Said Batman with a scoff. The man only have a sword, something that they could battle him in just a second.

''You people ate the rice.'' Said the weird man seeing the bowls of rice all empty

''Uh…yes.'' Said Green lantern

In a second the weird man try to attack the heroes and Luffy. The justice all step out of Tama home to not trash the place while Luffy was caught by the weird guy and tossed out.

''Wait. What is wrong?" Asked Luffy in the ground while the heroes helped him out.

''Why were you all eating Otama food? Asked him.

''Wait she said she already ate. Beside she cooked for us long noise.'' Said Green Arrow

''Why would Otama cooked the rice for you people? Do you any of you have any idea on how long she had anything for eat.'' Said him with caught everyone by surprise.

''What do you mean?' Asked Batman.

''She weaves hats day in and out, working hard as she can to make enough coins to survive the day. At best she gets an occasional meal of crude milet, except for the two days of the year where she can have rice…' Said him.

''Rice.'' Said Black Canary in shock.

''She have on her birthday and on new year. I sent her this morning to the market to buy rice for her eight-birthday celebration. So now answer me all of you…why did you eat her rice!' Said all angry with made everyone feeling terribly guilty.

''She hasn't eaten in days.'' Said Wonder Woman in horror.

''And we ate her only proper meal.'' Said The Flash feeling super guilty.

''Master Stoppit leave them alone!'' Said Tama running back.

''Tama.'' Said her master.

''Listen kid we are sorry for…'' Said Green Lantern trying to apologize but Tama cuts him out.

''No, you all saved and I need to repay all of you somehow with the little that I had!" Said Tama getting on her knees and bowing apologetically.

''Tama.'' Said Luffy feeling worried.

''Please master have mercy on me for cooking the rice without your permission. I will weave more hats for you but please have mercy on them and me.'' Said Tama pretty much in tears and then she starts to throw up.

''Beergh.''

''Stop with that tummy.'' Said Tama drinking more water from the river.

''What is happening.'' Asked Wonder Woman.

Superman upon looking at the water got seriously nervous.

''Tama stop it!" Scream him holding Tama arms.

''Superman what is wrong?"' Asked Wonder Woman.

''This water is full of toxin.'' Said him making everyone in horror.

''What.'' Said all the heroes and Luffy.

''You been drinking on the water of the river again!' Said Tama master.

''I need it. This was the only way to stop my stomach.'' Said Tama getting weaker by the second.

''Dear god she is getting hot.'' Said Superman sensing her body temperature.

''Batman.'' Said Wonder Woman asking for Batman analysis.

The Dark Knight kneeled near Tama and did his checkup.

''She is getting a little fever. Let me see the water.'' Said him.

''Here.'' Said Green Lantern carrying a sample.

Batman use his gauntlet to scan the minerals present in the water and the conclusion was quickly,

'As I expected. They're a bunch of chemicals and others degenerates planted in there, this is pretty much toxic waste.'' Said him all cold.

''Tama how long have you been drinking this water?'' Asked Black Canary super worried.

''Four years" Said Tama much to everyone shock.

"_No.''_ Thought everyone.

''Be strong child. Batman.' Said Wonder Woman holding Tama in her arms.

''On it.'' Said Batman picking some medicine from his belt which he immediately injected on Tama stomach.

''What is that?" Asked Luffy.

''Some medicine it will help her fight the fever, but she needs food.'' Said him.

''Crap.'' Said Green Arrow.

''Why is she living here? This is not a safe place for a kid.'' Asked Superman.

''I try to make her leave this place and go to a nicer area. But she keeps insisting in staying here because she is waiting for a pirate who promised that he would be back for her.'' Said Hitetusu.

''What is this pirate name?' Asked Wonder Woman.

''Ace.''

''Ace!' Said Luffy in surprise upon hearing his deceased brother name.

''Hey, Tama. The pirate who you are waiting is called Portagas D. Ace?'' Asked Luffy going closer to Tama.

''Yes…do you know him?' Asked Tama very weak

'''Yes.'' Said Luffy

''Good.' Said Tama with a smile.

''He is dead.'' Said Luffy direct to much everyone shock. Including Tama who was in horror.

"!"

''No….it can't be…You´re lying.'' Said her screaming and shouting.

''Tama calm down.'' Said Hitetsu trying to calming the girl.

**An hour later**

With some struggle and some medicine, the heroes and Luffy were able to make Tama rest. She was still pretty weak, but thanks to Batman medicine she wouldn't get seriously ill, but she needs food. Not just rice but a proper meal.

Wonder Woman and Black Canary were busy treating the poor weaken Tama while all the man were outside. Naturally all the heroes (except Batman) and Tama master were all looking at Luffy with anger.

''Are you the devil?" Asked Hitetsu

''No. My name is Luffy.''

''Oh man.'' Said Green Arrow facepalming.

''You shouldn't have done that.'' Said The Flash.

''Why not? Ace is dead and he is not coming back, she need to now.'' Said Luffy.

''Yeah but telling right in her face. That's pretty much cruel.'' Said Green Lantern.

''Luffy you should now the better time.'' Said Superman disappointed at the pirate.

''This was the right time. Ace is my brother and I am the one who got the saddest once he died.'' Said Luffy still very persistent.

''Well…'' Said Green Lantern trying to counter argument until Batman appeared.

''Let it pass. He is right. Ace is not coming back, despite the direct approach this a far better message than other ways.'' Said, Batman.

''Thanks bats.'' Said Luffy with a nodding grim

''Excuse me sir. Can you explain what happen in this place?'' Asked Superman wanting to know what happen in this little village.

''oh yes.'' Said Hitetsu.

And so Hitetsu explained the area that Luffy and the heroes are currently in. On how Amigasa was once the village of woven hats. But then a headliner by the name of X Drake appeared and pretty much destroyed the place and all the citizens of the village left. Hitetsu also explained that the only place in all of Wano that still flourishes is that Flower Capital where the Shogun lives. He also explained the history of how Ace ended up in this land four years ago and how he and his pirate group helped treated the town for weeks. Luffy only smiled because that was the kind person Ace was.

''Well that nice of him.'' Said Superman smiling upon hearing on how Ace saved this town.

''He sounded like a nice guy.'' Said The Flash.

''Yeah Ace was the best.' Sais Luffy

''Boys.'' Said Black Canary who was going out of the house with Wonder Woman.

''Wonder Woman, Black Canary. How is Tama?' Asked Green Arrow.

''A little better but we need a doctor to check on her. Also, water and food.'' Said Wonder Woman.

''The town is right there. If you all walk you will be there in a few hours.'' Said Hitetsu

''Let me do a quick check of our chances.'' Said the Flash going to have a quick check around town.

''Alright'' Said Batman giving the approval as the speedster disappear.

''Wow. What kind spirit was him?" Said Hitetsu in horror.

''Spirit.'' Asked Luffy confused.

In another second the Flash had returned.

''Well I checked on front and so far, there is nothing to be worried. Only a few large animals.'' Said him.

''Oh, we can beat them and feed to Tama.'' Said Luffy

''I guess this could work.' Said Wonder Woman.

''If you are going to town you are going to need this.'' Said Hitetsu giving Luffy a kimono.

''Oh, a kimono. Wait a minute.'' Said Luffy going to chance.

A moment later

''How do I look.'' Said Luffy now with a red kimono and his hair enrolled.

''Exactly the same.'' Said Green Arrow.

''We must go. She is starting to shiver again.'' Said Wonder Woman holding Tama.

''Hitetusu are you not coming?" Asked Superman

''I can't be in the town for my own reasons, but I wish you all the best of luck. We have friends and allies there so Tama should be fine.'' Said him.

''Great we should keep moving.'' Said Green Lantern

''Wait up.'' Said Luffy putting a sword in his kimono.

''Luffy where did you get that sword?' Asked Batman curiously.

''Oh, it was in the floor. I picked up so I can look like a samurai.'' Said him with a smile on his face.

''No, no not this sword.'' Said Hitetsu in horror.

''What's wrong.'' Asked Black Canary

''That sword should not be touched without reverence. It was forged by my father Kotetsu. It is one of the most famous weapons in all of the world. Is one of the 21 excellent grade swords. It is Kitetsu.'' Said him.

''Kitetsu?' Said Batman with curiosity.

''Kitetsu. Where did I hear that name?'' Said Luffy having a hard time to remember where he heard that name.

''From my point of view, it looks like a regular sword.' Said the flash while Superman uses his x-ray vision to see if there was something wrong with that sword and there was nothing.

''This is the perspective of non-samurai. But this blade is one of the most dangerous things in the world.'' Said Hitetusu

''Then we need it to face off against Kaido.'' Said Luffy if that sword was strong then it might work on Kaido.

Luffy then picks Tama and starts to run.

''Luffy wait...'' Said Superman wanting to see the blade once more.

''What are you guys waiting for? Come on Tama lets go.'' Said Luffy running.

''I don't know who is worst? Him or batman.'' Said Green Arrow following the pirate

''You wanna repeat that.'' Said Batman running.

''The sword. He is gonna be cursed.'' Said Hitetsu.

''Sorry for that.' Said Wonder Woman to the man who was jumping of anger.

'''We will bring your sword back'' Said the Flash

The Justice league were all now chasing Luffy and Tama down the forest. It wasn't difficult to keep up with them.

''Hey, guys.'' Said Luffy smiling while a very weake Tama was on his back.

''Luffy haven't you heard his warning. This blade is cursed.'' Said Green Lantern

''I don't care about the curse. Right now, my priority is Tama.'' Said him poiting at the very weak girl.

''Uhh.'' Said Tama all dizzy. That alone made the heroes see the priority case.

''You right.'' Said Black Canary

''Canary.'' Said Superman surprised to see Dinah going to Luffy's side.

''We don't have time to worry about some long nose cursed sword. We need to save her'' Said Canary

''Right. ' Said Wonder Woman aggreging.

''Want me to give a ride.' Said Flash offering to go faster for Tama sake.

''You are too fast, she needs a humble ride.'' Said Wonder Woman

Suddenly the giant yellow animal was starting to chase them from behind.

Woof Woof

''Hey, the look is her dog.'' Said Luffy.

''I guess he wants to give us a ride.'' Said Green Arrow.

''What are waiting for.'' Said Green Lantern.

And so, all the heroes and Luffy jump on into the creature back. Even the ones that could fly off decide to stay there so they could check on Tama who was starting to wake up.

''Oh…what happen.' Asked her.

''You're awake.'' Said Black Canary reliefed.

''Hang on kid we are getting you some help.'' Said Green Arrow.

''Hey, Tama.'' Said Luffy.

''Big bro…you liar.'' Said Tama jumping in luffy face and starting to punch him repletely. It didn't hurt luffy but it was annoying.

''Ouch Tama stop that.'' Said Luffy as Tama grabbed his rubber cheeks.

''Tama calm down you're not fully recovered.'' Said Black Canary holding the girl off.

''Aaaah get off my face.'' Said Luffy still begin pulled by Tama.

''Calm down.'' Said Wonder Woman trying to help out the girl.

''You're lying. Ace is coming back.'' Said Tama denying

''he is not. Don't you hear what happen in Marineford?'' Asked Luffy.

''Luffy this is an isolated country. She doesn't even know what Marineford means.'' Said Superman.

Finally, Tama released Luffy's cheeks.

''But he promised…he did.'' Said her starting to cry.

''Tama.'' Said Black Canary comforting the girl.

''I´m sorry.'' Said Luffy.

''Look the bamboos are finished.'' Said Green Arrow pointing forward.

''Word of advice. Cover your noses.'' Said the Flash all serious.

''what.' Said Luffy confused.

And then in a blink of an eye they changed from a tropical jungle to a industrial wasteland. It was disgusting to see, there was pollution everywhere and they could even smell around of how awful was.

'By the gods.'' Said Wonder Woman

''Is a wasteland very near the forest.'' Said Batman

''No wonder she is so sick.'' Said Superman all angry at this

''Hey, guys check it out.'' Said The Flash seeing a weird creature that looked like a mix abomination.

''Is that a crocodile?'' Asked Black Canary

''No, it looks like a shark.'' Said Luffy

''Is a wild shark-odile.'' Said Tama.

''don't tell me that the radiation cause that to exist.'' Said Batman with a frown.

''Yeah.'' Said Tama sad while Batman grid his teeth.

''Hey what don't we beat this animal and cook something up for tama? Superman can you do that.'' Asked Luffy

''Yes, I can Luffy but I am not killing those animals.'' Said Superman.

''Why not?'' Asked luffy

''I saw how they are on the inside.'' Said him using x-ray vision and seeing the horror that were the inside of these creatures.

''Are they toxic?" Asked the Flash.

''Yes, the animals from here drink the contaminated water. Eating them is pretty much poisons.'' Said Tama conforming.

''Man, this place gets worst and worst.'' Said Black Canary looking around

''Hey Tama, what's the deal with that factory making all that smoke?"' Asked Luffy.

''Those are mine those manufactory weapon factories, they are all operated by Kaido followers and cremates.'' Said her.

''So, this Kaido is the big cause of this misery.'' Asked Green Arrow

''What about your Shogun? Why doesn't he do something'' Asked Green Lantern

''Who do you think to keep letting Kaido do that?" Said her all sad.

Now it was the breaking point for the league. If the Shogun didn't care for the safety of its people, then he must be deal too.

''Alright, we kick that guy too.'' Said Green Arrow.

''Man, this is crazy. Hey Tama, what do they eat? Because this place doesn't look all delicious.'' Asked Luffy

''Both the Shogun and Kaido have their own personal farms that make fresh food just for them. It's very clean water…. rice…meat…vegetables.'' Said her very weak

''So is another high-power crap.' Said, Batman.

''Oh no.'' Said Black Canary sensing Tama getting weak.

''Her temperature is going up.'' Said Wonder Woman.

''Come on dog.'' Said Green Arrow

While they were running in the wasteland, they saw from a distance what looked like a wild attack on a woman.

''Hey what is going on.?' Asked Luffy

''There is a woman being assaulted.'' Said Superman seeing that scene.

''I take care of this from here. All need is a good shoot.'' Said Green Arrow preparing his bow.

''Wait there is someone there.'' Said Batman seeing another man with a sword, in fact, three swords.

In just a second this new figure beat up the bandits and save the woman.

Luffy felt there was something familiar about this figure.

''Hey dog stop.'' Said Luffy giving the animal a command which immediately obey him.

''Luffy what's wrong?' Asked Wonder Woman

''_Is he from his crew?' Thoguht Superman seeing the figure who had green hair._

''Wait is that…Zoro?' Asked Luffy with joy upon seeing his first crewmember.

'Huh..' Said most of the league confused.

''Who?' Asked Green Lantern

'I remember him from the article in the newspaper. He is the second in command of his crew. Pirate hunter Zoro.'' Said Batman.

''Zoro.' Said Luffy running toward his friend.

''Luffy is that you?' Said Zoro with a smile.

''I miss you.'' Said Luffy hugging him.

''Alright, is good to see…'' Said Zoro who had a change of face upon seeing the justice League. He had no idea what was that all about, but if Luffy was involved then it might be good.

''Hey there.'' Said Superman with a smile at Zoro.

''Luffy who are these people.'' Asked Zoro confused and then Luffy started to speak up.

''Oh yeah. While we're going to Wano we passed this weird fog and we end up in a world full of heroes. Then we meet this guy know as the Justice League. At first, they were jerk but then we became friends. And after explaining our situation they agreed to help us in defeating Kadio. Zoro I would like you to meet Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Black Canary and Green Arrow.''

''Huh'' Said Zoro who was still completely lost in what he heard. So, he decide to drink a big gulp of sake.

''That is nice to see.'' Said Black Canary with a sweat in her head. That was Luffy second in commando and that how he reacted to this situation,

After a little more detail explanation.

''Ok now I get it. You are all superheroes from other worlds that are going to help us defeat a Yonko.' Said Zoro now understanding everything.

''Yes.'' Said Batman just observing Zoro.

''Alright good for me.'' Said Zoro with a smile.

''Hey Zoro, do you have any food?' Asked Luffy.

''Yeah here.'' Said him with a big piece of meat.

''Meat. Here go Tama.'' Said Luffy trying to feed the girl meat.

''She can't eat that.'' Said Wonder Woman.

''We need something smaller. Do you have any soup?' Asked Black Canary

''No, but I was going to the near town. We might get….' Said Zoro but before he could be finished he and his friend were stopped by the Headliner Basil Hawkins.

''Well that is interesting?" Said Hawkins.

''Who is this guy?'' Asked Green Lantern.

''Is he an ally? Asked Green Arrow.

''No'' Said Zoro preparing his swords.

''Hey, I remember him.'' Said Luffy.

''Yeah, he was one the guy from Sabody.'' Said Zoro.

''Again, we are not from here. SO, we don't know what you are talking about.'' Said Superman to Luffy.

''Huh. The outlaw Zorojuro and his companions. Surrender now or join us.'' Said Hawkins with his minion behind him.

''I guess we are going to fight.'' Said Green Lantern with his ring glowing.

''Yeah but there only three so this will be quick.'' Said The Flash cracking his knuckles.

''Luffy did you tell your friends to not cause a fuzz.'' Said Zoro

''Yeah. So, we better apologize to Kin later.'' Said Luffy with a smile.

''Right.'' Said Zoro with a grim.

The Justice League plus Zoro and Luffy were ready to battle the headliner and his minions.

''Come with us or you will face power never seen before.'' Said Hawkins preparing his sword.

''Try me.'' Said, Batman.

**I am ending here because I think is the cut. So the heroes and now in Wano and they meet Tama, so far they like her. Now let's see what happens next. See you all around.**


	8. Okobore Town

The Justice League plus Luffy and Zoro stared at Hawkins and his man. The heroes were a bit nervous since they didn't know if this guy was dangerous or not. Batman assumed since he had a position as ´´headliner´´ then he must have strength to fight back.

''Alright here they come.'' Said Green Arrow preparing his weapon to attack. Hawkins then notice the presence of the colorful dressed people

''Huh. I never seen people like you before.'' Said Hawkins

''Yeah buddy, we are something out of this world.'' Said Green Lantern glowing

''Silence.'' Said Batman.

''Interesting. Kaido-sama is gonna be pleased to learn about that.'' Said him

''You work for him?" Asked Superman

''yes.'' Said Hawkins;

''Well let's stop chatting and start to fight.'' Said Luffy grabbing his sword ready to brawl.

''Are you sure? Do you know who controls this whole country by the shadow?' Asked Hawkins

''Of course, I know is….' Said Luffy and everyone got nervous because he will blew up the cover. However, Zoro was quick to put a hand on his mouth

''Urgh.'' Said Luffy silent which made everyone calm.

''Silence there Luffytaro.'' Said Zoro irritated.

'We must defeat this guy and be discreet.'' Said Superman

''Alright.'

While this was happening, Black Canary was still holding Tama and trying to give her comfort from her sickness.

''Urgh' Said the child all weak and cold

''Please be strong Tama.'' Said Black Canary.

''I can fly to the nearest town and drop her to somewhere place.' Suggest Wonder Woman

'''If any of you try to run away from me. My man will kill that child.'' Said Hawkins with his man potting guns at the girl

''No.'' Said Black Canary in horror

''How can you be so cruel.'' Asked Wonder Woman pissed at the pirated

''Huh.'' Said Hawkins. He knew it was time to be serious, so that's why he took out his deck of tarot card and display in front of him.

''What are you doing with those cards?' Asked the Flash

''Are those tarot cards?" Asked Green Arrow

''Is this guy some kind mystique figure?" Asked Green Lantern

''Huh…interesting.'' Said Hawkins analyzing his card reading.

''what do your cards said.?' Asked Batman.

''It said that the possibly of all of you be alive by the end of the month is of 19 percent.'' Said Hawkins giving his report of his reading much to everyone horror.

''What.'' Said the league and Luffy in horror

''Are we really….'' Asked Luffy in horror but Green Arrow shuts him

''Are you going to trust this guy?' Asked him.

''Hey man we don't know what your deal is but we are here to save this place.'' Said Green Lantern making a gun with his will power.

''Formidable. I admit I never heard of you people, but I can sense a great amount of energy coming from all of you. Enough to cover the entire seas.'' Said Hawkins all cryptic and code

''what.'' Said Superman and that was enough for Hawkins change his attention

''You with the big S on his chest. You chance of surviving on this island 30 percent. It says that you might encounter a big barrier that blocks your path.'' Said Hawkins reading Superman fate.

''Is that so…' Said the man of Steel uncertain.

''Yes. My cards never lie.'' Said Hawkins.

''_What we do? If we managed to leave early I need to contact some of our mystical people, they now how this guy act and if he use magic….I might be in trouble.''_ Thought Superman

''don't worry Superman we got this.'' Said Luffy with his grim swing his new sword.

''thanks, Luffy.'' Said the man of Steel ready to battle.

Both sides were looking like thye were ready to start to fight until the last one survives. While they were ready to strike Zoro spoke up.

''Hey Luffy. Where did you get that sword? It looks like a very famous one.'' Said him

''Oh yeah isn't pretty cool? What is the name again? Kita…kitu..'' Said Luffy trying to remember the name until Wonder Woman answer for him.

''Is called Kitetsu.'' Said her and that made Zoro schocked

''A Kitetuse. Where that the hell did you get one of those?" Asked Zoro in shock that a great blade like that was in the hands of someone like Luffy.

''Yeah pretty good huh. A long nose dude gave me.'' Said Luffy

''You took it. He didn't give to you.'' Said The Flash

''luffy that sword is no joke. Give to me and we can end this quickly.'' Said Zoro almost begging

''Straw Hat give to him. He is the swordsman, so he has more experience.'' Said Batman grabbing some Batrangs.

''No, I wanna try out be a samurai. Like a real one.'' Said Luffy with a stupide smile

''Attack them.' Said Hawkins to his man riding giant lizards ready to kill off the Heroes and Pirates.

''Here they come.'' Said Green Arrow

''Don´t worry guys I will handle this.'' Said Luffy stretching his arm with the sword.

''Wait luffy what are…'' Asked Zoro in horror.

''Gomu Gomu no pistol.'' Said Luffy punching with his arm that had the sword which made everyone terrified. He could had cut anybody had there

''Careful.'' Said Black Canary shielding Tama.

''A sword is not a gun you moron.'' Said Zoro

''Sorry'' Said Luffy with a cheap excuse and them everyone started to dig for the fight.

Everyone but Black Canary charge into battle. Luffy and Superman were dodging bullet from Hawkins men. Green Lantern protect Black Canary and Tama thanks to his ring. Green Arrow and Batman throw projectiles into their villains in the hopes to knock them out. The Flash made little tornados to tossed them out but no luck there. Overall, they were very resistant, only Hawkins was not battling.

''Impressive all of them seen glowing with overpower.'' Said Hawkins looking at his card

''Look out" Scream Zoro as a giant Lizard was opening his jaws.

''Giant lizard!' Scream Green Arrow in horror. The monster was ready to chop him, but Superman got the monster before he would bite the archer.

''Superman!" Said Batman with an idea

''I´m on it.'' Said him getting the plan.

Superman saw Hawkins sitting on his own giant animal all normal with no signs of wanting to battle. In the hopes of knock him out Superman tosses the giant lizard at the pirate but he was already prepared with his weird sword that impaled the lizard.

''What that…'' Said Green Arrow confused

''Hey check it out.'' Said Luffy seeing Hawkins sword.

''The sword doesn't have a blade.'' Said Wonder Woman confused.

''Now I feel sorry for the lizard.'' Said Luffy seeing the creature all dad.

''Me too.'' Said the Flash

''What is that?" Asked Green confused to see whatever that hell that guy has for a blade.

'Continue with your fight.'' Said Hawkins addressing his man.

After that the fight got more intense but this time something was off. Hawkins was also participating but he wasn't getting hurt. Zoro use one of his attack and he wasn't cut, Green Arrow launched an arrow at him, and he shrug off. Superman even punched him, and he only seen to be annoyed by that. But his man suddenly started to bleed and cry in pain for no reason. That's when Batman realizes.

'STOP EVERYONE! '' Scream Batman to his allies

''Batman. What's wrong?" Asked Wonder Woman.

''No matter how much we attack him he doesn't take the damage.'' Said Batman irritated.

''You figure out. Impressive.'' Said Hawkins as a weird voodoo doll was climbing out of his jacket

''What that…'' Said the Flash confused to see those things

''Minus one life.'' Said Hawkis upon seeing one of his man was down for the count.

''What kind Pinocchio are those?'' Asked Green Arrow in horror

''You are a devil fruit user?'' Asked Batman

''Correct I ate the Straw Straw fruit and with that I can control Straw.'' Said Hawkins making his sword grown.

''Ok how is having the power of Straws make you invulnerable?" Asked Green Arrow

''Well Archer if you insist to know. With my power I can infuse my body with my subornative spirit's so no damage can ever reach me. Now is my turn to attack…Straw man cards.'' Said Hawkins activating his devil fruit powers

The pirates and Heroes were shocked to see what Hawkins had in hand. He made with his Straws what looked like a giant voodoo monster that was ready to eat their souls.

''Ok now that is terrifying.'' Said The Flash really terrified by that thing.

''Let the game begin.'' Said Hawkins taking out one of his cards.

''Game?'' Asked Luffy confused.

''Show what do you hold on your hand magician?" Asked Wonder Woman

Hawkins than looked at his card with displeased and then shows off.

''The food reversed. Blas it…this is the card of in-fighting.'' Said Hawkins showing his card.

In a second later one of Hawkins man attack the other out of nowhere and another of his voodoo dolls were lost.

''What that?" Asked Green Arrow confused

''Are you an idiot. Why did you do that?" Asked Green lantern. That strategy made no sense.

''I´m sorry I dint mean to pick such a bad card.'' Said Hawkins all cold like usual

''What?" Asked Superman

''I get it. His card are like a second ability once they are put something happen to his environment around. The fool reverse was a card that worked against him, so he had his man attack the other.'' Said Batman explaining how this attack worked.

''Right again. Impressive.'' Said Hawkins looking at Batman

''What are we doing here?" Asked Green Arrow confused

''Yeah.'' Said Zoro

''Woof'' Bark Komachiyo

''What wrong boy?" Asked Black Canary. The animal looked agitated when he spotted a city on his front and he wanted to get there quickly because of Tama.

''He knows she is sick. We need to hurry.'' Thought Black Canary

''Everybody get back here. We need to treat Tama first. Then we deal with him.'' Said Black Canary and everybody saw the state that the little girl was having so they decide to move on.

''Right.'' Said the heroes all going to the top of the animals

''What'' Said Hawkins confused upon seeing his enemies escaping

''We deal with you later. Magic guy.'' Scream Luffy all irate

Hawks then looked at his deck and took out one more card but this one work at his favor.

''The Card of Pursuit'' Said Hawkins and then his giant voodoo monster chase after the heroes

''Uh guys.'' Said Zoro seeing that thing coming right after them

''That is thing chasing us.'' Said Flash horrified.

''Superman can burn that thing?" Asked Green Lantern

''Yes.'' Said Superman ready to use his heat vision but Batman stopped him

''No! Remember if attack him otters will suffer.'' Said Batman.

''Dammit.'' Said Superman frustrated now.

''I will protect Tama.'' Said Black Canary holding the girl in a protective way

''Can you use your canary cry?" Asked Wonder Woman

''No, it can make you all deaf by how close we are.'' Said her

''Dammit what can we do now?" Asked Luffy frustrated.

Hawkins then start to act again as he took another card called ´´The Hierophant Reversed´´ which allowed him to attack. So, he took out his sword and was now controlling the puppet to swing a giant spiky club ready to bash the heroes. However, Zoro and Superman hold off.

''Hold on.'' Said Supermna using his super strength.

''How is this thing able to use something so heavy?" Asked Zoro struggling.

Then to get even worst the puppet mouth open. Revealing Nails to be spit out.

''What out! '' Said Green Lantern making a green bubble to shield everyone.

''Nails.'' Said Wonder Woman

''don't let them scratch any of you.'' Said Batman because if they do Hawkins has now contact with any of their blood, which is a huge disadvantage.

Wonder woman was on the front. Shielding everyone with her bracelets, between her and Green Lantern everyone was saved. But Zoro got a little cut from the bleeding but nothing major.

''Is tama safe Black Canary?'' Asked Her

''Yes. But she is getting worst. We need to hurry.'' Said Black Canary all worried.

''Ok I am done with this.'' Said Zoro wanting to be out of the bubble. His glare was enough for Hal to let him go. He got in a position and aimed at the Straw monster.

''No wait.'' Scream Batman.

''Tower climber ripple.'' Said Zoro cutting Hawkins monster in half much to the heroes shocked knowing that this would kill one of Hawkins henchmen.

Zoro was now a little calmer since the situation was now controlled. With the main treat was gone.

''Well that solve our…''Said Zoro but Batman grabbed him by the kimono.

''You maniac do you realize what you did.'' Scream the Dark Knight in pure anger.

''What! We need to move over, and he was getting near.'' Said Zoro defending himself.

''You killed a person.'' Said Batman still angry.

''What you are saying?'' Asked Zoro

''We don't kill, if you want our help you are going to have to follow our lead.'' Said Batman all dark and menacing to Zoro. But the swordsman didn't even care for that.

''Lufy where did you got these clowns?" Asked Zoro very annoyed by that.

''Hey Batman, is right. As heroes we vow to never kill.'' Said The flash

''We do our best to make sure that not even our enemies dies.'' Said Superman

''He is right;'' Said both Green Lantern and Arrow

''Then your organization must suck. We are a pirate crew we do what we want.'' Said Zoro

''I am not hearing complain from a brute like you.'' Said Batman

''But he is not a brute. He is gentleman hero that save those in need.'' Said a different voice not recognized by anyone in the animal

''Who said that?" Asked Wonder Woman

''Me. I am the lady you saved from early green one.'' Said a mysterious woman appearing from the tail of the beast.

''Lady where you hiding on the tail the whole time?'' Asked Black Canary surprised

''Yes. Good evening my name is Otsuru.'' Said her with a smile

''Well I´m glad your safe but now is not the time for introduction.'' Said Zoro

''We are not done with this. I will be watching you.'' Said Batman all dark.

''Screw you.'' Said Zoro

''Ha Ha this is too much fun.'' Said Luffy seeing his friend interact.

''No, it's not.'' Said Superman in concerned.

''Well is a pleasure meeting you lady, but we are kind in a messy situation already.'' Said Green arrow pointing at Tama all weak

''Is that Otama from Amigasa village?" Asked Otsuru seeing the child

''you know her?" Asked Black Canary

''Yes, and by the looks she was drinking the river water again. Fool child. Forget a doctor, take her to my tea house.'' Said Tsuru confusing everyone.

''Tea?" Asked Luffy, Flash and Wonder Woman confused

''It might be good for her. It can clean her stomach and also fill her up.'' Said Black Canary

''We don't have time for tea lady. Did you see what we are running away from.'' Said Zoro

''Oh no you don't understand. A tea mixed with a special herb will counteract the effect of the poison of the river. It's like a medicine.'' Said Otsuru

The group upon hearing that was now interested, if she could cure Otama with just tea then they need to hurry

''that's sound good. Leads the way.'' Said Luffy all smiling.

''You are a good person lady Otsuru.'' Said Wonder Woman

''Oh, is a pleasure sweetie.'' Said Otsuru laughing

''don't worry Tama. We are getting you help.'' Said Black Canary to the sick child

''Uhhh.'' Said the girl all weak

After a few minutes the group reach their destination a place called ´´Leftovers and Scraps´´.

**Okobore town**

''Is that the place?' Asked Superman seeing with his supervision the town

''Yes.'' Said Otsusu confirming

''Alright.'' Said Luffy spouting a tea shop where a tall girl was attending customers.

''Okiku bring me some herbs. Otama has been drinking water from the river again. We don't have much time.'' Said Otsuru holding Tama.

''Oh no.'' Said Okiku all nervous.

**At another place of Wano**

Members of the Heart Sachi, Bepo and Penguim were observing the surround of the areas to report to their captain Law. They were to look out for their allies and soon enough they spotted their main ally.

''Hey look is that Straw hat Luffy and Pirate hunter Zoro?' Asked Sachi looking at his binoculars.

''So, he arrived at Wano. We must tell the captain.'' Said Penguim ready to leave but Sachi hold him.

'Wait a minute. What….'' Said Sachi in shock to see a bunch of colorful people alongside Straw Hat.

''Who are they?" Asked Penguim in shock

''I don't know but they seen very scary.'' Said Sachi

''Do you think they would see me as useful?" Asked Beppo

''Shut up.'' Said the two making the bear looking away in sorry.

''So, we information the captain or not about Straw Hat?" Asked Sachi

''Let's go tell him. He said if we saw him, we inform immediately.'' Said Penguin

''But what about those other people?" Asked Beppo

''Well the captain is gonna have a full day.'' Said Sachi with a cheap smile as the three walk to the place where Law was.

**Okebure Town**

After a few minutes Otsuru, Wonder Woman and Black Canary served a tea for Otama. In the meantime, Okiku was bandaging both Zoro and Green Arrow because of the nails of Hawkins. Thanks to Hal sphere most of the group was fine.

Soon Wonder Woman and Black Canary walked out of the tea shop

''So how is she?" Asked Green Arrow

''Look for yourself.'' Said Black Canary with a smile and they all saw Otama now fully covered and in her feet.

''Hey, I´m all better now.'' Said her all happy

''That was fast.'' Said Green Arrow, Flash and Zoro in shock

''Oh yeah the evil purging herb is very effective for medicine.'' Said Okiku patching Zoro.

''I am picking some of them for later.'' Said Batman putting some leafs on his pocket

''Good idea.'' Said Superman.

''Kuku.'' Laugh Okiku

''What is so funny?' Asked the Flash.

''Your clothes. I never seen anything like those before.'' Said her seeing their uniforms.

The Justice League saw that they were still in costume. While they don't have nobody relative on this Earth, they need to hide their identity. Luffy still got the kimono but they don't have nothing. Maybe later they would have to change.

''Huh…'' Said Green Arrow trying to come up with an excuse.

''You see the thing is…'' Said Flash giving something, but Batman was quicker.

''We are a theater group and we are still in costumes for our play. Is about the gods and Nature.'' Said Batman very simple surprising everyone but apparently it worked for Okiku.

''Oh that's wonderful I would love to see you all perform.'' Said her

''Another time we are kind in hurry.'' Said Green Lantern

''Yeah we need to go get our rights.'' Said the Flash making everyone confused.

Back to Tama and the woman.

''So Tama did you learn your lesson?'' Asked Black Canary to the girl

''Yeah sorry for drinking the water of the river.'' Said her all sad.

''Is ok sweetie. As long you promise to never drink that water again you will be fine.'' Said Otsuru.

''Yes ma'am.'' Said Tama with a smile but then her stomach start growling.

''Grruuu.'' And Tama got desparated again.

''AAAAAH. A warrior Shame! A warrior Shame! I need to drink from the river!'' Scream Tama running away.

''WAIT! NO COME BACK HERE!' Scream the three-woman horrified

Back to the guys.

''Well that happen.'' Said the Flash seeing that scene while drinking some tea with everybody, but also eating some candy with Luffy

''Are you done yet?" Asked Zoro

''Almost…here.'' Said Okiku finishing patching Zoro and standing up.

''Thanks.'' Said Zoro and soon he and the guys saw how tall Okiku was. She was taller than Superman.

''Wow. She is huge'' Said most them

''Big mom was even bigger.'' Said Luffy with a smile while chewing his candy.

''Giganta, Elastic Woman and other giants back where we came from area also bigger.'' Said Batman

''Is everyone ok now? I also appreciate for you to save me from that sumo wrestler from earlier, he was trying to court me.'' Said her bowing to the man.

''Yes, thanks…'' Said Superman with a smile and trying to remember the girl name.

''Oh, sorry I didn't give you my name. This one is Okiku'' Said her

''_This one?_' Thought all the guys confused of that way of introduction.

''Huh.'' Said Luffy

''Kind weird way to introduce.'' Said Green Arrow

''Yeah but who are we to judge that.'' Said the Flahs

While this was happening a battle was occurring inside the tea shop. Between Otama and a bowl of Oshiruko

''Nope I can't accept this. I can't even pay my medicine, much less this bowl of Oshiruko.'' Said her pushing a way the food.

''What is happening now?" Asked Supeman

''I can't accept this. You all saved my life, I am not honorable enough to eat this Oshiruko.'' Said her bowing.

''Oshi what?" Asked Green Arrow.

''Oh, my where you living under a rock? Don't you know what is Oshiruko?" Asked Otsuru

''Huh….'' Said most of the man until Batman gives a explanation

''Is a pasta made of red beans. Is seems as a desert, its done with water, sugar and sometimes Mochi.'' Said Batman surprising everyone.

''Is good?'' Asked the Flash now tempted by that.

''Yes, it is delicious.'' Said Okiku with a smile

''Besides Otama I don't want your money. Accepted this as part of your treatment you need to eat to get better.'' Said Otsuru

''But I can't accept this. I know you all are also hungry. I can live some day without food, I can eat herbs while working my way to pay you up.'' Said Tama still refusing to eat which made the League and Straw Hats nervous.

''Then we will pay.'' Said Black Canary ready to use Oliver money

''Then I will be owning you. Then I will be working for you.'' Said Tama bowing to the Blonde Woman.

''Oh my god this is getting ridiculous.'' Said Dinah facepalming.

''Just eat kid. We are begging you.'' Said Green Arrow.

''No. No Otama, besides….'' Said Otsuru fist calm but then in a sudden move.

Otsuru grabbed Tama by the neck of her kimono and started to shake the little girl in a very dramatic way.

''What kind woman sets out food for a hungry person? If you don't eat, I will shove this whole thing on your throat do you hear me?'' Scream Otsuru might pissed.

''AAAAAAH.'' Scream Otama scared.

''Please Otama just eat. Once Otsuru makes an offer she is not gonna take ´´no´´ for an answer.'' Said Okiku in worry alongside the heroes

''Ok. Ok I´m sorry.'' Said Otama finally accepting the food before Otsuru drops her into the floor.

''Very well eat before it gets cold. And I wanna see that bowl clean do you hear me.'' Said Otsuru

''Sure.'' Said the girl picking the bowl of red bean pasta and going outside to eat.

Otama went outside and seat alongside Luffy, Zoro, Flash, Wonder Woman and Black Canary. All the others were standing up.

''Well dig in kid.'' Said Green Arrow

''I don't….'' Said Tama only to see Otsuru death stare looking at her

''I´ll eat. I´ll eat.'' Scream Tama in fear tasting Oshiruko for the first time

Otama then started to tear up in joy and happiness over the flavor.

''It´s so good. I never had something this good before.'' Said her all happy while all the adults had a s smile.

''Well finally she eats.'' Said Green Lantern

''Keep eating. Clean this bowl.'' Said Green Arrow

''Sure.'' Said her haply eating the food.

''Wait you never had this kind stuff before?" Asked Luffy in wonder.

''Nope. I am not worthy to eat such tasty food as this one.'' Said her.

''Really.'' Said Superman in wonder.

''Oh, look Mochi.'' Said her biting the sweet thing

''Can't you eat those in your check.'' Asked Black Canary

''No, they don't fill my stomach. Is like eating air.'' Said Tama

''Batman is this good.'' Asked Wonder Woman

''Her stomach is getting all the nutrients necessary to survive for the day. She is gonna be fine.'' Said him all dark but with a little smile upon seeing the girl all happy.

''This is the best day ever.'' Said Tama in pure tears of joy

Everyone was smiling now seeing the poor finally be able to eat something proper.

A few minutes later

Otama was now sleeping on Okiku lap the group decided to talk about their next move

''Well at least Otama was feed.'' Said Black Canary all happy.

''Yeah but right now we need to plan ahead. We are here on a mission.'' Said Batman

''Right.' Said the group

''Why we don't ask that Tsuru lady. She is from here.'' Asked Luffy

''Good idea. But We need to be cautious on what we ask. This place is isolated from the world, so we need to chose our words proper.'' Said Superman

''Yeah we don't wanna cause panic around her.'' Said the Flash.

The group than went to Otsuru who was busy cleaning Tama bowl

''Excuse me lady Tsuru.'' Said Wonder Woman

''Yes.'' Said her with a smile

''Can you tell if there are more kids like Tama that don't have much to eat around here.'' Asked Green Lantern making a good argument

''Well Otama is not the only one. Most kids drink from the polluted river and end up dying from poising. She is luck to be very strong.'' Said Tsuru with a sad smile

''Poor kids like her are unable to eat a proper meal because of this pollution. At least when you are a grown up you can handle eating poison.'' Said Luffy

''Uh, no they don't.'' Said the League, Zoro and Tsuru with sweat in their heads.

''But he can eat. He is super.'' Said Luffy poiting at Superman

''I am a different case Luffy.'' Said Superman

''You people jure an odd. What are your names?' Asked Otsuru.

That got everyone by the hook. Soon Luffy was about to blwo this cover

''I´m luf..'' Said him but Zoro was faster.

''Zonjuro and his Luffytaro.'' Said him

''Yeah I´m luffytaro.'' Said Luffytaro

''Oh, and you people are….'' Asked Otsuru.

The League without any ideas decide to say their codenames.

''Just call us by our codenames.'' Said Batman

''Codenames. Are you part of a….'' Said Tsuru but the Flash spoke up

'No is how we call ourselves in ourselves in our theater group.'' Said the Flash with a smile.

''Oh, I never understood artist.'' Said her laughing

''_She is really buying this.''_ Thought the heroes.

''I´m superman. This Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Green Lantern and Black Canary.''

''Well is a pleasure to meet people from outside of the country.'' Said Otsuru surprising everyone.

''What!'' Scream most of the heroes and pirates

''You knew that?" Asked Zoro

''I´m been living here for years I know a lot of pirates from outside.'' Said her with a laugh

''Why we didn't think of that.'' Said Green Arrow facepalming

''Tsuru-sama can you keep this a secret?" Asked Black Canary

''Sure dear, after what you all did for Tama is the best I can do. I´m been here on this town for a while and seeing a little girl smile is enough for me.'' Said Tsuru

''You only been here for a while?' Asked Wonder Woman

''Yes, in fact Okiku been with me for almost a month now. Is not easy operate in the Town of leftovers and scraps.'' Said Tsuru making everyone confused

''The town of leftovers and scraps?" Asked Green Arrow

''What kind name is that?'' Asked Zoro.

''Well is quite literal. Everyone in Okobore town hopes to live from the scraps that come from the flower capital. Leftovers of banquets, rotten fruits and vegetables, breadcrumbs and so many others are accepted as meal around here.'' Said Tsuru making everyone look very unpleased there. It was true that the town seen really poor and hungry, but it was this bad.

Superman then using his powers check the health condition of everyone in the town. He also saw with his vision if the ground was able to cultivate seeds which it was.

''She is speaking the true. I only see people with critical health issues here.'' Said him all sad.

''Man, I never imagined would be that bad.'' Said the Flash in wonder. He hope that the league could do something for a place like this.

'But Tama said that there was a place without poisoned food. Where you guys could eat proper.'' Said Luffy

''Well there is a place. But is there.'' Said her pointing at the top of the mountain to something really wrecked.

''What is that?" Asked Zoro

''Those are the ruins of the Oden Castle ruled by our former Damiyo Kozuki Oden. Before that the Kozuki clan rule over our region and they had a farm where it could grown clean food to feed the entire region. However, once he was gone Shogun Orochi and his man took over and now is all of him.'' Said Tsuru explaining

The justice League and the pirates looked at that information in shock. Not only about the Shogun exploiting his people and let them suffer but also about the name drop

''Did you say Oden?" Asked Superman

''Yes. That was his palace but what was over 20 years ago.'' Said Otsuru

''So that where we need to head out next.'' Said Green Lantern

''Good after Tama awake and we say goodbye we head there.'' Said Luffy

''No, we need to move now.'' Said Batman

''Wait we need more information.'' Said Green Arrow

''Alright but let's not be rushed we will cause attention.'' Said Superman

''Tsuru there are people guarding that place?' Asked Wonder Woman

''Oh no. Sometimes the man of Orochi go there to mess it up but its pretty much open.'' Said Tsuru

The justice League was taken mental notes about that. Apparently the Shogun was really up against the Kozuki clan, if not only he killed him but also makes constantly destructions to his home that means he is up to no good.

''So, this Shogun Orochi is gonna be a little more difficult to catch than I thought.'' Said Black Canary

''Yeah.'' Said mostly of the group

Suddenly Zoro felt a danger coming, Superman also felt that and both them were right. An Arrow was coming toward Tsuru, but thanks to Zoro he was able to block it with his sword

''Watch out.'' Said Superman also catching the arrow making everyone in shc

''what is that.' 'Asked Luffy

''An arrow?'' Asked Green Arrow seeing that.

''There is someone nearby. But where.'' Said Luffy with his Haki activated.

''In the sky.'' Said Superman with his super vison already red of anger.

The all saw a very chubby guy with a bow and arrow flying in the sky with some very tiny wigs. He had a gear of Kaido man and was laughing like a jerk

''I heard you all. Bad mouthing the shogun is a death penalty.'' Said him with a laugh

''Who are you?'' Asked Luffy

''I´m Bat-man.''

The Group (except Batman) all froze of shock of that announcement. While their batman was cool, dark and professional. That batman was chubby, disgusting and overall really ridiculous. All of them except Batman started to laugh out loud.

''Ha Ha Ha Ha.''

''What are you laughing?" Asked Bat-man

''Hey, isn't that the worst Batman knock off. I mean he is literally bat man.'' Said Flash wiping his tears of laugh

''Batman are you ok?' Asked Superman only to see a very pissed of Batman. That wasn't a good sign.

''Bats.'' Asked Luffy

''Shut up all of you.'' Said him all dark making everyone quiet

Batman then picked from his belt a batrang and throw in the direction of the Bat-man. However, the pirate dodged the object and decide to mock the hero

''Ha you missed you i….'' Said him not knowing that the Batrang was coming back from his behind and hit him full and also exploding.

Boooom

The beast pirate member with the Bat smile fruit fell to the ground all cover in dirt and burns. Everyone else was in shock by that.

''Oh my…'' Said Otsuru in horror

''Jeez. A bit overkill.'' Said Green Lantern but he pretty sure knew Batman was ignoring

''That guys is messed up.'' Said Zoro

Batman walked to the smile user who was trying to get up, he looked at him on the ground with a pissed off looked

''What that…'' Said Bat-man before the real Batman punched him real hard on the jaw, knock him out.''

PUNCH

''Do not call yourself like that ever again.'' Said him all angry before returning to his group.

''Well that was intense.'' Said Superman with a sweat in his head

''Otsuru.'' Said Okiku nervous for her boss

''I´m fine Okiku, nothing major happen.'' Said her

''Wait where is tama ?'' Asked Lufffy seeing that the little girl was not there anymore.

''Tama.'' Said Black Canary

''Otama.'' Said Otsuru

''aaaaaah.'' Scream the little girl in horror.

The heroes then saw Otama being kidnapped by a man who had the legs of a gazelle. He was laughing manically while the girls was crying in fear.

''HO Ho Ho. None of you can reach me. I am at 200 km/h.'' Said Gazelle-men running away

''Help!'' Scream Otama

''Flash go there.'' Said Superman

''On it.'' Said the Scarlet speedster

Flash heard that the pirate could go 200 km/h, impressive but not as good as reach lighting speed. In less than a fraction of a second he was already running side by side with Gazelle-man.

''Hey there.'' Said him with a smile.

''Impossible! You are a Devil fruit user?' Scream Gazelle man in horror.

''You can say so.'' Said Flash ready to strike

Flash gives Gazelle man a bunch of repetitive punches in both his face and his body making Gazelle man drop in the middle of the run. Before he reach the floor, the hero get Tama out of dangerous.

'Got you kid.'' Said Flash carrying Tama

''I feel dizzy.'' Said her all messed because of the super speed.

''Is ok Tama. We will bring you to safety.'' Said Flash

''Flash come back.'' Said Superman with his group

''don't worry Tama you are in good…'' Said Flash before a big flying bird picked Tama from his arms

'''What that…'' Said Flash confused

''AAAAAH..'' Scream Tama now being carried by a giant half man half hawk. Smile User Hawk-man. (Has body and face of man but has wings and bird legs, also mouth in the shape of a Bick).

''Gazelle man wake up. Holden is waiting us'' Said Hawk-man to the other smile. H

''Sure…'' Said Gazelle man running away from the Flash in pure fear, apparently this way he could go even faster.

''They got Tama again.'' Said Flash going back to the group.

''We need to go now.'' Said Luffy and everyone agree. They wouldn't let a kid die just because it wasn't their main mission

In a just a faction of second the tea house girl Okiku took out a katana and in a super display of speed was running toward Otama. That action shocked everyone

''What…'' Said Superman surprised by that

''Okiku what are you doing?'' Asked Otsuru

''Did she took a Katana?" Asked Zoro

''Take me Komochiyo.'' Said her to the large yellow creature who obey her and they both departures.

''Wait up.'' Said Luffy running to catch Okiku

''Let's all go.'' Said Superman noticing that chain of actions.

''Roger that'' Said the League

''What in the world is that girl doing?" Asked Green Lantern making a flying platform for the ones who couldn't fly so they could catch to Kimochiyo quickly.

The Justice League and Straw Hat arrived at the creature very quickly. Most of their attention was to catch Tama who was crying in the air, they could attack because that could scar the girl for life. Soon later Flash managed to climb the creature and tlak to the group

''What happen there. You are the fastest man alive and let that happen?' Asked Green Arrow.

''I thought I had the best chance. I didn't imagine now a hawkman rip-off caught me by surprise.'' Said him.

''We should seen this. The abduction was planned'' Said Zoro

''They are not just muscles. They have a little of brain.'' Said Batman.

''It's clear that the destination is the official town. There are three more headliners there Hawkins, Holden and Speed. Also, probably around 30 warriors all with the artificial devil fruit powers.'' Said Okiku looking at a notebook that she took out of her kimono.

Everyone on the giant animal was speechless of that amount of information all coming from a tea girl.

''What that…'' Said Zoro all confused.

''Is that a notebook? Do you have more information?" Asked Wonder Woman

''Alright. You are hiding something. With your speed and the way you picked your sword is not normal. You are not a tea girl, who are you?' Asked Batman all menacing.

Okiku dint flick or move by that treat, she only took a ribbon and put her hair into a ponytail and address herself.

''I am….a samurai.'' Said her

The justice League and the Straw Hat all looked with bigger eyes. That girl was a legit samurai of Wano, by Luffy information they are about to be very strong. So far Okiku show impressive results.

''You´re a samurai?" Asked Wonder Woman intrigued to meet a woman samurai.

''Yes. I am.'' Said Okiku

''Cool I never meet another samurai outside of Kin…'' Said Luffy almost reviling Kinemon name but Zoro hit him in the head.

''Shut up.'' Said him

''So, do you know where they are taking Tama?' Asked Black Canary

''Yes. They are heading to the town of the officials and pirates.'' Said Okiku

''What place is that?" Asked Green Lantern

''Bakura town'' Said her

''So that the town full of trouble?' Asked Zoro with a smikr

''We are going to get busy.'' Said Luffy also smiling. The heroes only nod to that, they will be discrete and try to not cause most of the mess.

''Alright let's go.'' Said Superman leading everyone.

**Another part of Wano**

The members of the Hearts pirates (Sachi, Beppo and Penguin) were running toward their captain Trafalgar Law who was laying down on the grass and relaxing.

''Captain, captain, captain.'' Scream Beppo all nervous

''What?' Asked him.

''I´m sorry to interrupt you'' Said Beppo all sad.

''Knock it off.'' Said both Sachi and Penguin hitting him.

''What is it this time?' Asked Law

''Straw hat has arrived in Wano.'' Said Sachi

''Oh…wait a minute did he cause havoc yet?' Scream Law now completely irritated.

''Yes.'' Said the trio

''Dawn, is he already creating chaos?" Asked Law

''Yes, he is heading to Bakura twon.'' Said Sachi

''Crap I need to move fast.'' Said Law all pissed at Luffy

''Wait. There is more information captain. He was also with a group of new people that we haven't met in Zou.'' Said Beppo getting Law attention

''What new people?' Asked Law stopping in his track

''Well they were colorful, muscled up, very cool looking, using some kick ass suits and very dreaming.'' Said Sachi just thinking of Wonder Woman and Black Canary

''Colorful. Cool and dreaming. Are you describing super heroes because they tend to pass that on people?'' Said Law

''How do you know that much about superheroes captain?" Asked Beppo making Law blush in embarrassment

''This is not the time for discussion.'' Scream law running toward a Bakura town.

Bakura town

Poor Otama was capture by Hawk-man and Gazella-man and is now being interrogated and scared by the ugly Holden a man with a lion for a stomach (Yeah Oda really went nuts with this abomination). He and the lion were scaring Tama who was already crying even with Holden and the lion punched each other. After that whole comedy routine Holden decide it was time to rip some answers from the little girl, it was time to grab his pillers. Those cheeks were about to get read. Otama only cries and hope for the group to rescue her.

**Front Gate of Bakura Town**

The team arrived at the town who was in better condition than the last one. Since it was a town full of Kaido man they need to be careful

''Well here they are around here.'' Said Superman hearing Tama cry, he couldn't fly off because that would sound an alert.

''So what do you all wanna do?" Asked Zoro

''In situation like this we tend to be discrete. Not cause much attention, in this case your bad guy wouldn't know that we are here.'' Said Flash to the swordsman

''You guys haven't lived with Luffy enough.'' Said Zoro with a sweat drop, Luffy was going to cause a problem

''Ok we know he is a little agitated. But he can't…' Said Green Lantern only to regret later as Luffy was shouting

'Tama we´re to…'' Scream him before Okiku blocks his mouth

''No, you cant do that.'' Said her all nervous alongside the heroes

''You need to be discreet. Have you never heard of that?" Asked Green Arrow

''We are riding a giant animal who is yellow. I think noise is the least of our concern.'' Said Green Lantern with a sweat drop

''The green dude has a point.'' Said Zoro

''On position everybody. Trouble is a foot.'' Said Wonder Woman seeing more of Kaido man and getting her sword ready

''Leave to me.'' Said Luffy

Luffy then use his conquerors haki to knock the people on his front. They weren't the whole level of power since they were knock extremely easy;

''What was that?' Asked Okiku

''Luffy did you use Haki?' Asked Zoro only for the heroes to look at the knockout people

''Are they…'' Asked Black Canary to superman

''They are unconscious.'' Said him

''Alright, what is our next move?' Asked Flash

The group was seeing if Superman could check where is Tama location so they could save her. But before he could said that a new problem was messing with his hearing.

''Superman what wrong?' Asked Green Lantern.

''Look out.'' Said him seeing a giant object being tossed toward their direction.

Superman using his super speed and strength caught the object that turned to be a large human. A sumo wrestle even.

''Hey supes what's in your hand?' Asked Luffy

''A sumo wrestler.'' Said Superman checking the unconscious man with a huge mark in his stomach.

''How does a guy on this size gets tossed aside into the air?" Asked Green Lantern as Superman gently put the man in the ground.

''Check out his stomach.'' Said Luffy seeing a huge palm sign in the man stomach.

''Ouch.'' Said Green Arrow.

''Oh no that must be the work of Urashima.'' Said Okiku in fear.

''Urashima?' Asked everyone confused.

They went ahead and saw a Sumo tournament happening up front. The main champion Urashima was beating everyone who came ahead, it didn't matter even if he break their spines. He was having a blast.

''What a huge guy.'' Scream Lufy seeing the fat guy.

''He must eat like 20 meals a day.'' Said Green Arrow

''Luffy eats more than that and is still like this.'' Said Zoro with a sweat drop.

Okiku then decide for some reason to move behind Zoro and hide behind him. Even if she was taller than him

''What are you doing?" Asked Zoro

''Hiding.'' Said her all nervous.

''You´re taller than me.'' Said him

''Oh sorry.'' Said Okiku now hiding behind the Flash which she was also taller than.

''This is not gonna work.'' Said Green Arrow confused.

While they were going straight the commenters of the match talk about how awesome Urashima was, like there was nobody in Kuri who dare to challenge him, and he was loved by everyone. However, all the attention changed when the champion himself spoke up.

''OOOH. Okiku you came to see me. I knew it you wanna be my bride.'' Said the sumo wrestler all in love.

''Urashima bride?' Asked most of the people around in disbelief.

Back to the group

''Did you hear that?" Asked Black Canary all confused.

''Oh no.'' Said Okiku now hiding behind both Green Lantern and arrow. Once again bigger than the two of them.

''So that guy has a crush on you?' Asked Black Canary

''Yeah but I don't love him. He is selfish, ruthless, mean spirit to animals. Beside he is not my type.'' Said Okiku.

''Well you need to show him how you feel. Reject him.'' Said Black Canary standing up to Okiku

''I know but he is a man who doesn't take ´´No´´ for an answer.'' Said Okiku all nervous

**Urashima**

The champion was seeing his soon to be bride riding on top of some large animal. He didn't understood why, but she is not going toward him

''Why is Okiku not going heading toward the ring? Men bring her to me.'' Said Urashima to his minions.

''Yes sir.'' Said the others

**Back to the group**

The heroes were protecting Okiku while Superman was using his super vision and hearing to locate the girl. However, with this event it was messing up his concentration

''Superman. Any updates?" Asked Batman

''There is too many people. I cant focus with all this noise.'' Said him

''Can you hear Otama?' Asked Green Arrow

''Yes, but with all this mess is hard to keep track.'' Said him trying to find the place of the girls scream. He could hear her heart beats, so she was alive.

''Batman where do you think this Oficier would stay?" Asked Wonder Woman

''I believe in a large building. The biggest of the town, it would show power and status among the common folk.'' Said the dark knight looking with his binoculars in search of the biggest building in Bakura.

''Yes, all the officer stay in large building all enforce with security. So starving people wouldn't knock.'' Said Okiku

''Then we must find this place and fast.'' Said the Flash.

''Sound about right.'' Said Wonder Woman

''Okiku what do we should do?" Asked Luffy

''Well…'' Said Okiku but she has grab from behind by Urashima minions

''I got her.'' Said the minions running with the woman in their arms like she was animal

''Okiku!'' Scream most of the group

''Help.'' Said her.

Soon Black Canary and Wonder Woman were running to save their new ally. Kicking and punching the man who were up against them

''Let her go.'' Said Black Canary kicking a sumo wrestler on the nose

''Unharmed her you brutes.'' Scream Wonder Woman punching a huge guy

Okiku was now being present to Urashima who was already pissed.

''Take your hands of her. She is my future bride.'' Said the brutal sumo wrestler. His minion put Okiku on the ring who had a very afraid look.

''Urashima.'' Said Okiku

''Oh, Okiku you came all the way just to see me. Come here and be mine.'' Said Urashima running to give the samurai a kiss.

''That disgusting man.'' Said Black Canary in fury

''He shall be beaten until he learn his lesson.'' Said Wonder Woman taking out her swords.

''No ladies, this one knows how to defend herself.'' Said Okiku taking of her sword.

''What'' Said the heroines.

Urashima was ready to give Kiku a kiss but the girl was ready to take action

''This one know no person named chattel.'' Said her with her sword

Okiku then jumped to the air and using her sword she cuts of the top of Urashima hair, the pride of every sumo wrestler in front of everyone to see in shock

''What…'' Said Green Arrow in surprised

''Wow.'' Said Luffy amazed by that

''Now that was fast.' Said the Flash impressed.

''She is talent and strong. She is a real samurai.'' Said Batman

''Did you all see that she took out Urashima topknot.'' Said a random person

''Now the boss is gonna be pissed.'' Said one of the Sumo wrestler minions.

''Woman what did you?' Asked one of the men in pure fear.

''Surely he jest, is just his heart that is truly slow.'' Said her all cold.

''_Dawn straight.''_ Thought both Wonder Woman and Black Canary loving their new friend.

**Well chapter is over. Kiku has been introduced. I like her she is cool and cute at the same time. She is gonna be a ton of fun to write for future chapter when interaction with the heroes. Also, if you are wondering where the DC villains are, wait I´m still gonna plan a special chapter just for them and how they are gonna tie in with Kaido. See you next time.**


	9. Fight and meeting

Everyone on the arena was shocked for what just happen. Kiku had just cut off the top of Urashima haid. That was the pride of every man sumo wrestler in Wano and that tea girl had just cut off.

''What happen! Okiku you betrayed me! Why?" Asked Urashima all sad

''Is this man so vulgar that he cant see his errors?" Asked Wonder Woman

''Yeah she made pretty clear that she is not into you dude.'' Said Black Canary.

Urashima was now pissed he looked at the tall girl standing right in front of him and he was ready to deliver a powerful Far Bank Slap. This way Okiku will learn her lesson

''You inferior woman! Time to die.'' Scream him

Okiku saw that stand and was now frozen in fear. Her courage was gone, and she was now acting like a sweet woman again

''Oh no. Please forgive this one'' Said Okiku

''Is she about to die?'' Asked a watcher

''totally.'' Said another watcher of the crowd.

The league saw that scene was all tense about their next move. The heroes were about to do something, Superman was ready to fly off and battle Urashima, Flash could go and rescue Okiku, Green Lantern make a giant robot from his rind or even Luffy use one of his Gomu Gomu no powers to end the sumo out. However, an amazon got there first

''That's enough.'' Said Wonder Woman catching the giant hand and tossing Urashima near out of the ring. However, he still stay still

Everyone saw Wonder Woman in front of Okiku. Protect her from the vile sumo wrestler, the Wano people were shocked by that.

''What was that?'' Asked a random guy

''A woman stopped Urashima. Is that possible?" Asked another person

''Who are you...hey babe wanna go out?' Asked Urashima upon seeing how hot Wonder Woman was.

''Disgusting.'' Thought Okiku, Wonder Woman and Black Canary

''You are an interesting woman. Go out with me and everything is forgiven.'' Said Urashima.

''I don't think so.'' Said Diana all cold making Urashima pissed again

''Who are you?" Asked the giant sumo wrestler

''I'm Diana of Themyscira.'' Said Wonder Woman all serious

''Never heard of that. But you should leave doll face. I´m the strongest sumo wrestler in all of Wano.'' Said Urashima making a few moves.

''Sumo wrestler?" Asked the Flash curious. He always wanted to see a sumo fight and now he could see Diana kicking this guy ass.

Everyone saw Urashima charging at Diana. However, the amazon dodged all of the attacks. She was faster and stronger than the giant man, and for trying to kill Okiku over his failed affections he would receive a great punishment.

The League saw one of the trinity battle out with the giant sumo and question what was diana plan.

''What is she doing?" Asked Zoro confused seeing that.

''Oh, I get. She is making him tired so she can beat him senseless.'' Said Luffy

''You right. She has the speed of a good and against that fat guy she will be done with him very quickly.'' Said Green Lantern

''Can Diana beat this guy that easily? I mean he is a big boy?' Asked Green Arro

''Green Arrow, Wonder Woman fights gods and Giganta this guy is a piece of cake comparing to her enemies.'' Said the Flash

''I hope so. Because that sumo guy looks pretty mighty pissed.'' Said Green Arow looking at Urashima trying to poke Wonder Woman eyes or pulling her hair out. That guy was just a scumbag.

Urashima tried anything to finishing Wonder Woman quickly. But the amazon wasn't letting him get near her in any capacity.

''You truly doesn't value your fight.'' Said Wonder Woman staring at Urashima

''Shut up you skank.'' Scream the Sumo wrestler

Everyone saw Urashima grabbing Wonder Woman hair and them try to force her out of the ring. Fortunately thanks to Diana quick reflexes she was able to prevent that to happen. But still piss her off more.

''Hey that's cheating!'' Scream Luffy

''Shut up you are not the one fighting.'' Said Zoro to his captain

''Why she hasn't sent him to the other side of the island?" Asked Green Arrow confused.

''I think she wants to give him a lesson. I allow this.'' Said Batman

Wonder Woman kept dodging the attacks from the brute giant. She wanted to beat him into some sense in the hopes to make him see his mistake.

''that's it you´re dead!" Scream Urashima ready to smash Wonder Woman

''I don't think so.'' Said Wonder Woman holding Urashima hand with her super strength. It was a tough job since it almost weight a ton. But she need to keep fighting until…

''Hey wondie duck!' Scream Luffy jumping in the air

''What that…'' Asked Wonder Woman seeing luffy on the air for no good reason

Everyone saw Luffy with his grim as he got an idea. He wanted to finish this guy quickly so they could all search for Tama. Wondie appear to be having no problem with him so Luffy decided to finish this match. As he stretch his arm very far.

''What that?" Asked Superman confused

''Huh..'' Said Zoro confused

''How long can he keep stretching?'' Asked Green Arrow seeing that

''Your guess is good as mine.'' Said Green Lantern

''This is not gonna end well for that guy.'' Said the Flash

''Well this the life that we kind pick.'' Said Zoro with a smile

Urashima was still having trouble in beating wonder Woman. She was strong but using his massive amount of weight he thought he could crush her and end the day. But he was wrong.

''You are disgusting woman. What are you called again? An amantion?'' Scream Urashima all pissed

''I´m a Amazonian you vulgar.'' Said Wonder Woman struggling to keep herself on the ring

''I don't care what you are. Okiku needs to pay for her crimes against me. She refused my offer to marry a warrior of an upper class…not only that but she also ashamed me in the front of my fans. She needs to pay; I must crack her head to make an example!'' Scream Urashima putting more strengh

''You don't have values. You are nothing but a shallow man that views yourself as some sort of semi god. Here what you really are Urashima, you are nothing!" Scream Wonder Woman getting out of her conflict and punching the sumo wrestler right in the face.

''_That felt good.''_ Thought Diana

Wonder Woman saw Urashima still on the ring and still on his feet. She at least recognize his strength and durability, but she would need a lot more of power to bring this guy down. That was until…

''Wondie watch out.'' Scream Black Canary seeing that Luffy was ready for his attack

''Hugh?" Said Wonder Woman seeing that move so she decided to back out.

''What!' Asked Urashima seeng a weird kid on the air with his arm all the way in the back.

''HEY SUMO-GUY! HERE IS A GIFT FROM THE KING OF THE PIRATES! SUMO SLAP!" Scream Luffy hitting Urashima right in the face with a huge version of his arm.

Luffy sent Urashima flying off into the distance. He was crashing houses and destroying everything that comes in contact. He was a human wrecking ball.

The League while glad to see that jerk being defeated saw the damages that Luffy was causing.

''The people. They can be crushed.'' Said Superman flying off to save the civilians alongside Green Lantern

''Come on Luffy.'' Said Flash annoyed going on super speed to repair the damage.

Superman, Green Lantern and the Flash all did what they could to save the habitants of the town. Of course, since Wano is an isolated land upon seeing mysterious figures with bright costume and superpowers walking among them, obvious they all got nervous.

''What are you?" Asked a civilian running after Superman saving him.

''Demons!'' Scream a group running

''Monsters!' Scream another group running.

''Whoa they are really that single minded?" Asked the flash.

''I guess this is predictable. The country is isolated, plus the style is like Feudal Japan so I can see them reacting like this.'' Said Batman rescuing a poor starving child.

''Whatever. We beat that jerk now we can go back to look for Tama.'' Said Black Canary

''Canary is right. Hey what's that?'' Asked The Flash

The people of Wano were all running from the league and the Straw Hats and that cause more of Kaido man to appear and look genioulsy pissed at the group

''Run rebels.!'' Scream the normal civilians.

''Let's kick their asses.'' Said the beast pirates.

The League and Zoro flinched at the sight of more enemies while Luffy touches the ground

''Hey you guys. What did I miss when I punched that guy?" Asked Luffy with a smile.

''A bit too much. Now everyone knows how we look.'' Said Superman with a doubt look at the pirate captain.

''So, our plan to sneak is gone.'' Said Green Lantern with a smirk.

''When is dark we will change for normal clothes. We will hide our uniforms in a safe place.'' Said Batman giving a plan like always.

''Bats is right. At the moment lets have this at our advantage and save Tama.'' Said Green Arrow.

''Well I guess we can right on in beating people.'' Said Luffy all excited.

''Really? Should I do something?" Asked Okiku all cluless

''_Why she is pretending to be helpless?_' Thought Black Canary

''We need all the help we can get at the moment. We would like you to be a part of it.'' Said Superman

''Let's fight.'' Said Okiku all serious picking her sword.

So, the fight started. The league did their part with no trouble. Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash beating various Beast Pirates in seconds. Batman using his martial arts movements to defeat the pirates, just like Green Arrow and Black Canary. Green Lantern made a giant baseball bat of green energy. While Luffy beat people with his Gum Gum powers and Zoro and Okiku fight with their swords.

''You are all so dead!'' Scream a random Beast Pirate with an axe.

''These pirates don't stop.'' Said Wonder Woman sick of fighting these guys

''You guys are not tired?" Asked Zoro looking at the newcomers.

''No. In fact, we still have a few tricks that we need to show to them.'' Said Green Lantern looking to Black Canary who got the idea that was going on.

''Sing for them pretty bird.'' Said Green Arrow to Black Canary

''Sure.'' Said Dinah preparing her canary cry.

''**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH."**

Everyone was in pain at the sight of the powerful sonic cream. That defeat many beast pirates who had sensible hearing and destroyed more property. At the end Black Canary felt powerful at the sight of many scumbags' pirates beneath her.

''What is that?" Asked a random Wano citizen.

''A siren from the seas.'' Scream a wano citizen

''Really a sire? She has gorgeous legs.'' Scream Green Arrow

''Oliver please.'' Said Black Canary with a laugh.

''Sorry. I just love your legs.'' Said Green Arrow with a smirk.

''Guys there are more coming.'' Said Green Lantern making a giant huge fist to dispatch of a bunch of Beast Pirates

''don't worry my friends. With the fierce of a samurai by your side, no harm is gonna contact you.'' Said Okiku slashing down a Beast Pirate

''Thanks, Okiku.''Said Black Canary

''Sessha.'' Said Okiku

''_Again, with that?"'_ Thought Black Canary confused by the samurai girl

The battle continue as time went own. The Beast pirates and criminal were in large at the Kuri region.

''These guys are strong. But we can end with all of them pretty quickly.'' Said the Flash

''Yeah. But this still is not gonna get us anywhere.'' Said Green Arrow launching another arrow.

''We need to find their boss. All of them must have a man in charge.'' Said Batman finishing knocking down a pirate

Batman then saw a beast pirate trying to sneak away. He saw the coward and them went to scare him for life.

''Who is your boss! Answer me!'' Scream Batman holding a pirate by the neck.

''Holdem! He is name is Holdem.'' Scream the best Pirate in fear.

Luffy upon hearing the leader name decided to shout out to the heavens to make sure that he had Tama.

'Hey Holdem where are you?! If you touch Tama you´re dead, you heard me?!' Scream Luffy

''I´m right here.'' Said Holdem on the top of a house

The league and pirates saw the man. A large dude, with whiskers on his face, lion teeth and the most disturbing of all a lion head that was in his stomach. That was something you don't see every day.

''There you are!' Said Luffy being the only one looking at Holdem serious. The heroes were confused.

''Jesus.'' Said Green Lantern confused of that guy appearance. And he keep meeting aliens of all kind.

''Wait is he supposed a lion? So why there is a lion head in his stomach? And is alive?" Asked the Flash with so many questions about this creature

''I don't wanna know how is his inside works.'' Said Green Arrow horrified.

''Look.'' Said Batman seeing that the lion head was with something in his mouth

''Is that?" Asked Okiku looking closely and got horrified in seeing who was in the moth.

''Tama'' Scream Superman, Luffy, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Wonder Woman all horrified. The girl was in a lion mouth

''Help!'' Scream the girl in fear.

Holdem was all pissed off about all the destruction that happen on the town. He was a headliner of the Beast Pirates; he should be fear around Bakura town.

''You all destroyed my house; I had no other choice then show where I was.'' Said Holdem all pised.

''Gives the child and you will not suffer.'' Said Wonder Woman holding her sword.

''Well you are all so determined to get this kid back hein? If any of you move a muscle, I will crush her with my jaws, and she will become my lunch.'' Said Holdem all sadistic while Tama was crying.

Every one of the groups had a shock face. Holdem was at the level of killing and eating a child! That's messed up.

''You wouldn't t dare!" Scream Black Canary pissed.

''No. Please, we are sorry.'' Said Okiku trying the whole shy girl act.

''Dammit.'' Said Superman all angry

''Even if I launch a bat and, the eyes of the lion can spot it.'' Said Batman

''I won't let you hurt this child! Now come here and fight like a warrior!'' Scream Wonder Woman.

''Dawn she is pissed.'' Said Zoro with a sweat drop.

''Wonder woman angry is not a good thing.'' Said the Flash nervous. Diana mad was something.

''Good. We can use this to our advantage.'' Said Zoro

While the League and Pirates deal with Holdem and his hostage more things were happening in the Kuri region

Near Bakura Town.

Headliners Hawkins with his group from early and they were all heading to Bakura town to deal with the confusion that was happening

A far distance from there

''Captain. Hawikis group are near Bakura town. Also, there is fire everywhere.'' Said Sachi looking with his binocular

''what!'' Scream Law going to pick a horse to give him a ride to the tonw

''What are you doing captain?" Asked Penguin

''I´m going there. I hate to save Straw Hat head, but if we are going to success for this mission he needs to live.'' Said Law all pissed

''Please captain don't leave me.'' Said Bepo all trembling

''You will be fine Bepo. I gave them your medicine you be fine. I will contact you all soon.'' Said Law

Law was now heading to Bakura town to save Luffy from another mess that he caused.

Back to Bakura Town

The people of the town lived a unpleasant life. Living of the scraps of food, polluted water and bad treatment. But what really is wrong is that at the end of the twon there is place called Paradise Farm where clean water and food is served. The towns people work there to earn money to buy food and supplies to live. They work like dogs and the payment is almost nothing.

''Load the cart. We need to bring all of this until the end of the day.'' Said a female voice.

''Yes ma´am.'' Said the workers

The workers were doing all they could do speed the process, but they were all really tired. To the point that they couldn't stand.

''Here is your payment.'' Said the beast pirate giving money to the poor worker

''Just five silver.'' Said the man in horror

The poor citizen than drops to the ground crying in pain.

''Please that isn't enough to buy water to my family. Please have mercy and….'' Said him only to get kicked in the face.

''Like I care.'' Said the beast pirate all pissed

''Open gates.'' Said the woman again

Soon a large crater full of fresh food and clean water was shown. That could feed people for weeks or even at month, but it was all going to the Shogun and Kaido. The person that was taking care of this was a centaur woman, who had the colors of a cow and a bow and arrow near her.

''Look at all the food. Isn't this great boys?" Asked the headliner Speed

''Yes, headliner Speed.'' Said her minions.

''You know why I know this stuff? Because of my vision.'' Said her smiling like a horse

''Even her smile is of a horse.'' Said her mions

Before they can move all the clean move out a fire alarm is sounded making the pirates otherly confused.

''An alarm bell?" Asked Speedy confused

While it is commonly known to put out fire of places some weird looking guys come first and start dacign near the fire.

''We declare this fire in the name of the best fire squadron of all Wano. The I-Gumi.'' Said one og the I-Gumi member.

''Fire! Fire! Woo!"' Scream another I-Gumi

''Just put it out!"' Scream Speedy all pissed

Speed than turn her head and saw the massive destruction that had going on in Bakura twon. She was too busy with the food that it must blocked her horse ears.

''Isn't that Holdem Mansion?" Asked Speeedy confused

The horse woman then hear some destructive and battle noises coming from the center of the town. Something was going on today.

''Where is this all destruction starting?" Asked Speedy

''Over there miss Speedy.'' Said a beast pirate pointing to the center of the town.

''Strange today was supposed to be a sumo tournament. And they are not launched this far away.'' Said Speedy confused

Back to Luffy and the League

Otama was still crying for help. Holdne teeth were really hurting her and she was starting to bleed.

''Help!'' Scream Otama

'Ga Ha Ha Ha.'' Laugh Hoden all

The pirates and heroes were all glaring at the headliners laughing maniacally as he torture a child.

''You want to save her. How you idiots pretend to do that? Show any kind of resistance and this little brat is gonna be the lunch of Kamijiro the lion!'' Scream Holdem.

''Roar!" Scream Kamijiro still with Tama in his jaws.

''That thing has a name?" Asked Green Arrow confused.

''How does he eat? Does he eat in his normal mouth or the lion mouth?' Asked the Flash

''Please this is not time for stupid chatting.'' Said Superman

''I can't use the canary cry. It can make her deaf.'' Said Black Canary

''Dammit.'' Said Luffy pissed

''We will figure something out Luffy.'' Said Zoro

''What do you want you creep?" Asked Green Latner

''Oh, don't play dumb you band of lunatics. I know what is going on. As soon I capture you all I will make you hostages and then I am finally capturing Shutenmaru!'' Scream Holdem

''Who?" Asked Green Arrow

''Shutenamaru.'' Whisper Okiku

''don't play dumb again. He is your boss of course. You are all part of his band of thieves that been stealing from our farm. And seeing how your woman was able to beat Urashima with no problem, you all must be import people to him.'' Said Holdem making everyone confused. Who was this Shutenmaru?

''look buddy we just arrived in this place. We don't know who this Shuten whatever is.'' Said Green Arrow

''Arrow!" Scream Batman annoyed.

''So, newcomer from outside of the country?'' Said Holdem with a smirk

Batman only grind his teeth in annoyance and anger. Now their cover is blown, they need to take care of Holdem and now before he tells something to someone in charge.

''Kaido-sam is gonna be pleased to hear that.'' Said Holdne

Okiku then out of nowhere stand in front of Luffy and the heroes once again making everyone confused of what she was doing.

''Everyone stop.'' Said Okiku trying to calm the group

''What?' Asked most of them

''Okiku what are you doing?" Asked Black Canary

''Please dot make him angry. I know Holdem is a bastard but believe me after him is something worst.'' Said Okiku all afraid

''What do you mean?" Asked the Flash

''I understand. You are telling us that if we defeat him someone worst is gonna appear I am right;'' Said Batman

''You right Batman-domo. The towns people fear Holdem, but they fear more what stands behind him. One of the closest confident of Emperor Kaido himself.'' Said Okiku.

''Who is this pirate?" Asked Superman

''He is Jack the Drought.'' Said Okiku

''Jack?'' Said Luffy

The league remember vaguely that name upon the first encounter with the Straw Hats, soon they remember what this Jack did.

''Do you mean?" Asked Superman wanting to confirm.

''The guy who destroyed Zou.'' Said Zoro and the league remember seeing Carrot memories and seeing a man called Jack destroying and torturing the minks. So, he was here

''Oh, that's him? I am going to beat the crap out of him.'' Said Luffy all pissed

''As much I want this, we need to stay quiet. We are already in a big mess.'' Said Green Lantern.

''So, you are all aware of Jack wreck at sea. He was believed to be dead, but he survived and has arrived a few days ago. If you anger Holdem he will call Jack and show no mercy upon our souls. He will kill everyone in this town just to catch us.'' Said Okiku explaining Jack

The league got a sense of worried. This Jack was someone very powerful, but he had no mercy on other. Kaido might be stronger but this guy could be his right-hand man.

''Oh, I get. He is more brawls than brain we can take him out.'' Said Green Arrow

''Well he is a villain. For us this is common, we are aiming for Kaido so we can take out his right-hand man.'' Said Flash

''We still need to find a way to put the people in a safe place to avoid conflict with our fight.'' Said Superman

Soon Holdem started gleefully torture Tama even more, the girl's tears were funny to see.

''Argh. Please stop. It hurts.'' Said Tama in tears

''Making little kids cry. This guy is an ass.'' Said Zoro

''Batman what should we do?" Asked Wonder Woman but no answer

''Batman?" Asked Superman worried for his freind

Batman could only stare at hatred for Holdem. He was laughing like the Joker as he torture Tama, he would never let any kid suffer while he was standing alive. Holdem was about to be put down.

''Let's all go out on him.'' Said Batman all dark and serious

''Right.'' Said the league

''Oh, mean we are going to fight him? Very well.'' Said Okiku one minute clueless and another one all serious

Soon the League and Straw Hats were ready to counter attack Holdem who seen to be ready to snap Tama in half, however the concentration was changed from all once a huge shadow was cast over them. It was from a great crater.

''Hey Holdem. What is happening?" Asked Speedy eating an apple while carrying out all the food.

The league and pirates saw that huge crater full of clean food and water. So, they could make this kind resources here in the country, but Kaido man where at possession

''Look at all that food.'' Said Luffy starved.

''Wait did all of this come from this town?" Asked Black Canary

''Those things come from paradise farm. A heavily healthy harvest raised on pure clean water.'' Said Okiku explaining the situation

''Otsuru mention that early.'' Said Wonder Woman

''Superman are you ok?" Asked Batman seeing Superman concern face.

''I´m fine. That's only show on how corrupt and ruthless this Kaido is. These people could live healthy and feed but he instead in posing them.'' Said Superman kind angry.

Soon upon seeing the crater. Luffy got an idea in his head.

''Hey guys I have an idea. Some of us go get Tama while the others get the food.' Said Luffy with a smile

''Good idea.'' Said Zoro.

''Well this is very Robin hood. So how can I say no?' Asked Green Arrow ready to shoot some

''I can assist you with the food.'' Said Batman

'I am rescuing Tama.'' Said Wonder Woman

''I can assist too.'' Said Okiku a little nervous

''I guess we have two missions at the moment..'' Said Superman separating the two teams.

''Alright. Let's start.'' Said Luffy

Near Bakura Town

Trafalgar Law had put a basket under his head to disguise himself when approaching the town. Hawkins knows who he is ever since the Sabody incident two years ago.

At the moment Hawkins was trying to contact Holdem who wasn't answering his call, when he and his man were stopped by the disguise Law.

''Stop right there, Basil Hawkins.'' Said Law

''Who are you?"' Asked the magician all confused.

''just someone that doesn't like you or Kaido.'' Said the pirate.

''I didn't know I would kill a random person today. This is interesting.'' Said Hawkins

''_Wano is a closed country with no information from outside. I should destroy anyone that could recognize us.''_ Thought Law.

Back to the fight

While the rescue was busy looking at Tama, Holdem only continue his obnoxious speech.

''Superman now.'' Said Batman

''Got it.'' Said Superman disappearing

''Wait where is the big red and blue guy?" Asked Holdem

As Holden was distracted by Superman speed Luffy and Zoro use their Hakis to mess with the Headliner. Holdem felt a weird sensation coming from his stomach.

''Argh!'' Scream Holdem in pain

He the looks at his lion head and saw no one trap between the jaws.

''What that! Where is the kid?" Asked Holdem

''Are you looking for her?' Asked Superman flying with Tama

''What happen? How…'' Said Tama all horrified that she was flying

''Is ok I´m carrying you.'' Said Superman smiling at her.

''You can fly!'' Scream Holdem in pure shock

''Yes, and we are dealing you with you next.'' Said

''I´m sorry if I got caught.'' Said Tama all sad.

''Is ok Tama you are just a child. But I'm very sorry for this next act.'' Said Superman

''What?" Asked her.

''This.'' Said Superman tossing Tama to the side into another person

''Aaaah.'' Scream Tama

''Caught you child.'' Said Wonder Woman saving the kid

''Thank you.'' Said Tama hugging the amazon

Wonder Woman felt a immense joy for that moment. That felt so right and Tama smile made everything worthy

The food rescue team had success stealing the huge creater while Zoro and the Flash deal Speedy man.

''Coming.'' Said The Flash

''Leave some for me too.'' Said Zoro slashing more pirates, while Kiku assist

''This is awesome. This is my Robin hood way here in Wano.'' Said Green Arrow all happy shooting arrow at the pirates.

Holdem was all pissed seeing this. They got the kid and they were stealing the food, while Speedy was there he need to do something if he wanted to maintain the Headliner position

''You think you are all so special! Think again. Go Kamijiro, Roar Lion fire!'' Scream Holdem

''Rooar'' Scream the lion shooting fire directly at Wonder Woman and Tama.

''Ga ha ha.'' Said Holdem laughing

But instead of a pile of ashes Wonder Woman had a few burns but otherwise was fine as well Tama.

''What! How did you survive this?!' Scream Holdem

''We amazons are more thought than any man that your master has.'' Said her all cold as she stares at Holdem

''Now is my turn to deal with this jerk!" Scream Luffy jumping in the air.

Holdem saw Luffy in the air with a grim and stretching his arm.

''Where did he come from?" Asked Holdem

''This for all the torture that you did to Tama you bastard! I saw her cheeks you were pulling them out weren't you!'' Scream Luffy pissed

''Oh, shut up. Get read Kamijiro.'' Said Holdem to his lion head who was tired.

''Gomu Gomu no…'' Said Luffy all serious

''Wait a minute. I need time…'' Said Holdem afraid

''You don't get a chance beast pirate.'' Said Wonder Woman

''RED HAWK.'' Scream Luffy hitting Holdem right in the face with his fire punch. That was enough to send the headliner flying towards a couple of housed.

Luffy was satisfied to give Tama her justice. The young girl watch in amazement as Luffy finished his attack and sent Holdem flying in a blaze of fire.

''Big Bro Ace.'' Said her all happy remeberign the fire fist pirate.

Superman upon seeing Holdem flying goes there and grabs the lion man in midair to drop him in the ground.

''What?' Asked Holdem with little strength he had left.

'You might be a bad person but I´m not letting you die or escape…'' Said Superman giving a speech before delivering Holdem a genioulsy strong punch him his ugly face and finally knocking him out.

PUCNH

''But man, like you are people that I can't stand.'' Said him looking at Holdem.

Superman them observes his colleague picking the water and fresh food and trying to take away from the beast pirates. If Wano can produce this kind supplies than they have a big chance of surviving.

''_There is hope for this land.''_ Thought Superman flying to be next to his friends.

**Next chapter is gonna be a big one. Law introduction, the revelation about Kozuki Oden. Kinemon time travel, everything. I´m doing my best to incorporate the league here and so far I think is working. See you next time**


	10. The truth about the mission

Luffy and the Justice League all celebrate that they defeat a major player under Kaido Commando. Superman puts Holdem in a little prison made of iron so when he gets up, he wouldn't be able to move until the people of Wano could know what to do with him. Right now, Luffy was ready to hit the ground, Wonder Woman was with Tama, Superman went back to the sky and the others were busy with the food stealing. But at that moment the people of Wano and specifically Kaido crew could only look in shock by the fact that a Headliner was beaten.

''Holdem was defeated!"' Scream some members of the Beast pirates in horror

''The magic people beat them!'' Scream more members of the beast pirates

The food stealing group was seeing the unconscious body of the Lion man and only look in happiness as their first major victory happen over Kaido man.

''They did it. Now I can go now.'' Said Black Canary getting off the wagon

'Canary what are you doing?" Asked Green Lantern

''I wanna see how Tama is. She must be hurt!'' Said her all concerned over the little girl

''Go with her. We deal with this.'' Said Flash to green Arrow.

''Thank guys I own you all.'' Said him going after his girlfriend

Luffy was on the ground and he saw that a bunch of Beast pirates were ready to attack him for what he did to Holdem. They were angry and wanting a piece of him, he was exhausted after his fight with holdem, so he wanted to rest a little bit. He saw Wonder Woman in the sky and got an idea.

''Wondie can you help me? Can you fight these guys? I will protect Tama.'' Said Luffy

''Are you sure?'' Asked Wonder Woman holding Tama

''Yes. I swear with my life.'' Said Luffy all serious that got the Amazonian a smile

''You will be with Luffy child.' Said her to the kid who was all happiness now.

''Thanks wondie.'' Said Tama smiling at Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman gave Tama to Luffy so she could concentrate her battle with the Beast pirates. She now take out her sword and Scream…

''For Hera!" Scream her battling out the Beast pirates.

Back to luffy and Tama

''Hey Tama!'' Said Luffy seeing Tama on his arms

''Big bro!'' Said Tama all happy to be back with Luffy

As soon as they start running more members of Kaido crew appear wanting to get Luffy and Tama

''There is the guy who beaten master Holdem!"' Scream the beast pirates.

''Kill him!'' Said another one holding riffles.

''_Oh crap_.'' Thought Lufffy running for his life holding Tama who was also scared. However, things seen to get better for his side when he see some of the Beast pirates being hit by arrows.

''Huh.'' Thought Luffy confused of why this was happening. And them the answer came.

''Luffy!'' Said Green Arrow running with Black Canary

''Green Arrow, Black Canary!"' Said him all happy to see his super friends.

''How is Tama?" Asked Canary

''Safe and sound.'' Said him showing the girl

''Hi.'' Said Tama

''Hi sweetie.'' Said Black Canary all happy to see the girl safe

''but how are we gonna escape. There is ugly guys everywhere?" Aske Green Arrow shooting down some with his bow. Those guys were coming from all over the place and at their pace they were going to be in some trouble. That's is until Luffy spot a solution

''There is a horse!'' Scream Luffy seeing the back of a hose

''Good call.'' Said Green arrow going along with Lufyf.

Luffy and company all jumped into their safety horse. But it wasn't a horse that they were on it was Speedy from Kaido crew.

''Miss speed!'' Scream most of the Beas pirates in horror to see a headliner being attack by the enemy.

''Wait why this horse has such weird things on the front?"' Asked Green Arrow accidently grabbing Speedy boobs

''Can you stop being a pervert!'' Scream her all red glaring at Oliver

''WHAT! A centaur!'' Scream Green Arrow all horrified

''Olvier.'' Said Canary with a dark aura of anger to her boyfriend.

''is not my fault. I didn't know she has a woman centaur, and beside hers are not as good as yours.'' Said him trying to safe his skin while Luffy and Tama looked very confused at that scene.

''What are they talking about?'' Asked Tama.

''I don't know. '' Said Luffy

Speed was now being taken as a hostage by Luffy and the heroes. They were trying to make her corporate but she was difficult to deal with.

''She doesn't stop. Can somebody do something about her?'' Asked Luffy confused

''Just keep going maybe she will come along with us.'' Said Green Arrow

''No! I will kill you vermais, me a headliner serving as your mule!'' Scream her trying to strangle the heroes and pirates.

''Man, she doesn't shut up. What can we do?'' Asked Luffy. That's when an idea hit canary brain

''Wait a minute…Tama make one of your dumplings?" Asked her to Tama

''What?'' Said her confused alongside everybody else.

''Oh yeah. I get it, because of what it can do to animals. Go now.'' Said Green Arrow to Tama

''Sure. Mil Let dumpling.'' Said Tama grabbing a dumpling from her check.

''Good call girl.'' Said Canary

''Now feed to her.'' Said Luffy as Tama try to give the Dumpling to speedy.

''I don't know if it will work. I never gave to a person.'' Said Tama in the hopes it might work.

''I am not an animal you disgusting people. I am one of the…'' Said Speedy trying to act serious

But then her animal side took control and speedy ate the dumpling. Now she was now under Tama control and she seen quite happy about it.

''Nee. What is your command?" Asked her to Tama

''Take us out of here!'' Scream Tama.

'Yes master!'' Said Speedy running at full speed.

With now Speedy at their side they manage to pass a bunch of Beast Pirates and run like crazy. Right now, they could relax for a minute and think about what to do next

''Man, this is insane. We are riding on a centaur.'' Said Green Arrow still astounded by that. He went to battle Clock King to this

''Tama are you ok?'' Asked Luffy to the girl who started to hug him

''Yes. I´m just glad for what you did to me Big Bro.'' Said her with a smile

''Why Tama?" Asked Luffy

''You remind of Ace.'' Said her very soft

The heroes could only smile at that. Tama said to have made a powerful bond with Ace before Luffy came here. So is good that Tama felt that kind bond once more while luffy was here now in Wano.

''What did she said?'' Asked Luffy confused

''Nothing.'' Said both Green Arrow and Black Canary

At the Bakura town

Trafalgar Law finally reached at Bakura town and now was dealing with Basil Hawkins, from the same generation as him and Luffy. Soon Law entered in combat, however Basil was quick and smart, so he destroy Law stupid disguised and confirm that the surgeon of death was indeed in Wano.

''Well you certain think on your feet.'' Said Hawkins praising Law

''It was just a bluff. Murder is not my style.'' Said Law with a grunt.

''Welcome to Wano. When was the last time Sabody? You don't seem to be a tourist, though not when your alliance plus does new individuals enter on the country. Isn't this odd.'' Said Hawkins with a cold voice remembering his encounter with Luffy and the Justice League

''Huh.'' Said Law confused. So Luffy already made attention in Wano!

''_That idiot! When I get my hands on him!"_ Thought Law in pure rage

Soon Hawkins transponder snail started to buzz and soon the magician attended his call.

''Headliner Hawkins. We have news. The intruders defeated Holdem and are currently on the run. We are trying to report this to master Jack so he can deal with them in person.'' Said the subornative to Hawkins while Law was listening to all of this information.

''_I am going to kill them all!''_ Thought Law in pure anger.

When Law thought he was screwed he saw the wagon with all the stolen food from the Beast Pirates and inside was Zoro and some members of the Justice League shouting out to make sure people are saved.

''Coming through'' Scream Green Lantern using his ring to make ways to get the people into safety.

''Sorry! Sorry!'' Said Flash taking people out of the way of the wagon.

''Evacuate this area now.'' Scream Batman

''We are passing.'' Scream Zoro

''_Is that Pirate hunter voice?''_ Thought Law in shock but he need to leave this area.

''Shambles!'' Said Law disappearing in front of Hawkins

**In the cart**

''How are we doing so far?''' Asked Flash

''Everything is still here. No food was stolen or poisoned by the pirates.'' Said Batman telling his report.

''We are going to be able to give the people food.'' Said Superman getting into the wagon with Wonder Woman

''Good.'' Said Wonder Woman

''Roronoa!'' Scream Law inside of the wagon

The heroes all turn to see a new guy dressed in a black Kimono and with puffy hat. He looked pissed and really annoyed

''Who is that?'' Asked Green Lantern.

''Wait a minute. Wasn't he in the paper when we meet Luffy?" Asked Flash

''He is Trafalgar Law. The other member of this alliance between the Straw Hat pirates. Apparently, he and Luffy started are from a what so called ´´Worst Generation.'' Said Batman

''So, he is the other big player of this game.'' Said Wonder Woman.

''Oh, hey Traffy.'' Said Zoro to the Heart pirates captain.

''What is the explanation of this? I told you all to not call attention to us, and now thank you little stunt they are now trying to call Jack here. And by the way what are you doing here? Your role was of a ronin in the flower capital and this is Kuri!'' Scream Law beyond annoyed.

Upon screaming his frustration, he saw the heroes who only looked as confused as him.

''AND WHO THAT HELL ARE THOSES PEOPLES?!'' Scream Law in pure anger

''Listen here we know that you are angry. I can understand you. This operation need to be as silent as possible, but right now we have bigger things to do.'' Said Batman to a very confused Trafalgar Law

''Oh yeah! What is it!?" Scream Law

''Giving hope to these peoples.'' Said Batman reaching the destination to give food to the habitants of Bakura Town.

Soon the heroes bring the food to the starving people who now had their weak faces filled with happiness and hope upon seeing all of that fresh food.

''Food!'' Scream a random citizen.

''I never seen so much clean food before.'' Scream another one.

''Why is this happening to us. We are not worthy!" Scream an older woman.

''I´m so happy!' Scream another one.

''Finally. We can eat properly.'' Said a child

However, some members of the beast pirates were there, and they weren't happy.

''Hey! Stop right there people!'' Said one with a bunny body

''Yeah this food isn't leftovers.'' Said another one with horns

''Hey guys! Scream Luffy in mid air

Luffy then launches a huge pool of fresh water for the towns people to drink. And he puts there right where the beast pirates where standing crashing them into the ground

''Here some clean fresh water.'' Said Luffy to the towns fold.

''Is clean and healthy and doesn't have poison.'' Said Black Canary

''Good for your bodies.'' Said Green Arrow.

''Oh my. Who are you good sir and your weird color friends?'' Asked a random citizen.

''I´m Luffytaro and these are the Justice League. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern, Flash, Green Arrow and Black Canary. And we only wish you all the best.'' Scream Luffy

''Hurray! Thank you Luffytaro!" Scream the towns people

''Thank you, Justice league,!' Scream the towns people

The heroes only look at the Bakura Town people happy faces and got a sense of accomplishment for doing that. They beaten the bad guys and got the poor people fresh food to eat. Now that was good to see.

''Look at those faces.'' Said Superman all happy.

''Their happiness is simply beautiful.'' Said Wonder Woman.

''I guess is because this is the first nice thing someone ever did to them in their entire life's.'' Said the Flash.

''We are doing the right thing here. Once Kaido is gone this people will have hope again.'' Said Batman.

''Is gonna take a lot of work to make this happen.'' Said Green Lantern

''You all are gift from heavens upon us. Thank you so much.'' Said Otsuru to the heroes.

''The pleasure us ours.'' Said Wonder Woman to the older woman

''Hey guys don't stand around doing nothing grab some food.'' Said Luffy ready to party.

''Luffytaro!'' Scream Trafalgar Law all angry at Luffy

''Hey Traffy!'' Scream Luffy at his allies

''before I start screaming at you just to be ignore I wanna know who the hell these people are!" Scream Traffy pointing at the Justice League with his thumb.

''Oh yeah, my bad. Traffy these are the Justice League. You see we pass this weird for and end up in another world full of cool superheroes. Once we meet, I explained our situation and they offer to help us in our mission. Isn't this awesome?" Asked Luffy

''Is a pleasure to meet you Trafalgar Law.'' Said Superman offering a hand to Law in respect.

Law only stare at Superman in the wrong way and only passes him. Completely surprising the heroes

''A little unfriendly him.' Said Wonder Woman staring at Law.

''You know that you were supposed to be quiet around our mission. Now a good part of Kuri knows your name.'' Said Law

''I know that but then I meet Tama and saw how much she was suffering I need to help her.'' Said Law.

''Like I care about some random girl that you meet.'' Said Law

''Let's just have some food. Hey safe some meat for me!' Scream Luffy entering in the party

''Wait stop you idiot!'' Scream Law wanting to talk to luffy who only ignores him. Law head was about to explode from that level of stupid

''I guess you don't like this alliance that much.'' Said Flash with a laugh

''I´m stuck with him until this thing is over!'' Scream Law

''Sucks to be you man.'' Said Green Arrow with a laugh

''Go to hell!'' Said Law giving the finger to the heroes

In another part of town Hawkins was looking around for the defeated members of the Beast Pirates all around. Speedy was missing and Holdem was defeated. What could happen now?

''Headliner Hawkins report.'' Said someone on Hawkins transponder snail

''Huh, what is wrong?" Asked Hawkins.

''Apparently there was some more people arrived at the Onigashima beach and attack more members of the crew.'' Said the person intriguing Hawkins interest

''More people?'' Asked Hawkiins.

''Yeah, they try to invade the beach. Some pleasures and headliners tried to handle them but they were all defeated, Lord Kaido was the one that end this mess.'' Said the reporter.

''Lord Kaido?'' Asked Hawkins in horror. If Lord Kaido was involved the country would be on fire.

'''You heard me right. He showed up and now those people are on his castle waiting for his judgment. Probably begging for their lives.'' Sad the reporter with a laugh

Hawkins now was interested in what could happen next. If Lord Kaido was now involved with people outside of the country this will get interesting. The Yonko was a good negotiator and he wonders what he could win from those outsiders.

**Back to Luffy and the heroes**

After the feast Tama was now holding a beautiful apple in her hands and looking at that fruit with water on her mouth.

''So, you never had apples before?" Asked Black Canary eating a peach

''Yeah I never eaten this kind sweet fruits all fresh.'' Said Tama biting the apple

''And be used to eat this kind things Tama.'' Said Luffy

''what do you mean Big Bro?'' Asked her

''Because by the time we leave this country you and your people are going to be able to eat this kind food every day.'' Said Luffy all serious

Tama was moved by these words. Could she eat proper every day? That was only something she could dream of it.

''Are you crying?'' Asked Luffy seeing her crying

''No…i´m just…happy, of course.'' Said her lying

''This is so sweet'' Said Black Canary smiling.

''Yeah. Kid now is seeing hope for the first time. She needs that.'' Said Green Arrow.

''None of you seen to care about the main mission. I don't know if I´m willing to corporate with you all.'' Said Law trying to get back to the main point, the mission.

'' Since this operation was over, we need to get back to the main topic which is defeating Kaido. So, what is next Trafalgar Law?" Asked Batman getting Law attention.

''I don't know what I expect from a guy dress in all dark in a colorful place like Wano but sure. Right now, we need all to head over to the ruins of Oden castle. We are gonna meet the ghost of Wano there.'' Said Law pointing to the ruins of the castle

''Ghost?'' Asked Luffy confused alongside everybody.

''what do you mean ghost?'' Asked Green Latern all confused

''You all are ready to discover some hell of a ride.'' Said Zoro all serious

The Justice league then saw the expression on Zoro face and nod knowing that what comes next is going to be some really important information.

After cleaning the Bakura town from the fight against Holdem and other bad guys they were ready to leave. But before that they need to say goodbye to Tama

''Thank you so much!'' Said her riding on Speedy

''Are you sure this want to go back Tama?'' Asked Black Canary

''Yes, I need to go back to my master and train to become a kunoichi.'' Said Tama with a smile

''Good luck there kid.'' Said Green Arrow

''I hope you become a great female Ninja.'' Said Wonder Woman hugging the child

''Thank you Wondie.'' Said Tama

''Goodbye Tama.'' Said Luffy waving to the girl.

''Oh, come Luffy just give me this sword to me.'' Said Zoro seeing the Kitetsu on Tama back.

''This sword? But is from Tama master, he need it back! Otherwise he will be mad at her.'' Said Luffy smiling at that scene.

''oh, stop being such a good guy and just give it to me!'' Said Zoro with little patience.

''This doesn't belong to you.'' Said Batman grabbing Zoro shoulder to make him stop complaining.

''Screw you Batman!'' Scream Zoro

After Speedy took her new master back home and the Justice League and pirate alliance parted away, they still see the cheers and goodbyes of the Bakura town people.

''Luffytaro, Justice League!' Scream the Bakura town people

''Huh'' Said most of them confused of what might happen.

''Thank you all so much!' Scream everyone with tears of happiness.

The heroes and Luffy all smile and sent their goodbye to the people. While Law was only looking in that scene in disgust.

''Urgh. Pirates doing good things make me sick.'' Said him

''Well most of us are heroes' pal.'' Said Green Lantern

''Urgh heroes, makes me sick even more.'' Said Law still disgusted.

''You as a friendly as our friend Batman here.'' Said Flash with a laugh

And so, the group rides to his destination being Oden Castle. From there Luffy was back in beign all excited because he was going to meet Kinemon again.

''Ok right now we gonna meet Kin and see what the deal is.'' Said Luffy.

''If we wanna assist you in this mission we need to know more about the situation.'' Said Superman.

''Yeah. If you wanna our help and the rest of the League we need to know the whole story.'' Said Wonder Woman.

''Oh, don't worry Kin is who knows everything about Oden and Momo.'' Said Zoro.

''But why are you going to the ruins of Oden Castle. I mean…there is nothing there but ruins and burned out wood.'' Said Kiku trying to appear clueless.

''Oh, don't worry Kiku.'' Said Black Canary.

''Yeah. Don't sound dubious, we know that you are strong.'' Said Luffy

'''You´re hiding something. What is it?" Asked Batman.

Kiku only looks the other way avoided the question but Batman kept a close eye on her for future investigation.

**Later**

The heroes and pirates arrived at the top of the mountain where the ruins of Oden Castle where. It was a giant palace that could be the home of a king, but it was all old and burned it. Must been this way for decades.

''Here we are.'' Said Law

''Wow is big.'' Said Luffy admiring the place

''Its look like a ghost town in here.'' Said Green Arrow

Kiku however upon seeing the castle start to tear up.

'''Kiku'' Asked Black Canary worried

''What's wrong?'' Asked Wonder Woman

''I can't see this!'' Scream her in tears

Kiku then jumps off the animal and rans away from the group.

''Wait Kiku!'' Said Luffy wanting to go after her

''Let her go. She don't feel safe around here'' Said Batman

''Are you serious?'''' Asked Luffy

''Yeah. Whatever her connection is with this place is best for her sanity to stay far away.'' Said Batman.

''Wait where is Zoro?'' Asked Flash now noticing the swordsman missing.

''Oh no Zoro got lost again.'' Said Luffy making the justice league all confused

'How can he get lost when he was riding with us the whole time?'' Asked Green Lantern

''Ha you be supervised on how lost the pirate Hunter can be.'' Said Law

''Oh boy.'' Said Flash with a sorry look

''Let's get out of this animal.'' Said Wonder woman

And so, the entire team was now near Oden castle looking around for clues or other sources of information.

''Superman you check the whole area and see what's near us.'' Said Batman.

''Yeah. '' Said Superman using his supervision around the area near Oden castle.

''So far nothing but a few people near. This area is pretty much abandoned.'' Said him

''Impressive I might say.'' Said Wonder Woman admiring the castle

''It spend 20 years without falling apart.'' Said Law

'Look'' Said the flash pointing out to some graveyard near by

''Graves!'' Scream Luffy in worry.

The grave looked all old and beat it up. But the worst it was the names that were put in there: Kinemon, Raizo, Kanjuro, Momonuske and there some others that were difficult to read.

''what a minute! Kin, Raizo, Kanjuro, Momo. This is a lie! They aren't dead!" Scream Luffy in disbelief.

''Stop screaming Luffy. You right they aren't dead.'' Said Superman wanting to calm the pirate captain.

''what do you said?" Asked Luffy confused.

''There is nothing on the ground. I check with my x-ray vision.'' Said Superman

''what for real!'' Said Luffy relieved and also super impressed that Superman had x ray vision.

''Wow you can see to the ground?'' Asked Law now impressed.

''Where is Kinemon?'' Asked Luffy

''Mister Luffy.'' Said a weak voice coming out of the castle

The group then saw what looked like a very sick person coming out of the castle

''What is that'' Asked Wonder Woman

''Is that guy sick or something?" Asked Green Lantern seeing the person coming out

''Speak. Who is there?" Said Batman

''I´m sorry to not greet you in a proper way, but I spend the entire night with stomach ache that I could manage strength enough to welcoming you.'' Said Kinemon getting out of the castle all sick.

''Kin'' Said Luffy all happy to see Kinemom well and alive. Well kind he was still pretty sick.

The justice finally saw Kinemon in person for the first time. Outside from being a tall samurai, he might be a good person, Luffy trusted him enough that he put himself into this huge mission.

''Traffy you scared me. I thought that Kin had died!'' Scream Luffy to Law

''I never said that. He got pretty sick from eating some poison food the other day, that's it.'' Said Law

''I even said that the ground was empty.'' Said Superman.

''Yeah Luffy chill out. Everything will be fine.'' Said Green Arrow

Soon Kiku had return to the ruins of Oden Castle and she rans all happy and jump towards Kinemon.

''Kin-sama!'' Said her all happy.

''Kiku!'' Scream Kinemon confused as Kiku hugs him.

''Oh, I was so worried about you. Why didn't you inform me that you had returned? Is lord Momonosuke safe?" Asked her a million questions

''You two know each other?" Asked Luffy confused.

Then after brushing Kiku off Kinemon finally saw the Justice League in person for the first time.

''Wait a minute. Mister Luffy who are these people?'' Asked Kinemon all confused. He didn't know who these peoples were.

''Oh yeah Kin. I have some big news to tell you!'' Said Luffy all excited

And so Luffy explain to kinemon who the Justice League. Of course, he was dubious about powerful beings from another dimension, but if they were there to help into bring Kaido down he will welcome that anytime.

'Wait a minute you are all superheroes from another world!'' Scream him in disbelief like a little kid.

''Yeah. I know is hard to believe Kinemon. But thrust us… '' Said Superman

''Are we here to help you.'' Said Wonder Woman.

''We are going to make sure your plan sucessed.'' Said Green arrow.

''Kaido is gonna fall.'' Said Batman

''You have our support.'' Said both Flash and Green Arrow

''And Your master will be avenge.'' Said Black Canary

Kinemon then started crying very loud. Like finally a good thing had happen to him, that's was too much to handle.

''Thank you so much!'' Scream him with tears flooding in his eyes as he bow to them.

The league was surprise to see that reaction. Kinemom was really grateful for that help. He had suffered enough and wanted this nightmare to be over.

''Hey Kin, are you crying?'' Asked Momo who was near the castle training with his sword.

''Momo!'' Scream Luffy happy to see Momo all fine and good.

''Luffy! So, you arrived.'' Said the kid all happy

''Nice to see you. Are you training?" Asked Luffy seeing Momo with a sword.

''Yeah, I´m been busy with my sword skill. Soon I will be the best samurai in all of the land. Who are they?'' Asked Momo seeing the justice league

''Momo these are the Justice League they are a bunch of heroes that are going to help us defeat Kaido. They are super cool and strong. You gonna like them.'' Said Luffy

Momo was at first scared to see these powerful people on his family land, but his tension was gone once he saw Black Canary.

''Nice to meet you young samurai.'' Said her bowing in respect

''Oh hello!'' Said momo ready to jump to grab Canary on the boob area but Green Arrow was faster than him.

''Hey there I'm Green Arrow. Nice to meet you little bud, can I speak with you for a minute?'' Said Green Arrow taking Momo to the side

''What I happening there?" Asked Black Canary.

''Listen here kid. I know that you suffered a lot and we are gonna help you. But touch my pretty bird and your little ´´samurai´´ down there wont fall when you turn 18.'' Said Green Arrow showing a very sharp arrow toward Momo

Momo only gulps at that in fear, that archer wasn't kidding.

''Heard me.'' Said Green Arrow all serious.

''Yes sir!" Said Momo all scared.

''Good. Now keep training, you are a future samurai.'' Said Green Arrow back to being all normal.

Momo brush of that threat and then looked at the other female member of the league Wonder Woman and her godly body.

''Hello there.'' Said her

''Hi..'' Said Momo ready to do one with Wonder Woman but he soon see Batman staring down at him.

Batman stares were enough to make Momo back away in fear

''What's is wrong with him?" Asked Wonder Woman

''Maybe he is a little shy near woman.'' Said Black Canary with a laugh.

And soon the situation got better when the Sanji rescue team arrived at the scene all safe and sound.

''Luffy, Justice league. There you all are. Made us all worried for nothing.'' Said Sanji smiling alongside the crew

''Guys you all made!'' Said Luffy all happy alongside the heroes

''You are all safe. That's good to see" Said Superman smiling

''Impressive that you all walked all this way to here.'' Said Flash

''Thanks Flash.'' Said Chopper

''So nice to see you all again.'' Said Wonder woman embracing her new allies

''Gaurche justice league.'' Said Carrot.

Batman however was the only one not wanting to waste time at gathering. He went inside Oden castle and started doing some scanner around the place to see what happen inside. That got everybody a little off.

''Huh Batman what are you doing?" Asked Superman

''I´m looking at these ruins. Did anybody lived here before?" Asked Batman to Kinemon

''Yeah. This is the home of Lord Oden. He lived here for over 20 years.'' Said Kinemon confirming this.

''Now let's come inside. I wanna heard everything about this Kozuki Oden.'' Said Batman all serious making the Wano people a little nervous

''Why he is so serious and has such a dark aura?'' Asked Kiku

''that's how batman operates all serious and no joke.'' Said Green lantern

''He is a detective. The world's greatest detective.'' Said the Flahs

Momo however was terrified of Batman and wanted to stay far away from him.

''don't worry he is a good guy and I can guarantee to you.'' Said Nami comforting Momo.

''Oh. Thank you Nami. I love you.'' Said Momo launching toward Nami and grabbing her boob area. The man of the league really saw what kind little pervert that kid was.

''_Pervert Brat!''_ Thought Green Arrow and Green Lantern.

''Now remember Momo. Once you get your title as Shogun you are gonna pay us right.'' Said Nami with a deviant smile as she makes Momo face so close to her skin that makes impossible for him to breath.

''Yeah! I WILL!'' Scream him in panic.

**Upon inside Oden castle**

''Man, this place is dirty.'' Said Luffy seeing how the castle looked like a huge shack.

''I´m sorry but this is the only safe place that we can have our meetings. Nobody ever comes here.'' Said Kinemon.

''No is ok. We stay in worst places than this.'' Said the Flash with a smile

''I do my operations on a cave full of bats.'' Said Batman

''Really awesome!" Said Luffy, Chopper, Momo and Brook

''Now let's start this meeting.'' Said Green Arrow

''Now before we start this meeting, I have informed all of you about a huge secret that I been keeping from you all.'' Said Kinemon all serious making everyone confused.

''What another secret kin! First lying that Momo wasn't your son, now another one!' Scream Luffy.

''Luffy is ok. They need to remain in secret so lies are to be had.'' Said Black Canary

''Yeah if just saying that Momo isn't is your son…'' Said Nami

''What is it"? Asked Sanji completing the phrase

''Well….'' Said Kinemon all nervous

'Hum.'' Said the league and pirates just wanting the answer.

''The truth is the five of us which is me, Lord Momonosuke, Kiku and our two friends Kanjuro and Raizo all came from the past. The truth is we came from Wano 20 years from the past.'' Said Kinemon.

That revelation shcocked every. Time travel. They are now dealing with time travel?

''Hold on, are you for real. Like real?'' Asked Green Lantern in disbelief

''Yes, we are from the past" Said Kinemon

''How is time travel possible in this world?" Asked Black Canary

''I will explain in a moment.'' Said Kinemon.

''But I´m recording this, there is no way I´m letting an information like this pass.'' Said Batman putting a bat record on the table shocking the samurais.

''What is this?" Asked Kinemon otherly confused.

''Is a record. It records your voice.'' Said Batman all cold

''Is like the tone dial.'' Said Nami

''What is that?'' Asked Green Arrow

''Is a dial that allow us to record our voice. Is pretty cool if you ask me.'' Said Nami

''Interesting.'' Said the flash finding this amusing.

''What a marvelous device is this?'' Asked Kinemon baffled at that technology.

''Well if we wanna have him to tell the entire truth we need to have just the truth. Diana.'' Said Superman to his Amazonian friend.

''Yes.'' Said her knowing what do.

Diana then took out the lasso of truth that started to glow, that made everyone in the ruins of Oden Castle amazed at.

''What is this?' Asked Kinemon.

''Hold the lasso.'' Said Wonder Woman.

''What?" Asked Kinemon

''This is the Lasso of truth. Whoever holds him shall never lie. You are bowed to tell every truth that you have in your mind.'' Said Wonder woman handing the lasso to Kinemon who already backfire at him.

''I once stole all the chocolate that mister Sanji had to make desert and blame everything on Chopper.'' Said Kinemon.

''IT WAS YOU KIN!''' Scream Chopper and Sanji mad at him. Because Sanji scream at chopper for a week because of that. Soon the two started punching Kinemon.

''Ouch'' Said Kinemon in pain.

''Not this. The other one.'' Said Wonder Woman with a laugh.

''Amazing I feel that I can tell everything that happen. With no fear.'' Said Kinemon,

''Wow this is amazing.'' Said Momo also amazed by it.

''Now continue with your story. From the beginning.'' Said Batman

''I´m sorry. Ok so for you see this castle existed here in this land for generations, it is called Kuri castle because of the region that is standing. This was the land of our lord Kozuki Oden.'' Said Kinemon,.

''Which is your dad?" Asked Green Arrow to Momo

''Correct.'' Said Momo

Kinemon continued to tell the legend of Kozuki Oden. A man that was destine for greatness from the second that he was born. The reckless son of the Shogun Kozuki Sukiyaki who made mistake after mistake until his father banished him from the flower capital into the horror filled dangerous region of Kuri. There Oden decided to reform the region, first he defeat the demon boss of all the thugs of Kuri his name was Ashura Doji. After his win he took control of Kuri, created Paradise farm, and became the Daimayo of Kuri at age 20 and Kinemon keep saying that Oden thought of Wano as a very cramped place. So far, the Justice League and Straw Hats were super impressed by the accomplishment of this man.

**In some random junk of Wano**

Zoro got lost again and after killing a huge tiger was wondering where he was at.

''Where did they go?" Asked Zoro.

**On a beach on the Kuri region**

Duke Dogstorm and his musketeer where sitting on the beach waiting for Mater Cat viper to return. While there the huge Dog man decided to tell his three-musketeer tales about his previous master.

''For lord Oden Wano was always a small place. When the Cat and I reached here we were thought as monsters. But Lord Oden was different.'' Said Duke Dogstorm remeberign the first time that he meet Oden.

''_Kill those horrible creatures!''_ Scream a Wano citizens.

''_Shame all of you. Just because they look different it doesn't mean that they deserve death.''_ Said Oden saving both Duke, Cat viper and a mysterious third figure.

''He was our savior.' Said Dogstorm wiping away a tear from that moment alone.

All the musketeer gather and listen to their master tale. Those stories were special to him.

''The samurai of Wano that mesmerized whitebeard and was admired by Roger was a true hero.'' Said The Duke

**Back at Oden Castle**

Kinemon kept telling everybody the stories of Oden and his adventures. There were laughs, shocking moments and questionable moments. However, when it reach at the end everyone got pissed at Orochi and Kaido.

''He did that!' Scream Luffy all angry

''That son of bitch.'' Scream Green arrow all angry

''I´m going to pummel him.'' Said Green Lantern glowing

''This is unimageable.'' Said Wonder Woman

''Kinemom, we will avenge him. I promise.'' Said Superman confronting Kinemon

''I´m sorry but I´m getting to the point on how we managed to get here.' Said Kinemon

Kinemon then explained that Momonosuke mother Toki had the power of a devil fruit that could sent people through time. This way she could send Momo, Kinemon and the rest 20 years into the future a time that she thought it will be the best to take down Kaido.

''I know this is hard to believe because.'' Said Kinemon but he was cut

''No is not. Because we dealt with time travel before.'' Said the Flash

''Really?'' Asked Kinemon confused

''Not only that but we have a member that is a time traveler.'' Said Wonder woman

''Who?" Asked Kinemon

''His name is Booster Gold, but he is not important at the moment.'' Said Green Lantern.

''Plus, I went to the future many times.'' Said Superman remeberign his time with the Legion.

''Did you ever find my mother there?" Asked Momo with hopes. Maybe his mother could be alive.

''No Momo. I come from another world/dimension. Your mother doesn't exit there. I´m sorry.'' Said Superman all sad.

Momo went back near Kiku who hug him for comfort.

After that Kinemon explained that with Kaido and Orochi victory Wano pretty much became a dirty land filled with factory and pollution. However a few people were still allied with the Kozuki clan since some old warriors waited for Momo and the others for over 20 years and there is still a lot of allies in Wano, that is indicated by a tattoo of a crescent moon on the ankle.

''Is good to have allies.'' Said Green Lantern

''True.'' Said Wonder Womna

''After that we decided to let Kiku stay here so she could gather information on inside of Wano.'' Said Kinemon

''So, you pretty much acted as a spy?" Asked Black Canary

''Yes, I did everything that my lord would have done it.'' Said Kiku

''you did a good job Kiku.'' Said Batman

''Sessha.'' Said her

''_What is the deal with this?"_ Thought Black Canary

''So, after this we went out to sea to find more allies. However, luck wants at our side because we were spotted. They followed us and crashed our ship, making Raizo being swept away.'' Explained Kinemon

''_We will meet at Zou!"_ Scream Raizo

''RAIZO!'' Scream Kinemon all dramatic

''And then we went to Dressrosa because we knew Kaido had connection with Doflamingo, but unfortanly while leaving lord Momo end up in the wrong ship.'' Said Kinemona.

''_No_.'' Said the past Momo seeing his stupid mistake.

''MOMONUSKE-SAMA!" Scream Kinemon all dramatic.

''And to get things even worst I was separated from Kanjuro.''

''_don't worry about me! Run!''_ Scream Kanjuro

''KANJURO!" Scream Kinemon all dramatic.

''After that I ended up in Punk Hazard where I meet mister Law and dealt with Ceser Clown.'' Said Kinemom remeberign the evil scientist.

''And now you have us.'' Said Luffy

'yeah Kinemon.'' Said Chopper

''don't worry we got your back.'' Said Sanji

''And if you want, we can have more heroes join in your battle.'' Said Superman

''More heroes?" Asked Kinemon in disbelief.

''Kinemon we have an army of powerful people. With powers that surpass Orochi and his man.'' Said Green arrow

''More powerful!"' Scream Kinemon in horror

'''Yeah but also more advance technology.'' Said The Flash

''Like what?" Asked Kineom

''This is a cellphone, look.'' Said Flash putting his cellphone on the floor

Flash then put some music and the thing started to move. Freaking out Kinemon

''aaaah. Its possessed.'' Said Kinemon hiding behind Kiku

''Wow he doesn't understand technology.'' Said the Flahs laughing at that.

'Ouch!' Said Flash receiving a punch in the head from batman.

''Stop this.'' Said him

''Well I´m glad for your help and demonic toys. This way our operations will run smoothly. Firs thing we need to stay unsee.'' Said Kinemon.

''Ok got it.'' Said Luffy while evyeone looked at him with a doubt look

''We will look after him.'' Said Superman

''Good.'' Said Law feeling a little better that someone would watch over luffy instead of him.

All the members of the operations at the moment were there and they were listening to Kinemon plan.

''Where do you plan to attack?" Asked Batman

''In a place called Oniagashi. That the head base where Kaido operates.'' Said Kinemon

''So, this is where Kaido lives.'' Said Superman

''Yes.'' Said Kinemon

''And when do you to do that?" Asked Green Arrow.

''In two weeks on the night of the fire festival.'' Said him

''What is this?" Asked Wonder Woman.

''The fire festival is a event that happens every year in Wano to mourn the dead that had passed away. On this Orochi will do a so-called Shogun Procession. Is a pilgrimage to Onigashima to pay tribute but this is merely a pretext. That is where the feast for the magistrates and the Best pirates will begin.'' Said Kiku explaining the situation

''I see. So that's where they go to get drunk and have fun. This will be the perfect opportunity to take down their leader.'' Said Sanji

''So pretty much we will hit when they are wasted.'' Said Green Arrow

''And Kiku will be there to witness my heroic moments and fall in love with me and not this stupid old samurai.'' Said Sanji hovering over Kiku

''Oh no sir Sanji. I´m a happily married man! Kiku is nothing but a comrade and a little sister to me.'' Said Kinemon

''You are married!' Scream the straw hats

''Yes, with a beautiful wife.'' Said Kinemon

''What is her name?" Asked Nami

''Otsuru.'' Said Kinemon.

''Oh, isn't she the tea lady from Bakura town?" Asked Black Canary

''You meet her. How is she?'' Asked KInemon.

'She is fine and happy. She also still have fate on Oden.'' Said Wonder Woman

''Well thanks. She was always like that.'' Said Kinemon smiling.

''Everybody concentrate on the mission.'' Said Batman.

''Right. Now the next part is about this symbol. This indicate the time and meeting place for our uprising. It will take place on the fire festival, the twilight second hour of the bird at Habu Port!'' Said Kinemon explaining the symbol

''Pretty elaborated. I guess those are things that people of Wano understand.'' Said Green Arrow

''Oh yes, if you are from Wano you will understand these symbols. But if you need to know is gonna happen on Habu port about 5:30 to 6:00 PM.'' Said Kinemon explaining into an easy way to the others

''Excellent.'' Said Luffy

''This is a good way to inform your allies. Let me make you so copies.'' Said Batman making scans of the symbol

''What is he doing?" Asked Kinemon

''Batman is making quick copies of your symbol to spread around town. This way it is quicker to do.'' Said the Flash.

''Batman keeps everything that he needs on his belt.'' Said Green Lantern pointing at Batman belt.

''Your belt is the box of miracles.'' Said Kinemon looking in wonder at Batman belt.

''Kin!'' Said Kiku trying to make her superior go back to explain the mission.

''Oh sorry.'' Said Kiemon all embarrassed.

''What about the rest of our friend?" Asked Luffy.

''I ask them to fulfil roles in the country. Franosuke is working as an apprentice to the carpenter who build kaido mansion. Usopp domo is in the flower capital gathering information. Lady Robin is working as geisha so she could enter in the Shogun place. Right now, I need all of you to also join in. Sir Brook I need you to help us find food and supplies around Wano.

''Sure'' Said Brook

''Lady Nami has great knowledge of Weather control that can be consider a ninjutsu. She will be a kunochi.''

''Alright.'' Said Nami excited

'Sir Sanji cooking will attract attention and help us in our quest to find allies. He shall become a food vendor in the Flower capital.

''Oh.'' Said Sanji liking that. This mean talking to pretty girls.

''Carrot, Chopper and Kiku will go with me and join Dogstorm.''

'Cool.'' Said Chopper

''What about us?" Asked The Flash referring to the super heroes around.

''Since you all have no knowledge of Wano is best to stay near me. This way we can plan everything together.'' Said Kinemon.

''Agreed.'' Said Superman.

''Me, superman, and wonder Woman will stay with kinemon and help him in his quest. The rest split up with others team. We decided in which team later.'' Said Batman

''Good.'' Said the heroes.

''Now I need to make you all look like Wano citizens.'' Said Kinemon

''Really?" Asked Green Latenr confused.

''Yes, all of you.'' Said Kinemon

''But how?" Asked Black Canary

''Kinemon has devil furit powers.'' Said luffy

''You ate a devil fruit?" Asked Superman.

''Yes, I ate the Fuku Fuku no mi and that got my ability to create clothes.'' Said Kinemon

''So you can make clothes on your own will without breaking a sweat?" Asked the flash.

''Yes. There is nothing that I can't turn into a fine line of clothes.'' Said KInemon all full of himself.

''Wow you are every teenage girl dream.'' Said Green Arrow

''_Huh?''_ Thought Kinemon imagined young girl all over him because of his clothes, they were all young and have such nice…

''No. I´m happily married. I have Otsuru!' Scream him all red.

''OK.'' Said the flash all confused

''Let's get this done.'' Said Batman.

''Sure. Grab a leaf and I will make the clothes.'' Said Kineomon

Everyone from the Justice League to the rest of the Sanj team grabbed a leaf and put on its head.

''I hope aren't something bad looking.'' Said Black Canary.

''don't worry Canary-san I know what kind clothes a woman should have. Now Garb-Garb Jutsu'' Said Kinemon

And then everyone changed into Wano style clothes. Superman whore a big kimono all red and blue, Wonder woman one with golden and red traces, Green Arrow a big cloak with a hood and it was green, Black Canary a very reviling black kimono just like nami, flash was a red and yellow kinemon with a hat who had his little thunders. Green Lantern had a very bright green Kimono just like his emerald costume plus a domino mask and Batman had an outfit that looked just like a shinobi

''Wow this awesome.'' Said Superman liking his costume

''Yeah I´m dinging this.'' Said the Flash.

''what pleasant'' Said Wonder Woman.

''Batman is still dressed in all black.'' Said Flash with a laugh

''This is ok.'' Said Batman looking at his costume.

''I still don't know how I´m supposed to fight while wearing this.'' Said Black Canary adjusting her kimono.

''I don't know I kind like it.'' Said Green Arrow looking at his girlfriend features.

''Hey, pal my eyes are here.'' Said her all angry

''Sorry.'' Said Green Arrow with a smile

''Oh, my what a perfect sigh to see.'' Said Kinemon with a bloody nose

''Is this how a Kunoich dress?'' Asked Nami adjusting her kimono.

''Yes, and to prove that I have genuine one right here with me. Come out Shinobu.' Said Kinemon snaping his fingers.

''Shinobu?'' Said everyone confused

Soon a very short and chubby woman dressed in a ninja outfit appear in front of everyone

''Yes;'' Said her

''Everybody this is Shinobu. She is one of the best Kunoichi in the whole Wano country.'' Said Kinemon.

''I was once master Kin honorary little sister. Now? Not so much. My specialty is the seduction Jutsu.'' Said her all full of herself

''The horror.'' Said Sanji all miserable expecting a sexy woman but he got this.

''Seduction jutsu?" Asked Green Arrow

''I don't know man.'' Said Green Lantern also confused.

''Is an honor to meet a genuine female warrior ninja like yourself.'' Said Wonder Woman meeting Shinobu.

''Thank you wonder Woman.'' Said Shinobu

''Now before we split apart, I need you all to look for three specific samurai. With them we can get enough power to fight against Kaido and Orochi.'' Said Kinemon

''Who are they?" Asked Batman.

''Ashura Doji, Denjiro and Kawamatsu.'' Said Kinemon

''We must find them?" Asked Superman

''Yes, with them we can be all together once again. Alongside me, Kiku, Kanjuro, Raizo, Duke Dogstorm and Master Cat viper we all work for Lord Oden as his samurai. We are the Nine red scabbards.'' Said Kinemon

''The nine red scabbards.'' Said Green Lantern.

''Nice ring to it.'' Said Green Arrow liking this.

While everyone was plotting out their next move not everything was going fine for the hero actions.

**Bakura Town**

The food that Luffy and Justice League stole from Kaido men was now being taken away from some mountain bandits.

''No please we received this food from Luffytaro and the justice leaguer.' Said a woman losing her food to the thieves

''I don't care.'' Said a random thieve giving his food to his boss Shutenmaru

''Grandma get out of there.'' Said a person seeing an old lady ready to fight the huge man himself.

''This food was giving to us by good people just like the samurais of the man who once ruled this region.'' Said the old woman much to shutenmaru sarcasm.

''Oh yeah. Do you think heroes come out every day, look around you old hag you are just refusing to see the reality? Now go or I will silence you myself'' Said Shutnemaru grabbing his sword.

''Lady Toki promised that one day the samurai will return and Wano will be free again.'' Said the old lady making a prey.

''You just believe in the tales of an old woman.'' Said Shutenmaru now pissed.

Before he could finished the old hag trouble has arrived

''Argh!"' Scream a random thieve getting cut.

''Boss is Jack!" Scream a minion of Shutenmaru.

''Huh?" Said Shutenmaru seeing one of Kaido calamity riding towards him

''So, there you are Shutenmaru.'' Said Jack with a smirk

''Oh crap'' Said the fat samurai

''Now I´m looking for a pirate named Straw Hat luffy and that's all. The reason on why I don't wanna kill is because Kaido wants to have you as a subornative.'' Said Jack

''Oh yeah. The here is my answer.'' Said him getting his sword

Shutenmaru in a quick flash for a man of that size cuts jack chest pretty hard making the huge monster cough blood.

''Arhg'' Scream Jack in pain

''You don't play games with a samurai.''

''Master Jakc.'' Said all the beast pirates present horrified to see one of Kaido strongest man bleed.

Jack the got back up and got his swords and was ready to kill Shutenmaru

''Now you pissed me off. Prepare to die!'' Scream him

''Oh please. You don't scare me. If you want me to become your lackie, bring your boss here.'' Said Shutenmaru.

''Master Jack look!'' Said a beast pirate pointing to the now cloudy sky over net them

''Uh?" Asked Jack confused it was sunny a moment ago

''Oh crap.'' Said Shutenmaru in horror. He knew what was about to come.

In the ruins of Oden Castle.

While doing some plans Superman out of nowhere heard something bad coming, like really bad. It was the same sensation whenever Doomsday was getting near

''Superman?" Asked Luffy confused to see the hero all frighten

''I hear something big coming towards the town. I don't know what but is terrifying.'' Said him all serious

''what!' Asked the group confused

''Everyone get out!' Said Law making everyone leave the castle

''what is wrong with the sky?" Asked Luffy

''I don't know but look….'' Said Green Lantern seeing something in the sky.

''what is it?" Asked the Flash now scared.

''Momo.'' Said Nami seeing the kid trembling in fear

''Is… '' Said Momo crying turning into his little dragon form

''what that…'' Said Black Canary confused.

''Let me guess devil fruit?" Asked Green Arrow

''Yeah but not important at the moment.'' Said Sanji

''What is that thing?" Asked Wonder Woman seeing a creature floating in the sky

''The worst thing in the whole world.'' Said Kinemon all serious...

Soon a huge dragon the size of a mountain appear. He looked like he was ready to destroy everything. It was like an Asian god coming to the mortal plane to deliver his punishment toward the sinners. That made the Justice League pale in horror. What was that?

''**Hey jack bring those brats to me!''** Scream the Dragon

''A dragon!'' Scream Luffy at horror alongside everyone else

''A Chinese dragon.'' Said Batman looking at that beast

''What is that?" Asked Nami

''That….is Kaido.'' Said Law shocking everyone

Everybody was now horrified to see that. This was the bad guy that they need to deal with, someone that could turn into a giant dragon of that size. The justice League saw that this was gonna be a more complicated mission. But more importantly superman spotted something weird on Kaido neck.

''_Wait is that on his neck?"_ Though Superman as he see a little green gem near Kaido neck.

**So yeah, I'm ending here. Also, what is that thing on Kaido neck? You know. So yeah soon we will get luffy plus…?... fight against Kaido and plot will move forward. So stay safe everybody.**

**Next chapter what is the Dc villains are up too.**


	11. The Return of the Villans

**Sorry for the delays. Been super busy with other stories and other things in life. I can deliver another chapter very soon because I think the next one won't be this long. This one will be like what happen between chapters next one will be a great fight and back to the main story. Right now, let's see how the main villains are gonna meet up and form an alliance.**

After finally passing the portal in the Bermuda triangle. A huge submarine own by Lexcorp was making its way in the water of the New World. It was being piloted by Lex Luthor, while the rest of the Legion of Doom was inside of the submarine with either bored or serious face. Captain cold and Merely were playing some card games, Deathstroke was sharpening his sword, Grood was reading a book alongside Vandal Savage while Lex, Bane and Talia were all on the front analyzing the waters of the new World. So far it was a scientific discovery after another with the sea kings swimming freely everywhere, Lex thought of so many ways into making money or power from those things alone. Selling their flesh to poor countries to win favoritism, use them to control the oceans and so many other things. Right now, he was focus on following Superman and his friend to whatever situation they were in.

''So, Lex do you think this is a good plan?" Asked Bane

''Yes Im positive.'' Said Luthor all confident while he observes the aquatic life of this world. He was like Captain Nemo exploring the ocean.

The villains were now more focused and finding out where their arch nemesis where going to. Leaving their cities was a bad idea, but what if they were going after some powerful artifact that could increase their powers. Now that was something that the villains would like to get their hands and fast.

''These beasts sure are gigantic. But they are no match for the power of gods that is in this submarine, although they come pretty close.'' Said Black Adam referring on how tough those monsters are. He actually hurt himself upon fighting a sea king just now.

''I not sure what are you talking about Black Adam.'' Said Talia Al Ghul

''Let's just keep this between us.'' Said Adam to the female assassin

''Agreed'' Said Talia

The villains were in this submarine for almost 4 hours and had nothing better to do yet. The only ones having fun were Black Manta and Ocean master who were outside fighting the sea kings. The others non water base heroes were still inside doing their best to compose themselves

''Exploring the deep seas. A mission for the most oddly crew in the world.'' Said Joker acting like he was making a documentary while wearing some Hawaii shirt and shorts (that he stole of course)

''I still don't know how can be this positive even at a situation like this.'' Said Giganta (Clothes Pre-New 52, with that whole spandex orange outfit)

''Im more interest how he doesn't lose his oxygen yet. Since he doesn't shut up.'' Said Reverse Flash

''You sure is someone very introvert in party ein reversi.'' Said Joker pointing his camera at the yellow speedster

''Silence.'' Said him with a glare in his eyes.

''Uh scary.'' Said Joker with a laugh.

Soon the Riddle decided to spend some time in making…. well Riddles.

''Riddle me this…what smells bad and good at the same time?'' Asked him to the other villains who were annoyed by this already.

''I don't know, and I don't care.'' Said Captain Cold.

''The answer is…. pigs. Come on guys, light up the mood here.'' Said him and soon Solomon Grundy punches the sociopath in the back.

''Urhgh question annoying.'' Said the zombie.

''Thank you, Grundy.'' Said Metallo to the giant zombie.

While most were waiting for what happens next the Joker decided to make his documentary while he filmed each member of the Legion of Doom

''And here we see Sinestro. So, tell us how do you manage to keep a mustache like that? Does your corps have an intergalactic barber?" Asked Joker

''Im gonna shove this camera to your….'' Said Sinestro with a glowing yellow ring in his hand before Joker stopping recording his part.

''Oops gotta cut that out. Some f ng kid might hear those words.'' Said the Joker with a laugh.

''I swear either I kill him, or I will kill myself.'' Said Deathstroke.

In the front of the submarine the main forces of the Legion were observing the surround of the ocean and wondering where it would take them

''How long do you think it will take us to reach land?" Asked Talia

''I don't know Talia.'' Said Bane

''Maybe the air of this world is not breathable. What if lacks any elements that we need to survive?" Asked Bane raising good questions.

''don't worry I have everything under control.'' Said Luthor all calm

However, the submarine face some change on pressure. It was almost like they were now very deep into the ocean and the patterns were off the charts

''What…'' Said Merely confused

''Wait…it can be.'' Said Luther checking all the system around his submarine

''What is wrong?'' Asked Sinestro

''The water is changing. Now is with less salt.'' Said Luthor to the villains much to their confusion

''Lake water! This can't be right'' Said Cheetah baffled by this.

Lex then went to look over the charts and found essence of sweet water upon them. They even taste some of this water and they are shocked to sense lake water in the middle of the ocean

''Fascinating. Is almost like a change of scenery. Never heard on the face of our earth.'' Said Lex amazed by this, imagine all the profit and scenarios someone could make with the likes of these.

''But how can this be happening? I know Im not a smartass like some of the other people here but changing from ocean to river is absolute bonkers.'' Said Merely.

''Maybe the biological system of this world is different from ours and the clime or terms are not in balance with each other.'' Said Bane

''What is next a giant crab the size of an island?'' Asked Deathstroke.

Soon something weirder appear. Not a giant crab but caps and they were the size of a freaking whale.

''Are those carps?'' Asked Reverse Flash in shock.

''Yes. You are correct.'' Said Lex fascinated by those giants' fishes.

''They are majestic.'' Said Giganta.

''We feast on them tonight.'' Said Black Adam, one of those things was enough to feed a small village of people.

''I would love that.'' Said Scarecrow in the mood for some fish

''Im pretty sure catwoman would love to eat those things up.'' Said Cheetah drooling over those giants' fish.

''Aren't those things native of Japan?'' Asked Giganta seeing the fish.

''Yes, you are right, and they usually swim in river waters.'' Said Bane

''So how is this happening? What is going on?" Asked Captain cold

Lex Luthor however was lost to answer that question. How is a fish very native of his world doing in a place like these? It was things like this that made Luthor mind beg for answers some of he would go very extreme way to get to.

Soon after sailing around for a few minutes and even Black Manta and Ocean Master return to the submarine to see something more crazy than river water appear out of nowhere or giant carps. A giant mountain waterfall that makes the carps going up.

''Look at that!'' Scream the Riddler.

''Is that a giant mountain waterfall? And the carps are going up?'' Asked Metallo

''ok we entered wonderland. Where is the mad hatter when we need him?'' Asked Scarecrow.

''So are the fish going up?'' Asked Sinestro.

''Maybe is because that's where they need to be. So that is our destination. Manta, Ocean Master set the course to climb the waterfall.'' Said Gorilla Grodd

''Yes.'' Said the two-ocean villain.

However, while they were ready to climb the water fall Lex stop them and gave them some really weird instructions.

'Wait! Let's go straight!'' Said Lex much to the others villains confusion

''What?'' Asked most of them.

''Are you for real? The main entrance is right there for us.'' Said Deathstroke confused.

''Im not sure but let do this. My instincts never failed me, even when in ambush with no way out I managed to get of them because of my intellect. Any doubt?'' Asked Lex. The villains were all skeptical at first but decided to go with his plan, Lex has entered in so many problems in the past but somehow, he always finds a way to escape. So, they went with his route.

And Lex idea was right. There was a path inside the waterfall. It was like a secret passage that a few people would know. So, there must be a civilization nearby.

'Voila.'' Said Lex with a smirk in his lips.

''Is like this entrance. Is more elaborate this way.'' Said the Joker taking pictures..

''But where this is going to take us.'' Asked Bane.

''Let's find out.'' Said Talia.

''Oh, is adventure time.'' Said the Joker with a smile as everyone in the submarine looked so miserable.

''I wanna shove these arrows on my ears so I don't have to his stupid commentary.'' Said Merely to the point of breaking.

''don't bother. This is just waste of good ammo.'' Said Deathstrooke

The submarine keeps passing the entrance. With Black Manta and Ocean Master being the expert in aquativty activities they were the experts of this portion of the mission. Outside of the odd fist around in the areas, these lands weren't different from any Atlantean or human system.

'See anything ocean master?'' Asked Black Manta.

''No, I can't. I also can't hear any fish near the area.'''' Said him

''My scanner is detecting something bigger near us.'' Said Black Manta

''More of those monsters?'' Asked ocean master

''I guess so, but is even bigger'' Said Black Manta

The submarine went further and further passing the region of wano and going directly to the other side which was the lead to Onigashima

After a few minutes of traveling the villain saw their new destination. A giant skull mountain that looked like It came from a pirate book. Neither to say it left quite an impression on them.

''Wow!'' Scream most of them

''Is that a skull?'' Asked Reverse Flash.

''I guess that's where Skeletor resign'' Said the Riddler.

''Can you imagine the size of the beast that this originally belongs?" Asked Black Adam rather in shock

''I hope there no more of them around here.'' Said Gorilla Grodd

''If there is, I would kill him for sure.'' Said Black Adam

''Me too.'' Said Sinestro glowing.

''You two are the most powerful guys here. Most of us would be squashed like bugs.'' Said Captain Cold

''I guess fear is something that you lamb all share. I saw giants fall all the time; this is nothing for me.'' Said Vandal savage all calm.

''Come on Savage. I know you are immortal, but you got be scared at least once in your immortal life.'' Said Sinestro

''You don't know what fear is Sinestro. I see things that not even the heart of a single human being would be able to stand.'' Said the immortal caveman all cold

''Yeah, lucky us.'' Said Captain Cold hating be around that guy. There are rumors that he is a cannibal, the first cannibal in history.

Lex was astounded to see the head mountain of Onigashima. This was by far one of the most impressive thins he had ever seen in his life.

''Majestic isn't.'' Said Lex

''Agreed.'' Said Talia

''We shall land on this area.'' Said Bane.

''There is a beach right at front at us.'' Said Scarecrow.

''Lets port there.'' Said Giganta.

While the submarine was having a nice trip, they didn't know that they weren't being watch by the den den mushi of Kaido crew who spotted the intruder in a second.

''Land ahoy!'' Scream the joker

''Let's get going to the beach.'' Said Black Manta.

''Yeah finally. I was sick of this submarine.'' Said Deathstroke

The villain all left the submarine and were now in the beach of onigashima. So far everything seen fine.

''Is everyone here?'' Asked Luthor

''rrrrr.'' Said Grundy making his presence.

''Do you think this place is safe?'' Asked Merly

''According to the radar there is a few habitants here, but we can take care of them.'' Said Black Manta

''Hey look.'' Said the Riddler pointing at something

They all saw that the interior of this mountain island was huge, almost like design for giants to walk among each other.

''Did we shrink?'' Asked Scarecrow.

''I don't know I guess this is where a giant family live.'' Said the Joker

''I don't like this'' Said Metallo

''Whoever lives here is about to make their prayers.'' Said Cheetah

''Yeah we can kill them with no problem'' Said Deathstoke

''Sure, we can'' Said Talia al Ghuld getting her sword ready

''Luthor what is your idea?'' Asked Bane

''We will explore this region for the next few hours. When we get enough information, we will return.'' Said Lex

While the villains went around exploring Onigamishima more trouble will arrive for them.

**At Kaido base**

The calamity queen was relaxing smoking his cigar when one of his henchmen soon arrive.

''Mister Queen!'' Scream the Beast Pirate

''What is it you trash?'' Asked him

''We got intruders on the Onigashima beach.'' Said the pirate gathering Queen attention

''Wow people were brave enough to get here. Bravo!'' Said queen with a chuckle

''Yeah, they kind are?'' Said the beast pirate with a sweat drop

''Do they have any weird abilities?'' Asked Queen

''So far, we see that they have a few devil fruit users. But that's it.'' Said the pirate

Queen took a big puff of his cigar then stated to talk to his man like the boss he is.

''Send some gifters, pleasurers and some Headliners to deal with these people and bring me their heads!'' Scream Queen

''Yes sir!'' Said the Beast pirate going to do this

The chubby All Start went back to look over some of his inventions but today he was with the feeling of nothing exciting will happen to the crew today.

''Man, what a boring day.'' Said him all sad.

**Back at the villains**

The villains were looking over the architecture and the plantation of every inch of Onigashima. While people like Luthor, Bane, Riddler, Vandal Savage and Black Adam were enjoying the tour people like Reverse Flash, Captain Cold, Deathstroke, Black Manta and the Joker were finding this super boring.

''Do you think there is any living being here?'' Asked Sinestro

''I don't know, and I don't care.'' Said Grood

''Lets jus keep exploring.'' Said Talia.

Soon Gorilla Grodd stop in his track surprising his other companions.

''Grood?'' Asked Merely confused.

''I sense people coming people.'' Said the gorilla

''Maybe a few locals.'' Said Reverse Flash

''I wouldn't say that.'' Said Grodd

''What do you mean?'' Asked Merly

''Attack!'' Scream Grodd

The villain soon went in position as a bunch of Beast pirates appear with guns, swords and their deform bodies ready to attack. Most of them were Smile users and have some kind animal feature making the villains horrified. It was like the Island of Dr Moreau

''What are they?'' Asked the Riddler.

''I don't know but Im putting them on my wall.'' Said Deathstroke preparing his sword.

''Let's kill them all!'' Scream Giganta growing.

''AAAAAH!'' Scream the villains charging on.

And so, the battle between the villains and the beast pirates started. While the Villains had a advantage of over years of battle those pirates weren't no joke either.

''Argh.'' Scream Merely getting scratch by a badger smile user

''Does guys are like a freak show that doesn't stop.'' Said Reverse Flash

''Yeah, but they are like regular humans.'' Said Talia Al Ghul

''Less talk more fighting'' Said Sinestro impaling a poor pirate

Deathstroke was blazing down guns and killing a ton of pirates left and right. He didn't stop for a second.

''These bastards keep dodging my bullets and they don't stop smiling and laughing at this.'' Said the mercenary

''Hey, Im suing these guys!'' Said The joker seeing one of the pleasures. (The pirates who failed at the taste of a SMILE)

''What is now clown?' Asked Slade.

''Look at their bodies. Even when dead they sprout this smile, the same kind that my gas usually makes.'' Said the Joker raising a good point

''Really. Isn't your gas supposed to suffocate people?'' Asked Scarecrow.

''No, my dear Scarecrow there are variations of my joker gas. But there is something more chemical in these monsters, if we get one alive, I would like to get the jist of what is going on.'' Said the Joker continuing to killing people.

Lex check a dead gifter and saw that indeed the body of the human was combined with one of an animal, was like those horrific scientific experiments that he remembering happening a few years ago.

''Interesting .'' Said Luthor seeing everything around.

''Hey Luthor, a little help'' Said Bane breaking people spines.

''Reverse Flash I need you to kill all the regular people. Leave only the animal like hybrids.'' Said Luthor to the yellow speedster.

Soon the yellow speedster did that and break the neck of a all the regular beast pirates leaving only gifters, pleasures and headliners. Now it was time to do some research

''Here.'' Said him all proud of his job.

But soon after more Pirates appeared and the villains were again with a smirk at their faces.

''Good more bounties.'' Said Merely preparing his arrow.

''We can keep killing them all day.' Said Sinestro.

''Bring some alive so we can interrogate.'' Said Luthor

''The rest lets bath in their blood.'' Said Cheetah

''You heard the lady.'' Said Reverse Flash.

**Back to Kaido Lair**

Upon hearing that a group of Beast Pirates were killed during the attack that made Queen a bit shocked.

''WHAT! They killed that many man'' Scream Queen with his eyes bugging out.

''Yes sir.'' Said the Beast Pirate all afraid.

''Oh great. Now we have to bring those guys here, send the Tobi Roppo?'' Asked Queen.

''Sir. All the Tobi Roppo are all in different areas of Wano it will take hours for all six get here.'' Said the pirate.

''Oh great. Where are the other idiots?'' Asked Queen referring to King and Jack.

''King is patrolling the Kibi region, while Jack is dealing with some trouble involving the bandit Shutenmaru.'' Said the pirate.

''Oh, great those two jackass are also off. Everything is left for queen here.'' Said Queen all pissed.

''So, what is our next plan now sir?'' Asked the pirate.

Queen took a big puff of smoke and get off his chair.

''I guess I could go there myself.'' Said him

''Well you could sir.'' Said the pirate

''Yeah but I don't….'' Said Queen trying to make an excuse when suddenly

''What is going on here queen?!'' Asked an ogre like voice.

Soon everyone saw the King of The Beast Kaido standing there in the control room and of course he looked mighty pissed.

''LORD KAIDO!'' Scream everyone in the room.

Kaido impatience was because nobody was telling him what was going on in his beach and he wanted answers now!

''Ah Kaido-sama the thing is…'' Said the Beast Pirate but Queen cut him off.

''There are some people down there killing our man, they have devil fruit powers and enough power to destroy a little island all by themselves.'' Said Queen

''Is that true?'' Asked Kaido

''Yes sir.'' Said everybody

Kaido was now angry. He was with no sake and he wanted to go and find something to do. So he was walking out of his lair.

''Sir Kaido.'' Said the Beast Pirate confused.

'Don't follow me.'' Said Kaido all cold

''Why is that?'' Asked the pirate.

''Because Im going down there to deal with them myself.'' Said Kaido

''WHAT!'' Scream everyone in horror.

Kaido then went to a balcony and stated to transform into his dragon form. Soon what was a huge orger like man was now a huge blue and yellow unkillable dragon.

''AAARGH!'' Scream Kaido flying.

**Back at the beach**

Upon finish off more gifter the villains were now in a blood battle with the Beast pIrates. They wouldn't stop showing up and each one of them were crazier than the last.

''We are not going away that easily.'' Said the Ridler shooting a random pirate in the head.

Bang

''Another one for the sack.'' Said the riddler all happy

''Urgh.'' Said Grundy crashing some people skull

'Please monster, you don't need to eat his brain'' Said Riddler

''Yes.''' Said Grundy eating the pirate's brain

''You don't have to do in front of me.'' Said Riddler disgusted.

But when it appears that everything was fine the sky started to begin get filled with clouds.

''What is going on?'' Asked Sinestro

''Look at the sky!'' Said Black Manta

Soon they all saw the shadow of creature flying the sky. They didn't know who it was, but it was big.

''For the gods of my people. What is that?'' Asked Black Adam

''I don't know.'' Said Vandal Savage not liking this.

''Urgh.'' Said Grundy not linking this.

''I don't know what Grundy'' Said Riddler

''Is sure is big.'' Said Captain Cold.

''Maybe is monster.'' Said Scarecrow

''Black Adam fly all the way there to see what is going on!'' Scream Luthor

''Of course.'' Said him

The evil counterpart of Shazam flew all the way to the top and was shocked to meet face to face with a giant dragon.

''BY RA! IS…'' Said Black Adam seeing a huge creature flying in the sky and soon he was pushed to the beach where he lands like a meteor.

BOOM

''Adam!'' Scream many villains upon seeing the mighty Black Adam being defeated this easily but by who?

''**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!''** Scream a booming mighty voice coming from the sky.

Soon everyone saw that they sky has turned black and there emerged a giant blue and yellow dragon with a scar on his stomach. The villains were all shocked by this.

''Lord Kaido! Scream the beast pirates seeing their captain.

''Now you are all done.'' Said one of the beast pirate smirking.

''That is our boss Kaido one of the yonko.'' Said the other beast pirate

''Yeah if he is one a one Kaido wins'' Said the other beast Pirate

''He is the man that is gonna become king of the pirate!'' Said the Beast Pirate

''Yonko? King of Pirates? What is going on here?'' Asked Luthor confused

Upon learning all this new information the villains were from once in their life all scared out of their minds when they saw this Dragon god arriving and looking at them like they were tiny ants.

Kaido was seeing these weird figures at his head base and wondering what is going on.

''**So, you are all the going to tell me what is happening, or I will blast you all to hell!**'' Scream Kaido as his moth as smoke coming off.


	12. Lex and Kaido

**Sorry for the delay. Got sick so I had to stop writing for a few days, but I am all better now.**

**Hey guys here is part two as I promised and wow those last chapters have been a roller coaster and I already have plan into adapt them into this story. Is gonna take a while but I promise that we will get there, maybe at the end of next year or 2022 but we will. **

**Can Kiku survive? I hope so, I really like her and the whole ´´Little sister´´ thing. She has an interesting design and I have so many plans for her in my story. LIVE ON KIKU! SESSHA!**

**Yamato is such a cool character that I feel that I hope he joins the crew. Yeah Luffy said that he wanted 10 people in his crew, but I hope him or her (yeah, I have no idea what kind genre Yamato is. They can probably be the transgender member of the crew) join the crew. I mean it can happen, for example when I read the Water Seven Saga I didn't imagine Franky joining the crew because it wasn't so much hype for him joining, so I hope we get more people than Jinbei and possibly Carott joining the crew.**

**Also, about Momo. Here is the thing, I don't hate Momo but he is way delusional of his heritage. Yeah he cares about his family, his country and everything but here is the problem he still 8 year old and he thinks he is like his father when he was his age. When Oden was 8 he was already the boss we know, Momo had spent the last months of his life running away from Kaido until he was capture by Ceaser and found by Luffy. Like he thinks he can handle fighting guys like Kanjuro and the Beast Pirate like he is already a samurai but he is a 8 year old boy, he doesn't have Haki, doesn't enough knowledge of using a katana, his devil fruit is not even that affective. King Koenma Jr could kick Momo ass (And I know he is not a toddler, but even in the toddler body I still bet on him over Momo). Look he is gonna survive, but here is my view….in my opinion Hiyori should be the Shogun after the war and when Momo turns 18 he will be the Shogun. I know this isn't going to happen (by the way where is Hiyori in all of this? I throw once a theory that she might be Ulti in disguise, but this was soon discarded) and we are going to get a cover series showing what is happening in Wano after the war is over. My guess is that Momo first law is trying to get himself a harem and Hiyori beating him for not doing the job of a Shogun (and they can't kill or arrest her since she is a Kozuki) but I´m going way too much out of track here. Have fun with this chapter.**

The villains were all astounded and horrified to see that giant dragon hovering them like they were miserable insects. In any second that thing could burn them to ashes and eat their bones, if that monster beat Black Adam who can match up with Superman with no problem then he is a force to be wreck it. Now the vilalisn and especially Luthor wonder ´´How are we gonna get out of this? ´´

''**Very well, I think I am going to kill you all.''** Said the booming voice of Kaido

''Yeah do that Lord Kaido!" Scream the beast pirates

The Legion of Doom was still baffled over this. That beast was probably some of the biggest threat that they ever come across.

''SO that's their leader.'' Said Luthor amazed by that.

''He is a beast that none of us has ever seen before.'' Said Gorilla Grodd

''Giganta can at least try holding him off?" Asked Cheetah.

''Sure!'' Said Giganta

Kaido saw the huge red hair woman going toward him. She try to hold him of, but he only looked annoyed at his as he rolled his eyes.

''**You might have a giant at your disposal. But this won't be the first time I fought a giant!''** Scream Kaido now angry

Giganta was now having difficulty in holding Kaido off. The dragon was thought than even fighting Wonder Woman and that was saying something. She punched him right in the scales, but it was like punching a diamond skin

''Oh no you don't.'' Said her attacking Kaido once more.

''She will defeat him!'' Said the Riddler seeing all this

Kaido had enough with that giant, she punched him so many times that didn't even bother him, but the last straw was when she pulled one of his mustaches and that hurt, right now Kaido was pissed

''**You bitch!"**' Scream Kadio letting out a big roar.

''ROOOOAR.

The roar was enough to send Giganta to the ground and she was filled with marks and scars, she looked like she was ready to die.

''What that!'' Said Vandal Savage in horror.

''He brought down her this easy!'' Scream Captain cold.

''If I am dying…can I at least have one last round with Ryan?'' Said her as she loses conscience. **(If you read the All New Atom by Gail Simone you will understand this reference. I loved that romance in that book).**

''Who is he?'' Asked Cheetah confused on who this Ryan guy is.

''Better question who is this monster.'' Said Reverse Flash.

''Can we kill that thing?" Asked Merlyn preparing his bow and arrow

''I don't know. My bag of tricks is not big enough to deal with that.'' Said the Joker getting some weapons.

''You gonna need a bigger bag clow.'' Said Deathstroke ready to try everything at the mighty Kaido.

Lex however saw an opportunity. If this being was the leader of these ´´pirates´´ then he must be man that constantly make deals and trades. Lex using his business senses decided to go ahead and discuss with this Kaido being.

''I shall go and talk to him.'' Said Luthor much to the other shock, he wasn't wearing his armor suit or any kind weapons, oh no Lex was using one of his expensive suits once again.

That statement made the entire Legion confused and the Joker is the crazy one there.

''Good luck there Luthor. I will speak in your funeral.'' Said Bane

Kaido saw Lex calmly walking toward him, he had to admit a guy walking to him while in his dragon form take some massive courage to do it. Kaido didn't know if this guy was either brave or dumb, but a drink would be nice to think about that.

''**Who are you?**'' Asked Kaido seeing Lex going right toward him. Not even the others Beast Pirates had courage to stop lex, because once you are near Kaido you are dead.

''Good evening sir. My name is Lex Luthor, and I am a member of an organization called ´´Legion of Doom´´.'' Said Lex

''**Legion of Doom?''** Asked Kaido confused

''Yes, and I would like to talk with you about an alliance between our two groups.'' Said Lex

Kadio, the beast Pirates and the Legion of Doom themselves were all baffled and shocked upon hearing Lex idea. He wanted to be an ally with a dragon?

''**An alliance?''** Asked Kaido

''Yes, and I will promise you that if we join forces, anything that you dream can be yours'' Said Lex

''**don't flatter me baldy. I have already planned to get anything that I want.''** Said Kaido

''How about control of multiverse?'' Said Lex and now he was getting Kaido interest

''**Huh.'** Said Kaido confused

''Luthor what are you doing?'' Asked Talia

''I´m making a deal.'' Said Lex with a smirk

''What are you talking about?" Asked Kaido

''For you see mr Kaido, me and my colleagues don't come from your world. We come from another world.'' Said Lex shocking Kaido and the Beast Pirates

''**People from another world. You all?''** Said Kaido.

''Yes, me and my colleagues come from a world where the ocean is not as gigantic as yours and we constantly have to fight powerful beings called heroes. There we all faced all kind thigs, magic, mind control, gods, gods of another dimension and even monster that could golupe your world easily. Trust me you want that kind information if you wanna crush your enemies.'' Said Lex with a brief description of what he and the rest of the villains had experience so far in their life.

Kaido was now baffled by this. With this kind power he could not only take over the world but do so much more, he could be something so big that not even Roger would even come to his feet. He could have like 10 One Pieces and rule everything, if this bald head had the information to back him up, he should listen.

''**Keep talking!''** Said Kaido all cold

''We all came from another world. We got here thanks to a portal that open in a fog area right near your property. We sailed around and land into your island. This is how we came here; we might have some similar things in both words but in relation of your appearance we never saw something like this in our world.'' Said Lex.

''**So, you people don't know about the concepts about devil fruits? Haki? Or the One Piece?" **Asked Kaido saying a lot of random things

''Devil fruits, Haki, One piece?'' Asked Grodd

''What that hell are those things?" Asked Black Manta

''You people are really weird. Everyone knows about Devil Fruits.'' Said a random Beast Pirate.

''You eat a fruit, and you gain a power. You can either create something, become an animal or an element. But you will be weak once you get in touch with any sea water.'' Said another Beast Pirate.

''So that's explain on how he can transform into a dragon.'' Said Bane.

''Yes, and if we find more fruits like this, we could have destroyed the justice League years ago.'' Said Sinestro

Kaido was looking insistently at the Legion of Doom, like they were toys ready for him to break. If Luthor wanted an alliance he better show him some good things to work for

''**You better give me an explanation on how you pretend to help me, or I will turn you all into ash.''** Scream Kaido

Lex admitted was a little scared of that, but he was still in charge of all this. So, he took a step further and began to talk

''Let me give you an idea of what we have in possession. Armies, followers, legion of trained killers, advance weapons and all kind wonderful. I tell you lord Kaido, with our help you will rule your world in a matter of a month.'' Said Luthor.

Kaido was now interested in this offer. If Luthor really had all this stuff at display, he would be a fool to kill such a reliable ally. He then retuned into his original and the villains all gaze in shock of the true form of the King of the Beast. He looked a lot like an ogre.

''Huh interesting.'' Said Kaido now liking this idea

''So, mister Kaido, can you explain to us who you are.'' Said Lex and Kaido went all mighty and stated who he is.

''I´m the captain of the beast Pirates. A man who has been sailing the seas for decades, I am one of the Yonko and the current most powerful man to receive the tittle King of the Pirates. I am Kaido of the Beast.**'' **

''If you are pirate you have a bounty. How much is your bounty?" Asked the Riddler

''4 billion 611 million and 100 thousand berries.''

That made the villains all gasp. That was a lot, this man alone was equivalent of this much amount of money. That alone could provide an entire family for generation, if he got this much over his head than he is a force to be known.

''Wow.'' Said Black Manta.

''Hey Slade, wanna try kill this one for the money?" Asked Grodd.

''Are you kidding me. To take down this thing is gonna cost me an entire mercenary army.'' Said Slade admitting defeat in the spot.

Kaido saw all the villains all gather right near him and he had to admit that they all look unique from all of his Beast Pirates.

'Is that all you have at the moment?" Asked Kaido

''Yes, these are my allies.'' Said Luthor.

''Well I have one last request before this alliance is formed.**''** Said Kaido

''What is it?'' Asked Lex

''Do you people have sake?'' Asked Kaido

That made the Legion of Doom stop in their tracks and looked confused at each other. Did that ogre just ask them if any of them have sake to drink at the moment. Who would have that in their pocket right now?

''Yes, oh great Kaido.'' Said Talia Al Ghul

Talia grab from pocket a mini bottle of Sake that she usually drink in midst of battle and gave in direction toward Kaido.

''This is sake of the Legion of Assassins. Made from the finest and richest rice ever grown in the Continent of Asia. Made from sweat, blood and tears of hard-working man that lost their life's in making this fine rich drink. You had never taste something like this in your expand lifetime.'' Said Talia

Kaido grabbed the tiny bottle and with the little amount that he drank he was already with his throat burning.

''Arg. This is good. I want more. Not just a little bottle, a huge one. Immediately!' Said Kaido

''We have ways to bring more of this delicacy. If you give us time, I will promise a shipment of this drink for a lifetime.'' Said Lex, sure that would be difficult to negotiate with Raa´s Al Gul but one step at a time.

''If you bring this and some of your advance weaponry, we will start the discussion on how we can help each other out. You give me something and I will give you something, I am a man of my word.'' Said Kaido and that made Lex smile

''I think we are going to tag along great lord Kaido.'' Said Lex

Kaido then looked around and saw that this is the kind talk that you should have in our base not outside.

''This conversation will continue in my castle.'' Said Kaido

''Sure. I understand.'' Said Lex

''Man, escort them to my fortress these are now our allies. Do you hear that, spread this new around. THE BEAST PIRATES ARE NOW ALLIED WITH THE LEGION OF DOOM!'' Scream Kaido for everyone in Onigashima to hear.

''Yes Kaido sir!" Scream the Beast Pirates

As Kaido walks back to his fortress all the villains follow him. Some of the Beast pirates tried to grab on them but they all brush them off. Even Black Adam and Giganta were receiving Medical help so they wouldn't die so easily

''Watch out!'' Said Scarecrow.

''Keep your furry hands out of me.'' Said Deathstroke

''I don't know about this.'' Said Meryln

''don't be like that we are making deals with a guy the size of a mountain.'' Said Captain Cold

**Inside of Kaido Castle**

The place was didn't for a Shogun or even a king. It was filled with riches, good food, some technology equipment and lot of booze. Of course, thanks to Kaido size everything was giant size.

''I feel like I´m a lego.'' Said the Joker

''Shut up.'' Said Bane.

''Yeah, I´m already freak out by that guy. I feel like he is gonna eat us.'' Said Cheetah.

''Are you coming or not?'' Asked Grodd wanting the other to walk some more.

The villains walked toward the throne room where Kaido sits in his giant chair, it was big and filled with so much gold and other reliques. It made the Iron Throne look like a rusty thing.

''Here we are.'' Said Kaido sitting in his throne

''I got admit Lord Kaido. You have a magnificent base; we operate in a sewer to lower down our attention, but you really operate in style. I like that.'' Said Lex

''don't go flatter around with me Luthor. We are ally and not friends, if you want a piece of this, I want results. Understood!'' Said Kaido all bored already.

''Yes.'' Said Luthor without a hint of fear.

''Interesting designs here. Its looks like Feudal Japan.'' Said Bane seeing all the designs of Wano culture and all the artefacts had things that made it look like something from Japan.

''Lord Kaido one question that is been bugging me since we arrive. WHERE THAT HELL ARE WE ANYWAY?" Asked the Riddler all confused

''You are in Wano Country.'' Said Kaido

''Wano?'' Asked Grundy asked speaking the name correctly.

''Yes, this is an isolated Country located in the section of this world dubbed ´´New World´´. So far is the only Island that neither the Marines or the World Government have control of it, because centuries ago a fierce battle started here and made the World Government accept defeat and for that they never set foot in this country ever again.'' Said Kaido explaining how Wano is the only place free from the tyranny of the World Government and that made some of the most head level people in the Legion understand on how this world operate, so there is the organization called World Government and they rule everything with an iron fist. Interesting.

''So, you experience a lot of fight over the years I assumed. So, this scar on your stomach coming from fighting this World Governed?" Asked Vandal Savage seeing the only scar in Kaido stomach.

''No, this was caused in a battle.'' Said Kaido

''Really. By who?" Asked the Joker

Kaido usually tell people to shut up about the question of the scar but for those guys he was going to make an exception.

''It was caused by Kozuki Oden.'' Said Kaido

''Who is Kozuki Oden?'' Asked Bane

Kaido took a deep breath and them talks deeply.

''He is the only enemy that I ever respect in my entire life.'' Said Kaido all serious

''Really?" Asked Luthor intrigued by this.

''Yeah, he was the son of the Shogun of Wano before the current Shogun Orochi Korozumi step in. I allied with Orochi when I wanted a place to settle my factory to build weapons, in exchange I would give him backup or protection. You would imagine the numbers of fleets and pirates that I had to decimate in order to protect that foul.'' Said Kaido to the Legion of Doom

The Villains while not good person were seeing that this Kaido fellow, is someone they do not want to be on bad terms with. They are feeling Darkseid vibes coming from him, so they need to be careful or is their life that is gonna be cut.

''He is monster.'' Said Black Adam

''A being from hell.'' Said Vandal Savage

''I´m gonna have so much fun around here.'' Said the Joker

The beast pirates were all having little laughs over all this. They didn't know what was the deal of those outsiders but they would have putting the fear into their hearts.

''Is because he is one the greatest pirates who ever live.'' Said a beast pirate

''Lord Kaido is unkillable.'' Said another one

''What are you saying?" Asked Cheetah

Soon the Beast Pirates were telling the legends about their boss while Kaido was having a much deep and smart talk with Luthor

''The tales about him are out of this world.''

''He once was sentence to death and when they were ready to hang him the rope snapped.

''If is one a one Kaido wins.''

''No weapon can pierce his unbreakable skin.''

''He once jumped from a sky island almost 10 meters from the ground and only got a headache.''

''His hobby is pretty suicide because he wants to find something that can kill him.

''Nothing can beat our unbeatable boss.''

The villains were now generously surprised and a little scared by this. Kaido was indeed a fierce some monster, if he was attacking their world, they didn't know what they would do to stop or even kill him.

Kaido was trying to have a nice talk with Luthor however all the chit chat around made him loose his patience.

''SILENCE! I AM TRYING TO TALK! ANYONE WHO OPENS THEIR MOUTH NEXT IS GOING TO DIE!"

''Yes, Kaido sama.'' Scream all the beast pirates

Kaido then return to his throne where he was going to continue his talk with Luthor.

''Sorry. Where was i?'' Asked Kaido.

''Talking about Kozuki Oden.'' Said Lex.

''Oh yeah, he was a powerfull man. A truly incredible fellow, however when he came back from his journey, I had already installed myself in Wano. When he tried to kill Orochi he was stopped by his two people who helped Orochi. One had the power to copy someone face and the others to make barriers. They said that if Oden didn't do what he said he would kill everyone in the country. He listen to him and was forced to dance around naked for five years. However, Orochi wasn't all satisfied with all this, so he decided to kill and arrest many of Oden friends.'' Said Kaido

''What happen next?" Asked Bane liking this story

''Oden and his man attack our forces; we actually have an advantage thanks to traitor. Despite being outnumber they put a good fight and once I face Oden, he gave me the only scar I received in my life, but in the end I was victorious.'' Said Kaido all proud.

''Did you kill him?'' Asked Talia

Kaido then stopped and then answer in a more sad and angry way of speaking.

''Yes, but not the way that I wanted.'' Said Kaido

''What did happen in that battle?" Asked Luthor.

Kaido only looks a little angry and a little ashamed for what truly happen on that day that Oden fought him. It was a fight that he thought it was truly amazing, something that hadn't felt ever since the Rocks battle with both the Marines and the Roger Pirates, however that old hag had to ruin everything.

**Flashback**

Kaido was victorious. He saw Kozuki Oden defeat at his feat, however one thing that was ruining all this was the obnoxious sound of Kurozumi Higurashi laugh. She transformed into Momo to make sure Oden was distracted so Kaido could hit him, however for the pirate this was a cheap victory.

''He He He. We did it! We did it!'' Said Higurashi all happy

Kaido was not happy. This was one the best fights of his life, if he was about to die from a fight against Oden then was going to be a worth death, but that witch had to ruined.

''Come on Lord Kaido we won. Kozuki Oden and his man are defeated. We won, Ni Kyo Kyo Kyo.'' Said Higurashi all happy but Kaido was ready to explode.

''You…..' Said Kaido with pure hatred.

Higurashi stopped dancing and saw Kaido staring at her in pure anger. He looked like he was about to eat her soul.

''Do you think I am a joke? Do you hear me asking for your help?" Asked Kaido.

''But…sir. You were injured and…'' Said her now shaking in fear.

''You are calling me weak!'' Asked Kaido with a thunderous voice.

''No Lord Kaido. I just thought you might need help and…'' Said Higurashi in fear but Kaido wasn't done.

''Help! Help! Do you think I need help! I will show you what happen to anyone who dares to interrupt a worthy fight like this one!'' Scream Kaido raising his club toward the old woman.

''No please lord Kaido!'' Scream Higurashi in tears

''AAARGH!' Scream Kaido squashing the old lady

**Splash**

The blood was splatted all around the place. Kaido only looked at the corpse of the old woman like if was trash. Soon Orochi appeared and otherly horrified by this.

''Kaido what did you do? That was Higurashi, she was our ally. If wasn't for her i..'' Said Orochi but Kaido dint have time to hear this crap

''GOT ANY PROBLEM OROCHI!'' Scream Kaido.

It didn't took a genius to see that Orochi was pretty much shaking in fear of Kaido wrath. Yes, they were partners in crime, but it could take Kaido two seconds to kill Orochi any shape or form. Yes, Orochi has the Yamato no Orochi fruit, but that is only affective if you decapitated him. Kaido would burn the poor fool to a crisp and after seeing the pirate all furious Orochi took a big gulp and only talks along.

'No. She was old and was going to slow us down. Good riddance her.'' Said Orochi with a shaky smile

Kaido calm down a little bit and saw Oden and all his samurai all defeated and ready to be arrested.

''what are you waiting for?! Call your man and arrest them!'' Scream Kaido.

''Yes Kaido. Men arrest Kozuki Oden and his Scabbards and don't kill them I have plans.'' Said Orochi with a laugh

The Yonko looks at the big pile of blood that was once Higurashima and looked at his scar. Every time he would see this, he would remember on the good fight that the old hag stole him from,

''Dammit.'' Said Kaido all pissed, he is gonna need some serious booze to calm him down.

**Present**

The story was really serious for the villains. So Kaido wasn't a serious Brutus who killed for pleasures, he acknowledged a good fight and was willing to die if it means the opponent was indeed worthy

''So, you were cheated of your victory?" Asked Talia

''Yes.'' Said Kaido.

''What happen to the older man? The one with the barrier.'' Asked Captain COld

''He choked on rice a year later and died.'' Said Kaido

''But after all that they have helped accomplished you don't need them anymore and Kozuki Oden is not an issue for you.'' Said Luthor

''Not exactly.'' Said Kaido

''what do you mean?" Asked Luthor

''Sit down, this one is complicated.'' Said Kaido

Kaido then explained what happen next. Oden sacrifice to save his samurai during the one hour bowling. Once the hours had past, he tossed them out and stand toward Kaido were he was shot and killed, he may have died but his spirit continued. Later it was said that his son Momonuske had disappear the same deal with his daughter Hiyori. The Samurai also disappeared, and his wife Toki was shot by his men but not before saying that in 20 years the Kozuki clan would return and take down both him and Orochi.

''This is an interesting tale.'' Said Reverse Flash

''Yes, this Kozuki Oden might have been a boss.'' Said Captain Cold.

''You took this serious?" Asked Ocean Master

''Of course. However, Orochi took more seriously, he sometimes don't leave his palace because of fear.'' Said Kaido.

''So, the guy is a little messed up in the head. He must be fun.'' Said the Joker

''I think I would be too if the ghost of my enemies returned.'' Said Talia

''But what about Oden body?'' Asked Meryln

''Yeah. Where are the rest of Kozuki Oden?'' Asked Black Manta and Kaido grew a smirk

''What don't you ask him yourself?'' Said him

Kaido pulled a robe and soon a sanctuary was showed, in full Japanese glory and on the center was a skeleton pretty burned down wearing a kimono with a bottle of sake full and on top its said…

**KOZUKI ODEN**

The villains were now in shock by this. Kaido actually got the body of his enemy and put on a sanctuary to see every day. That was messed for real.

''is that Oden?" Asked Luthor in shock to see the bones of this truly legendary man.

''Yes.'' Said Kaido with a smile

''I understand your vision Kaido. If I had this opportunity I would that too to a enemy that I deeply respected.'' Said Talia.

Soon Lex appear with a huge smirk on his face as he looks at the giant.

''Lord Kaido I fully believe that if we join forces, we will be unstoppable.'' Said him

''You think?'' Asked Kaido

''Yes, with my technology, intellect, resources and communication and your powers around this sea we can make both of our worlds and even universes bow to us, but in exchange I want something.'' Said Lex making everyone in the room nervous.

''What do you want?" Asked Kaido.

''I want a part of this of big treasure that your man talked about. I want part of this One piece.'' Said him

Kaido was now on point of loosing his cool and start to go an a rampage. Lex needs to be very careful on what he says next.

''How much you want?'' Asked him.

''Enough to make king of my world.'' Said Lex

''Alright. But that's it and nothing more. Help me with my problems that I will share the One Piece with you.'' Said Kaido and everyone got a little confused over this explanation

''Good.'' Said Lex

''So, what do we now? This is an alliance.'' Said Bane

''Well I think we can share some plans. But I want some booze first, all of my best plans comes when I am drunk.'' Said Kaido

''We will bring a shipman of sake for you in a few hours. We will make a connect between our worlds so I can make a good connection of teleportation. One day you and your man can come to our world and see what is all about.'' Said Lex and Kaido liked that idea.

''Alright I will call my All Stars later to have some ideas with us. In the meantime, go and have some food. MAN PREPARE THE BANQUET THESE ARE OUR NEW ALLIES!'' Scream Kaido and soon all the beast pirates present the Legion of doom with plenty of food and drinks

''Bring me some good stuff here.'' Said the Joker.

''Shut up clown!'' Said Deathstoke with a bottle of Sake in his hands.

''Boy this place need some decoration outside of Japanese style.'' Said Captain Cold

Kaido observe his new allies drinking and eating. He was going down his 21th bottle of sake of the day. Everything was fine until a beast Pirate appeared with some urgent news.

''Lord Kaido we have news that a new rebellious man named Luffytaro defeated Headliner Holdem.'' Said him making everyone stop. Kaido took a look at picture that the pirate had of Luffytaro and he got all pissed, he also learned that Law on Wano and that his rage to a boiling point.

''So, he is here. Finally, they are both here.'' Said Kaido shaking in anger.

''What are you talking about?'' Asked Bane

Now Kaido was all silent and shaking in rage. That left many people in that room scared out of their minds.

''You need something to be care now?'' Asked Giganta.

''I could use your help in one situation.'' Said Kaido

''What is it?'' Asked Ocean Master

Kaido then show the posters of both Luffy and Law, naturally the villains had no idea who those two were, but if they angered Kaido off they are so dead.

''These brats are some of the biggest headaches I had in years.'' Said Kaido all pissed

''We shall kill them?" Asked Joker with a smile upon seeing luffy smile

''what did they do?'' Asked Black Adam

''They responsible for ruining my operation.'' Said Kaido

''So those two are your biggest problem?" Asked Luthor

''Yes. They captured one of my lead scientists, beat one of my biggest employees and there are news saying that both of them are on my island. They are not a regular brat; those twos are some of the biggest troublemakers in the last 20 years.'' Said Kaido

Luthor understood the situation. If that was true these Trafalgard D Law and Monkey D Luffy are really enemies that need it to be deal with.

''They are people that must be stop at any cost.'' Said Luthor all dark

''They already cause me enough problem and if comes here to mess with me, this will cost me enough that it could cause me so much damage.'' Said Kaido.

''Lord Kaido me and my forces will go down and take care of these pests.'' Said Luthor

''Good job there Lex. Kissing the giant ass.'' Said Deathstoke with a smirk

Soon another beast Pirate arrived with another piece of news.

''Lord Kaido another huge news.'' Said the pirate

''what is it?'' Asked Kaido.

''Is Jack he is fighting that infamous mountain bandit at the Bakura district.'' Said him

''Who?'' Asked Talia

''Shutemaru, a fat mountain bandit that is strong enough to keep it up with many of my man. Anything else?" Asked Kaido

'Yes. We also got pictures of some colorful individuals helping Luffy taro and his friends into defeating our man. Here.'' Said the pirates and soon pictures of the members of the Justice League appeared.

The villains were now in shock and a bit of satisfaction that their enemies were here. Now with Kaido at their side, they have no hope of winning.

''They are here.'' Said Luthor seeing Superman.

''Oh, Batsy is here.'' Said Joker loving the idea of fighting Batman in another world.

''I can handle all of them.'' Said Kaido seeing these people.

''Let us deal with them. They are our enemies.'' Said Black Adam

''No, they are on my country. I shall kill them.'' Said Kaido.

''Understood. But I might suggest you one thing.'' Said Luthor.

''What is it?" Asked Kaido

Lex then took a little box out of his pocket and hand over to Kaido. The giant pirate open it and saw a little piece of a green rock there and wonder what in the world was that.

''Take this.'' Said Luthor

''What is this?'' Asked Kaido

''Is a fragment called Kryptonite. Is the object that can killed the person know as Superman. Trust me, if you are facing him this is going to help you.'' Said Luthor

''And is this Superman strong?'' Asked Kaido now interested.

''Yes. He is the strongest person in our world. Once he is powered by Yellow sunlight nothing can stop him. He is strong enough to move planets, I´m pretty sure that he can destroyed all of your operation with no problem.'' Said Luthor all serious

Kaido now was shocked. This sound like the most powerful man he has ever heard, almost tying with Roger himself. If this superman could destroy Wano single hand it so Kaido need it to be cautions, he has big plans for the Fire Festival of Wano and he can't die yet. So he took the Kyrptonite and with a title rope that he has in his pocket he makes a necklace out of the thing.

''Ok you beeter be right about this man.'' Said Kaido

Soon Kaido decided to transform into his dragon form to take care of Luffy, Law and Shutemanru by himself. The fact of his transformation was so big that the villains had to go a step back to let room.

''Look at this…'' Said Black Manta in shock.

'''By the heavens!'' Said Black Adam

The villains now saw Kaido dragon form upper close and he was scariest than just far behind and the breath of fire death was equally scary.

''He is massive.'' Said Deathstroke

''Wow!'' Said Captain cold

''Hang on to something.'' Said Luthor

The villains all saw Kaido truly becoming a monster all alone and going to the sky who all got black just by his transformation itself

''**I WILL KILL THEM MYSELF!"** Scream Kaido flying toward Bakura

Soon Kaido left leaving a cloud of fire and death breath along the way.

Lex was impressed by this. Of all the monster that he had made deals in the past Kaido might be the biggest of them all. The other members were still baffled by all this.

''what did you do Luthor?" Asked Bane

''What do you think? I just open a world of possibly to us. Think of all the power and opportunity that we can gain here. Kaido is the one that is going to help us kill the justice league.' Said Lex all smirk and cold

Lex then looked at the scared beast pirates and soon put his word to good.

''Now beast pirates bring me some pen and paper we have too much work to do. Now" Said Lex all serious

The pirates all went toward all kind places to get what Luthor needy for his plan. The genius billionaire grabbed a cup of Sake as he looked at his reflection on the liquor and only smirk at himself for all this. Because he knew soon Superman would be dead thanks to Kaido and Kyrptonite together.

''Now let's see how well you can deal with a menace big.'' Said Luthor with a smirk as he drink his sake.


End file.
